First Love
by ComeOnJustifyMyLove
Summary: Sara Quin moves away to London with her father, in an all girl school, she falls in love with the schools "Ladies Man" Tegan Hart.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hey Guys, Heres a new story I've been working on for a while. This is just the first chapter, So do not think its boring, the best is yet to come. Im working on chapter 2 right now,Hopefully It'll be up by tomorrow morning or tomorrow night. Its is Quincest, but they are not sisters in this story. So please Read, and Enjoy (:

Chapter 1 : Away from Home

I never thought I would be moving to England, I've lived in Canada my whole life, well Im 16, so not my whole life. Since my mother and fathers divorced finalized 2 months ago, my dad decided to move, somewhere far away. When my parents asked me to choose who I wanted to live with, I instantly chose my dad, Ive always been more close to him than my mother. Right now, Im loading my last suitcase, filled with clothes and books, into our car. My dad left all the furniture with my mom, our place in England came fully furnished.

"Sara, ready?"

I look at my Dad, then back to my old house. My mom walks down the front steps and starts to cry.

"Mum, Im going to be fine, I promise."

I slowly move towards her, and she rushes her body into my arms. As we hug, I can smell her light perfume, the scent fills my nostils, and I go back to my childhood. Im going to miss her, shes my mother. She pulls away and smiles.

"Promise you'll call, write, text, skype!"

I nod and start to smile. She embraces me one last time, and I say my final goodbye. I get into the car, and we drive off. When we get to the airport, I see alot of people rushing, trying to catch their flights, some trying to get home. I walk quickly with my dad, making sure to never lose him. When we get settled in our seats, we both prepare for the long flight. I pull out my book from my handbag and open it. After a couple of hours, I feel my Dads breathing on my shoulder. I turn my head and see that hes sound asleep, his head slowly falling onto my shoulder. I smile when his head finally hits my skin and continue to read my book.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder, I try to ignore it, but I feel it again. I quickly open my eyes, and see my dad, his and my stuff in his hands.

"Were here, London England."

I take a deep breath and look out the window. I see the light snow, covering the rooftops of the airport. We only came during winter, because the private school that my father enrolled me in, has winter semester, so I have to be here before January 2nd. I get up from my seat and he hands me my stuff. When we step out of the plane, the freezing cold hits me in my face. I start to shiver as we walk into the airport. As soon as I get my luggage, I search through my clothes, and put on 1 sweater, and my old leather jacket. I follow my dad as we make our way outside, after 20 minutes of flagging down each cab, one finally stops for us. My father gives him the paper that has the directions of our house on them. The drive is going by pretty smoothly, Im looking at all the scenery, London is really beautiful. I always seen it in movies, but for me to be here in real life, is pretty amazing. Soon, we pull up to a big house, from the outisde, it looks like a 4 bedroom, I could be wrong. We pay the man our money, then walk up to the front door.

"The lady said the keys is under that flower pot, get it for me hunny?"

My dad points the flower pot and I nod. When we get into the house, Im taken back by the beautiful decor. I drop my suitcase and handbag to the floor and open my mouth.

"Dad, this place is amazing!"

He nods and looks around.

"No shit, It didn't look this good in the fax."

I shake my head and giggle.

"Well go pick out your room kiddo."

I nod my head excitedly and run up the swirling staircase. I get on the 2nd floor and see 3 doors. I bite my lip and head for the first door. I open it and look inside, I smile as I see the big window, the size of the whole wall. I walk in and fall onto the bed.

"This is my room."

"Really, the window doesn't scare you?"

I look up and see my dad in the doorway.

"No it doesn't, why does it scare you?"

I laugh and he sits on the bed.

"Sara, if your not happy here, let me know. . . okay?"

I smile and start to plan my future here.

"Don't worry, I will. But I'll still be able to see mum over my breaks right?"

"Mhmm, so are you ready to live in a dorm, all by yourself?"

I look around my room and see all the decorations forming in my head. When my dad told me about the dorms on campus, I was kind of excited. I stay their for the whole week, then I can come home on weekends.

"Yea, I'll be fine dad."

He takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Okay, Im going to run to the market, get some food in this house. Wanna come with?"

The good thing about our house is that its 10 minutes away from town.

"Sure, just let me use the bathroom really quickly."

He nods his head and leaves the room. I walk down the hall, and open, what Im hoping, is the bathroom door. It is. I do my business and wash up. When I walk downstairs, I see my dad standing around, talking on the phone. I stand next to him and he rolls his eyes.

"Mum."

I say, automatically knowing. He chuckles and hands me the phone.

"Hey mum."

"Oh goodness Sara Quin, why didn't you call? I was worried sick, your flight landed 30 minutes ago.!"

I chuckle and we walk out of the door.

"Im fine mum, its really nice here."

I say as we get into the rental car, my dad ordered for a while. As he drives down the road, I end my coversation with my mom, we have a skype date tonight, thats if I set up my wifi, and laptop tonight. We get into town, and I see alot of people walking around. Some of them, you can tell are English, or whatever the fuck they are, then some look like tourist. My dad pulls into a parking lot and shuts off the car.

"Our first grocerey shopping . . . in london."

He smiles big and I laugh.

"Come on."

I tell him as I get off the car. We walk into the market and look around. Everyone looks mad, like their rushing, or hate their lives. I grab a shopping cart and we walk down each lane.

"Dad, can we get fruity pebbles?"

He nods his head, and I grab the colorful box.

My dad continues to throw alot of food into the cart. When were finally finished, our car is full of food. We make our way back home and put all the food into the fridge. After tomorrow, Im going to be at school, Im really nervous. My school is an all girls school, truth is, I never really got along with girls, my best friends back home were all guys. Not to mention, I have to share a dorm with someone. When I finish helping my dad cook our dinner, we sit down and eat.

"So big day on monday huh?"

I stab a piece of the chicken and toss it in my mouth.

"Yup."

He nods his head and continues to eat.

"Are you scared, nervous? Because its okay to be."

"Well, I am a little nervous, but not scared."

We continue to eat the rest of our meal in silence. I take our plates when were done, and wash them. I go up to my new room, and decide to write down some lyrics. My mum said she would send over my guitar for me, I didn't want it to get lost in luggage. So she sent it 2 days ago, so by tomorrow it should be here, at least thats what Fed Ex said. I plop myself down onto my bed and grab my handbag from the floor. I pull out my little black book, and flip it open to the next empty page. I grab a pen from my bag, and place it to the paper, waiting for a beautiful line to pop up.

"You've got your lights turned so they can see you . . ."  
I mumble to myself as I jot the lyrics down. I tap my pen on the paper, again waiting.

After a couple of minutes of staring at the one line I have written, I look at the window. I stand up and walk up to it, I sit down on the floor, and stare out. I look at the green trees, covered in a light blanket of snow. The white providing enough light into my room. I look down again and wait more, the lyrics seem to be stuck, I love the process of song writing, its challenging. I sit in front of the window, till the outside is pitch black. I hear someone come into my room, and I turn around.

"Why are you in the dark Sara?"

I stand up and turn on the nearest lamp.

"Just thinking, you know."

I hold up my song book and he nods.

"Well, you better get some rest, tomorrow we have alot to do, I just checked the mail, your classes came, and your dorm room number came."

I walk up to him and he hands me the papers. I nod and he smiles.

"Sleep tight okay hunny."

He kisses my forhead, and closes my door. I walk back to my bed, and look at the papers. I sigh and drop them to the floor. I walk to my suitcase on the floor, and grab my pajamas. I change quickly and get into the bed. I pull out my cell phone, that I have neglected since Ive gotten here. I pull up my moms name, and quickly send her a text.

_Havent set up my laptop or wifi, Not until I get to my dorm, sorry mum_

I feel my phone vibrate after a couple of seconds and I giggle.

_Liar! how is it there hunny? is it nice? do you want to come home? _

I shake my head, and quickly reply.

_Its beautiful here mum, I like it here so far, I'll send you pictures tomorrow, but im going to sleep, so just wanted to say goodnight, and I love you_

I bite on the extra skin in my thumb and wait.

_Okay, be careful hunny, I love you too, and goodnight, call me tomorrow, or text me, either or. If you can't sleep call me , I love and miss you_

I laugh at my mum, knowing shes probably sitting in bed, biting her nails.

_I will, love you too night._

I grab my charger and plug in my phone, I set it down on the nightstand and rest my head onto the pillow. I close my eyes and feel my body relax.

When I wake up, my body is sore, the matress is really worn out. I stretch my body and feel my bones crack. I wince at some of the pain, and stare at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow I will be surrounded by nothing but girls."

I sigh and get out of the bed. I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth, and wash my face. I go pee really quickly and head down stairs.

"Hey dad."

I say, as I see my dad cooking breakfast.

"Hey sweetie, your dorm supervisor said that all of your stuff arrived today, so when you get their tomorrow all you have to do is unpack."

I nod my head and poor myself some orange juice.

"Today were going to shop for your uniform."

I slightly gag when I hear the word uniform. They insist on making me wear skirts, and white pollo t-shirts. I sit down on a chair and watch my dad cook. After breakfast, I go back upstairs and get ready. We leave the house and head back into town. My dad and I walk into a local store. I see a lady walk up to us and smile.

"Hello, may I help you?"

My dad nods and I look around the store, I see my dad start to walk away and I follow him. The lady leaves us in front of a rack, filled with white polo shirts, and long navy blue skirts. I roll my eyes as my dad picks up a skirt.

"You don't have a choice, pick out your size and try them on."

Later On That Night.

I walk up to my Bedroom window and lean on the glass. I watch as the rain pours down onto my backyard. I go back to my bed and lay in the new sheets I bought today. I snuggle into them and sigh.

"Set your alarm kiddo, you have all your stuff ready for tomorrow?"

I look up and see my dad.

"Yea, what time do I have to be up again?"

He drops his smile and shakes his head.

"6:00, we have to go in early because you have to meet with your tour guide at 7:45."

I nod my head and grab my cell phone. I set my alarm for 5:45 and set it back down.

My dad sits on the bed and pats my leg.

"Are you sure you want to stay here? I mean, I don't want you to leave, but if you want, I can send you back home . . . with your mom."

I shake my head and smile.

"No, goodnight dad."

He smiles and pats my leg again.

"Okay, goodnight sweetie."

He walks out of my room, and I throw my head back into my pillow.

"All girls school, tomorrow. God help me."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hopefully you guys and gals, find this chapter to be more interesting. Im currently working on Chapter 3 right now, hoping to fit some teenage drama into it, making it more interesting. So please Review & Enjoy :3

Chapter 2: The Gorgeous Brunette

I hear the sound of my alarm, Im trying my best to avoid it. I finally get tired of the stupid ringtone and shut it off. I look at the time, 6:00. I let my phone ring non stop for 15 minutes? I shrug it off and turn on my lamp. I sit up in my bed, and look out the window. Its raining, great way to start my first day of school. I get up and open my door, walking down the hall to take a shower. I grab a towel from th rack and place it on the toilet. I start to water, and let the steam fill the room. I strip my clothes, throwing them on the cold tile. I step into the tub and let the hot water cascade down my back. As it relaxes my muscles, I close my eyes. My skin starts to burn, I move away from the water and grab my bodywash. I lather the dove soap into my body, letting it sink into my skin. I wash it off, then shampoo my hair, my shoulder length hair. When Im all clean, I turn off the water and step out of the shower, the cold air hitting my body. I quickly grab my towel and wrap it around my body. I walk to the mirror and wipe away the mist.

"Sara your going to be fine." I lecture myself.

I shake my head and grab my toothbrush. I brush my teeth, then rinse with mouthwash. I look at my teeth in the mirror. My mouth feels clean. I smile and walk out of the bathroom. I run to my room and dry my body off. I lather my body in baby lotion, and put my clothes on. First I put my shirt on, I grab my skirt and pull it all the way up. I look at myself in the mirror and shake my head. I drop my skirt al little, and tuck in my shirt. When I look, at least okay, I shrug. I slip on my high knee socks and do a little foot dance. I giggle to myself and run my fingers through my long chocolate locks.

"What to do with my hair?"

I ask myself in the mirror. I go to my suitcase and grab my blow dryer and my straightening iron. I quickly blow dry my hair, then straighten it. I go into my closet and grab a pair of blue and white converse. I slip them on and chuckle.

"I look stupid."

I say to myself. I look at the clock and see that its 7:05, I walk out of my room, and my Dad walks to the bathroom.

"Im up, I'll be ready in 15 minutes."

He waves me away, obviously still half asleep. I chuckle and walk back to my room. I pack up all my stuff, my suitcase is big and puffy. I grab the bag my dad bought my yesterday and pack away all my shampoos, bodywash, hairspray, ribbons, and a bunch more. When everything is packed, my dad walks into my room and smiles.

"Ready?"

I turn around and smile.

"Wow, you look so pretty Sara."

I set my face to serious and he laughs. He walks in and grabs my suitcase, I grab my two bags and we walk down the stairs. I grab a bag of poptarts before leaving, we walk outside and put my stuff in the car. I put my jacket on as the rain pours down. We climb into the car, the drive all the way to my school is silent. We pull up to a big brick building, it looks like those catholic schools in movies. I look at my dad and he smiles. I take a deep breath and get off the car. We grab my things and I pull out the papers that have my school info on them. I look around, the outside of the school is pretty dead, no kids walking around. We walk up the steps and make our way inside the building. We get inside, and all I see are girls, walking around, gossipping, talking, some on their phones. I follow my dad into an Office and I sit down. Hes talking to a lady, explaining to her my situation. A couple of minutes later, I hear her voice on the loud speaker.

"Ronnie Beckens, your AP."

I close my ears as the sound of her English accent rings through the halls. My dad sits down next to me, and places his arm over my shoulder.

"If you want to go home, let me know, I give you permission to text in class."

We both chuckle and I nod. Suddenly a little red head walks into the office.

"Im here."

She tells the lady, she then points to us and the red head smiles. She walks up to me and extends her hand.

"Im Ronnie Beckens, your tour guide."

I smile and shake her hand. My dad and I stand up, I turn to him and he takes a deep breath.

"Well knock them dead Kiddo, I'll call you."

I smile and he hugs me. He pulls away and hands me my suitcase. He walks out of the office and I look at Ronnie.

"Sara Q-."

"Sara Quin, I know."

She says all happy. I nod and she smiles bigger.

"Lets show you around."

I nod and she grabs my two handbags, leaving me with my big suitcase. We walk out of the office, and into the yard. The rain has stopped, but theres still a little bit of mud. As we walk across the yard she speaks.

"This is the courtyard, this is where we come to eat, breakfast lunch or dinner. You just find a spot on the ground and sit on the floor. If its raining, then you could stay inside those halls right there."

She points to a long hall, where most of the girls are now. I nod and keep walking.

"Those right there are the bathrooms, thats the cafeteria, thats the softball field."

I perk my ears and look at the huge, nicley groomed field.

"Those are the dorms."

I turn my head and see 4 buildings, 4 large buildings. I nod and she smiles.

"Now want me to show you the girls here, who hangs out with who?"

I shrug, not really interested but don't mind.

She smiles and keep walking.

"Those girls."

She points to a bunch of blondes, their hair up in buns, wearing nike free runs, big windbreaker jackets.

"Those are the athletes, they all hand out together, either they play la cross or softball."

I nod my head and she points to another group of girls.

"Those, their the gamers, they play video games all day, spending everyminute on those Ds thingies."

I nod my head and she points to another group.

"Them, their the Theatre girls, you know drama club."

I look at the girls, painting masks, playing with glitter. I chuckle and keep listening.

"Those are the nerd girls, you know good grades, teachers pets."

I laugh and notice that every girl here is a blonde. As we keep walking, she keeps explaining each girls click, singling out some girls, telling me the good stories about them. When I think were done, were standing in front of the dorm rooms. I turn around and see a couple of boys, kissing their girlfriends, wrestling with them. One of the boys is a brunette. I turn back to Ronnie and look at her.

"I thought this was an all girls school?"

I ask her. She eyes me and nods.

"It is."

She states. I shake my head and point to the boys.

"Then why are they here? They let boys roam the campus?"

I ask her and she starts to smile.

"Oh, their not boys, their dykes."

I eye her and start to get confused.

"Whats a dyke?"

She walks up next to me and smiles bigger.

"A dyke, a butch Lesbian."

When I hear the word butch, I know what shes talking about. I didn't know thats what a dyke was. I look at them, theirs about 6 dykes, 2 red heads, and 4 blondes. Their sitting with their girlfriends on the wall. Then I see the brunette, her hand on the wall, her body leaning, as she talks to a blonde girl. From the looks of it, they seem like their dating.

"That there, the red head with the blue shoes, thats Amy, and her girlfriend is Annie. The other rehead is Romey, her girlfriend is Regina, Then the blonde dyke with black shoes, thats Tammy, her girlfriend is Lola, The one next to her, thats Monica, her girlfriend is Abby, then next to Monica is Mika, her girlfriend is Amber, then next to them, the last blonde, thats Charlie, her girlfriend is Paulie."

I study all the girls, taking in their names with the looks. They all of course are from here. I look at the blonde, whos leaning against the wall.

"And them?"

I ask her and she smiles.

"Well the blonde, thats Molly, shes the most popular girl here. Now the girl in front of her, Thats Tegan Hart. Shes the cutest."

She squeels and I laugh. While were staring at them, the girl Molly sees us. She turns to her friends, and tells them something, seconds later, they all turn around and stare at me. I see the brunette turn around, I get a good look at her face. This girl is breath takingly gorgeous, her beanie is maroon, she has peircing eyes and she has the labret. When Molly eyes me, I quickly turn around and look at Ronnie.

"Can you show me to my dorm?"

She nods and I start to walk away. Before I get into the dorm building, I turn around, to get one last look. Their all talking, and laughing, except for Tegan, the brunette, shes still staring at me. I turn back around and walk inside. With her face still in my mind, Ronnie grabs the paper from my hand.

"Wow, your rooming with Lizzy, shes great."

I look at her and question her.

"Lizzy, shes nice?"

She nods and we walk passed the lounging area. We get in front of the elevator and she presses the button. We step into the elevator and ride in complete silence. We get off on the 3rd floor. I walk out of the elevator and my eyes grow wide. Theirs tons of girls walking around, from dorm to dorm. I follow Ronnie and she smiles.

"That room is the kitchen, only open during the daytime."

I look into the room, and see the tile, all the girls sitting on the table and counters, laughing. I smile and keep walking.

"Right there, those are the showers, and Loos."

I look at her and laugh.

"Loos?"

She nods.

"Loos, what do you americans call them?"

"Bathrooms?"

I ask her and she nods.

"By the way, Im canadian."

I inform her and she apologizes.

We stop in front of a door, and I look at the number.

"Dorm 212 C." I read it and look at the paper in Ronnies hand.

When the number matches I feel my heart skip. Ronnie smiles then knocks on the door. The door swings open and I see a girl, frizzy blonde hair, glasses and braces. She smiles big and walks up to me.

"Sara Quin, were going to be great friends!"

She says, hugging me tightly. I don't hug back, I just wait for her to pull away. When she finally does, she grabs my suitcase and shows me inside. When I look to the left, I see my boxes, piled up on my bed. I smile at the room, its pretty big, we each have our own side. I look at Lizzy's side and notice all the band posters. Me and her are probably going to get along well. I walk to my bed, and turn around to look at Ronnie and Lizzy.

"I like it here."

I inform them, they both smile and Ronnie closes the door. I turn back around and look at a familiar case. I smile big and grab a box, I place it on the ground and see my guitar case, stickers and all. I jump up and down, I missed my guitar. I turn around and they laugh.

"What?"

"My mum sent my guitar."

I tell them and they look shocked.

"You play the guitar?"

I nod my head and turn back around. I look at the 5 boxes, just waiting to be opened.

"So, tomorrow I'll come and pick you up, show you where your classes are."

I hear Ronnie say. I turn back around and smile.

"Thanks I'd like that."

She nods and opens the door, Leaving me and Lizzy alone.

"Need some help?"

Lizzy asks me. I smile and she walks up to the bed, right next to me. We unpack all my boxes, mostly pictures, posters, trophies, lamps, etc. She helps me put all my band posters on the wall, most of mines are the same as hers. I put all my self took photots on the wall, adding a personal touch to them. When Im finished, I look at my side.

"Looks great."

She says.

"Thanks, all I need to do now, is my bed."

I open the last box and pull out my bed spread, sheets, pillow case and blankets. I strip my bed of its contents and place my things on them. When Im done, I look at my whole side, now finished.

"Looks really great."

Lizzy says, laughing. I nod my head, laughing with her. She walks to her bed and I sit on mines.

"Wanna come with me to get lunch?" I look around and shrug.

"Yea sure."

She smiles and I stand up. We walk down to the hall again, pass the Kitchen of talking girls, passed the bathroom, and into the Elevator. We ride down to the first floor and step out. I look outside the windows and notice the rain, its back again. I sigh and zip up my jacket.

"I swear the bloody rain is rediculious!"

Lizzy says, putting on her hood. I laugh at the word bloody, and we push open the doors, to the courtyard. I see a couple of girls running out of the rain. I follow Lizzy as she leads me into the hallway. Before I enter, I look at the place where I seen The "Boys" and notice that the spot is empty. I turn my focus back to the hall and follow Lizzy into the cafeteria. When I walk in, Everones in there. Everyones eating lunch, with their friends, again laughing, gossipping. I keep following Lizzy as she grabs two trays and hands one to me. I look at her, and she smiles.

"Just choose what you want."

I nod and we place our trays on the bars. As we move in the line, I grab the things I want. I see a maroon beanie next to me, I turn and see the brunette Tegan. I look at her face, I notice she has hazel eyes, beautiful skin, a mullet haircut and a very sharp jawline. She looks up and I quickly look away. I move down the line, staying close to Lizzy, but stealing glances at Tegan. When we get to the card lady, Lizzy swipes her card. I look at Lizzy and my eyes grow wide.

"Card please."

The lady says. I look at her and then down to the ground.

"I don't have a card, Im new."

The lady shakes her head.

"No card, no food."

She grabs my tray and sets it to the side. I feel my cheeks go red. Lizzy tries to explain to the lady, telling her I just got here, but she doesn't care. I hear a tray smack down and I look at Tegan. She grabs my tray from the ladies desk, and pulls out her card. She hands me the tray, and swipes her card.

"She can have mines Miss B."

I look at the lady and she shakes her head.

"Last time Tegan."

She nods her head and I feel my face blush. She walks up to me, and smiles.

"Uhh Thanks." I say nervously.

She smirks and looks at my tray. She grabs my apple and takes a big bite out of it.

"Dont mention it."

She winks and walks away. I feel my heart start to race and my lungs stop working. I turn back at Lizzy and she smiles. I follow her to a table and we sit down. I look around and see Tegan, sitting down, her arm across the blonde girl Molly. Shes eating the apple, my apple. She looks up and catches me staring. I quickly turn away and look at Lizzy.

"Wow, Tegan talked to you!"

She squeels. I laugh and get confused.

"Why is that a good thing?"

I ask her and she shakes her head.

"Umm yes! Tegan never talks to anyone, except for snobby Molly and her click."

"Her Click?"

I ask digging into my food.

"Yea, well She only hangs around with the popular girls, and the butchs."

I remember Ronnie explaining all the girls and I nod.

"So their basically the Lesbian group?"

I ask, taking a spoonfull of Jello and putting it in my mouth. She shakes her head and takes a bite out of her sandwhich.

"No, the Dykes are, Molly and the girls aren't."

I look at her and eye her.

"But their dating girls?"

"Well were in a all girls school, we get pretty lonely. If you ask Molly, she'll say shes not a lesbian, and shes not."

I shake my head and continue to eat my food.

"So, those . . uh dykes, are the only lesbians here?"

She nods her head and smiles.

"Tegans a a stud though aint she."

I look at her and her eyes are glued to the distance. I know shes looking at Tegan, I would be right now too, If she couldn't catch me. I continue to eat my food. Once where all finished, we throw our trash away. Were walking to the door when I see were about to pass by Tegans table. I start to walk faster, wanting her not to see me. I steal at glance at her table and see everyone talking, except for Tegan. She of course, is looking right at me. I let out a deep breath and smile at her. She turns back around and joins her tables conversation. I sigh and keep walking with Lizzy. We walk back to our dorm and I fall onto my bed. I look at my suitcase, I have alot of unpacking to do. I groan into my pillow and I hear Lizzy laugh.

"Im going to go study in one of my friends dorm, wanna come with?'

Im about to say yes, when I remember about my clothes, and my guitar.

"No its fine, I still have to unpack my clothes."

I look up and she nods.

"See you later."

I nod and she opens the door, I hear the door close and I turn over onto my back. I stare up at the ceiling. I hear my phone vibrating in my handbag. I turn over and reach to the floor, putting my hand into my bag. I search for my phone, once I find it, I press call and place it to my ear.

"Hey Kiddo, hows your first day going?"

I lay back on my back and smile.

"Its going good, I've already made two friends."

I say fiddling with my fingers.

"Thats good, so you don't want to come home?"

I shake my head even though he cant see me.

"No dad, Im doing fine, I like it here so far, we have a kitchen on our dorm floor!"

I tell him and I hear him chuckle.

"That sounds fun, well have you settled in yet?"

I look down to my suitcase, filled with clothes.

"Yea, just my clothes, my roommate helped my set up my things."

"Thats good, well Im here at Fed Ex, asking for a job, so I'll call you back, call your mom and let her know your okay."

"Okay I will, Love you."

"Love you too Kiddo."

I hand up my phone and go to my text messages. I press my moms message and press the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hunny, how is it?"

"Its fine mum, I already made new friends, my dorm is pretty cool too, theres a kitchen on my dorm floor, but its only for the daytime."

I tell her, I hear her sniffle and I already know whats comming.

"Hunny, I mi- miss you s-s- so much."

"I know mum, I miss you too, I'll be there for spring break, dont worry mum."

"I know hunny."

I tell my mum about the school and how nice some people are. I tell her about Lizzy and Ronnie, how their my first friends. After our 30 minute phone call, I finally hang up. I sit up in my bed and look at my suitcase.

"Might as well."

I say to myself. I stand up and put my suitcase onto my bed. I unzip it and see most of my uniforms, and some of my regular clothes. I fold them as I take them out and set them on the bed. I take my sweet time, having all the time to even color coordinate them. When I finish, I set them all into my dresser, thats in my closet. To our advantage we each have our own closets. By they time Im all done, I look out the window, Its dark outside, still raining, but dark. I look at my phone and see that its 7:45. As soon as I put my phone down, the door opens, and I see Lizzy walking in with some of her friends.

"Girls, this is Sara, my new roommate."

They all look at me and smile.

"Hi."

I tell them. They close the door and sit on Lizzys bed.

"Were all going to get dinner, wanna come with?"

One of Lizzys friends asks me and I shake my head.

"No, Im not really hungry, still full from lunch."

"Oh yea, Lizzy told us, that you talked to Tegan Hart?!"

She asks excitedly. I laugh and nod.

"Is she some kind of god here or something?"

I ask them and they all giggle.

"No, shes just the sexiest dyke I have ever seen, I would love to be Molly."

She says. I laugh and shake my head.

"So your gay?"

I ask all of them and they shake their heads.

"Nope."

God these girls are so confusing. Their not gay, but they like Tegan? I sit on my bed and push my back up against the wall.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with?"

They all ask and I nod.

"Yea, but thanks though."

They all say goodbye and leave the room. I plug in the christmas lights that Lizzie and I hung up, as they brighten up the room, I go into my bag and pull out my Lyrics book. I set it on the bed, and reach for my guitar case. I set it on my bed and open it. I smile when I see my beautiful cherry wood acoustic. I pick it up, and close the case, putting it on the floor. I place my guitar on my lap and strum at the strings, hitting the familair notes. I notice that they sound flat. After I finish tuning, I strum them all together. I start to pluck at randoms chords, trying to put a melody together. As I start to create the melody, the words seem to come out with it.

_"__You've got your lights turned so they can see you  
The very best of what you've got to offer  
Tell them what your hands were made for  
Tell them who your mouth was made for  
You've got your profits and your mathematicians  
The vocal fuel of a generation  
Tell me what my hands were made for  
Tell me who my mouth was made for  
And please don't be mad at me  
You'll get what you ask for so  
Come on come on come on"_

I let the words spill from my throat, I stop strumming and write them down. I keep the melody in my head, as I write the words in my book. I wait for more to appear. After 5 minutes, I feel my creativity crash, the words wont seem to form anymore. I close my book and put my guitar back in its case, I push the case under my bed and lay down on my bed. I stare at my wall, my photographs of the beaches in california, the mountains in colorado. I remember traveling everywhere with my mom and dad, thats when we were a happy family. Were still happy, were just not a family anymore. I feel my body start to relax. I slowly shut my eyes, enjoying the peace.

I wake up and look around my pitch black room. I grab my cell phone and use the light to shine it on Lizzys bed. I see her sleeping figure, and I feel safe. I feel my stomach start to growl and I clutch it, hoping that it will stop. When it doesn't I get out of my bed and go to my closet, I change into my pajamas, a pair of superman boxers, and muscle shirt, and a huge sweatshirt. I walk to the door and open it as quietly as possibble. I step into the hall, thats barley lit. I close my door and walk down the hall. As I get closer to the dorm Kitchen, I hear moans and groans. As I get closer, they get louder. I shake it off as maybe Im hearing things. I walk into the kitchen and try to open the fridge. I see the lock on it and groan. I look to my left and see paper cups and water.

"That'll have to do."

I walk to the water, and fill up a cup. I drink and drink until my mouth is fully hydrated. My stomach starts to growl again. I shake my head and sit up on the counter. I must look crazy, sitting in a dorm kitchen at 3 in the morning, in the dark. I hear a door knob being played with and I sit still. I hear a door open and then close. I start to get scared, I hear footsteps and I curl into a ball on the counter. I see the shadow figure stand in the hall. They reach for the light and turn it on. I look at the girl. Its Tegan. She looks at me and jumps.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me."

She says. My throat feells dry again as I look at her pajamas, shes wearing batman boys underwear, a black muscle shirt, no bra. Her pale white skin glowing.

"Are you okay?"

She asks looking at me. I look back up to her face and nod. My stomach makes the biggest growl and I feel my face turn red.

She giggles and walks to the Microwave, she lifts it up and grabs something. I watch her every move. She walks to the fridge and fiddles with the lock. Its pops open and I eye her. She opens the fridge and looks at me. I see her pick up an apple and my stomach growls again. She looks at me, and I look away. I hear her footsteps walking towards me and seconds later, shes right in front of me.

"Here."

She hands me a apple and a pear. I take them and dig into the apple first. I moan as my stomach slowly gets satisfied.

"Im Tegan . . . Tegan Hart."

I look at her and she smiles, eating her apple.

"Im Sara, Sara Quin."

I notice that she doesn't have an accent, she sounds just like me.

"Nice to meet you Sara."

I smile and take another bite.

"Likewise."

She takes another bite of her apple and looks at my body, up and down.

"Were enemies."

I feel my stomach flutter and my heart stop.

"Why?"

I sound desperate, I sound sad. I look at her and she giggles.

"Our underwear, batman, superman."

I look down to my boxers and understand.

"Oh."

I say and she nods.

"So, can you keep this a secret?"

I turn my head to the side.

"Keep what a secret, our underwear? Uhh sure?"

I make a confused face and she giggles again.

"No the key to the fridge, No one is supposed to have it."  
I feel my cheeks grow red as I get more embarressed by the second.

"Oh yea sure."

She smiles and places the key back under the microwave. As she walks away, she stops at the door and turns to look at me.

"Night."

I feel my heart shake and I squeel back.

"Night."

I hear her giggle and hear her door open and close. I let my feet fall as I recall what just happened. Tegan was in her underwear, in front of me, she talked to me too. She very sweet. Her hair is absolutely stylish, she has a mullet look going on. I sit there and eat my apple and pear. When Im done, I turn off the lights and walk back to my room. I get into my bed and snuggle up into the sheets. Now I know why the girls find her charming, shes cute, and funny. I smile as my face hits the pillow, instantly putting me back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Guys 5 reviews already :3 haha Here is Chapter 3, Chapter 4 will be up tonight, I just have to write it first. It usually takes me a couple of hours to write 1 chapter so, I know it will be up tonight. Anyways Please Review and Enjoy this Chapter. (Member Chapter 4 is up tonight :D )

Chapter 3: People Aren't Always What They Seem.

I woke up to a light tapping on my shoulder. I turned around to see it was Lizzy. She smiled and she spoke to me.

"Come on, you have to get up and shower before everyone else wakes up."

I nod my head, and rub my eyes. I hear our door open and close, I look around and see Lizzys gone. I get out of my bed and search for a towel. I find one in my closet, and grab my shampoo, bodywash, toothbrush, toothpaste and comb. I open my door, and see a couple of girls walking, towels in their hands. I step out of my room, and walk down the hall, where Ronnie told me the showers were. I walk into the big door and see some naked girls, and some girls, already fully dressed. I look away, not wanting to see them, and shake my head.

"Sara, I saved you a shower!"

I hear Lizzys voice. I walk in and see that each shower is seperated from one another. I sigh in relief and she peeks her head out of her shower.

"This one."

She opens the curtain of the shower next to her and smiles.

"Thanks."

I step inside the little stall and strip my clothes, hanging them in an already built in hamper on the wall. I turn on the shower and let the water run down my back. I grab my things and wash up, not waisting anytime. While Im in their I brush my teeth too, not knowing If I will get a chance at a sink. The sound of more girls comming in floods my ears, all the talking, all the laughing, two girls even arguing. I finish showering and turn off the water. I dry my body first, then wrap the towel around my chest, making sure no one can see my flesh. I grab my things and step out of the shower. I walk to the mirror, where 5 other girls are doing their makeup. Instead of doing my things here, I decide to just do them in my room. I start walking down the hallway, when I see Tegan comming out of her room, the room I thought I heard the moans comming from last night. I finally get to my door, and see Molly come out of Tegans room. I bump into my door and quickly get inside. My mind starts to thump as I think about the moans. They were from Tegan and Molly, they were having . . . in school? I feel the door trying to be opened, I step away from it and in walks Lizzy.

"I never do my things out there either, to many girls, to much breathing Eghh!"

I nod and laugh. I walk to my closet and get my uniform for the day. I set it out on my bed and turn around to Lizzy.

"Umm can you not turn around please?"

I ask her and she nods. She turns to her bed, and I turn back around. I quickly put on my bra, then underwear, my shirt, then my skirt.

"Okay, you can look now."

I tell her and sit down on my bed.

I put on my socks, liking the way they make my legs look. Lizzy starts to giggle when she see's my little sock dance. I laugh and slip on my blue and white converse. I grab my blowdryer and look outside.

"Does it rain 24/7 here?!"

I ask putting my blowdryer onto the bed.

"Right? Its bloody rediculous, but . . . you do get used to it."

I let out a breath and throw my head back. I stand up and walk to the wall, I plug in my blowdryer, and plug in my straightening iron. I decide to wear my hair up, except for my bangs, I'll let them sweep across my face. When I finish with my hair, I go into my little cubbies that I set up yesterday and pull out some white ribbon. I tie it around my bun, fixing the bow to stand out. When Im finished, I look at myself, in the body length mirror on our door. I look pretty cute. I hear a bolt of thunder and I jump.

"Better wear something warm today."

I nod my head and walk to my closet, I grab one of my warmest sweaters, my dads old college sweatshirt. Its always been my favorite, I dressed it up with some Pins, it looks pretty fashionable for a college sweater. I put it on, over my clothes and straighten out my hair again.

"Thats a pretty cute sweater, where did you get it?"

"It was my dads, he let my have it a while back."

She smiles and I hear a knock on the door. Lizzy opens the door, and in comes Ronnie a big smile on her face.

"Ready to go?"

I nod my head and grab my handbag. All three of us walk out of the room. As we get inside the elevator, I see Tegan, leaving the showers, nothing but a towel on, Ronnie and Lizzy to busy talking to notice her. I feel my knees start to shake as the elevator door closes. When we get to the first floor, we walk outside and onto the courtyard.

We walk across the courtyard in into a large building, where girls are sworming around.

"Let me see your paper?"

I pull out my paper from my bag and hand it to Ronnie. I follow them as they guide me to my first class of the day.

"Here we are, come on."

I follow her into a room, a room thats completely empty, except for the teacher, sitting at her desk. We walk up to her and she looks at us.

"Miss L, this is Sara Quin, the new girl."

Ronnie says. She instantly smiles and stands up.

"Well hello Sara, I am Miss L, your history teacher."

I smile at the subject.

"History is my favorite subject."

I say, my face turning red.

"Well, Im glad to hear that, please take a seat right there."

She points to a chair and I walk to it, dropping my things to the ground.

"We'll be here to pick you up after 1st is done."

Ronnie says, walking out of the class with Lizzy.

I smile awkwardly as the teacher walks up to me.

"Where are you from Sara?"

"Canada, Montreal to be exact."

She smiles and walks back to her desk. The school bell makes me jump, as I hear all the girls walk in to the classroom. I don't turn around, afraid that girls will pummel me.

After a minute or so, A girl sits next to me. She has long blonde hair, braces, and tons of freckles on her face.

"Hi, Im Emma."

I look at her and shes smiling.

"Im Sara."

I tell her. Miss L stands up and shakes her head.

"Tegan, your always late, might I buy you an alarm clock so you can be on time?"

I turn around and see Tegan, walking into the class, her famous beanie on. She sits down, the desk across from mines and speaks.

"Sorry Miss L, forgot."

She smirks and everyone laughs.

"Tegan, last time or detention."

She puts her head down, and I turn back around.

"Class, as you know we didn't have school yesterday, because we have a new student."

Everyone cheers at the no school part and I put my head down. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I look up to Miss L, smiling.

"Stand up."

She whispers, I sigh and stand turns me around, so Im facing the class.

"Everyone this is Sara Quin, our new student, from Montreal, Canada."

Everyone starts to mumble. I look down to Tegan, shes leaning back, looking at me. I feel my cheeks go red, and she smiles at me. My heart stops, as her smile widens. I nod my head and sit down. I feel someone touch my back, I turn around and a couple of girls are staring at me.

"Where did you get your jacket from, the thrift store?"

They all burst out laughing and I turn around. I drop my head onto the desk. I thought I would have made friends, not been made fun of.

"Hey Mandy, why don't you leave her alone yea?"

I turn back around and see Tegan, telling the girls to stop. They all shut up quickly and I look at her. I don't smile, I don't do anything. I just watch her as she twirls her pencil in her hand, not once looking up. I hear Miss L start to talk, telling the class what where going to do today. I can't seem to take my eyes off of her, the way she looks pretty down. She just watchs the the pencil, like shes waiting for it to solve her problems. I turn back around and stare at the board. The class goes by pretty fast, and soon the bell is ringing.I gather all my stuff and stand up, I turn around and notice that Tegans gone, I look at the door and see her walking out before everyone. I wait till everyone leaves, to exit the class. I see Ronnie and Lizzy standing at the door waiting for me.

"Hey, ready for breakfast?"

Ronnie asks me, I eye her and she chuckles.

"What?"

"Breakfast, don't we go to 2nd now?"

She shakes her head.

"No, we go to first, its like a role call, to get everyones attendence, then we go to breakfast, then 2, 3 and 4, then lunch, then 5 and 6. "

"Ohh."

We all walk to the cafeteria and I remember everything from yesterday.

"Oh, I forgot, here."

Ronnie hands me a card, I look it over and she smiles.

"I forgot to give you your lunch card yesterday."

Lizzy and I laugh. We grab our trays, and again select our food. When I get to the lady, I swipe my card and she smiles. I walk away, following Ronnie and Lizzy to the table from yesterday. I sit with my back to the wall, getting a full view of everyone in the cafeteria. I look up and see Tegan and her "Click" walk through the doors, arms around their girlfriends. I look at Tegan as she grabs her and Molly a tray, putting their food on it. I look down to my food and head for the jello. I take a couple of spoonfulls and shove them into my mouth. I munch on them as Lizzy and Ronnie talk to eachother.

"So Sara, are you going to try out for softball or la cross?"

I look at Ronnie and she eyes me.

"Uhm Softball yea, when are the tryouts?"

"1 month, but I don't know why new girls even try out, they always give them to Molly and her girls, then to the athletes."

Lizzy says, scooping up her soup.

"Well hopefully they have more room this year."

Ronnie says, droping her head. I feel my body start to sweat, and I don't know whats wrong with me. My hands are shaking and my breathing has become hard to do.

"Im going to go outside really quickly, I'll be back."

They both nod and I stand up. I walk outside and walk to the courtyard, the pouring rain not stopping me. Whats going on with me, I sit down on a bench near the courtyard. Suddenly I hear some one arguing, I turn around and through the rain, I see Tegan and Molly, standing outside of the cafeteria, arguing. I see Tegan hit the wall, then she walks away. Molly flips her off then walks back into the cafeteria. I see Tegan, still walking, now cluching her fist.

"Its none of your business Sara."

I tell myself as I see Tegan turn into the back of the building. I shake my head and stand up. I walk down the hall, and stop at the building. I already hear the sobbing. I peek my head and see Tegan, blood dripping from her knuckles, as her head rests against the wall. I look up and see the tarp, protecting her from the rain.

"Uhh Tegan?"

I say, stepping into plain sight. She turns her head around, not letting me see her face.

"Im busy!"

She says stern. I hear her sniffling, and wincing as she moves her hand. I ingore her voice and walk up to her.

"Can I look at it?"

I ask her, her back still facing me. She slowly turns around and I see the tears in her eyes.

"Look at what?"

She says, the cold already getting to her. I motion for her hand and she looks at it.

"Its fine."

She says, she tries to prove it and shakes it, she winces and I reach for her wrist.

"Their starting to bruise already."

I tell her, looking them over. She looks at me and then drops her head, taking her hand away from me.

"I said Im fine!"

She raises her voice and walks by me, shoving me in the process. I turn around and watch her as she walks away, not even looking at me. For being like a god here, she sure does have problems. I hear the bell ring, and I sigh walking back to the cafeteria. Lizzy and Ronnie are standing outside, My stuff in their hands.

"Hey, where were you, we saved you some things."

They hand me my bag, and some wraped foods.

"Thanks, I just got sick really quick, Im fine though."

After that interaction with Tegan, I didn't see her for the rest of the day, I have her for one more class, my last class. When the teacher called her name, she shook her head, thinking Tegan ditched. All day I thought about her, the look in her eyes, the way she tried to hide her pain, but I could still see right through her. When I got back to my dorm, I fell onto my bed, on my first day, my teachers told me they wouldn't give me any homework yet, not on my first week. That made me pretty happy, so you know, I have free time. I skipped lunch today, I just came back to my dorm, I don'tknow why but I keep over analyzing the situation. Why was Tegan crying? Did Molly break up with her? As the day went on, I still didn't see Tegan at all, not even in the halls of our dorm. Right now the time is 8:30, I just got back from eating dinner with Ronnie and Lizzy. I didn't see Tegan or Molly sitting at their usual table, but the rest of their friends were there. Apparently tonight from 9 to 12, is movie Night. Everyone gathers in the gym to watch a Movie. They hold these every two weeks. I wanted to go, but I thought whats the point, Im not going to see Tegan there Either. So while Ronnie and Lizzy went, I stayed in my dorm. Maybe I might write some music or something. The dorms are pretty quiet, they girls are leaving to the gym. When it hits 9, I look out of my door, the halls are empty, you can here a pin drop. I close my door and pull out my guitar from under my bed. I grab my book, and place it on the bed. I strum the chords from yesterday by memory, and look at the book. As I sing, letting my voice free, I start to let go, I feel my body relaxing. After a while of playing, still getting no where with new lyrics, I feel my bladder tingle. I set my guitar down in its case and push it back under the bed. I open my door and walk to the bathroom. As I get closer, I hear a shower running and a couple of hushed moans and grunts.

"What the?"

I whisper as I sneak into the room. I peek my head and drop my jaw. I see Tegan and Molly, naked. . . fucking. The shower water running down their bodies. Tegan has Molly pinned against the wall, one hand between Molly's legs, the other between her own legs. I watch as the water splashes to the floor, falling from their connected faces. I study Tegans body, her tight muscles, her pale skin, the way the water droplets make her glow. Im cut off when I hear her speak.

"Molly touch me."

She tells Molly, her eyes squinting from the water.

I look at Molly and I watch like Im in a movie. In my head Im screamin "Touch her you idiot!"

I see Molly shake her head and she looks at Tegan.

"Im not gay Tegan."

She states, still grinding her hips into Tegans hand.

"Please . . ."

Tegan says kissing her, begging Molly to give he a release. Tegan removes her hand from between her own legs and grabs Mollys hand, she places it over her mound and Molly removes it.

"No Tegan."

Tegan tries to speak but Molly kisses her, not letting her. She grabs onto Tegans back and I see her head drop back to the tile.

"Oh god."

She says. Tegan removes herself from Molly and grabs her towel. I quickly turn around and run back to my room, closing the door as quietly but as quick as possible. I place my eye through the looking hole and see Tegan walking passed my door, Soon I see Molly walking behind her, both dressed in a white Towel. When they disappear from my sight, I hear their door slam shut. I walk to my bed and lay down, facing the ceiling. I feel my thighs began to tingle and my body start to get chills. I shake it away, not knowing what this feeling is, and get under my blankets. My bladder suddenly stops tingling, the feeling of my having to pee quickly leaves my mind. As I close my eyes and picture Tegans naked body.

When I wake up, its 4:50, almost 5 oclock. I decide I might as well shower, instead of having to rush. I get out of my bed and grab my things. I open my door and close it, slowly making my way to the showers. I step in and go to the last shower, way at the back. I close the curtain, strip my clothes, place them in the hamper and turn the water on. The steaming hot makes my breathing flushed. I water down my whole body, making sure my whole body is covered in water. I reach into my bag and pull out my razor and shaving cream. I shave my legs, that I have neglected for 2 days, and wash my body. I shampoo my hair, leaving it in for a minute, then washing it out. Since no ones awake yet, I turn off the water and wrap my only towel around my head, drying my hair. I grab my things and open the curtain. I drop my things when I see Tegan, sitting in front of my stall. I drop all my things to the floor and cover my naked body. She covers her eyes and speaks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I grab the curtain and wrap it around my body.

"Tegan what are you doing in here?"

She peeks through her eyes and when she see's me covered, she removes them from her face.

"I uhh I just . . . I wanted to apologize, about yesterday."

Memories hit me, when Tegan shoved me and walked away.

"I didn't mean to, I was pissed you know."

I look at her as she drops her head.

"Its fine, you wanted to be alone, I understand."

She nods and looks up to me.

"And Im sorry for scaring you right now."

I bite my lip and giggle.

"Its uhh fine."

I close the curtain and start to silently flip out. Tegan saw me naked! She saw my body, my breasts, my "area" she seen it all! Thank god I decided to shave today. I remove the towel from my hair and wrap it around my chest. I grab my things from the floor and open the curtain. She still standing their, A smile on her face. I smile and walk to the mirror. I turn on the water and grab my toothbrush.

"Well, I just wanted to say sorry, and thanks for trying to help."

I look at her and nod.

"Tegan, if you need to talk, Im . . . Im here. If you need to, you know like if you have no one else to talk to, like I can be your back up or whatever."

I feel myself start to ramble and she chuckles.

"Thanks Sara."

She smiles and walks out of the shower room. I look into the mirrow and shake my head.

"Your backup? good going Sara!"

Tegan POV:

Im walking out of the showers, I just seen Sara naked. Her body was amazing. When I first saw her, her first day here, I noticed that she was different. She was the only other brunette hear too. Not that I don't like blondes, but brunettes always do it better. I walk into my room and close the door. I smile as her body crosses my mind. I look at my bed and see a sleeping Molly. Molly and I have been "Together" for 2 years. The reason I say together like "Together" is because the relationship is mostly me. I like Molly alot, shes cute and a sexy moaner. When I came to this school, I wasn't the first Dyke, but apparently I was every girls dream? It took me a while, But I embraced it. Then I started hanging out with my best pals Amy, Romey, Tammy, Monica, Mika, and Charlie, who are also huge dykes. They introduced me to Molly, and from there we just meshed. Out of our 2 year relationship, I have asked Molly to be my girlfriend 5 times, every time she says no, she says thats shes isn't gay. Which brings us to the sex, apparently if I am the only one who does it, and she doesn't touch me back, shes still not gay. So I haven't _came _with Molly, not once, she never wants to touch me down there.

I walk to my bed and sit down on the edge, her naked body covered in my blankets. I place my arm on her shoulder and she stirs, shrugging it away. Lately I've been trying to talk to her, Im having tons of family problems. Like yesterday, outside of the cafeteria I tried to talk to her, but she kept saying she didn't want to hear it, that she wanted to go back inside the cafeteria and eat her breakfast. So I hit the wall, then I ran. Thats when Sara tryed to help me, tryed to talk to I couldn't let her, I had to hide myself away from her, so she couldn't see me weak. But tonight, after I gave Molly what she wanted, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Saras face, how I must have looked in her eyes. So when I heard footsteps down the hall, I opened the door and saw her walking to the showers. Now, I feel better, I dont feel like I hurt her.

I climb into my bed, and turn on my side. I look at Molly. I ask her all the time if she loves me, but she always avoids the answer. I push the bangs out of her face and look at her smooth skin.

"Will you ever love me?"

I whisper to her, knowing she won't answer. I let out a breath and close my eyes.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, telling me to get up. I look to my side and see empty sheets. Molly must have left. I reach for my phone and silence the alarm. I get up and walk to the window. This rain isn't helping my mood. I hear all the girls outside, roaming the halls, getting ready. I open my door and peek out. All the girls are walking to the showers. I close my door and quickly change, I showered last night. I put on my polo tshirt then my straight legs kacki pants. I grab my Obey leather jacket and throw it on. I put on my black and white converse then grab my beanie. Molly hates my beanie, she says its an ugly color. But I love it, plus it comes in handy when I don't want to do my hair, or rainy days. I open my door, grabbing my things and lock it. I walk across the hall and go into the kitchen. I see a familiar body, standing next to the coffee maker, trying to figure out how to work it. I look her up and down, getting the image from this morning in my mind. I walk up to her and smile.

"Hey."

She jumps and looks at me.

"You scared me again, you really have got to stop sneaking up on people!"

She says, turning her attention back to the coffee maker.

"Need some help?"

I ask her, she turns to me and nods.

"Please?"

I nod and reach for her hand. I touch her skin and feel a spark shoot through my body. I smile as I set it down on the counter. I mess with the settings and the coffee starts to pour.

"WALLA!"

I tell her, she laughs and smiles.

"Thanks, want some?"

"She can't have none, it makes her hyper."

I hear a familiar voice and I roll my eyes.

We both turn around and see Molly, already dressed, her arms crossed, looking at both of us. She walks up to us, and smiles bitchy at Sara.

"Im Molly, we have to go."

She says, grabbing my hand and trying to drag me away. Sara looks at me and I look down. I let Molly take me. As soon as we get into the hallway I pull away from her grip.

"Whats your problem?"

She asks me. I look away and wait for the Elevator. Once we step in she grunts.

"You know Tegan Im getting real tired of you shit, whats up with you lately, You don't wanna drink or smoke with us anymore, you always want to talk. Youve been asking me touch you? Are you going mad?"

Haa shes mad because I don't drink or smoke, shes fucking crazy. As soon as the elevator door opens, I quickly run, I run away from her and head to my class, where I know I'll see Sara.

"If you need to talk, Im here."

I whisper Saras words to me as I walk in front of my class.

"Hi Miss L."

I walk into the room and notice I still have 30 minutes before class starts.

"Tegan Quin, your early."

She starts to clap and I laugh. I sit down in my seat and look at her.

"Hey Miss L, can I . . . Can I ask you something?"

She walks up to me and sits down on the desk.

"Everything okay?"

I look down and play with my intwined hands.

"Have you ever felt . . . fake?"

She turns her head and nods.

"Everyone feels it once in their life."

She states simply. I nod my head and she speaks.

"Why, do you feel fake?"

I look up to her and nod, dropping my head.

"No so much fake, just I feel like my outside doesn't match me on the inside."

She looks at me and nods.

"Like, I put up a wall for people, I act all big and bad. . . but Im not."

I feel my walls slowly start to come down. I feel like everybody wants something from me, Molly wants me for her sexual frustration, My friends hang out with me because Im Popular. Girls flirt with me, but they don't even know anything about me. And everytime I try to break my walls and talk to Molly, she always has something better to do.

"Well Tegan, I do know that If your not happy with your appearance, or yourself, change, not for the bad, but for the better."

I nod and she pats my shoulder. I drop my head to the desk and wait for the bell to ring. I hear footsteps and familiar voices getting louder.

Sara POV:

Lizzy, Ronnie and I are talking about Now Now's tour dates for the summer. Their comming to London for 5 shows, at least thats what Lizzy is saying.

"I think that would be pretty cool, I mean I have never heard of Now Now, but they sound pretty rad."

Lizzy and I stop in front of my open classroom door and I almost yell.

"How have you not heard of Now Now, their amazing, I'll lend you my ipod tonight, Listen to them. As for you Lizzy, were going to one of theur concerts, even if I have to beg my dad."

She smiles and nods.

"Deal."

"Alright, Meet me at the cafeteria for breakfast?"

They both nod and walk away. I walk into my class and see Tegans figure, slumped over her desk, her head down. I look at Miss L, and she places a finger over my mouth, signaling me not to make noise. I sit down and look at Tegan. She looks like shes sleeping? Suddenly the bell rings, she jumps up and looks around. She lays her eyes on me and smiles. I smile back and sit forward. We wait for the girls to get into the room to began our lesson.

"So who can tell me, when exactly World War 2 started?"

Miss L asks us. Everyone stay quiet. I look to the sides and raise my hand.

"Yes, Sara."

"1939."

"Good, and when did it end?"

I see Tegan raise her hand, her head still in her arms, laying on the desk.

"Yes Tegan?"

"1945"

"Good." I look at Tegan and not once does she lif her head up. Miss L goes on with her lesson, explaining everything about WW2.

When class is over, I stand up and gather my things. I turn around and see Tegan standing at the door. I tell Miss L bye, then head for the door.

"Hey."

"Hey Tegan."

I stop and she smiles.

"Wanna walk to the cafeteria together?"

On the inside, I want to jump up and down, and say yes! But I just smile and nod.

"Sure."

She smiles, and we walk out of the class. As were walking down the hall, Im waiting for her to speak.I feel the butterflies dwim in my stomach. Everytime I look at her body., I see her naked form, her wet skin. Finally she turns to me and speaks.

"Sorry about Molly, she can be a . . . well she can be a bitch sometimes."

I smile and look at her.

"Its fine, I just hope shes not that way with you."

What the hell did you just say Sara!

She looks at me and I imediatley regret my statement.

I shake my head and start to apologize.

"Im sorry, thats none of my business."

She shakes her head and smiles.

"No, its fine. Umm hey, I was wondering. . . . maybe you want to hangout afterschool? You know just to talk?"

I smile and look in her eyes. She imediatley drops her gaze to the floor.

"About random things, maybe just get to know eachother?"

I bite my lip and nod.

"Yea, sounds good. Since we have our last period together, we can just walk from there?"

We stop in front of the cafeteria and she nods.

"Wait we have last period together? Miss H?"

I chuckle and nod.

"Yea, so we'll walk after class then?"

She nods and smiles.

"Yea, its a date."

I blush and nod.

"Not a date, but just a hang out session . . . Im going to go now, see you in 6th."

She walks into the cafeteria and I bite my lip harder. Were going to hang out, after school, just us, alone, me and her.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Just FYI, every Chapter will probably have an A/N. Hey guys, heres Chapter 4, just like I promised. Im starting on Chapter 5 right now, I just can't seem to get enough of writing this story. Just a little note: Im going to start them off as good friends first, then comes the relationship. I hope you guys like the chapter, Review and Enjoy :3

* Chapter 5, Im going ot try to post tomorrow.

Chapter 4: Not Meat

Tegan POV:

Oh god, I was really nervous. I felt myself rambling on and on, so I just told her I'll see her in 6th. Im walking away, mentally hitting myself at how stupid I probably sound. I see my table and sit down. Instead of sitting next to Molly, like I usually do, I sit next to Charlie, Out of everyone, Charlie seems to be the most understanding. But there is something that we all have in common, all our girlfriends arent gay, none of them fuck us. They all follow Molly with the whole "If you recieve your not gay thing." So basically none of us get some, except our "Girlfriends". I look over to Amber and she shakes her head.

"Why are you mad at Molly?" She asks me in front of everyone.

Molly looks away, pretending not to pay attention. I feel my body start to shake as I feel my blood boil.

"You need her to fucking speak for you? You have a mouth use it!"

I tell Molly and she looks at me.

"Oh fuck off Tegan! Your just mad cause I won't fuck you, get over it. Why can't you be like Charlie, or Romey, they don't get mad."

I start to laugh. She thinks Im mad because of that? Wow she really is stupid.

"If I was a guy you would be all over my fucking dick. You know what, thats not even why Im even mad!"

I shake my head and look over to a different table. When I lay my eyes on Sara, she eating Jello, talking with her friends, she looks happy. I smile as I see the side of her face, her perfect jawline.

"Don't fucking talk to her like that!"

I hear Abby, Monicas girlfriend yell at me. I turn back around and look at her.

"Who the fuck brang you into this, stay the fuck out of it, your not part of our whatever the fuck we are, so stay the fuck out of it."

"I don't give a fuck, you better have some respect for her!"

I look at Monica and she drops her head.

"Dood, control your fucking girlfriend please!Shes fucking nosey!"

I tell Monica and she shakes her head.

"Hey, don't say anything about her, shes just backing up her friend!"

I shake my head and laugh.

"You know what, I don't need this. If this is the way you want to talk to me Molly, through YOUR fucking friends, then Im leaving."

I stand up and start walking towards the door. I step outside and run to my safe place, behind the building. I get there and sit down on the cold cement. I bring my knees up to my chest and let out a deep breath. I rest my head back and close my eyes, letting the cold wash over me.

Sara POV:

When I finished my food, I looked to Tegans table, where I seen her earlier. I see every one else, except for Tegan, she must have left. When breakfast time is over. I proceed to go to my next classes, wondering whats going to happen today after school. The day goes by pretty slow. I haven't seen Tegan in the halls. Im starting to think shes's going to ditch me, like maybe she was playing a prank on me, just to embarrass me in front of Molly, and well everyone. Its almost time for 5th to end, only 5 more minutes. I keep watching the clock, making the time see oh so slow. Finally the school bell rings. I quickly get up, grabbing all my things. I walk down the hall and up the stairs to the 4th floor, where my 6th is. I keep smiling as I think about seeing Tegan. I have never felt anything for a girl before, or a guy. I wasn't one of those girls who started liking boys when she got her period, I didn't start showing my breasts to people when I finally got a pair, I was just a normal girl, one who didn't care what people thought about her. I've gotten asked by boys numerous of times, back in Canada, why I don't wear make-up, and why I don't dress slutty. I just tell them I don't want too, and they said the same thing each time. "Well you would look fucking cute if you did." I just started to ignore them. But like I was saying, I have never liked anyone, boy or girl. So this feeling I have is pretty new. Im not really scared though that she is a girl, sexuality is fluid, you love who you love. I get to my class and walk in.

"Hello Sara."

I look up and see Miss H, smiling at me, a piece of Chalk in her hand. She turns around and writes on the board.

"Hi Miss H."

I sit down on my seat, placing all my things neatly on the floor. I pull out my phone and check the time, since Miss H doesn't have a clock, she believes that "Teaching does not have a time limit, nor does learning." I look at at the screen and the bell rings. I put my phone back in my bag and smile. I wait, as all the girls get into the class, I keep waiting. When the school bell rings, and I don't see Tegan in her seat I nod.

"I knew it."

I say to myself, as I drop my head onto the desk. I feel my eyes start to tear up. I quickly wipe them away and look back up. I look at Miss H as she teaches. Tegan played me for a fool, and I fell for her tricks, does she do this to all the new girls? I keep my head up, not exactly listening, just making it look like it. After 90 minutes, the school bell rings. I take my time packing all my things up. After I tell Miss H bye, I walk out to the hallway. I sigh as I make my way back to the dorm buildings. I walk across the courtyard, looking around for her, ready to just call her any name. I look around and see her "Click" but she isn't with them. Niether is Molly, Oh great their fucking in her room. I walk up to my dorm building and ride the elevator up to my floor. When I step out, I walk with my head down, not once looking up. Girls are pushing and shoving trying to get by. I get a couple of steps away from my door and finally look up. I see Tegan sitting in front of my door, on her phone. I walk up to my door and ignore her as she stands up and smiles.

"Sara?"

I unlock my door with my keys, and walk inside, leaving the door open. She walks in and closes the door.

"Sara, why are you mad?"

I dump my things on my bed and turn around to look at her.

"Where were you, we were supposed to walk back together, remember? It was your idea to hang out."

I sit on my bed and she rubs the back of her head.

"Oh, I uhh, got into a little argument with Molly, so I wasn't really in the mood to listen to teachers. I really am sorry though, I mean thats why I came here, to your room."

I look up to her and notice the sadness in her face.

"Oh, well are you guys okay?"

I ask her and she chuckles and shakes her head.

"I don't know to be honest with you."

I nod and bite my lip.

"Do you want to sit down?"

I ask her and she smiles.

"Yea."

She walks to my bed and sits down, looking at my wall.

"Wow, you like every band I like."

Tegan POV:

I look at all her posters, and notice that, Every single band I like is their, Pierce the Veil, Suicide Silence, Sleeping with Sirens, A Day to Remeber, and alot more. She smiles and looks at me.

"Uhh hows your hand?"

She gestures to my sloppy wrist wrap. I smile and shrug.

"Still hurts, but okay."

She nods and smiles. We hear the door open and we both turn to it. In walks a little blonde frizzy haired girl, braces and glasses. Shes about to speak when she sees me.

"Sara were go-."

She drops her jaw and smiles nervously at me.

"Lizzy this is Tegan, Tegan this is my roommate Lizzy."

I smile at her and wave. She giggles and waves back. I turn back to Sara and smile.

"Wanna hang out in my room?"

She smiles and nods. I stand up and head for the door.

"It was nice meeting you."

I tell Lizzy and she again giggles. I chuckle as I hold the door open for Sara, letting her go first. I close the door and I walk next to Sara. Were walking down the hall when we hear a scream from her room. I laugh and so does Sara.

"Shes got a mad crush on you."

Sara says through her laughs. I can't stop laughing, it felt good to actually laugh.

"She does?"

I ask her and she nods.

"Everyone thinks your a freaking god here."

She says biting her lip. I want to kiss her, slowly devour her lips, till she can't feel them anymore , but I resist. We finally stop laughing and we get to my door. I pull out my keys and place the key inside the lock. Im about to open it, when its swings open. I step back and see Molly, in my room, her eyes eyes grow wide and so do hers.

"Can we talk?"

She says through tears. Im still too shocked to move. I feel a hand on my back and I hear her voice.

"Umm, we can hang out tomorrow Tegan. I'll see you in class."

I feel her hand leave my back and It leaves a burning feeling on my skin, telling me I miss her touch. I blink my eyes and look at Molly.

"Why are you hanging out with her?"

She asks me as she grabs my jacket and pulls me inside my room, slamming the door. I walk to my bed and sit down on it. She climbs onto me, straddling my lap and hugs me.

"I don't want to fight . . ."

She says as my face comes in contact with her neck. I inhale her scent and pull away.

"Tegan . . . Will you be my girlfriend?" My eyes grow wide as I look into hers.

Why is she doing this now? Why ? Does she love me? What the fuck is going on!?

"Why are you asking me now, after you denied me for 2 years.?"

She looks down to me and grab a fistfull of my hair.

"Because."

Is all she says. She leans in and attaches our lips. I feel her moan into the kiss and it sends shivers down my spine. She pulls away and look at me.

"Yes or No?"

My brain tells me yes, but my heart is saying no? Im confused, I don't know what to feel. I shake my head and look at her.

"No, I . . . I can't."

She moves back and eyes me.

"Don't you love me? Isn't this what you wanted?"

What do I want? I close my eyes and see Saras face, her long straight hair, with her bangs sweeping across her face. Her beautiful jawline, her tight cheekbones, her natural face, no make up. Is she what I want? I sigh and open them.

"I just, I need some time to think Molly, don't rush me."

She bites her lip and nods.

"Can I have a kiss before I go?"

I nod my head, she closes her eyes and leans in, stopping halfway, waiting for me to lean. I slowly lean in and move my lips to her cheek. I place a peck on her cheek and pull away. She opens her eyes and nods. She stands up and walks out of my room, closing the door. I lay back on my bed and shake my head.

"Why now!"

Sara POV:

I was walking back to my dorm, when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I pulled it up to my face and read the caller ID. I smiled and placed the phone to my ear.

"Hey Kiddo, how are you?"

I walk to a window that overlooks the courtyard and smile.

"Im doing fine Dad and you?"

I hear him chuckle, that means he has good news.

"Im fine, guess what?"

I smile and bite my lip.

"What?"

"I got the job at Fed Ex."

I smile and laugh, knowing my dads happy.

"Thast great Dad, it'll keep you busy."

"Mhmm, well listen Kiddo, I have band news to tell you though."

I take a deep breath and gulp, expecting to worst.

"I have to go to Liverpool to pass a test or whatever its is, but that means I won't be able to stay home with you this weekend."

I hear him sigh and I nod, even though he can't see.

"Thats fine dad, I can just stay here, in the dorms."

I tell him.

"Really? They can let you stay on campus?"

"Mhhmm I'll just talk to the dorm advisor."

"Oh well then good, thats great, cause I didn't want you staying at the house by yourself."

"I know."

"Well go talk to them and text me or give me a call back when you get an answer."

"Okay, Love you."

"Love you too Kiddo."

I hang up my phone and sigh. I miss my dad, but I do like it here. I head back to my dorm and open the door.

"What are you doing hanging out with Tegan!"

I hear Lizzy yell and shes smiling big. I chuckle and close the door.

"We were just going to talk, but Molly was in her room."

"Oh god, what did Molly tell you, are her and Tegan fighting. How did Tegan start to talk to you!?"

Lizzy goes on and on.

"Lizzy were just friends okay? Calm down."

I laugh and she mumbles something as she opens the door and walks out, closing it. I lay down on my bed amd look at the ceiling. I have only been at this school for 3 days, and Im already having feelings for someone. I sigh and look at my phone, the time is 4:30. I feel my eyes start to get heavy, and I notice that my lids are slowly closing. I let them as I fall into a deep sleep.

Tegan POV:

Its 6:45, dinner in the cafeteria starts in 15 minutes. Since Molly left, All I have done is think. I still don't know exactly what I want, Molly is Molly, but Sara, well shes Sara. I feel bad though, I left her today first, then she had to leave when she saw Molly. I look out my window and notice that the rain has stopped, but it is dark. I get up from my bed and walk to the glass. I open it and feel the cold air smack my face. I quickly shut it, and walk to my closet. I grab a sweater and my leather jacket. I put them on, and top it off with my maroon beanie. I open my door and look down the empty hall. I lock up my room and walk down the hall, only to stop at another door. I take a deep breath and Knock. After 4 Knocks, I began to walk away, when I hear the door handle being tampered with. I turn back around and see Sara, her hair all messed up, her eyes half closed. She must have been asleep. I giggle at how adorable she looks.

"Tegan?"

She asks in a sweet little voice as she rubs her eyes.

"Hey Sara, were you asleep?"

Even though I know that answer shes nods and trys to smile.

"Wanna come in?"

She says and I smile.

"Yea sure."

She moves her body and I walk past her. I smile at the band posters again and she walks to the bed. She throws her body onto it and cuddles back up into the blankets.

"Sorry, I was just sleepy."

She says, turning over and looking at me, still with sleepy eyes. I smile and sit on the edge of her bed.

"Its fine, I was just comming by to see if you wanted to come down to the cafeteria and grab dinner with me, since our hang out session got interupted."

She smiles and then her face goes serious.

"What about Molly, won't she get mad and tell me something?"

I shake my head and smile.

"I won't let her."

I see her lips start to curl and she sits up, her face inches away from mines.

"Okay, just let my grab a jacket."

Her hot breath ghosts past my lips, but in seconds its gone as she gets up and walks to her closet. I look at her as she grabs a small sweater.

"Mmmm mmmm Nope, too cold, you'll freeze to death."

She laughs and nods. She reaches in and grabs a leather jacket, similar to mines. I smile at how she looks in it. She nods and I nod.

"Lets go." She says as she makes her way to the door.

I open it for her and she grabs her keys. I lock her door and close it, double checking it. We walk down the hall in silence, we get inside the elevator and ride in silence. When we get to the first floor, and I open the double doors, thats when she finally speaks.

"Sweet Jesus Its fucking Cold!"

I laugh and she pulls the door back, closing it.

"Wanna use my jacket?"

I ask her, offering her my sweatershirt. She smiles, but denies it.

"Why, your cold?"

I ask her again and she looks at me.

"I don't want you to be cold."

She says. I smile, thats the first time anyone has ever cared about my safety, not even Molly does that. I smile and open the door again.

"Run?"

I tell her and she nods.

She runs out of the doors, and I follow, the wind hitting our faces. We run passed the courtyard and into the halls. Once I see the heating lamps, I point them out to Sara and she smiles. We get in front of the cafeteria and see all the girls in there talking. As we walk in, she looks at me.

"So, I guess I'll see you back at the dorms then?"

I eye her and shake my head.

"Why?"

"Aren't you going to sit with Molly and your friends?"

I smile and look at her.

"Your my friend, I want to sit with you and your friends."

Her face lights up and she smiles.

"Okay then."

She walks and I watch her hips, as they sway in a cute way, not like those sexy girls, but like those girls that are just so innocent. I follow her and she hands me a tray. We both grab some food, when we get to the desserts, shes about to reach for her favorite. I grab it first, and place it on her plate. She smiles at her red Jello and I chuckle, she really is adorable. I grab the green jello and we get to Miss B. We swipe our cards and walk in the middle of the cafeteria.

She smiles at me and walks. I follow her as she sets her tray down and pulls out my chair. I look at the Red head and Lizzy. They both smile at me nervously and laugh. I sit down and look at Lizzy.

"Hey."

She giggles and speaks.

"Hi."

Sara laughs and looks at The red head.

"This is Ronnie, Ronnie this is Tegan."

Ronnie smiles and I smile back. I look at Sara and she smiles with her teeth, wide. I chuckle and she does too.

"So, back to Now Now, their comming in-"

"You like Now Now!?"

I cut Sara off and she smiles.

"Yea, we all do. Why you don't like them?"

She ask, putting a scoop of jello into her mouth.

"I love them! Their my favorite band!"

I tell Sara and she laughs. I look into her eyes and she locks the gaze. I look down to her lips and lick mine, knowing very well no one likes chapped lips. Our breathing starts to get rugged as we look at eachother.

"Mmmhmmmm!"

We break our gaze and see Mollys figure standing right behind us. I look up and shes staring down at me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

She says, pretty mad.

I look at Sara and she drops her head, thinking that Im going to leave.

"Having dinner with some friends, what does it look like?"

I hear Ronnie and Lizzy gasps and Sara looks up.

"Their not your friends, we are."

Charlie says to me, I look at her and she shakes her head.

"Look, you guys were just having Lunch, can't you cool it with the whole Mean Girls, Plastic drama."

I look at Sara, when did she get balls, no one stands up to Molly. I smile at her and she looks at me.

"Excuse me, Look I'd like to talk to MY girlfriend, so stay out of it."

Molly grabs my arm and tries to pull me up, when I see Sara stand up.

"She isn't a piece of meat Molly, don't grab her like that."

Molly pushes my arm down and shakes her head.

"Who the fuck do you think you are talking to me like that?"

Saras about to speak, when Miss B walks up to us and places her hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Is there a problem ladies?"

Molly looks at me and shakes her head.

"No Miss B, we were just leaving."

Miss B nods and Molly and the girls walk away. I grab Saras arm and pull her back down on her chair.

"Where did that come from!?"

I ask her, she shrugs and we all laugh.

"Your the first girl to stand up to Molly Sara."

Lizzy says. I nod and she smiles.

"Well, she shouldn't grab you like that."

I feel my heart warm and I smile. As we continue to eat our food, we talk, we talk about bands, we tell eachother jokes, we tell eachother stories. The school bell rings and we all get mad. When we all realize were mad, we all laugh.

"Well, Im going to walk Ronnie to her dorm, We'll catch up with you later Sara, Tegan."

Sara POV:

As Tegan throws our trash away, Lizzy winks at me. I laugh and shake my head.

"No,"

I tell her and she smiles.

"No what?"

I hear Tegans voice.

"Uhh No because Lizzy wanted to borrow . . . my underwear?"

I look at Tegan and she eyes Lizzy. I start to laugh and so does Tegan.

"Sara!"

Lizzys yells and I mouth a sorry to her. I watch her walk away and when she does, she leaves Tegan and I alone.

"Ready?"

She asks me and I nod.

We walk behind all the girls, making us the last ones out of the cafeteria. We walk slow, lazily dragging out feet.

"Sara, I want to thank you, No one has ever stuck up for me like that before."

She says and I look at her. She smiles and I smile back, I drop my head and reply.

"To be honest, I was fucking scared."

She laughs and so do I.

"But still, you did it"

I nod my head and she again smiles.

"So Lizzy wanted to borrow your underwear?"

She eyes me and I burst out in laughter. I start to shake my head and she starts to laugh.

"No, I just didn't know what to say, it was something else . . . a secret."

I calm down when I say the word secret. She nods her head and nudges my arm.

"Well . . . I like secrets."

We get to the dorm doors and I smile at her, opening one for her.

"I bet you do."

We stay silent, until we get to our dorm floor. We stop in front of her room first and she smiles.

"I like how I said I wouldn't let Molly say anything to you, yet you stood up to her?"

I laugh and shrug my shoulders.

"So . . . I'll see you tomorrow?"

I ask her as I walk backwards to my door. She bites her lip and smiles.

"Yea, tomorrow, I promise I'll go to class."

I smile and bump into my door. I stumble and she chuckles. I smile and fiddle with my keys. I open my door and look back at her.

"Goodnight Sara."

I bite my lip hard and smile.

"Night Tegan."

I close my door and quickly fall onto my bed. I grab my pillow and squeeze it tight. The butterflies fluttering even more harder then when I was with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: So everyone, thanks for reading my story, and actually liking it haha. So heres Chapter 5, in this chapter they do get alot closer, but like I said I want to drag the tension on for as long as I can. Im hoping to get chapter 6 up by tomorrow morning, so look out for that. Oh and I want to let you know, This story has a soundtrack, Its Now Now. Im using songs from their albums, if you don't know who they are, you should check them out. Plus their all I have been listening to when I write the chapters haha. I hope you guys like this chapter, please Review and Enjoy :3

Chapter 5: Hey Jealousy

Sara POV:

Last night I didn't sleep, I couldn't. I was too happy, I feel like one of those girls in those british movies, they fall in love and their all bubbly. Right now its 5:45, Im gathering all my things to take a shower. Once all my things are together, I make my way for the door. I walk down the hall, and into the showers. Its of course dead right now, usually the girls start to wake up at 6:15, so I have 30 minutes. I make my way to the last shower and step in. I strip my clothes, toss them in the hamper, and start the water. I step under the steamy water and wince as it burns my back. I watch my skin turn red, letting me know its too hot. I shrug it off and look at the ceiling.

"Tegan. . ." I mumble and smile.

I can't seem to get her out of my mind. Im going to see her today, for my first period and my last. Hopefully she wants to hang out today, maybe after school. I smile at the possibilities and wash my body. I feel my body being refreshed once the soap hits my skin. I wash all the suds off and grab my shampoo, I lather it in my hair, the sweet smell of Mango filling the air. I wash it off and turn off the water. As soon as I grab my towel I hear voices, 1 in particular, Molly.

"I asked her, she said she couldn't"

I hear Molly say. I wrap my towel around my body and gather up all my things.

"Well maybe she just needs time?"

I hear another girl tell her and I peek out of the curtain.

"She's been asking me for 2 years to be her girlfriend, now she needs time? Bullshit, its because of that new girl."

I perk my ears once I hear her mention me.

"The one from Canada? Didn't she just get here a couple of days ago?"

"Yea, fucking whore, trying to steal Tegan from me."

I gasp when she says that and stick my head back inside the curtain. She thinks Im stealing Tegan away? I hear footsteps, then I hear nothing. Suddenly my curtain gets pulled back and Mollys staring right at me. My eyes grow wide and her brows start to rise.

"You, I knew someone was in here."

I gulp and look at the girl behind her. Molly shakes her head and laughs.

"Afraid?"

I don't say anything back, I just grab my things and try to leave. She pushes me back inside the stall and my things fall.

"If you think that Im going to let you come into my school, take my girlfriend, your wrong."

I look at her and shake my head.,

"I don't know what your talking about."

I pick up my things and try again to walk passed her, this time I feel a hard blow in the pit of my stomach. I drop my things and clutch my stomach. She pushes my shoulders and I fall back onto the floor. My towel comming undone, I lay there curled up in a ball, Molly standing over me.

"Stay away from her."

She says before she kicks me in my stomach. I squeeze my body together and she brings her foot to my face, kicking me. I feel my nose crack as my vission goes blurry. I hear them close the curtain, then she peeks back in.

"If you tell anyone, I'll do it again."

She closes the curtain and I hear them leave the room. I sit there, tears in my eyes. My stomachs sore, and my nose hurts. I look down and see a little bit of blood run with the water down the drain. I start to cry hard. I feel my head start to spin and my breathing becomes difficult.

When I woke up, I was in a white room, health posters all over the walls. I sit up and feel my head grow dizzy. I lay back down when a lady walks into the room.

"Wow sweety, no sudden movements."

She says, looking at my nose.

"What happened?"

I ask her and she shakes her head.

"They found you in the shower stalls this morning, dorm advisor brang you here, about 30 minutes ago."

I close my eyes and sudden flashbacks of Molly kicking my face and stomach pop up. I quickly open them and she eyes me.

"Who did this too you?"

I take a deep breath and lie.

"I don't know who they were, they snuck up on me in the shower."

She stares at me, knowing that I just lied, but instead of making me tell, she nods.

"Okay, well we have you excused for the rest of the day, your going to stay here, then after school, we can wheel you back to your room. Principle Hart is going to come in and talk to you later."

I nod my head and she smiles.

"Im sorry hunny."

I smile at her and nod.

She walks out of the room and I place my hands on my stomach. I feel my bare flesh and my eyes grow wide. Im naked, I have no clothes on, only a blanket.

"Miss!?"

I call out to the lady. Seconds later, she comes back in.

"Yes?"

"Im naked!"

I tell her and she nods.

"Thats how they brought you, with this blanket on you."

I drop my jaw and she nods.

"So all the girls, everyone saw me naked?"

She shakes her head and I eye her.

"Your dorm advisor was the one who found you, she was checking the stalls and said you were in the last one, blood on your face. So she quickly ran and grabed you a blanket, threw it on you and quickly brang you down here. None of the girls were awake yet, its was barley 6."

I sigh in relief and she pats my shoulder.

"Do you have a roommate that can bring you some clothes, I can call her in."

I nod my head and she grabs a piece of paper. I quickly jot down Lizzys name and our dorm room number. She smiles and walks away. I look up at the ceiling and try to wiggle my nose, it feels sore. I feel a tear slide down my cheek and onto the cold bed. I try to turn to my side, when I feel my stomach, I cluch it and stay on my back. My eyes get watery and I start to sob.

"Why me. . ."

Tegan POV:

I woke up around 6:15 today, I showered, did my hair, got dressed. Im walking to my first period right now. As Im walking across the courtyard I focus on the ground, the wet muddy ground. I can't stop thinking of Sara, they way we were so close to kissing in the cafeteria. The smile hasn't left my face since last night. I went to sleep with it, and woke up with it. I get to my first and walk into the class. I see an unfamiliar lady and I walk to my seat.

"Wheres Miss L?"

I ask the woman and she smiles.

"She's not here today, Im Miss M, please have a seat."

I shrug it off and sit down. We have a sub today, that means I get to talk to Sara all period. I pull out my phone and look at the time. 2 minutes till the bell rings, and I see Sara. I feel the butterflies fill my stomach at the thought. Finally the bell rings and I face foward, not wanting to see her until she sits down. The girls walk into the classroom all mumbling "Wheres Miss L?" I wait and hear all the girls sit down. The bell rings and I look at Saras seat, shes late? I shrug it off and wait for 5 more minutes, shes still hasn't shown up. I turn around in my seat as all the girls talk. I watch the door.

"Where is she?"

I mumble to myself and keep my eyes glued to the door. After 30 minutes of watching the door, I realize shes not comming, did she ditch? Where the hell is she. I turn back and drop my head to the desk, waiting for this class to be over. Once it is, and the bell rings, I quickly jump up out of my seat and rush down the halls to the cafeteria. When I get to the doors, I see Ronnie and Lizzy. I stop in front of them and they smile. I take a moment to catch my breath, from running here and breath in and out. Once Im done, I look at them and they speak.

"Hey Tegan."

"Hi Tegan."

I nod and eye them.

"Wheres Sara?"

They look at eachother and Lizzy shrugs.

"I don't know, I went to wake her up in the morning but she wasn't in her bed. So shes probably around here somewhere."

"Maybe shes homesick?"

Ronnie says, Lizzy nods and I look at them.

"Well lets wait for her inside then."

They nod and we walk into the cafeteria. After grabbing our food, we sit down at the table. Ronnie and Lizzy talk, and I watch the door. I grabed Sara a red jello, since its her favorite, just in case she came late and couldn't get her food. As they time goes by, I keep checking my phone, then the door. I take my eyes off the door when I see Molly, laughing with the girls. I stare at her and she catches me, she smiles weakly and I look away, turning my attention back to the door. I was terribley hungry in the morning, but now its being taken over by my worry. When the bell rings for breakfast to be over, I look at Lizzy and Ronnie.

"Where is she?"

They shrug and I stand up, I throw my trash away and walk towards the door. As I get to the doorway, I feel a hand on my arm. I turn around and see Molly, she smiles and I look at her.

"What?"

"Whats wrong, you look scared?"

"Im fine, I have to go to class."

I pull my arm away from her and walk down the hall. I walk to my 2nd and sit down in my seat. I decided that if I don't see her for lunch, Im going to go to her dorm and see if she's there, maybe she is homesick? As my day passes by, I can't wait for 4th to hurry up. I haven't been paying attention all day, Im worried. When the bell rings for lunch, I again run to the cafeteria, where Lizzy and Ronnie are waiting in the same spot. I eye them and they shake their heads and shrug. I look around to see if I can see her on the courtyard.

"Im going to go check your dorm room, is that okay?"

I ask Lizzy and she nods.

"Yea, were going to eat."

I nod my head and she hands me her keys. I take them, slip them into my jacket pocket and head for the dorms. As Im walking, I picture Sara in her bed, sad because she misses her friends and family. Maybe shes's not homesick, maybe shes just sick, like with a cold, it has been raining since she got here. I open the dorm doors and walk to the elevator. I wait patiently for it. Once I step in, I press the third floor button. My ride couldn't be any slower, I feel like I've been in here for hours. I finally get to my floor and walk down the hall to Saras door. I knock on the door, sort of pounding. I wait for a couple of seconds. When she doesn't answer, I pull out Lizzys keys and open the door. When I step in, I look at Saras side, her uniform is sprawled out on the bed, with her underwear and bra. I look around and see no one. I walk to her bed and fill my foot kick something. I look down and see a book. I pick up the little black book, and open it. I see words scribbled on every page.

"She writes poetry?"

I smile at some of the lines, how beautiful they sound. I shouldn't be looking through her stuff. I close the book and put it on her nightstand. I look down and see her clothes again. I grab her uniform and fold it back up, putting it neatly on her bed.

"Where the hell is she then?"

I lock up her dorm and close the door. I walk back down to the cafeteria and the bell rings. Ronnie and Lizzy walk up to me, handing me a wraped sandwich.

"We saved it for you, have you found her?"

They ask me and I shake my head.

"Thanks, no her uniform was on the bed though, that means she didn't wear it today?"

Lizzy nods and Ronnie shrugs.

"Shes got to be here, she'll turn up after school."

Lizzy pats my back and smiles.

"Relax."

I take a deep breath and let it out. She has to be fine. Just go to class, you'll see her after school. I walk away and head for my 5th. When I get into class, I take my seat and rest my head on the desk. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and see Abby.

"Im not in the mood Abby."

I tell her and she drops a folded paper on my desk, and walks away. I look around and back to the paper. I unfold it and focus on the writing.

_Tegan, meet me in the Girls bathroom after school._

_M._

I sigh and shake my head. I don't want to see Molly, I want to see Sara. I crumble the note and place it in my pocket.

Sara POV:

I've been laying in this bed all day, under the blankets still naked. The lady, who is Miss Meggie, brang me breakfast and lunch. She told me shes going to get Lizzy during 6th so she can help me back to my dorm. Miss Meggie is pretty nice, she was talking to me about her days here when she was a young girl, and how its changed so much. We talked about the dance too, she said shes going to chaparone it. She also said she hopes to see me there, with a cute boy drooling over me. I laughed when she told me that. She had to leave though, some girl fell and sprained her ankle, so shes with her right now in another room. Im finally sitting up, Miss Meggie helped me. I keep thinking about what Molly said, she told me to Stay away from Tegan. Ive been her for not even a week and Im already being threatened. Miss Meggie told me she wanted to call my dad and tell him, but I told her I was fine. She said that they would excuse me for friday, but I still denied. Right now its the begining of 6th, Im sitting here bored. I hear hard footsteps and look at the door. It opens and I see a man walk in, he looks like hes in his 40's, clean cut guy, tall and in okay shape. He smiles at me and sits down on a chair next to my bed.

"Sara Quin?"

I nod and he smiles.

"Im Principle Hart, its nice to finally nice to meet you."

I smile and he shakes his head.

"So what happened Sara?"

I look down to my blanket covered body and look back at him.

"I was showering when two girls just came in, pushed me, kick me in my stomach and nose."

I have to lie, if I tell the truth Molly will come after me again. He shakes his head again and eyes me.

"Your sure you don't know who these girls are?"

I nod and he looks down.

"Have you had any problems with any girls at all since you've been here?"

I shake my head and he nods.

"Well, were going to excuse you for today and tomorrow, Im sorry that this happened to you. I talked to your dorm advisor Dorthy and she said shes going to be on the look out for everything, and for you."

I nod my head and remember something.

"Umm, I was going to talk to my dorm advisor today about me staying here for the weekend?"

He looks at me and nods.

"Sure, thats fine, I have her in my office right now,I'll let her know."

I thank him and he walks out of the office. I have to call my dad when I get back to the dorms today. Miss Meggie walks back in and smiles.

"Okay, I called in Lizzy and shes on her way."

I smile and she nods.

"Do you want anything else?"

I shake my head and she walks away. I lean back and rest my back against the bed. I can't wait to get back into my dorm.

Tegan POV:

When I didn't see Sara in 6th, I began to worry again. But I decide to keep myself busy this time, I actually got into a conversation with the sub for that period too. I have had two subs today, both in classes that I have Sara in. Theirs only five more minutes until the bell rings, then Im going to go to Saras dorm again. I keep looking at the time on my phone, trying to make it go faster, but of course I cant control time. Finally the bell rings, I wait till everyone leaves and tell the sub bye. I walk down the stairs and into the main hall. I see Molly standing outside the girls bathroom. I sigh and remember her note. She spots me before I can turn away and smiles.

"Tegan over here."

I groan and make my way to her. She smiles and grabs my hand, pulling me into the bathroom. Its empty, were the only ones in here. I look at her and shake my head.

"What do you want?"

She smiles and looks at my hand thats in hers.

"I want you back Tegan, we miss you, we all do, I miss you the most though."

I don't say anything, I close my eyes and remember all my friends, our laughs, our conversations, everything. I open my eyes and shes looking right into mines.

"Tegan don't make me beg, just think about it Okay? We can even go to Winter Formal together."

She smiles wide and I remember our first Winter Formal. She went with her friends, and I went with mines, thats the night we first had sex, well thats the first night I touched her. Like I said shes never touched me. I look at the ceiling and smile at her.

"Okay, just give me some time, and if I want to hang out with other people for a while, let me."

She sighs and I eye her.

"Okay!?"

I say sternly and she bites her lip.

"Fine, just please think about it."

I nod my head, and she smiles. She kisses my cheek and walks out of the bathroom. I walk to the sink and splash water onto my face, wiping off her lips. I dry my face and look into the mirror. I shake the thoughts of her from my head, not wanting to think about her right now, I want to think about Sara. I walk out of the bathroom and see Ronnie. Usually her and Lizzy are always together, Wheres Lizzy?

"Tegan!"

She shouts and I smile. She runs up to me and looks at me.

"You okay Ronnie?"

She shakes her head and speaks.

"Sara got beaten up! Shes been in the nurses office all day today!"

My eyes grow wide and she nods.

"Lizzy texted me right now and told me, shes with her in her dorm." I nod and start to run.

I run out of the building, passed the courtyard and into the dorm building. I wait for the elevator, taking its sweet time, not to mention the girls. School just ended, so all the girls are walking around, going to their levels and all that shit. Finally the doors open and a sworm of girls step out. I walk in and another set of girls step in. They all talk and some look at me, sending me flirty smiles. I roll my eyes and ride the elevator. When the doors finally open on our level, I run down the hall. I stop in front in Saras room and knock on the door. I bounce on my feet, waiting for someone to answer. The door opens and I see Lizzy, she smiles and opens the door, letting me in. I walk in and see Sara, laying her bed, a bandage on her nose. She looks at me and grabs her pillow, covering her face. I sit on the edge of her bed and grab the pillow, setting it down on the bed, she puts her hands over her face and I sigh, removing them as well.

"Sara, what happened, who did this to you?"

She looks down and fiddles with her hands.

"I . . . don't know . . ."

I sigh and she looks up.

"When the hell did this even happen?"

I ask her, remembering her clothes on her bed.

"At 6 in the morning, Dorthy found me and took me down to the nurse."

"Where were you?"

"I just finished taking a shower."

I look at Lizzy and she smiles.

"Im going to go talk to Ronnie really quickly, I'll be back."

We both nod and she leaves the room. Sara shifts, so shes against the wall, she pats the side of her bed and smiles. I chuckle and lay down on the edge of the bed. I look up to her sitting form and she smiles.

"I was looking for you all day, I even came to your room."

She eyes me and I point to the folded uniform on the edge of the bed.

"I folded your clothes and put them there."

She laughs and speaks.

"I was wondering how the hell they got that way."

I smile and she looks down.

"Are you okay?"

She nods her head and points to the big white bandage on her nose.

"Who ever it was did a number on me though."

I sit up and face her, our faces inches away from eachother. She looks down to my lips and I search her face. I reach my hand up and touch the bandage, making her pull away.

"You don't want to see it."

She covers her face and I smile. I grab her hands and place them on my lap, I nod my head and she smiles.

"I want to see it."

She sighs and reaches for her bandage, she peels off the corner and winces. I reach up and grab the corner.

"Want me to do it?"

She smiles innocently and nods. I bite my lip and focus on the bandage. I peel it of slowly and she takes the bandage from me.

"Its not that bad."

Its a little purple, not swollen and I can see the dried up blood around her nose. I smile and shake my head.

"Still pretty."

I see her face blush and I smile bigger.

"I'll be back."

I tell her and she nods. I get up from her bed and leave her room, I walk to the bathroom and grab a role of toilet paper, and soak some peices in water. I walk back to her room and shes still in the same position as I left her. She looks up at me and smiles. I sit back on the bed and hold up the toilet paper to her. She eyes me and I chuckle.

"You have a little bit of dry blood."

I tell her and she gasps.

"I do, don't look at me, this is so embarrassing."

I shake my head and play serious

"No, now stay still, this might hurt."

She stays still and I grab the wet peices of toilet paper, I lean into Sara and look at her nose. I place the paper on the rim of her nose and she winces.

"Sorry."

She nods her head and closes her eyes. I start to clean the rim of her nose, taking all the blood away. Her lips start to twitch, and I watch them, they way they jump up and down. I smell the fresh Cherry Chapstick that she put on. I lick my lips and and feel my hands start to shake. I slowly move into her and close my eyes, Im inches away from her lips. I jump back when I hear the door open. Sara opens her eyes and looks at me. I look to the door and see Lizzy and Ronnie. They look at us and I smile nervously.

"Is it all gone?"

Saras asks and I look at her.

"Mmmhmm."

She smiles and I chuckle. I sit back against the wall and Lizzy walks up to Sara.

"Wow, does it hurt?"

Sara shrugs and Lizzy shakes her head. Ronnie walks up to her and looks away.

"God it looks like shit."

Sara drops her jaw and looks at me. I shake my head and she pouts her lips.

"Its doesn't I promise."

She smiles weakly and I smile back. We all sit their for a couple of minutes, silently. Lizzy and Ronnie get up and whisper to eachother. I look at them and they look at us.

"Where gonna go out to the courtyard, wanna come with?"

I look at Sara and she shakes her head.

"I don't want anyone to see my like this."

We all chuckle and they look at me. I shake my head and Sara looks at me.

"You can go, I'll be fine."

I shake my head again and they nod. When they finally leave after grabbing their things, I look at Sara. She hands me the bandage and smiles. I chuckle and grab it. She stretches her neck and I laugh. I place the bandage on her nose and rub it, so it stays in place. She pulls away and rubs it herself, making sure its on right. I watch her as she reaches into her bag and grabs a mirror, she opens it and looks at herself.

"I look stupid."

She laughs and I continue to watch her. She closes the mirror and puts it on the bed. She turns to me and smiles. She reaches her hand up and places it on my beanie.

"I like this beanie."

She says, biting her lip. She takes it off of my head and laughs. I look at her and she keeps laughing.

"What?"

I ask her. She picks up the mirror, opens it and hands it to me. I look at my hair and notice that its standing up, literally standing up.

"Its from the static."

I say defending myself, but still laughing. She gets on her knees and smiles.

"I'll fix it."

She leans her body in and her breats are inches away from my face. I feel her hands on my hair, flattening it out, but I can't stop staring. Everytime she moves, they move with her. I feel my lips starting to part, and the drool slowly making its way out. I feel the sweat starting to form on my forhead. She sits back down and smiles.

"There."

I smile and she bites her lip.

"So what do you want to do?"

I ask her and she smiles.

Sara POV:

I think about all the things I want to do, all involving Tegans lips connected to mines. I smile at my dirty thought and shrug.

"I don't know, you?"

She smiles and I eye her.

"I'll be back."

She says again and I sigh , but nod. I watch her as she gets up and walks out of my room, leaving my door open. After 5 minutes, she comes back in and closes the door. She sits on the bed and looks at me. I don't see anything in her hands, what did she go and do?

"Well?"

I ask her and she smiles, digging into her jacket pocket. She pulls out her ipod and smiles wide.

"Lets listen to music."

I smile and nod. She lays down on my bed and scoots over, making room for me. I lay down against the wall and turn my body so Im facing her. She smiles and turns over, facing me. She hands me a headphone and I place it in my ear. She puts hers in her ear and presses the buttons. I close my eyes and wait for the music. Suddenly I hear My Favorite Song come on, Now, Now -Thread. I squeel and open my eyes, shes looking right at me, staring into my eyes. I blink and look away. Im nervous, really nervous. As the song fills my ears, I feel relaxed again. I look back up to her and her eyes are closed. I look at her face, her perfect face, her cute little eyebrows, her adorable button nose, her slightly long eyelashes, her lips, and her beautiful jawline. I feel safe around her, like shes a shield, especially designed for me. I curl up into a ball and close my eyes, letting the music take me to my dreams.

Tegan POV:

My eyes flutter open as I hear a bolt of thunder. I look outside and see that its storming. I look around the room and remember where I am. I smile as I look to my side. I see Sara sleeping, her body curled up in a ball. I notice that shes shivering. I smile and sit up, I take off my leather jacket and place it over her upper body. She imediatley snuggles into it, smiling. I smile and lay back down. I press the little button on my ipod and see that its barley 5:45. I turn over on my side again, so that im facing Sara. My eyes start to droop again as I slowly fall asleep.

This time when I woke up, it was dark. The room was pitch black and I could hear the rain falling onto the cement outside. I turned to my side again and saw Sara, she was still asleep. She should though, she needs rest after what happened to her. I feel a draft hit me and I shiver. I pull out my phone from my butt pocket and look over the time. Its 8:20. My stomach starts to rumble and I sit up slowly. I get off the bed and turn on Saras lamp. I walk to her closet and find and extra blanket. I place it over her and tuck her in. I lean down and hesitate, before kissing her forhead. I stand back up straight and smile. I open her door and close it behind me, making sure not to lock it. I run down to my room and grab another sweater, and my wallet. As I make my way down to the courtyard, I replay the memories. Sara and I, laying in bed, listening to music, not talking, just us. I step outside and feel the rain crash down on me. I make my way quickly to the hallways, trying to get out of the rain. I keep walking until I hit the cafeteria doors. I walk inside and take off my hood. I look around and see Lizzy and Ronnie, at their usual table, eating and talking. I smile then look at my old table. I see all my old friends, talking, they look pretty serious. I shrug and walk to the lunch line. I grab a tray and scan the food. I pick out things for me and Sara, making sure to get her, her favorite red jello. Once I get to Miss B, she looks at my tray and laughs.

"Hungry Tegan?"

I laugh with her and nod, swiping my card.

"Hey Miss B, Im going to take this back to my dorm, Do you have anything I can take it in?"

She nods her head and points to a box under the counter. Its a medium sized box, cut very low. I thank her and grab it, I place all the food into it and thank her again. I head back outside and cover my head with my hood. I walk down the halls and sigh when I have to pass the courtyard. I cover the food with my arms and chest and run. I hear the food rattling and I curse as I think its probably all over the place. When I get in front of the dorm building, I quickly get inside and check on the food. I sigh in relief as none of the food spilled. I walk to the elevator and press the button. It opens up and I step in. I set the box to the floor and press the button. I ride in the elevator and smile, thinking about Sara. I barley met her and I feel like I've known her my whole life, to bad I wont see her this weekend, she'll be home with her parents, while Im stuck in the stupid dorms. The elevator door opens and I pick up our food and walk out. I walk down the hall and look at all the doors. When I stop in front of Saras I feel my knees shake. I shake it all away and open her door. I walk into the room and close the door. I look at her, still asleep on her bed, only now, shes sprawled out on her back, my leather jacket and her blanket over her body. I set the food on the floor. And sit down, my back against the bed. I pull out the sandwich I got for myself and slowly unwrap the tin foil. I crumble it up and hear Sara stir. I look back and shes looking right at me, her hair all messed up and her eyes half closed, just like yesterday. I smile and she smiles at me too, sleepily. I chuckle as she trys to sit up. I turn around and scoop up the box. I stand up and look at the bed. She pats the empty space and I sit down. I set the box down and she looks at it.

"Food."

I hear her humm and I chuckle.

"Grab anything."

I tell her and take a bite from my sandwich. She looks at me and smiles, she then leans in and takes a bite from my sandwich.

"You have the only sandwich."

She says laughing. I laugh with her and ask her if she wants some. She denies it. She smiles and reaches into the box, grabbing her jello. I chuckle at her choice and watch her take one of the cubes and pop it into her mouth. I continue to eat my food, watching Sara eat. Shes still half asleep, and let me tell you a sleepy Sara is an adorable Sara, she doesn't get any cuter than that, well maybe. When were all finished with our food, I set the box on the floor and she smiles at me.

"Thanks for dinner."

I nod my head and she lays back down on the bed, she grabs my jacket and puts it back over her body. I watch her and she sits up again.

"Im sorry, here."

She says handing me the jacket. I shake my head and speak.

"I have another one, its fine, but I am gonna leave."

I see her face go down and I nudge her.

"I'll see you tomorrow though in class."

She shakes her head and looks down, playing with the zipper on my jacket.

"Principle said they cleared me for tomorrow, So Im not going to school."

I feel my heart stop, then continue beating again. I stand up and she lays back down, putting my jacket back on her. I smile and grab her blankets, I lay them on her body and she smiles.

"Then I'll bring you breakfast."

I tell her and she nods. I smile and grab the box, I walk to the door and open it.

"Goodnight Tegan."

She says, I peek back in and smile.

"Goodnight Sara."

I close the door and smile, I rest my head against her door and smile bigger. I start to laugh and I feel my stomach flutter.

"Sara Quin you are truly amazing . . ."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Im so sorry for teasing you guys, you don't deserve it, but I have to. Im going to drag the tension on and on, till I feel its the right time. Btw, I have two things to mention about them. When ever Sara thinks about Tegan, its always innocent, shes not familiar with her "Hormones" yet, shes a little virgin, Im talking about Virgin Mary Virgin. She doesn't even know that the feeling shes gets around Tegan, has to do with Tegan. Also, both of them are in denial about the other liking them, even thought its obvious, their both stupidly in denial. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter, it took me all last night and this morning to write it, it was hard to plan out what they do. One last thing, Im writing with another Author, its also a quincest, but its a supernatural fic, so if you like things like that, be sure to check for updates on my future A/N's. Please Enjoy, and Review, I love hearing what you guys think of my stories, its my inspiration. Again ENJOY : D

Chapter 6: Brick By Brick, I Fall.

Sara POV:

I open my eyes as I hear a sharp bang. I sit up in my bed and look around. When I don't see anyone, I see the flash of lightening. I sigh in relief and lay back down. I look out the window, watching the gray sky. Last night was incredible. Tegan and I selpt together, not sexually, but actually slept together. Then she suprised me with dinner, and her leather jacket. I slep with it last night, her natural scent helped me to fall back asleep. Another bolt of thunder shakes my windows and I cover my ears. I have always hated thunder storms. Maybe I should call my dad, tell him about me staying and to see if hes okay. I turn over and look at my nightstand. I smile when I see a tray of food and a folded piece of paper. I sit up, pulling the covers all the way up. I reach for the note and pick it up, I open it and read it.

_You were sleeping so good, I couldn't wake you up, so heres breakfast._

_-Tegan_

I chuckle and look at the plate. I see some jello, I quickly pick it up and toss a cube into my mouth. I place the note under my pillow and sit with my back against the wall. I grab my phone from the nightstand and scroll through my contacts. I stop on my dads name and press my little trackball.

"Uh Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Hey sweetie, how are you?"

I touch my nose at those words and lie through my teeth.

"Good, I was just calling you to tell you they said it was okay for me to stay in the dorms."

"Great, I was worried about it when you didn't call me back."

"Sorry I was busy, umm hey are you okay?"

I look out the window and see another flash of lightening.

"Yea I am, why do you ask?"

"Oh the storm, its pretty bad."

"Haha storms don't scare me, but I do know that they scare you, are you okay?"

I chuckle and he laughs.

"Not good huh?"

I laugh again and respond.

"I'm fine, I just called to see if you were okay, and to tell you about the dorm."

"Okay sweetie, have you talked to your mum?"

"No, but I'll text her right now."

"Okay, love you kiddo."

"Love you too."

I hang up my phone and toss it on the bed. My stomach starts to growl and I grab the tray, setting it down on my lap. As I eat my food, I think of ways to keep me busy, not only for right now, but for the weekend. Im going to get pretty bored, I already know it. Everyone is going home for the weekend, I know because I hear all the girls saying their going dress shopping for winter formal. I know im going to play my guitar, loud since no one will be here, I can sing loud too, but what else? I can watch TV in the lounge, I can blast my ipod pretty loud too. Maybe this weekend might not be that boring. I finish eating my food and set the tray on the floor. I grab my phone and look at the time.

"11:24!"

I can't believe I slept half of yesterday, and still slept in. I laugh and look around.

"If everyones in class, I can shower."

I say to myself and smile. Im still in my clothes from yesterday, so its going to be pretty refreshing. I stand up and walk to my closet, I grab some straight leg skinny jeans, a white long sleeve, and my bra and underwear. I set them down on my bed and walk back to my closet, grabbing a fresh towel. Thank god I packed extra shampoo and bodywash, extra toothbrushes and toothpaste too. I grab all my things and head to the showers. Before I step in I make sure no one is in here, simply by getting on the floor and looking under each stall. I stand back up and walk to the middle stall. I step in and go through my routine. Once the water hits my back I remember about my nose. I grab hold of the bandage and slowly peel it off,wincing everytime I feel it sting. When its off, I crumble it up and put it in the hamper. I go back to washing up. When Im done, I wrap the towel around my body, grab my things and walk out of the stall. I get to the sink and set all my things down. I look into the mirror and get a good look at my face. My nose isn't as bad as I thought, Its bruised of course, but a very light shade of purple, a little green but its fine. I grab my toothbrush and squeeze some toothpaste on it, I take my time, making sure I clean every tooth right. I mouth wash after, leaving my mouth sparkling clean. I walk back to my room and change into my normal clothes. I sit back on my bed and cover up. Taking a shower in rainy weather is always a bad idea, but id rather feel clean. I snuggle into my blankets and grab my phone. I might as well do something. I pull up my moms contact info and press call.

Tegan POV:

I told Sara last night that I would bring her breakfast, but when I did, she was still alseep. So I left it in her room, along with a little note. Right now, Im in 4th, class is going by pretty slow, and all everyone keeps talking about is winter formal. As every girl tells their friends what kind of dress their getting, I picture Sara in each and every one of them. In all of them, she still looks beautiful. When I seen Ronnie and Lizzy this morning at Breakfast, I asked them if it was okay that I have lunch with them, they said yea. So Im waiting for my class to go by. I like Ronnie and Lizzy, their actually really funny and friendly. I thought it would be awkward to hang out with them without Sara, but its not. They don't nervously laugh around me anymore, they, in my opinion are getting used to me, in a matter of a couple of days. I look up at the clock and see that theirs only a couple of minutes left. When the bell finally rings, I head down to the cafeteria. I see Ronnie and Lizzy, waiting for me in front of the doors.

"Hey guys."

They smile and say hi back. We all walk in and head straight to the line. When we grab our food, we go and sit at our table. I sit in my spot, Lizzy in hers, and Ronnie in hers. I look at my food and smile as the red jello sways side to side. When I look up, Ronnie and Lizzy are eyeing me.

"What?"

They both smirk and look at eachother, then back to me.

"Tegan, can I ask you a question?"

Lizzys says. I grab my fork and stab a piece of my pasta.

"Sure, whats up?"

"Do you . . . I mean do you maybe -"

"Do you like Sara?"

Ronnie cuts Lizzy off and my eyes grow wide.

"Do I like Sara?"

I repeat the question and they both nod. To be honest, I know I like her, but I don't think Im ready to tell her, or them. So I have no choice but to lie.

"Uhh as a friend yea, why?"

They both look at eachother shocked and shake their heads.

"No reason, Its just you never hang out with anyone, only Molly?"

Ronnie says. I nod my head and shrug.

"I don't know shes cool you know, we have alot in common."

I take a bite of my apple and they nod. We all go back to eating our food, as if we had never talked about Sara and I. Speaking of Sara I wonder what shes doing right now?

Sara POV:

Im bored out of my mind. Im so bored that Im going through the pictures on my phone, deleting the ones I don't need anymore. I wish I could just sleep, but Im not tired at all. I am cuddled up in bed though, with Tegans jacket. When I finish deleting all the pictures, I drop my phone to the floor. I hear it hit something and I look down.

"Tegans Ipod."

I pick it up and look it over. On the back, she has a couple of Stickers on the case. I notice that theres an M and a T on it, Obviously for Molly and Tegan. I flip it back over and press the button. The screens lights up and I look at the backround. Her backround picture is of Now, Now. I smile and slide the little scroller. Her things pop up and I look at the batterey. Its still on green. I smile and press her music. I scroll through it, noticing that she really does like ever band I like, especially Now, Now. I press the first song of her music, deciding to just go through all the song. As the song plays in my ear, I listen to the lyrics, its something I have a habbit of doing. Even if I know a song by heart, I still have to pay attention to the lyrics, I like to relive the pain they felt when they wrote the song. I have always seen music as an escape for me, I know Im not a girl who looks like she has problems, but I do. Through out my whole life, I have only had 1 friend, his name was Mike. We grew up together, went to school together, we basically did everything together up until I was 14. He moved away to Kansas, his dad got a job over there. When Mike left, I didn't go out anymore, I never liked having people around me, I was alone. So when I went to highschool, I started playing the guitar, once I started, I began to listen to alot of Indie rock, alot of punk, you know the good music. Even though I played acoustic, I still loved the sound of Mitch Lucker screaming his heart out. So music has helped me. Its my therapist, but I don't have to talk, its speaks for me. Thats why I love reliving their pain, because at some point it has happened to me, except for heartbreak. I have never been in a relationship before to know what that even feels like. I haven't even been kissed yet.

I stare out the window, the music drowning out the sound of the rain and thunder. I sit there, still, not moving. I watch as the clouds slowly move by, not taking the rain with them. Its peacefull, its relaxing. As the guitars play in the backround, I play my air guitar, knowing what notes they are. I get lost in my mind, when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I quickly open my eyes and see Lizzy smiling. I take off the headphones and she laughs.

"I've been calling you, Schools over."

I look at Tegans Ipod and see that its 2:45. I eye Lizzy and she turns around, grabbing her bags.

"Why so early?"

I ask her, turning off Tegans ipod, and wraping it up, setting it down on the nightstand.

"Every friday, we get out at 2:30, so we can go home for the weekend."

I nod my head and look at her packing away her clothes.

"Im going Winter Formal shopping this weekend with my mum and Dad, what are you going to do?"

I sit up and lean against my wall.

"Im staying here, my dads going out of town for work."

She turns around and looks at me.

"Bummer, I would invite you over, but my mum said that my cousin are staying over, theirs barely enough room for them."

I nod my head telling her I understand.

"But thanks though."

She smiles and continues to pack up.

"Need some help?"

"Uhh sure, can you pack my soaps and things like that for me?"

I nod my head and she grabs her bag, and brings me all of her stuff to pack. She uses alot of perfumes, different bodywash's and shampoos. I open the bag, and start to neatly place everything in order.

Tegan POV:

Im on my way to Saras dorm, Im going to tell her goodbye before she leaves for the weekend. As Im riding the elevator, I notice all the girls with their bags, and small suitcases. Their all leaving for the weekend. Since I have been here for two years, no one has ever stayed for the weekend. They all go home, spend time with their familys, party. So when I stay I love to blast my music and just walk around the dorms in my muscle shirt and underwear. When the elevator doors open, girls walk in and girls walk out. As I walk down the hallways, all the girls are sworming, rushing to get downstairs to their waiting parents, or the school bus. From a distance, I see Saras dorm door open. I suddenly get sad at the thought of her leaving, but excited that I get to see her today. I walk up to her door and see Lizzy packing away. I knock on the door and she looks at me. She smiles and I walk in. I turn and look at Sara. Shes packing her bag of shampoos and bodywash's. She looks up to me and smiles.

"Hey, thanks for the breakfast."

I nod and smile back. She pats the space next to her and I sit down.

"I just wanted to say bye, you know for the weekend."

She looks at me and smiles.

"Don't worry, we'll see eachother on Monday."

I smile and nod.

"Yea, but still. I better get going, I'll see you Monday?"

I ask her, as I get up and walk to the door.

"Monday."

She smiles and I smile back. I walk out of the room and turn around.

"See you monday Lizz."

"See ya Tegan."

I smile and start to walk back to my room. When I get in my dorm, I close my door and wait for everyone to leave, to began my lonely weekend. I lay down on my bed and stare at the ceiling, the sounds of every girl walking past my door, their mini suitcases rolling next to them. I know that the dorms are clear bye 4:30, so a nap might be a good idea. I grab my blankets and throw them over my body. I kick off my shoes to the floor and snuggle up into my bed. Enjoying the warmth they bring. I smile as my head rests against the pillow.

Sara POV:

After I helped Lizzy pack up, I told her goodbye and she left. Right now Im in my bed, Lizzy told me no girls stay passed 4:30. So thats only 1 hour away. Im in my bed waiting, I can hear the sounds of the girls rushing, cars honking. I pull out Tegans Ipod and stick the headphones back in my ears. I go through her music again, picking up where I left off. The time flies by and soon I feel alone. I take off the headphones and listen out. I don't hear girls talking, I don't hear the showers running, nothing, pure silence. I place the ipod on my bed and press the button, 5:25. I smile and stand up, I open my door and look down the hall, no one. I open my door all the way, and smile. I strip my clothes and walk to my closet. I grab and old cut up band t-shirt, The Smiths, and leave my boyshorts on. I dig in my closet and grab my ihome. I grab Tegans ipod and place it on the little stand. I plug in the ihome, and press play, resuming the last song It was on. I higher the volume, all the way up to 55. I start to dance in my room as the song bounces off the walls.

Tegan POV:

When I wake up, I look at my phone and check the time, 5:30. I smile and and stand up. I feel a tingle in my bladder and walk to my door. When I open it, I hear music, loud music. Someone stayed? I peek my head out and see Saras door open. She must have left her music on. I shake my head and walk to her room. I stop dead in my tracks when I see Sara dancing, in nothing but boyshorts and a cut up band T-shirt. My eyes grow wide and I think Im dreaming. I pinch my skin and keep my gaze on Sara, when I blink and shes still dancing, I realize that Im not dreaming.

"Sara!?"

I scream over the music. She whips her head around and her eyes grow wide.

"Tegan!?"

I walk in and press pause on her ihome. I turn back around and eye her.

"What are you doing here?"

I ask her and she shrugs.

"What are you doing here?"

She asks me back and I reply.

"I live here Sara?"

I laugh and she smiles.

"Well my dad is out of town, so I just stood here."

She walks to her bed and sits down. I turn around and see her sitting on her bed, her legs criss crossed, hands fixing her hair. I look at her thighs and my fingers start to twitch, wanting to run them up and down her creamy skin. She pats the space next to her and I shake my head.

"Let me go pee first."

She chuckles but nods. I walk out of her room and into the girls bathroom. I sit in the stall and do my business. I walk to the sink, turning on the water. I splash some water on my face and look at myself in the mirror.

"Be cool, your going to be alone with her for a whole 2 days."

I grab some paper towels and dry my face. I exit the bathroom and walk back down the hall. I look into her room and she smiles.

"Wanna come and hangout with me, you know if your not busy or yea."

She says nervously. I chuckle and she smiles big.

"Can I shower first?"

She nods and I smile. I leave and walk back into my room, I grab all my things, my towel, my pajamas, my phone, toothbrush and toothpaste. I walk out of my room, leaving my door open and walk to Saras room.

"Keep me company?"

I ask her, looking into her room. She bites her lip and nods. She stands up and looks down to her bare legs, and smiles.

"I'll be right there."

I nod and walk back to the showers. I quickly take off my clothes, setting them on the counter. I step into the stall and turn on the water. I hear footsteps and I smile to myself behind the curtain.

"So what do you want to do?"

I hear her sweet voice and I reply.

Sara POV:

"Wanna watch some movies?"

Shes answers back and I play with my fingers.

"I don't have a TV in my room, wanna go to the lounge?"

"I have one in mines?"

"Ohh, then yea sure."

I hear her humming in the shower and I chuckle. I thought I would be spending my weekend alone in my room, but Im not, Im going to spend it with Tegan. Oh god. . . alone . . . with Tegan. As it barley hits me, I start to get nervous. What happens if she makes a move? I know she won't though, she doesn't like me. To be honest I don't know how to flirt, or know what it looks like? No ones ever flirted with me, not even for me to flirt back. Of course I've watched movies, you know the girl hits the boys shoulder, the boys always mean to the girl, then they fall hopelessly in love, maybe run away together, but two girls? I haven't seen a movie like that, to know what that kind of flirting is, is it even any different than straight flirting?

I hear the shower curtain open and I look up. I see Tegan, wraped in a towel. Her hairs dripping wet, the water falling onto her pale skin. I start to get that wierd feeling again, the tingling between my thighs. I squeeze my legs together, but its still tingling. She walks up to the counter and sets her things down. She grabs her toothbrush and turns on the sink water. I watch her as she brushes her teeth and combs her hair. Her hair, her soft smooth hair, its dark chocolate brown, the sides are short, she has bangs, and the back is about up to her shoulders. I've never seen anyone with a haircut like that, but if I did, they can't pull it off like Tegan can. She looks at me and smiles.

"Im gonna go change, I'll meet you in my dorm for movies?"

I nod my head and she rushes out of the showers. I step off of the counter and exit the room. I see Tegans door close and I walk into my room. I look around for anything I can take, when I see nothing, I shrug it off and walk back out to the hall. I remember about my cell phone and walk back in, grabbing it from the nightstand. I walk back out to the hall and see Tegan, standing in her doorway, motioning for me to come over. I smile and start to walk over to her room. When I get there, she moves to the side, letting me go in first. I walk into her room and notice that shes only has 1 bed, meaning she doesn't have a dorm mate. Lucky.

"You can sit down, I'll grab some movies."

I nod and sit down on the bed. I move all the way back so my back is against the wall. Tegan closes the door and walks to her closet. I watch her as she goes through her things. She bends down and I look away, looking at her room. Her walls are covered in the same bands posters that I have. She has one that I want, a Now, Now poster. I drop my jaw as I see Jess, Cassie and Bradleys signature. Tegan plops down on the bed and hands me a couple of movies. I look at her, my mouth still hanging, and she laughs.

"What?"

I point to the poster and she looks.

Tegan POV:

I look at the poster, and smile.

"Oh yea, I met them at a meet and greet in La."

She looks back at me and starts to ramble.

"Were they cool, I mean of course their cool but did they have a conversation with you?"

I start to chuckle and so does she. I look at the movies in her hands and grab one.

"Yea, I just talked to them about the show."

She nods her head and starts to laugh.

"I probably sound like an obsessed teenager huh?"

She tucks a strand of hair behind her ears, and looks up at me. I look into her eyes and smile.

"No, you don't."

I hold my gaze, and so does she. She blinks her eyes and I smile bigger, she clears her throat and looks down at the movie in my hand.

"That one."

I tear my gaze away and look at the movie in my hand. It was Hard Candy, a movie with Ellen Page. I nod my head and get up. I walk to my TV and turn it on. I pop in the DVD and grab the remote. I walk back to the bed and see Sara shivering. I chuckle and grab my comforter, I pick it up and sit down next to her. I place it over her and she smiles. She grabs the other side and places it over my legs. I chuckle and look at the screen. I watch the opening credits and look at her.

"Have you ever seen this movie?"

She shakes her head and I look back at the screen.

"Its really good."

I say and she nods.

We keep our gaze on the TV never tearing at away to look at eachother. Its in the middle of the movie now, where Ellen Page is doing that surgery on that guy, cutting off his balls. Sara turns to me and I chuckle.

"Shes fucking crazy! Turn it off I don't want to see this Tegan!"

She shields her eyes and I laugh. I grab the remote from in between us and turn off the TV. My rooms pitch black, no light what so ever.

"Uh Tegan, can you turn on a light."

I hear her chuckle and I do too.

"Oh yea, my bad."

I reach for the lamp and turn it on. The room lights up and I see Sara smiling. I look at my phone and see thats its 9:00. Still pretty early.

"So, since the movie was a fail, what do you want to do?"

She says. I look at her and shrug.

"Wanna just talk?"

She smiles and nods.

"Yea, that sounds good."

I look back at the TV and wait for her to start. She looks at me and I look back at her.

"Aren't you gonna say something?"

She asks me and I start to laugh.

"I thought you were going to first?"

She shakes her head and smiles.

"Okay I'll start, why did you move here?"

She looks down then back up to me. Her face starts to get serious and I see her biting the inside of her lip.

"Well, my dads always had this thing about London. Him and my mom traveled hear alot. When they split up, may dad wanted to have a life changing moment. So he decided to come here, and well . . . I came with him."

I look at her hands, and watch as she plays with them.

"Ohh, sorry about your parents."

She shakes her head and looks back up.

"Im used to it already, I just ignore them when they fight sometimes, but most of the time were okay."

I nod my head and she smiles.

"What about you, why are you here, cause I know your not from here, you don't have an accent."

I chuckle and look at the ceiling.

"Im from California, my dad was the principle for some private school. He was always good at his job, always caring about his students. Before we moved here though, we found out that he cheated on my mom. They offered him a job here as principle, so he took it as a way to get away from her. So I came with him too."

I look at her and she looks shocked.

"Wow, so he didn't talk, he just left?"

I nod my head and she does too,

"Wait. . . Principle here, your dads Principle Hart?"

I nod my head. Sadly he is my dad.

"Oh shit, I thought the last name was just a thing you know, . . . wow."

I again, nod my head and she looks down.

"So how come you didn't stay with your mum?"

Its my turn to play with my hands, the feeling of my walls slowly starting to come down, brick by brick.

"My mom didn't really handle it well. She was drinking alot, doing drugs, I just . . . I didn't want to stay there and watch her ."

She nods her head and I just sit there. As the night goes on, we talk alot. We talk about our childhood, our parents, our old schools, everything. I even talked to her about Molly, when I explained to her how our relationship was, she shook her head and called her a bitch. I laughed when she said that. I hear my cell phone battery chime go off and I look at the screen. 1:23. I show Sara and her eyes go big. She starts to yawn and its like a domino affect, cause seconds later I yawn too.

"Wanna go to sleep?"

She nods her head, already a sleepy look on her face and I smile. I pull back my blankets, and pat the space next to the wall for her. She lays down, facing me. I get under the blankets and lay down, facing her. She smiles and I pull the blankets over us. She laughs and I do too. As she keeps laughing, I stare at her face, her beautiful face. The way her nose crinkles when she giggles, the way her eyes close halfway. How her teeth show everytime she laughs, she was truly beautiful. She starts to calm down and looks at me.

"I've never talked to anyone like that before. . . "

I mumble and she smiles.

"Well Im glad you told me . . ."

I nod my head, glad that she is the first one I've opened up to. She yawns again and I smile.

"Lets sleep."

She smiles and slowly lets her eyes close. Minutes pass by and her breathing becomes normal, her body lays still, shes asleep. I spend my last minutes, watching her sleep. Her breathing becomes my lullaby, and seconds later Im asleep.

"Sara I really like you . . . alot."

I tell her and she smiles.

"I really like you too Tegan."

I smile and she grabs my hand. She pulls me in and wraps her arms around my waist.

"Kiss me Tegan."

I don't hesitate. I lean in and place my lips on hers, I feel her breathing on my skin, I slide my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entry, she accepts, and I slowly inch my tongue in. When her tongue touches mines I jerk, at the spark that shot through my whole body. As our saliva mixes, I moan at the feeling.I start explore her mouth, she starts to walk, leading me back onto my bed. She detaches our lips, and pushes me onto my bed. She straddles my waist and leans down.

I lean in and capture her lips again, we battle eachother, moaning when one hits a good spot. I place my hands on her hips and she starts to slowly grind into me. I moan out loud as she attaches her lips to my neck, loving the new feeling of being dominated. She leans back up and looks into my eyes. I smirk and flip us over, laying her on her back. I situate myself between her legs and slowly grind my hips into hers. She gasps at the friction and I smirk into her skin. I lean up and inch my hands up her shirt, slowly bundling it up above her breasts. I lean down and take one of her hard buds into my mouth, swirling my tongue, teasing her more by the second.

"Please Tegan."

She moans, and arches her back. I gently nip at her bud and she jerks. I quickly sooth it with my soft tongue. I feel her body relax under mines. I climb back up her body, and start to unbuckle her pants. She helps me pull them down to her thighs. I place my hand between her thighs and feel her heat radiating onto my hand. I place my finger at the top of her slit and drag it all the way dow, collecting all of her juices. When I stop at her entrance, my hands are covered in her cum, dripping with it. I look at her and she nods. I slowly push two fingers into her and she gasps.

"Ohh Ahh god."

I bury my head into her neck and she grabs onto my back, clawing at my shirt. I feel her walls slowly starting to clench. I feel the pool between my legs starting to form. I lift my head up and look at her.

"Touch me Sara."

I tell her. I see her shake her head.

"Im not gay Tegan."

I stop pumping into her and blink.

"Please Sara."

I take her hand from my back and place it inside my pants, before I can even put her hand all the way inside, she retracts it and shakes her head again.

"No Tegan."

She pulls me down and starts to kiss me again, grinding herself into my fingers.

"Tegan."

I bury my head in her neck.

"Tegan."

I feel my shoulders starts to shake.

"Tegan."

I open my eyes and look around. I turn to my side and see Sara, shes curled up in a little ball. She looks scared.

"Tegan."

I let out a a deep breath and sigh. That was a really good dream, until she busted a Molly on me.

"Yea Sara?"

She looks at me and I see her shaking.

"Whats wrong?"

Suddenly I boom of thunder shakes the window and she jumps, covering her whole body with my blanket. I dip my head under the covers and see her looking at me.

"Are you scared of thunder storms Sara?"

I ask her and she nods frantically.

I chuckle and pull the covers over both of us. I pat the space next to me, and she moves up, wiggling her way into place. She smiles at me embarressed at the way shes acting.

Sara POV:

I can't believe Im this scared that I had to wake Tegan up. Plus shes was making wierd noises in her sleep so I i guess it was acceptable to wake her up. As Im laying here, her face to mines, I hear another roar of thunder. I grab the blankets and throw them over the both of us. She chuckles and speaks.

"Sara its fine, Its just thunder."

"But I hate thunder storms, their one of my biggest fears."

A flash of lighting strikes and it shines through the white blankets, giving me a perfect view of her face. As quickly as it flashes, It gets dark again. I feel the bed moving, and then I feel her hot breath on the top of my forhead.

"Im here, don't worry."

She says. I have the urge to wrap my arms around her and squeeze her tight, But I don't I enjoy her body heat and close my eyes. I try my best to fall back to sleep, but the sound of the thunder isn't helping. Right now, Im looking up at Tegan, Even though its pitch black, and our full bodies are under the blankets, whenever a flash of lightening hits, I can see her face perfectly. I notice that the storm is starting to move away. Tegans fast sleep, lightly snoring, her chest rising and falling with her breaths. I smile and cuddle into her more, not letting our skin touch though. I close my eyes and start to fall into a deep sleep.

I try to move my body, and open my eyes, when I can't. Im met with skin, I slowly pull my head back and smile at the sight. My face was buried into Tegans neck, her arm wraped around my body, my body moleded with hers. I look up at her face and see her mouth slightly open, a little drool falling onto her pillow. She looks so adorable. I try to pull away, trying my best not to wake her, but I feel her arm wrap around me tighter, she starts to stir, as she moves her body more into mines. Our bodies touching, skin against skin. She wraps her legs around my thighs and I smile. I have never cuddled with someone before, except for my dog back at home, but he wasn't this good haha. I snuggle my face back into her neck and take in her scent. The smell of coconut filling my nostrils. I smile and curl up. I close my eyes and relax, feeling all my worries wash away. I feel Tegan starting to move. I make it seem like Im still asleep, keeping my eyes closed, and steadying my breathing. I feel her hand leave my waist and I hear her speak.

"Shit."

I feel the bed moving, then I feel the warmth of her neck leave my face. I feel the bed loose weight, then I hear her door open. I peek my eyes and see her door wide open, but shes not in here. I hear her footsteps down the hall, and wonder where shes going. Maybe she got mad because I was snuggled up into her, but why would she pull me into her, and wrap her arms around me? I hear a toilet flush and chuckle. She was just using the bathroom. I hear her footsteps comming back. I quickly turn over, facing the wall and pretend to be asleep. I feel the matress sink, and I feel her body heat once again. I smile to myself as the warmth covers my body. Suddenly, I feel her hand wrap around my waist again, I bite my lip and look down. Her hand is grabbing at my shirt, balling it up in her fist. I feel her body move closer to mines and I start to silently flip out. Does this mean she likes me? Is she making a move on me? I wish I new what this ment. I hear her breathing start to go steady again. I feel my forhead start to sweat and Im getting the feeling of wanting to throw up. Im nervous as hell. I have to get out of this situation, before I wind up making a fool out of myself. I start to turn over, facing her again. She starts to stir and I keep my eyes closed. I start t slowly open them, making it seem like Im just waking up. When I look at her, her eyes are open and she smiles at me. I smile back, and lift my head, looking at our touching bodies. She quickly retracts her hand and lays on her back.

"Sorry, you were . . . mumbling in your sleep last night, so I held you and you uhh stopped."

She says nervously. I smile and sit up. She seems embarressed, If only she new how much I enjoyed it.

"Yea, I was having a bad dream."

I humor her, so she doesn't feel embarressed. She smiles and nods. I lay back down and look at her.

'What time is it?"

She reaches to her nightstand and grabs her phone. She yawns and presses the screen of her iphone. Her phone lights up and she closes her eyes shut. She groans and I grab her hand, showing me the phone.

"Its 10:30."

She tosses her phone to the bed, and looks at me.

"Your nose looks better."

I smile and grab her phone, looking in the screen.

"Yea, I hope its better before school, or else Im going to have to put some makeup on."

Tegan opens her eyes and shakes her head.

"Please don't put make up on."

I giggle at her and reply.

"Why not, I wanna look like every other girl here. Maybe I'll bleach my hair blonde, or -"

"Please STOP! I don't want you to be like everyone else here!"

She snaps and I eye her.

"Sorry I was just joking-"

"I didn't mean to be mean, but Sara your different, I don't want you to change, don't even joke about it."

She says sitting up and chuckling. I sit next to her and look at her. Oh god how I want to kiss her, I've never looked at someone lips before and wanted to caress them with mines. She turns to me and smiles.

"Wanna get ready, and meet me back here, I wanna show you something."

I nod my head and smile.

"Yea, Im gonna shower and get ready."

She nods her head and I stand up, getting up from under the covers. I feel a breeze pass my bare legs and I shiver.

"I'll be back later."

I run out of the door and into my dorm. I close the door and fall on my bed. Tegan and I were cuddling, her arm around me, my face in her neck. God Is it to soon to be in love?


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note: Sorry that I haven't updated in 2 days, I've been swamped with homework. Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for it, if not Im sorry about that too. It took me forever to figure out what they can do in a dorm for 2 days. As you guys know, from my previous stories, I like to write about them having sex, im being honest, and its killing me. I literally was shaking when I wrote this, I wanted to write them having sex, but if I do, its going to mess up the plot, so I can't, not yet at least. So keep in mind, that again, these chapters are leading up to the big moment, but for now their only friends, who really like eachother. Anyways, Theres a new story up, by ALovelyMistake97, We are currently writing it together, so check it out, its a supernatural fic. So heres chapter 7, Review and Enjoy (:

P.s To the person that reviewed, saything they had a bad day, and they were sick, Im sorry T_T I feel horrible that I couldn't make your day better, but hopefully you like this chapter (:

Chapter 7: The Dream

Tegan POV:

Saras in her room, shes getting ready for today. The rain has stopped, but the clouds are still gray and gloomy, making where Im taking her, a beautiful sight. Right now Im getting ready too, Im gonna wear some skinny black straight legs, a gray t-shirt, and some gray converses. I quickly change and plug in my straightening iron. I can hear the sound of Sara walking out of the showers, back to her dorm. When I finish getting ready, I look at myself in the mirror. To be honest, I don't understand why girls even like me? Im not at all attractive, I look like a gender confused person. I walk to my closet and grab my maroon sweater, and my extra leather jacket. I pull my sweater over, then put on my jacket. I think for a second about wearing my beanie, it matches with my sweater. Maybe not, Sara might be tired of it already. I sit down on my bed and pull out my phone, scrolling through random things, trying to kill sometime while I wait for Sara. When I hear the knock on my door I smile. I stand up and open it. There she is, Sara, beautiful Sara. I look her up and down, shes wearing dark denim skinny jeans, a black V-neck, A maroon jacket, and a jean jacket over it. I smile at the colors and she looks down to her jacket and mines.

"We match."

I tell her. She smiles and reaches into her pocket.

"My ihome charged it."

She says, handing me my ipod. I completely forgot about it. I place it into my pocket and close the door. We walk down the hallway and she turns to me.

"Wheres your beanie?"

I press the elevator button and then mess with my hair.

"Your not tired of it?"

I ask her and she shakes her head. She starts to walk back and I turn around. I watch her as she walks down the hall and opens my door. The elevator door opens and I step in, holding it open for her. She steps out of my room, closes the door and runs back down the hall. She steps into the elevator and I let the doors close, pressing the first floor button. I turn over to her and eye her.

"What did you go and get?"

She remove her hand from her pocket, pulling out my maroon beanie. She smiles and puts it on my hair, fixing it the way I wear it. When the elevator doors open, we step out. I turn around when I don't hear her footsteps. Shes pulls out another one of my beanies, a gray one and puts it on. She situates it and walks back up to me. I smile at her, she looks adorable.

"I wanted to look like you."

She says, and giggles innocently. I laugh and nod, walking back down the hall. We exit the dorms and feel the cold hit us. I look over to Sara and shes looking at the ground.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yea, fine."

I nod and start to walk down the stairs. As we get to the courtyard, I look at all the mud.

"How are we going to get passed this Tegan?"

I smile and reach out for her, she grabs my hand and I link our fingers together. She smiles and I guide us, almost slipping a couple of times, but laughing it off. Once we get back onto the cement, we wipe our feet off and start to walk to the hallways. As we walks down the hallways, the heat from the heat lamps radiate through the halls. I look over to Sara and shes still looking down. We get into the building and sigh in relief as the heat warms us.

"So where are we going?"

She asks me, I smirk and shake my head.

"Its a suprise."

She rolls her eyes and chuckles. I smile back and motion for her to follow me. One of the advantages of my dad being the principle, or dean what ever he is, is that I know where he puts his keys. I walk to the doors of his office and open them. I feel a hand on my back and I turn around.

"Tegan, you can't do that."

She says, whispering. I chuckle and speak.

"You don't have to whisper no ones here. Everyone goes home remember."

Thats not exactly true, the only person who stays here is a couple of security guards and the nurse, But they stay in the main building, the attendence building. She looks around and smiles.

"Fine, hurry up."

I nod and walk into my dads office. I run to his desk and go to his spot where he hides the keys. I've done this many of times, after staying here for 2 years every weekend with no one here, you explore things. I feel the keys and grab them. I look up and see Sara looking at all the pictures he has in his office. I walk up to her and rattle the keys. She looks at me and smiles.

"Is that you and your mom?"

I look up at the picture, the pain already filling my heart. I smile and nod, memories of that day flashing by.

"Shes beautiful . . ."

She says. I smile and reply.

"Yea . . . but she doesn't look like that anymore."

I drop my head and feel a pair of hands wrap around my neck. Saras hugging me. She snuggles her face into my neck and I smile. I wrap my arms around her waist. Her arms squeezing my neck. She slowly pulls away and I look at her. She smiles and grabs the keys.

"Lets go."

I nod and start to walk out of the room. We walk down the halls and into the class building. We walk to the elevator, only for the special ed girls, but since I have they key, I can use it. I place the key into the lock and then press the button. The elevator doors open and I smile.

She steps in first and I follow, pressing the last floor, the 8th floor. As we ride, I sway side to side, she laughs at me and pushes my arm. I laugh and the doors open. We step into the hallway and she looks at me.

"What now?"

I grab her hand again and we run down the hall, all the way down till we get to the last door. I turn to her and she reads the sign.

"Penthouse/ Roof."

She eyes me and I smile. I grab the keys and open the door. We walk up the flight of stairs and into the large glass penthouse. I watch Sara walk in, she looks around, her mouth slightly open. They use the penthouse for documents now, they stopped using it as a class because my dad felt it was unsafe for kids.

"Wow."

She says, I walk down to the last door. I whistle and she looks at me. I motion with my head for her to come. She smiles and walks towards me. I grab her hand and lead her up the last flight of stairs. We get to the very last door. I push it open and walk out, her hand still in mines. She steps onto the roof and gasps.

Sara POV:

I look around and see everything. This view overlooks the whole school, and the town. I walk to the ledge and look down. I see the courtyard, I look up to the sky and see the dark gray clouds. I smile and walk back to Tegan. I see a little fort, how did that get up here?

I chuckle as I see her sitting under the little tarp. Theres two bean bags, one black one blue. Shes sitting on the blue. I walk up to her little fort and look in.

"Whats this?"

She pats the bean bag thats next to her and smiles. I sit down and instantly sink into it. I laugh and sit up straight. I look at her and she looks out.

"I made this about a year ago."

She says. I look around and see a small blanket. Wow she really must have been bored.

"You always come up here?"

I ask her and she nods.

"Yea, Its my little get away. I like to come here every weekend. I built it cause I just wanted to relax and watch the clouds. So I brought things from my room and WALLA"

She getures to the little fort and I laugh.

"Its pretty cozy."

I tell her and she nods. We sit there in silence. I watch the sky and feel at peace. She turns over and looks at me.

"Sara, can I ask you something?"

I move closer to her and nod.

"Yea, what is it?"

I reply and she looks down.

"Do you ever feel alone sometimes, like nobody can understand you?"

When she asks me that, I imediatley nod. Im always alone, this is the first time in two years that I have actually spent time with another human being, besides my mum and dad.

"Yea . . . all the time."

She nods and looks at me.

"I used to . . ."

I focus on her face, wating for her to continue.

"Until I met you."

I feel the butterflies in my stomach start to stir. They flap their wings, rising into the pit of my stomach. I slowly start to smile, I feel the exact same way.

"Your the first person who has actually gotten to know me, in just a matter of days. "

She looks back out to the sky and smiles. I look at her face and watch how its glows, her skin sparkling. She turns back to me and smiles.

"I want to thank you for it Sara."

I nod to her and she nods back. She drops her head and plays with her fingers.

"Are you going to winter formal?"

She says, her head still down. I look down at the ground and kick it small pebble. She looks at me and I shrug.

"If someone asks me."

I say honestly. She nods her head and I look back down. I hear the sound of smacking, I look at the roof floor and see the small water droplets, falling, smashing to the ground. I look at Tegan and she smiles.

"Wanna go back to the dorms?"

I nod my head, afraid to get caught in the rain. She stands up and I stand up with her. She runs quickly to the door and opens it. I run and make my way down the stairs. When we get inside the penthouse, we make our way back down the other flight of stairs. We step into the hallway and walk back to the elevator. We ride it in complete silence. When we get to the first floor. She leads us back to her dads office, putting away all the keys. We walk back outside, and into the hallways.

"We have to pass the mud again."

She says. I shake my head and she laughs. We get to the courtyard and she grabs my hand again. We walk across the grass, slipping on the mud, but maintaining out balance. We get onto the steps of our dorm building and quickly run up the stairs and inside.

"This rain is never going to fucking end!"

Tegan POV:

My clothes are wet, my shoes are covered in mud, and my beanies soaked. I look over to Sara and shes laughing at me. I probably look rediculous right now. I start to laugh and we walk to the elevator. When we get to our floor, I step out and head for the kitchen. Sara follows me and sits onto the counter, like the time she caught me with the key to the fridge. I walk to to it and open the doors, I look at the contents and grab the two lunchables. I walk up to Sara and she laughs. She grabs the lunchables and smiles.

"Wanna eat them in my room?"

I nod my head and she jumps off the counter. She walks in front of me. I watch as her hips sway. They move side to side with each step she takes. We stop in front of her door and she walks in, she kicks off her shoes and takes off her jackets. I sit on the bed, taking off my jacket, and tossing it to the floor. I sit back against the wall and look at Sara. Shes looking through her closet. I smile as she turns to me.

"Im gonna change."

She says awkwardly. I sit there and eye her. She moves her head and I realize that shes waiting for me to turn around. I giggle and turn my head. I hear her zipper slide down and I get the urge to look. I catch myself moving my head but whip it back. Suddenly I hear a loud thud. I whip my head around and see Sara on the floor. Shes laughing, covering her face. I start to laugh and get up from the bed. Shes in her bra and underwear, her pajama pants at her ankles. I take in a deep breath and force myself to look at her face, instead of her body. I kneel down and grab her hands, I place them on her chest and shake my head.

"I don't know how that happened."

She says through her giggle fit. I laugh and smile. I extend my hand and she takes it, I help her stand up and she smiles. I smile back then look down, her body. Her creamy beautiful body, pale skin, slight goose bumps, only covered in a black bra and black boyshorts. I place my eyes back to hers and shes staring straight into mines. I gulp and try to contain myself. My breathing becomes difficult and I know she can see it. She looks down and blushes. I keep my eyes on her face and she grabs her elbow.

"Im gonna change."

She says it again, only this time nervously.

As she walks away, I let out a deep breath. I wanted to kiss her so bad, feel her lips massage mines, let my tongue massage hers. I watch her walk back to her closet, and bend down, giving my a full view of her butt. I bite my lip and she brings her pajama pants up her thighs. I look away and walk back to the bed. I sit down and she puts her shirt on. How can I resist? She walks to the bed and sits down. I look down and start to pick at my lunchables. We both eat them in silence, not saying one word. When were finished I grab them and take them to the kitchen, Sara stood in her room. I walk back to Saras room, quickly stepping into my room and changing really quickly. When I get in front of Saras door, she has my ipod in her hand. I get closer to the bed and see that shes traces over the M and T stickers. I mentally curse myself for leaving them there. I sit down on the bed again and toss the blankets over us. Im starting to get comfortable when she finally speaks.

"What do you see in her?"

I look at Sara and shes tracing the M. I look up to her face, she looks blank, like she has no expression at all. I look back to her fingers.

"I . . . don't really know. 2 years of history I guess ."

I tell her and she doesn't do anything, she just keeps tracing the sticker.

"Do you love her?"

Do I love Molly? I've put 2 years of my feeling into her. Does that mean I have to love her? I fiddle with my fingers and shrug.

"I don't know."

Its the truth, I don't know if I love Molly, Im just confused right now, I like Sara, but like I said before, Sara is Sara and Molly Is Molly. I look back up to her and she slowly nods. We sit there in silence, I don't know what to say.

Sara POV:

I keep tracing the M sticker on Tegans ipod. I can't get the words out of my head. "Stay away from her." As if Molly is in the flesh, repeating it. We've been sitting on my bed, silent for about 5 minutes. I don't know what to say or do.

"Have you ever been in love?"

She finally speaks and I turn around to look at her. I look at her face as she looks up at the ceiling.

"No . . ."

She smiles and looks at me.

"It not what everyone says it is."

I eye her and she continues.

"It sucks, someone always gets hurt. . ."

I look down and nod.

"Then why do people say it as the best feeling in the world?"

She drops her head and plays with a loose thread on my blanket.

"Because it is . . . its both. When your in love its both . . . you can hate someone, but still be completely head over hills for them. Someone can hurt you a billion times, but you still crawl back to them . . . because you feel like you don't deserve better. Its both Sara."

Has she felt this way before? She really knows what the feelings like. I watch her pull the thread from my blanket, bunching it up into a little ball.

"Sounds horrible."

I joke and she laughs.

"It is . . ."

We look at eachother and smile. As the days goes by, we wind up in Tegans room, watching movies. Tomorrow all the girls come back, and Monday school starts up again. Right now were walking back to my dorm, were gonna sleep in my bedroom tonight. We get inside my room and she sits down on my bed. Right now its 11:35. I start to yawn and she smiles.

"Sleepy?"

I nod my head and she begans to yawn.

"Yea me too."

I look at my bed and she gets off.

"I'll sleep on the floor."

I turn around and eye her.

"Why?"

She looks down at the floor and puts her hand on the back of her head, playing with her hair.

"Because, you should sleep comfortably."

I look at her and she smiles.

"Thats it?"

I ask her and she nods. She walks to my closet and grabs the extra blanket. I sit down on my bed and she sets the blanket down next to me.

"Im gonna grab my things, I'll be back."

I nod my head and she walks out of the room.

Tegan POV:

I run to my room and sit down on my bed. Last night when I slept with Sara, I had a dream about her, Im not prepared for it tonight. If I do, then I know for sure I'll wind up kissing her. So I told her I would sleep on the floor. She looked pretty shocked, but let it go. I grab my blankets and pillow, walking back to her room. When I get to her door, I see Sara still sitting on her bed, staring down at the blanket. I walk in and smile awkwardly at her. I walk to the bed and reach to grab the blanket. She shakes her head and sighs.

"I'll make your bed, just sit down."

She sounds irritated. Instead on denying, I sit down and watch her. She picks up her blanket and unfolds it, setting it on the floor. Without looking at me, she extends her hand and I give her the two ther blankets. She lays them down, and again extends her hand without looking at me. I sigh and hand her the pillow. She fluffs it, then sets it down on the blankets. She walks to her bed, completely passing me by and climbs under the covers. I look at her as her backs faced towards me. Shes upset, because I won't sleep with her. I sigh and get off of the bed. I turn off the lamp and guide myself down onto the floor. I bundle up under the two blankets, the hard floor already hurting my back. If only she new the reason I couldn't sleep with her, if only she would understand. I turn over on my side and try to close my eyes. I hear a choked sobbed and I turn around. I see Saras back moving. Is she crying? Im making her cry? Did I hurt her? I close my eyes and after 20 minutes of listening to them, they finally die down. I hear her breathing grow steady.

"Im sorry Sara."

Sara POV:

I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I ignore it, but when I feel it again, I open my eyes and look at the wall.

"Sara . . ."

I hear Tegan whisper. I don't know why but Im mad, Im was upset that Tegan didn't want to sleep with me in my bed. I spent a while just crying in my bed, because I thought that I did something wrong, something that I made her feel uncomfortable. Then my crys put me to sleep.

"Sara "

I hear her whisper again and I turn around. I see Tegan, the side of her face lit by the moonlight shinning in through the window. She stares at me and I yawn.

"Tegan?"

She looks at me, then down to the floor, than back up to me.

"Can you walk me to the bathroom.?"

She says embarrassed. I look at her body and notice that shes doing the pee dance, while on her knees. I uncover my body and sit up. She stands up, and so do I. She walks to the door and opens it. I follow her as she slowly walks down the hall. I think its adorable that she woke me up, just to walk her to the bathroom, but Im still curious as to why she won't sleep in my bed. We finally get to the bathroom and I turn the lights on for her. She rushes into a stall and closes the door. Since Im here might as well too. I walk into the stall and quickly do my business. At the same time, we flush the toilets and step out of the stalls. I look down and walk to the sink. I wash my hands, and wait for her. When shes done, I walk away in front of her and she follows. We get to my room and I climb into my bed again, curling myself back up against the wall. I hear the door close, and I close my eyes. Im not asleep though, I feel alone. I feel like I want to just shake her and ask her what I did wrong, but I can't. I stare at the wall for a while. When an hour passes by, and Tegans sound asleep again. I curl into a little ball. I feel alone, I have no heat, Im shaking cold, my blankets not doing me any help. I close my eyes, when suddenly I feel the matress sink. My body dips and I feel warmth. I snuggle into it, then feel an arm wrap around my stomach, lightly laying her palm on top of the t-shirt. I look down, its Tegan, shes in my bed. I smile and no longer feel cold, I don't feel numb, I don't feel alone. She shifts and I feel her breath on my neck. It quickly heats me up too and I sigh. I get comfortable on my pillow when she speaks.

"Im sorry. . ."

She snuggles into me and I start to think again. She new I was upset, she new I couldn't sleep. I wait for her breathing to go steady again, not wanting her to be awake. I rest my hand over hers and smile, closing my eyes,

"Its okay Tegan."

I feel my eyes relax and I fall into a deep sleep. When I wake up, I look down and see Tegans hand, still on my stomach. I bite my lip and smile. I move my body into hers and feel her hands wrap around me tighter and she grunts. I hold back my giggles as she locks her hands around me. I lean my face into my pillow and smile. Suddenly I feel one of her hands slowly make its way under my shirt. My eyes grow wide, and I feel her hand on my stomach. She slowly inches her way up. I freeze, what do I do? Is she awake, no shes still asleep. She starts to whimper and I feel her grab the skin under my rib cage. I feel a shock spasm through my body and my eyes squeeze shut. She whimpers more and then speaks.

"Please Molly, just once asdfghjkl;."

The first four words were clear, shes dreaming about Molly. Flashbacks of them in the shower pass through my mind and I shake them away. The rest of her words were mumbles, and I couldn't make them out. I feel her hand go more up, almost near my breasts. I gasp and quickly turn away, laying flat on my stomach. She opens her eyes quick and looks around the room. I make it seem like im still asleep, my head burried into the pillow. I feel her lay back down and I stay the same way.

"Dammit, not again."

She whispers and I think , this isn't the first time shes had a dream about that. As much as it was wrong, i still can't shake the feeling of her hands roaming my skin. The trails she left are burning into my skin, missing her touch. I don't know why I moved, I should have just let her, its felt different. I feel her weight shift and then the matress, springs back up. I hear her blankets on the floor being messed with. I slowly turn around and pretend like Im shifting in my sleep. I go to the edge of my bed and peek through my squinted eyelids. I see Tegan laying on the floor, her back facing me. I sigh and turn back over. I reach for my phone and press any button, the screen lights up and I see that its barely 7:45. I toss it away and burry my head back into my pillow, trying to find the warmth that Tegan brought to me. I close my eyes and beg my mind to forget what just happened.

Tegan POV:

I did it again, only this time my dream started off with Sara and ended with Molly. I new I shouldn't have slept with her. Although, she did snuggle into me when I did. When I woke up, I went straight to the floor. I've been staring under Lizzys bed for about 30 minutes. Saras still asleep. What am I going to do? This is the second dream I've had about her in a matter of two days. The reason why I crawled into bed last night with her, an hour after she walked me to the bathroom, was becasue I knew she was upset, she probably thinks that Im uncomfortable around her, so I wanted to show her that I wasn't. But again, it turned out bad, because right now, im wet from that dream, this dream was different though. Sara and I were laying in bed, and she just climbed on top of me, and started kissing me, then when I opened my eyes from the kiss, we were both naked. As I was exploring her body, she suddenly turned into Molly, and I don't know I just couldn't help it? It felt so real though, like my hands were really on Mollys body. Then I felt Sara roll over in bed and woke up. I really can't sleep with her anymore, I just can't. I turn over and see Saras back facing me, her body curled up under the blankets. I stare at her, The way her curves slowly fall and rise, matching the beat of her breathing. I'm not sure how long I stayed there watching her without blinking, but when I felt my phone vibrate from its alarm, I new I had to leave. The girls start to arrive back at 9, its 8:20. I sigh and turn on my back. I get up and start to fold up the blankets. I set Saras in her closet and grab my things. Im about to leave her room, my hand already on the door knob, but stop. I turn back around and walk to Saras bed. I look down at her.

"If only you could understand."

I whisper very low, making it impossible for her to hear. I lean down and place a kiss on her shoulder, her only skin, besides her face thats showing. As I kiss her skin, I feel my lips burn, I quickly pull back and look at her shoulder. Her pale skin, her beaitiful pale, milky skin. The image of her in the shower pops into my head and I quickly close my eyes. I feel guilty everytime that happens, I feel like Im stalking her. I take a deep breath and head back to the door, I open it and before I walk out, I whisper to her sleeping form again.

"Good morning Sara."

I exit her dorm, and close the door. I walk down the hall and open my bedroom door. I close it and fall onto my bed.

"God help me."


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Well, you guys asked for it, so here it is. This is the shortest A/N I have ever written. All I have to say is Review please, and ENJOY ! :D

Chapter 8: Hormones

Sara POV:

When I woke up, Tegan was gone, her blankets weren't on the floor niether was her pillow. But Lizzy is here, shes laying in her bed asleep, her suitcases near the door. I can hear the girls walking around. I pick up my phone and look at the time 10:36. I sigh and turn on my back. I place my hands on my stomach, I close my eyes, and for that time, I swear they were Tegans. I roam them up my body, squeezing the flesh, I feel that tingly feeling in my thighs come back. I stop when I feel something wierd. I look at lizzy and make sure shes still asleep, I get under the covers and pull down my pajama pants. I feel like I peed? I reach my hands down inside my underwear and feel a warm goo. It can't by my period, I always get cramps before that. I remove my fingers from my panties and place them in front of my face. Its clear, but shiny? Whats wrong with me. I place my hand back in my area and feel around, I suddenly feel a wave of pleasure once I keep rubbing myself. I hear a knock on my door and quickly remove my hand, wiping it on my pants. I pull the covers up and stand up. I walk to the door and open it. I see Ronnie, shes smiling at me. I laugh and move to let her walks into the room and laughs at Lizzy.

"She always sleeps when she gets home."

I nod and walk back to my bed. Whenever I step, and my legs rub together, I keep feeling the goo seeping from between my thighs. I sit down on my bed and get under the covers. Ronnie sits down next to me and smiles.

"So, when did you get back?"

I shake my head and reply.

"I stayed here for the weekend."

She eyes me and speaks.

"You should have told me, I would have taken you with me, I went dress shopping, I found the perfect dress, wanna see it?"

I nod my head and smile.

"Okay, Well I'll show it to you later, but you stayed here all by yourself?"

I think for a second.

"No, Tegan stayed."

She starts to smile and I smile, covering my face.

"You didn't!"

She says. I look at her and shake my head.

"No of course not! She doesn't even like me!"

"True."

I perk my ears up when Ronnie says "True."

"Why true?"

She looks down at the bed, then back to me.

"Well . . . me and Lizz, we were . . . We."

"What Ronnie?"

She sighs and looks at me.

"We thought Tegan did like you, because shes never hung out with anyone, except for Molly. So we asked her if she . . . if she liked you."

My heart starts to race, this is the answer I need. Does Tegan like me? I feel like a desperate teen.

"Well what did she say?"

She looks down and makes a sympathetic face to me.

"She said that your just a really good friend."

I feel my heart slowly break. I can literally hear the sound as it cracks. I feel a tear trying to form in my eye, but I blink it away.

"But its not like you like her anyways right?"

I shake my head and force a smile.

"Just friends."

She smiles and pats my leg.

"So, wanna get some breakfast with me and Lizz?"

I shake my head and again, force a smile.

"No, Im fine. Im just sleepy."

She looks at me and eyes me.

"Are you sure?"

I nod and she smiles weakly. She gets up and walks over to Lizzy. She taps her shoulder and I look down. Tegan doesn't like me. She said I was just a friend. Why would she hold me though? Why would she care so much about me?

Because Sara, your just a friend.

Tegan POV:

Im still laying in bed. I can hear all the girls in the dorm, showing eachother their dresses, some girl even yelled because she got the same dress as another girl. I haven't left my room though, and I have to pee badly. My bladder can only hold so much. I sigh and get out of my bed. I open my door and see all the girls. I roll my eyes and walk out of my room, closing the door and walking down the hall. As im walking, I see Saras door shut. I keep walking and make my way into the bathroom stalls. I do my business and flush the toilet. I walk to the sink and a girl looks at me.

"Tegan?"

I look at her and she looks kinda familiar, but I don't know her.

"Uhh yea?"

She smiles and I eye her.

"Um are you going to winter formal?"

I know where this is going.

"Uh Im not sure to be honest."

She nods and looks down.

"Why?"

She looks back up and shrugs.

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me."

I look down and play with the hair on the back of my head.

"Oh, well im sorry. Im sure that a guy will ask you though, your a very beautiful girl."

She sighs and nods.

"I really am sorry though."

She smiles and looks at me.

"Its okay, thanks for being honest though."

I smile back to her and wash my hands, then walk out of the bathroom. I walk back down the hall, and see Saras door open now. I smile and walk up to it. I see Ronnie, and Lizzy. I knock on the door and they turn around. They smile at me and I smile back. I walk in and notice Ronnies dress, its orange, a shocking orange, it matchs with her hair. I laugh and she smiles.

"It looks good."

She thanks me and I finally turn over to Saras side. Her beds empty, the sheets russled with, and clothes in her closet are scattered. I turn back around and Look at the two girls.

"Wheres Sara?"

They look at eachother and Lizzy shrugs.

"She said she was going for a walk around campus."

I look back to her side but whip my head back when Ronnie continues.

"Its funny though, I asked her if she wanted to join us for breakfast, and she said no cause she was sleepy. Then a couple of minutes later, she was walking out the door, telling me she was going to walk around the campus."

I nod and head back out.

"By the way Ronnie, you did a good job with finding a dress to match your hair."

She chuckles and I walk back to my room. Maybe I'll go down to the courtyard and run into Sara. I get inside my room and quickly change. I throw on my famous beanie, knowing it makes her happy when I wear it. I grab my phone and ipod and walk out of my room. I make my way to the elevator and press the button. As I wait for the elevator, I turn to the side and see the girl, that asked me to winter formal. Shes standing in her dorm, looking at her red dress. I feel bad for being honest with her, but I might just ask Sara to winter formal. Im kinda thinking about it. The elevator doors open, and I step inside. I ride down to the first floor and step out. I walk down the hall, passed the main lounge where girls are studying, and talking. I open the double doors and step outside. The cold air hitting my face. The good thing is that the rain stopped. Its still gloomy though. I walk down the stairs, and look around. The courtyard is pretty empty, except for the athletes, their all walking around, and a couple of regular girls. I make my way across the courtyard and down the halls. Im not exactly looking for Sara, but im hoping to run into her. I get to the cafeteria doors and look inside, as I study ever girls face, I can easily see that none of them are Sara, especially for the fact that shes the only other brunette here. I walk down the hall and think, maybe shes behind the building, where I usually come. I walk to it, and start to smile, thinking shes there. I make my way around the corner, and stop. Shes not here either. I look around and keep walking.

Sara POV:

I got dressed quickly, I needed to get out of that dorm, knowing that she was in the same building as me made me want to cry. And I am, Im crying. Im crying as I walk down the hall, where my first is. Even though she might now be here, I need to talk to someone. The halls are empty, not a girl or adult in sight. The only sound I can hear is the sound of my converse, making their way across the tile. I get to the door and look at the letters.

Miss L History.

I knock on the door and pray, I pray that shes here. Suddenly I hear the knob being played with, and the door opens. I look at Miss L and she looks at me.

"Sara, is their something wrong?"

I nod, tears streaming down. She opens the door and moves to the side, I walk into the classroom and sit down at my seat in front of the class. I hear the sound of her sneakers squeeking against the tile. She walks up to my desk, and takes the seat next to me. I just sit there, staring straight at the wall. She places a hand on my back and I keep crying.

"Sara."

She says. I blink and turn to her.

"Miss L, I need to talk t-to you p-ple-please."

I feel like I can't breathe, my tears won't stop. I don't know why Im acting like this, Its like Tegan not liking me is killing me, and I barely know her.

She nods her hand and rubs my back.

"Just calm down first."

I nod my head and look down. After a couple of minutes, the tears are ending, but still streaming and my breathing feels better.

I look back at the white wall and speak.

"Miss L, I don't know who else to talk to."

She keeps rubbing my back and I see her nod in the corner of my eye.

"Its fine, just take your time."

I look at her and sigh.

"I really like someone. . . and I just found out that."

I choke on my words and she places her other hand on mines. She squeezes it and I speak.

"I found out that they don't like me back. but . . ."

"But what Sara?"

Memories. Tegan holding me in my bed, Tegan bringing me breakfast and dinner, Tegan placing her jacket over me to keep me warm, Tegan waking me up to walk her to the bathroom. Their all Im thinking about.

"But . . . they acted like they did Miss L. I just don't understand."

I feel the tears starting to come back but I fight them away.

"Well Sara, Boys are going to be like that, their young, they don't know."

Instead of correcting her, I just nod. I can't tell her its Tegan, what if she reports me or something. I just listen.

"Sometimes, they can use you, then just move on to another girl. But its nothing worth crying for."

I nod my head and remember this morning.

"Miss L?"

She nods and I look at her.

"I . . ."

"You what Sara?"

How do I say this, do I just tell her about the feeling?

"I get a wierd feeling when Im around uhh . . . him."

She smiles a little and I eye her.

"Like?"

I feel my cheeks go red and I look down.

"I get a tingly feeling between my legs. I try to push it away but it doesn't work."

I look back up to her and she smiles.

"Sara, when your a teenager, and you start to explore the opposite sex, you gonna want to . . . uh express yourself in many different ways."

I eye her and she nods.

"Have you ever?"

I look at her and she pops her eyes really quickly. Have I ever what?

"Huh?"

She chuckles and shakes her head.

"Sex Sara, have you ever had sex."

I start to laugh and shake my head.

"No."

She nods her head and looks at me.

"Good. But Sara . . . thats the feeling between your legs."

She says. I look down at my thighs and then back to her.

"I want to have sex?"

I ask her. She chuckles and nods.

"Yes, well remember your a teenager, many things happen. But that feeling, is a feeling of being . . ."

I look at her and she does the eye pop again. I realize it, Horny. Thats the word shes signaling. My eyes grow wide and she nods.

"Here, Im going to get you something."

She stands up and walks to the door. She turns around and smiles.

"Stay here, I'll be back."

I nod my head and she shuts the door. I sit in her class and look at my thighs again. Tegan, I've only felt that for Tegan, or when shes around. This morning when she was dreaming, and was touching me, I got horny. I shake my head and look down, closing my eyes.

"I want to have sex with Tegan?"

I place my elbows on the desk, and place my hands in my palms. All this time, I thought it was just me, but its been Tegan, I want to have sex with Tegan. I shake my head and hear the door open. I keep my head down, knowing very well that its Miss L. I hear the squeeking of her shoes and then I hear the chair screeching against the floor. She sits down and places her hand on my back. She rubs my back and I lift my head up. She smiles and extends her hand. I look down and see a book. She motions for me to take it and I do. I look at the title.

"Sex, Puberty, and All That Stuff: A Guide to Growing Up?"

I read it out loud and look at her.

"I know, I know, but it really does explain to you how it works. It explains that feeling that your having."

She smiles and I look at the book. I can't believe Im really this curious. She pats my back and I smile.

"Thanks Miss L."

I say low, grabbing the book. She nods and smiles bigger.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, Im here. I may not know everything, but I can try my best to help you."

She giggles and I do too. I stand up and she walks me to the door. I turn around and she embraces me. I stand there awkward at first, but then hug back. She was here to help me, She was the first person I came to when I needed help. I was thankfull for her. I slowly pull away and walk away. I make my way down the hall, looking at the book. I can't let people see me reading this. I turn around and look at the stairs. I look around the empty hallway and open the stair doors. As I climb up the stairs I keep the book to my side. When I finally get to the 8th floor, I catch my breath and keep walking. I get into the middle of the hallway and listen. Pure silence. I place my back against the un -used lockers and slide all the way down. I bring my legs up to my chest and place the book on my thighs. I open it to the first page and let out a deep breath.

"Huhhhhhhh."

Tegan POV:

I looked around the whole courtyard waiting to "Accidentaly" run into her, but I can't find her. I looked everywhere.I literally spent the whole day looking for her, it already nightime. Well its 7:45. Im walking down the hall to the elevator. Im hoping that Sara will be at Dinner, if not, Im gonna go crazy looking for her. Im riding the elevator with 5 girls, their all quiet. One keeps looking at me though, she keeps glancing from me to the floor. She whispers something to her friend and they both giggle. I roll my eyes and wait. The doors open and I rush past her and walk down the hall. As I get outside, its still cold. My app on my iphone said its supposed to storm bad tonight, its gonna start at around 10 tonight. I walk pass the courtyard and into the halls. I keep my head down and hope Saras there. When I get to the cafeteria, I look inside. All blonde, no brown. I sigh and walk in, I grab a tray and get my food, again getting Sara some red jello. I talk to Miss B really quick, asking eachother how are weekend was, then I head to the table,where I see Ronnie and Lizzy. I get to the table and they smile at me.

"Hey Tegan."

I smile back and sit down.

"Whats wrong?"

I look up and they both are staring right at me.

"Uhh nothing, just sleepy."

They both nod and look at their food. I look back down to my tray and stare at the food. I look at the red Jello, as it jiggles everytime some one moves the table, stomps on the ground or passes by. Memories of Sara pass through my mind, the first night I held her, the first time I saw her, now Im going crazy looking for her. Im thinking the worst, Im thinking someone, probably the same girls jumped her again. I look around and focus on the door.

_Shes not comming_

I turn back around and grab my fork. I stab at my food and eat. I usually like Cafeteria food, but tonight, right now, It just tasted so bland. It didn't satisfy me at all. After a while, I just felt awkward. I told Ronnie and Lizzy that I was going to go back to my dorms. They said okay and I left. Right now im in my dorm. The time is 9:45. Most of the girls have come back, but like usual, the rest of them will come running in when it starts raining. I haven't checked to see if Saras passed by, I haven't thought about anything. Im just staring at my ceiling, finding little pictures out of the sand like paint. I not relaxed, Im stressed, Im not calm, Im nervous. I can hear each girl, walking passed my door, tons of different voices, but none hers. I close my eyes, studying every voice walking by. I feel my body starting to relax, as the sound of thunder starts to roar, the lightening so strong it flashes through my eyelids. I hear the girls voices comming to and end. At 11:30, they stop. Every girl in her dorm. I stand up and change my clothes. I put on my plaid pajamas pants and a band t shirt. I lay back down in my bed and turn on the TV. I sit there and watch the previous movie, the one I watched with Sara. I sigh and watch the screen. In the middle of the movie, my stomach starts to growl. I grunt and get up. I look at my phone, 12:30. I open my door and look out. I look left and I look right. When no ones around, I leave my door open and walk down to the kitchen. I notice the dim lights and stop. I slowly make my way inside and stop again. There she is, sitting on the counter, looking through her phone, her knees up to her chest, a cup of water in her hands. She hasn't looked up or seen me. I scim her body, quickly checking for bruises, nothing.

"Sara?"

She whips her head and looks at me. I walk into the kitchen and her eyes grow wide. She takes her gaze off of me and looks at the floor. Shes acting strange. I walk closer to her and she flinches. I stop and she looks at me.

"Sara are you okay?"

She looks scared, She looks worried. I keep my distance and wait for her to answer.

"Yea, Im fine."

She states, still not looking at me. Why won't she look at me? Shes made because I left her without telling her this morning. I walk up to her and place my hand on her knee. She jumps and I quickly move away.

"Sara!"

She looks at me and drops her head.

"Sara whats wrong?"

She shakes her head and looks at me.

"Nothing . . . I just . . I don't feel good."

I hear her stomach growl and I know what she needs. I walk to the microwave and grab the key. I walk to the fridge and unlock it. I open the door and grab the red jello I saved for her. I close the door and hide it, wanting to suprise her. She keeps her eyes down and I walk up to her. She looks at me, and I bring the small bowl of jello to her face. She smiles weakly and grabs the bowl. I smile and watch her as she takes one of the cubes in her mouth. She looks up to me and I look into her eyes. Their watery, like she wants to cry, I search her face and notice that she does look sad. She blinks and starts to climb off the counter.

"Thanks . . . for the jello."

I don't say anything, why is she crying? Did I offend her? I didn't even say anything wrong. She looks down and walks away. I turn around and see her stop at the doorway. She doesn't turn around, she just stays there.

"Goodnight Tegan."

She walks away and I stare at the spot. Whats wrong with her?

Sara POV:

I sat in that hallway, on the 8th floor, for the whole day, reading the book Miss L gave me. It explained everything, every single one of my questions were answered. Not only did I know that I have a sexual attraction towards her, but Im also in love with her. In the book it said it was a crush, but I know its not. But the reason I cant be around her, or talk to her, is because I know she doesn't feel the same way. When she found me in the kitchen, I didn't know how to react to her presence. I was nervous and scared. Then when she handed me the jello, knowing that I love it, made it worse. Its these things that confuse me, she does things, but tells my friends that Im just a really good friend. I don't understand it. Maybe shes just toying with me cause of Molly, I don't know, Im just confused. I walk into my room and look around. The lights are off, Lizzy sound asleep. Im closing the door, when suddenly its stops in the middle. I look down, theres nothing blocking it. I look on the outside and see Tegan, standing there, her hand on my door. I look down and try to fight the "Horny" feeling away. She walks in and stops, her face inches from mines. I can feel her hot breath on my nose.

"Why were you crying?"

She whispers. I bite my lip and fight it away, I can't. I can't push away the feeling. I can feel myself starting to get wetter, as each breath hits my nose.

"Sara."

I look at Lizzy and shake my head.

"Im fine Tegan, just please go to bed."

I finally look at her and I can see the little crystal tear in her eye. I gulp and she staring at me.

"Tell me whats wrong Sara please, im your _friend,_ please Sara."

When I hear the word friend, I let the tear fall. She grabs my wrist and takes it away from the door handle. I start to cry more. Why is she doing this if she doesn't like me. Suddenly a boom of thunder strikes and I jump. Tegan quickly wraps her arms around me and embraces me tightly. The lightning flashes and I close my eyes, wraping my arms around her. I feel her start to pull me into the hallway. I look up at her and she looks down to me. Our eyes connect, my watery ones to hers. She pulls away from me and walks to my door. She closes it and grabs my hand. She turns around, her body facing me, and begins to slowly walk backwards. With my hand in hers, I have no choice but to let her pull me. As we walk, I look into her eyes, no expresssion on her face, shes just staring at me. We get to her dorm door and she opens it. She lets go of my hand and walks into the room, leaving me standing in the hallway. I see her hand raise, as her palm opens. I hesitate for a second, and she notices. She walks up to me and looks down, she grabs my hand and pulls me into her room. She searches my face, looking at every inch of my skin. I drop my head down and bite my lip, the tears still falling freely from my eyes. Another sound of thunder crashes and I jump, Tegan pulls me to the bed, and I lay down, getting into my usual form, against the wall. She lays down next to me and I look at her. As we lay face to face, Im questioning every move she makes. Why? Why did she hold me when the thunder crashed down, why did she bring me to her room, why did she lay me down in her bed, and why is she looking at me like this. Shes just staring at me, the tears in my eyes still streaming. She snuggles in closer, and I feel the safe bubble me. She moves in closer, and the heat she brings, washes over me. She moves in more, her face centimeters away from mines, and the feeling of me being alone leaves. I look into her eyes and feel her arm, wrap around me. A flash of lightening strikes and I bury my face into her neck. I keep my eyes closed as my body trembles in her hands.

"Im right here Sara . . ."

She repeats into my skin, over and over. Her grip around me gets tighter, as my body shakes more with each roaring thunder.

"Why?"

I finally speak, Why is she doing this. I lift my head up, the tear stains on my cheek. She looks at me confused and I repeat myself.

"Why?"

She pulls me into her more, making my face go back into her neck.

"Because I care about you Sara."

I wanted to feel mad, I wanted to feel upset, but I couldn't, not with her arms around me.

"How much Tegan. . ."

I say, barley even hearing it myself.

"Too much."

I choke on a sob and feel her hands rub my back. How can she do this, how does she have this affect on me? I move my hands from being scrunched up on my chest, inbetween our bodies, and slowly wrap them around her. I lock my hands together and feel her body shake. I sigh in relief. I feel okay again, my crying is slowly stopping. I don't know if what Im feeling is normal, but I just want to stay like this forever.

Tegan POV:

When she asked me why, I didn't have an answer, All I knew was that I was here because I cared about her. And so I told her just that. Then when she asked me how much, I told her the truth , Too much. I don't know whats going on, but Im not going to question it. Sara and I are cuddling, in my bed, just me and her. Im nervous to be honest, but im fighting through it. I know Saras scared of thunderstorms, but thats not why I brought her back to my dorm. I brought her here because when she looked at my in the kitchen, I new I had something to do with it, I didn't need her to tell me, I just new. So in my mind, I had to make it better, I had to make her better. We've been holding eachother for a while now, I don't know if Saras asleep, or if shes awake, but her grip is still tight. I notice that when I stop rubbing her back with my hands, her muscles become tense, so I haven't stopped. I can smell Saras shampoo, Mango. Its helping me stay relaxed. My chins resting on her forhead and her face is buried in my neck. Molly never liked to cuddle, she thought that was "Gay". I don't know how she could not like this, its a great feeling, the feeling of someone needing you.

I hear Saras breathing and remove my face from her hair. I pull back and look at her face. Shes asleep, her face so lifeless. I remove one hand from her body and push back her bangs.

"If only you knew how much I cared, you would never have to ask me again."

I whisper to her, I feel her hand pull me in more and I smile. I place my head back onto hers and kiss her head.I smile and let my eyes close. As I start to drift off Sara starts to stir. I open my eyes and look at her. Shes slightly twitching and shes whimpering. Shes having a nightmare. I wrap my arms around her tighter, letting her know Im right her.

"Sara shhh. Shh."

I sooth her and she starts to calm. Suddenly I feel her nails dig into my skin over the shirt. I open my mouth and let them drag across my skin. I pull away from her and push the bangs from her face again. She goes back into my neck and falls back asleep. I bring my hand up and absentmindly play with her hair. I start to get sleepy again and let my eyes fall again. I start to doze then fall into a peacfull sleep.

When I wake up, Saras still asleep, her body molded comepletely with mines. We haven't moved from this spot at all. I don't know what time it is, but I do know that its morning, because I can see the light making the gray clouds gloom my room. Im starting to hear the girls getting up, walking around, getting ready for school. I just want to stay like this. Another advantage of having my dad the dean, is that I can call out of school, I can even clear Sara for the day, I'll just tell him we got food poisoning from dinner last night, and he'll clear us. So instead of waking up Sara, I let her sleep, just listening to the sound of her breathing. When she finally starts to stir, the girls are already gone, the dorms quiet. She turns around on her back and rubs her eyes. I smile at her and she yawns. She finally opens her eyes and looks at the ceiling. I wait for her to turn over and look at me, when she does, I smile.

"Good Morning."

I bite my lip and she smiles.

"Morning."

I stare at her and look down, her chest slowly rising and falling. I look further down and see her flesh, her shirt bunched up under her breasts. I see her turn over and so shes laying on her side. I look at her and she smiles. She wraps her arms around me again and I snuggle into her.

"Thank you ."

She mumbles. I smile against her skin and squeeze her tight.

"Im sorry."

I can feel her breathing on my chest, her breath making it warm.

"For what?"

She answers. I sigh and rub her back again.

"Its my fault you were sad . . ."

I tell her, not afraid of what she'll say. She sighs and removes her hand from my side, I shutter when I feel her hand on my chest. She slowly outlines my collar bones.

"You don't have to even tell me what I did, I don't wanna know. I just . . . did I make you feel better?"

I pull my head away and look at her. she looks at me and smiles. When she nods I finally smile. She sits up, and I turn on my back. She looks out the window and then back to me.

"What time is it?"

I shrug and grab my phone. I press the screen and see that its 10:15. I show her the phone and she leaps out of the bed.

"Were late, Tegan!"

I laugh and she looks at me.

"Why are you laughing, where late!"

I shake my head and she stares at me.

"I can call my dad, he'll clear it for us, I'll just tell him we got food poisoning last night or something."

She moves her head to the side and I unlock my phone. My finger hovers over the screen, my dads phone number under my thumb. I press it and place it to my ear.

"Tegan Rain, Where the fuck are you!"

I move the phone from my ear and then place it back.

"Dad, Sara and I got food poisoning from dinner last night. We've been up all night, and finally fell asleep."

I prepare for the worst.

"Is Sara okay, Shes had a pretty bad first week here."

I hold back my giggles and reply.

"Yea, shes fine now, her stomachs just sore, I promise we'll go to school tomorrow, but can we just sleep dad? You can even check up on us."

I hear him sigh and then I hear a couple of papers being messed with.

"Look Tegan, last time do you understand. I don't care if you have chicken pox, your not missing anymore. And tell Sara if she needs anything, to come to the nurses office, you too. Now get some rest, you two better be in class tomorrow."

I smile and give a thumbs up to Sara. I see her sigh in relief and I answer my dad.

"I promise, last time. We will. Bye dad."

He hangs up his phone and I toss mines to the bed. I smile at Sara and she walks over to the bed.

"So Im cleared too?"

I nod and she smiles.

"What do we do?"

I smile at all the possibilities. She eyes me and I pat the bed, her usual space. She climbs over me, straddling me for a quick second. I feel a shock shoot to my core and I hold back a moan. She crawls under the blankets and turns to me. I face her and look at her hands, laying on the sheets. She smiles innocently and I bite my lip. Shes beautiful, even when she just wakes up. I smile and speak.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

I ask her, hoping she says the thing Im thinking about most. She starts to blush and I smile bigger.

"I can't tell you. . ."

She giggles and so do I.

"Why not?"

I ask her and she shrugs.

"I'd have to kill you."

I chuckle and she smiles.

"Why, what are you thinking about?"

She asks me, and after the night we just had, I let my fears go.

"About kissing you . . ."

Her face suddenly goes serious. I take a deep breath and she moves in closer to me. I feel my hands start to shake and my body is trembling. I've never been so nervous about a girl being so close to me. She scans my face, her eyes looking at every inch of my skin.

"Then you should kiss me."


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: I hope this makes up for my cliffhanger in the last chapter. All I have to say is Im sorry and Review oh & Enjoy :3

*Chapter 10 hopefully up by friday (Still swamped with Homeowrk T_T )

Chapter 9: A Sign To Wait

Sara POV:

I let the words fall from my mouth, after the night that Tegan and I had, it seems wierd If she didn't kiss me. To be honest, Im scared. My stomachs turning and im trying not to be nervous at all, but im not very good at it. Because my hands are shaking, and so is my whole body. If I can stay still though, I can see that shes equally the same as me. Im closer to her then I was before, I can feel her breathing on my lips, our bodies aren't touching, but our heat is radiating off of eachother. Im searching her face, when is she going to kiss me, shes just staring at me, looking at my lips, licking hers. Suddenly the thunder roars again and she leans in. I feel her lips on mines, the first kiss, my first kiss. I feel my body tense, and slighty arch into her, then she wraps her arms around me, embracing my whole body. I sigh into the kiss and let my body melt. Her lips are soft and moist, and the feel so good. Even though she hasn't moved, and were just laying here, in one kiss, I love the feeling. She starts to pull away, but I know my lips will miss hers, I have never "Frenched" before, but I have seen people do it, numerous amounts of times. If I don't want this to end, Im going to have to do it. Shes pulling away and I lean in more, licking her bottom lip, she moans and parts her lips. I slide my tongue in, my body now again, shaking. When my tongue hits hers, I jolt at the spark that shot down through my whole body, and when I say everywhere, I mean my whole body, my arms, my legs, my hands, my back, my breasts, everywhere. She starts to massage my tongue and im gone. My bodys as light as a feather, letting her lead me. She removes her hand from my back and places it on my hips. As we move side to side, our noses hitting eachtime, but only fueling the flame more, she pulls away and before fully leaving, she takes my bottom lip between her teeth. I keep my eyes closed, enjoying the natural high that came over my whole body for a couple of seconds. She tugs on my lip and I fight the moan that wants to escape my throat. She lets go and it snaps back into place. I keep my eyes closed. She starts to raise the material on my hips, letting her skin touch mines. I jolt when her warm palm comes in contact with my cold skin. She places her hand on my skin, and with her finger, traces little figure eights into my flesh. My lips slowly start to curl. I open my eyes and shes staring right at me. I smile and she smiles back. I can't describe to you what Im feeling without its sounding unreal. My body does feel as light as a feather, I feel like I have a tickle from head to toe, and im no longer nervous. I bring my hand up from the bed and lightly cup her jaw. I push the hair off of her cheek and take my index finger to her jaw. I slowly trace it, feeling how hard her jaw is under my tips. When I trail my finger back up her jaw, almost near her ear. I go past her ear, and put my hands into her hair, taking a fist of it and lean in. I push my lips back onto hers and the feeling washes over my again. We start to move our lips at the same time, and we both part them at the same time, letting our tongues slip into eachothers mouth. We both moan and I get the feeling between my thighs. I want Tegan, right now. She places her hand on my back and this time, under the material.

"Tegan."

I say through the kiss, I don't want to stop, but I have something to say. She continues to kiss me but replies.

"Yea?"

I slowly pull away and sadly detach our lips from eachother. I sigh and lay my head back down on the pillow, inches away from hers.

"Did I do something wrong?"

She says. I giggle and laugh, playing with her hair in my hands.

"No. . . that was . . . unbelievable."

I smile as I recall the memory made just seconds ago. I look up and shes smiling.

"Tegan, can I be honest with you. . ."

She nods her head and I go back to looking at her chest. I sigh and prepare for it.

"That was . . . my . . . first kiss."

I close my eyes, afraid that shes going to laugh and maybe even regret it. Suddenly I feel her nose, hit mines. I open my eyes and shes right in front of me, our noses still touching. I see her smile and she leans into the little space dividing us and again kisses me. This time Its short and sweet, no tongue just a simple kiss that reasured me that she was okay with this. When her lips parted from mines I sighed, the biggest sigh of relief.

"Now that was your third ."

She kisses my cheek and smiles.

"That was your fourth."

She kisses my nose and speaks.

"Your fifth."

I giggle as she kisses my whole face, not leaving one piece of skin untouched by her lips. When shes finally done, she stops at my 23rd kiss. She looks at me and I look at her, her eyes are the most beautiful Hazel orbs that I have ever seen. She licks her lips and leans in. She kisses my lips again and the feeling of me floating comes out again. My body light as a feather. As she kisses me, I can feel her hands roaming my back, the way they slowly caresses my skin. I pull away and bite my lip. She keeps her eyes closed and speaks.

"Your tewnty fouth."

As she lets out a deep breath, I feel it warm my face. I went from being traumatized by being around her, to laying in her bed, having her kiss my whole face. I place my hand on her jaw and she rubs her cheek into my palm.

"Tegan?"

She finally opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Yea Sara?"

She looks at me and I drop my gaze down to her chest, not her breasts, but her collar bones. I bite my lip and shake my head.

"Nevermind."

She shakes her head and brushes the bangs away from my face.

"You have to tell me, you brang it up."

I chuckle and she does too.

"Its a rule?"

I ask her and she nods.

"Yea, if you bring it up you have to say it."

I smile and look back down to her collar bones. I bring my hand from her face, to them, slowly outlining the sharp bone structure.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

I look back up to her and look into her eyes.

"That I was crying because of you?"

She takes a deep breath and bites her lip.

"The way you looked at me in the kitchen . . ."

I look back down and memories of Tegan and I in the kitchen pop up. She could tell with just one look? I feel her hand slide down my back, and then it travels under my shirt. I shutter at her touch, the way she slides her hands up and down my back, never once stopping.

"I knew that I hurt you, I didn't know how, I just knew that I needed to fix it."

That sentence makes me think. Is she only kissing me because she feels guilty? She feels sorry for me? I pull away from her, and her hands fall to the bed. I sit up and look out the window. I see the dark clouds and I loose myself in them.

"So . . . im only here, in your bed, because you feel guilty?"

I ask her. I hear her bed springs coil and she sits up, looking right at me as I stare out the window.

"What?"

I turn my head and look at her.

"You feel bad that your the reason I was crying, and you did this to make me feel okay again. . . "

I say, my gaze drops to the comforter inbetween us. She places her hand on my chest and slowly pushes me down back onto the pillow. She removes the blanket from the bed, throwing it to the floor. She turns towards me and kneels. I watch as she climbs between my legs, one leg between mines, the other touching the outside of my thigh. She leans her body down and her face is hovering over mines. Her hair falling around her face.

"I didn't bring you here, to my bed because I felt guilty. I brang you here because I wanted you here, I wanted to do this."

She leans down and places her lips on mines. As confused as I am, as to why Im really here, I can't deny this kiss. Its a kiss thats making me feel better. She slowly pulls away and I miss her lips already. But when I open my eyes, shes looking at me.

"I wanted to kiss you, from day 1 Sara."

She says. I see her arms shaking from holding her own weight. I place my arms on her back and lower her onto my body. As her weight leans on mines, She keeps her eyes on me.

"From day one?"

I ask her and she nods. I push the bangs from her face and smile.

"Thats all you needed to say."

I place my lips to hers and let them dance together. As our tongues move together, making both of us moan I feel her hands trailing down the sides of my body. I get that tingly feeling again, but this time, I don't push it away. Im getting this way because of Tegan, she makes me feel this way. I place my hands on her back again, this time I place them under her shirt, feel her soft body under my palms. I slowly slide them up, going the full length of her back. Suddenly, I feel her push her thigh into me, I gasp into the kiss, the pleasure making my whole body spasm.

"Tegan ."

I moan as she continues to kiss me. Her hands are now under my shirt, on my stomach, laying flat. I feel my body starting to tremble, the contact only making it worse.

"Teg-"

Im cut off my her lips again, I don't want to stop, but im nervous and I've never done this before. I pull away and she pants. I look at her and she shakes her head.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to . . I just."

I cut her off by shaking my head.

"I just . . . Im nervous Tegan."

She leans back down on me and nods.

"Im sorry, I didn't want to rush you, please don't think that your only here beca-"

I rush her, want to do this, I want to feel what everyone else feels, I want to feel what Molly feels. She moans and I feel the "Cum" sliding down my folds. She grinds her lips into mines and I moan.

"Oh god."

I can feel her smiling, I kiss her teeth and she giggles. I laugh with her, and she reconnects our lips,I let her take the lead. I feel her hands began to rub up and down my legs. I feel my clit start to throb and she presses her thigh back up against me. I open my mouth and then she stops kissing me and stops rocking. I open my eyes and look at her, she shakes her head and speaks.

"I . . fuck . . I don't want to do this . . . not yet Sara."

She drops her head and looks at me. I search her face.

"Why not?"

Am I not good enough, or is it because shes afraid?

"Because . . . I want your first time to be special."

I feel my lips start to curl, shes not thinking about her, cause I can see that if she could, she would keep going, but shes thinking about me. I smile and nod. She places a kiss on my cheek, and rolls off of me. I sit up and look out the window. I pull the rubber band from my hair, and redo my lose ponytail. I look back to her and she smiles. I smile back and lean down, my body hovering over hers.

"Thank you, for thinking about me."

I place a kiss on her lips and she nods. I sit back up and look at her. I can't seem to get enough of her. Its like, I need to look at her, it keeps me from thinking that this is a dream.

"Wanna shower?"

I look at her and eye her. She starts to laugh and shake her head.

"Not together, seperately, just at the same time, in the same shower room."

I laugh and nod. She gets off of the bed, grabs her blanket from the floor and tosses it onto the bed. She extends her hand and I take it, letting her stand me up. She walks to her closet and I open her door.

"Im gonna grab my things, I'll meet you in there."

She nods and I walk into the hallway. I get to my room and open my door, I walk to my closet and start to grab my things. I pick out my outfit, laying it out on my bed. I decide to wear matching underwear and a matching bra, just in case. I grab my things and walk out to the hallway. I can hear the shower running. I smile as I walk into the pink room. I see the only curtain closed, and bite my lip. Just behind that curtian, that thin piece of material, Tegans behind there, naked, with soap all over her hair and body, washing away all the evidence. I shake it away and step into the stall next to hers.

"Sara?"

She calls out, as I strip my clothes.

"Yea?"

"Just checking."

I chuckle and turn on the water. I sigh as the cold water hits my back, slowly warming up. I grab my bodywash and lather it up in my palms. I spread it all around my body. When I get to my crotch, I can feel the steam heating up between my thighs. Im still turned on. I grab my bar of soap and massage the white bar into my hand. I set it down and place my hands between my thighs. I gasp when I come into contact with my button, its throbbing, making my whole body ache. I quickly clean myself, wanting to hurry it up. When I finish cleaning my body from head to toe, I turn off the water and grab my towel. I dry my body off and wrap the towel around my chest. I grab my things and open the curtain. I step out of the shower and head to the sink. I grab my tooth brush and tooth paste, I turn on the sink water and squirt the toothpaste on my toothbrush. As I brush my teeth, Tegan turns off her shower, and seconds later is standing right next to me, her hair dripping wet, the towel wraped around her chest. I bite my lip as she turns the water on and copies my actions. She keeps her head in the sink, brushing her teeth. I look into the mirror and brush my teeth, while watching her. Her hair is dark brown, but it looks black when its wet, her skin is a little more tan than mines, her breasts are more bigger than mines, shes a C, Im a B. Her legs are muscular, from either sports or just staying in shape. I look at her arms, their so toned, like she works out. She starts to mouthrinse and I go back to my teeth. I spit out the paste and rinse my mouth. I grab my mouthwash and swish the burning liquid around in my mouth. I spit it out and look at my teeth in the mirror. I smile and see my pearly whites. Suddenly I see Tegan walk behind me and smile bigger than mines, her teeth showing too. I laugh and turn around. I lean back on the sink and place my hands on her hips.

"We look pretty cute together."

She says, still looking in the mirror. I smile and turn around, I look into the mirror, I see us. We do look cute together. I smile and turn back around.

"Tegan, what happens next?"

I ask her, curious as to where were headed. She leans her forhead on mines and smiles.

"Lets just take things slow. . ."

I feel my body relax, I felt like we were already jumping into a relationship. I nod my head and she kisses my cheek. We grab our things and walk out of the showers. We make our way to our own dorms and change. I make sure to lather my body in baby lotion, and spray a light coat of perfume. I put on my bra and underwear. Then I grab my skinny jeans, step into them, and pull them up, I grunt as they go up my thighs. I grab my shirt and pull it over my head. I look at myself in the mirror. What to do with my hair? I look at the wet locks and shake my head from side to side. I grab my rubberband and throw it up, including my bangs. I walk to my closet and grab a sweater, just in case. I put on my socks and walk out the door. I walk back to Tegans room and knock on her door.

She opens it and I drop my jaw. Shes in nothing but a white wife beater, her black sports bra showing right through it, and a pair of tight black skinny jeans. She smiles and I walk in. I go and sit on her bed. She closes the door and walks to the edge of the bed. She smirks at me and I bite my lip. The feeling comes back and I can't help myself. I reach out and grab Tegans shirt. I pull her down on top of me and we laugh. I start to calm down and look at her. She keeps chuckling and I stare at her she finally stops, she looks into my eyes. I want her, I need her, I need to feel her. I slowly lean in and capture her lips in a kiss. She situates herself between my legs and I wrap my arms around her. As we move our heads, clashing our tongues together, she whimpers. She pulls back and shakes her head. She pulls away and looks at me.

"Sara . . ."

When she says my name, my whole body starts to tense. I look into her eyes and make sure shes see's the feelings I have for her in them.

"Please."

Tegan POV:

"Please."

Her eyes are begging for it, her voice is pleading for it, and I can feel it all. I bring my hand up and push back the falling baby hairs in her face.

"Are you sure Sara?"

She places her hands on the back of my neck and pulls me down, as she kisses me, I feel the answer in her lips. She needs this. I detach my lips from hers and trail them down, I stop on her neck and gently suck on her pulse point. She whimpers and and I feel her hands flinch. I continue to make my way around her neck, lightly nipping at sweet spots. I go down to her collar bones, her sharp collar bones. I lay my tongue on them and slowly lick her skin, letting her natural taste sink into my taste buds. She gasps and I smile. I lean back up and look at her. She looks at me and I sit up. I play with the hem of her shirt. She bites her lip and nods. I take my time, gripping the material. She raises her body and I pull it up, slowly removing it from her skin. I pull it over her head and toss it to the floor. I look at her body. Her black bra, pushing up her breasts, just the right amount of cleavage. I grab her hands and pull her up, so shes sitting up. I keep my eyes on hers as I wrap my arms around her chest and undo her bra. When the bra pops, she jerks and I kiss her cheek. I lightly pull the straps down from her shoulders and they fall to her lap, taking the cups with them. I lean away from her face and look down. Her breasts, the right size, her nipples a light tan. I attach my lips to hers again, and guide her back. She lays down, and I pull away, giving her bottom lip a quick tug. She moans and I sit up, I look at her bare chest. It rises and falls, the falls are shuttering, shes nervous, its her first time, I would be too. I lean down and look up at her through my bangs. She throws her head back and I lean down further, taking her hard bud into my mouth. I feel her back imediately arch into me. I bring my hand to her other breast and slowly palm her. She places her fingers into my hair and tugs on it, sending shocks up my spine. I groan and bring my other hand to her side, my nails digging into her skin, leaving red marks. I trail my tongue between her cleavage, tatsing light soap. I stop every second to place a kiss on her smooth stomach. When I've covered her whole stomach with my saliva, and lips, I stop at her pants. I stare at the zipper. Deciding whether or not to do this, I want to. Oh god do I want to, but Im still not sure about her. I look up and shes watching me, probably wondering whats happening. I let out a deep breath and move my hands to her zipper. I move them up to the button first and it pops open. She raises her hips and I grab her zipper. I slowly pull it down.

"Tegan!"

I hear a punding on my door, I turn and look at it. That voice, its sounds familiar.

"Tegan Rain, open your door."

My eyes grow wide and I look at Sara. Her eyes are big too and I climb off of her. I panick, I grab the blanket and cover her body with it.

"Pretend to be asleep."

She nods and turns over. I hear the knocking again and look at myself in the mirror. I walk to the door and make my eyes lood droopy. I open the door and he looks at me.

"Tegan, were you still asleep?"

I rub my eyes and fake a yawn, and nod.

He shakes his head and I look at his hands. Hes carying two trays of food. He extends one to me and I grab it.

"Im gonna take this one to Sara, what dorm is she in again."

I shake my head and speak.

"We took care of eachother last night, so shes in my room."

I step aside and he walks in. He looks at my bed and he can easily make out the figure. He look at me and hands me the other tray of food.

"Okay, well If you guys need anything, call me or go down to the nurses office."

I nod and set the two trays down. He walks out of my room and I walk him down the hall. He presses the elevator button and turns to me.

"Your not faking it right?"

I shake my head and he nods.

"Well, you should have told me, I would have let you stay with me."

I shake my head and reply.

"I wanted to take care of Sara, she was worse than me."

He nods and smiles.

"Im glad shes got a couple of friends, cause when I met with her father, he said she was always alone, and never ever went out. And after this first week shes had, she needs a friend."

I smile and the elevator door opens. He walks in and I wave him off. I walk back to my room and see Sara still laying on her side. I chuckle and close my door. I walk to my bed and climb back in. I place my arms around her, feeling her flesh under my palms. She turns over and smiles. As much as I want to continue, I can't help but think that was a sign, for us to wait. She wraps her arms around my neck and nods.

"What?"

I ask her, wondering why she nodded.

"I think we should wait."

I feel a weight off of my shoulder and I smile. She pulls me into her and we hug, My face to her chest, her bare chest. In that moment, her breasts right in my face, I didn't want to lick them, I didn't want to suck on them, I just wanted to hug her, and hear her heartbeat. I wrap my arms around her body and squeeze her tightly.

"What made you decide to wait?"

I ask her. She chuckles and I can feel the vibrations from her chest, as each laugh comes up her throat.

"Almost getting caught by your dad, it was like a sign."

I smile as I realize, she was thinking what I was pulls away and looks at me.

"Why do I smell food?"

As if on time, her stomach growls. I smile and point to the nighstand, two trays of food. Her eyes grow wide. I laugh and sit up, she sits up and I turn around, grabbing the two trays. I set them both down on the bed, and notice that Sara has her shirt back on. I smile at her and she looks at the trays. Theres a problem, only 1 bowl of jello. Sara and I already established something, we both really like Jello. So when we both set our eyes on the wiggling red cubes , we eye each other.

"We'll just have to share."

I smile and nod. She grabs the bowl and pops a cube into her mouth. She extends the bowl to me and I smile, shaking me head. I bite my lip and she eyes me.

"Come here."

I grab her shirt and she leans over to me, slowly chewing the jello. I smile and attach my lips to hers, the taste of cherry on her lips make me smile. She parts her lips and I slide my tongue in, tasting her saliva and jello mixing together. I moan and take a couple of chunks into my mouth. I pull away and she giggles.

"Well thats one way of sharing."

I laugh and flash her a gummy smile. I smile I rarley do, only when Im honestly happy. She covers her mouth and I can see her cheeks rising.

"What?"

She uncovers her mouth and smiles.

"Do that smile again."

I flash her my gummy smile and she squeels. She laughs and looks down.

"Its cute."

I take both of my lips into my mouth, sucking on them. Shes so adorable. We go back to our food and when were done, I set the trays on the floor. Im full, I have a beautiful girl in my bed, and Im happy. I lay down on my back, and suddenly Sara straddles my waist. She giggles as she grabs my arms and lifts them up. She reaches down and starts to tickle my rib cage. I start to squirm, my giggle fit turning into full blown laughs. I try to stop her but, when ever I remove my hands from my side, she attacks me with her fingers. She leans down and kisses my nose, when she leans back up, and her hands are on my stomach, I smirk and grab her hips, flipping us over. She laughs and I start to tickle her, no mercy. She starts to cry and scream my name.

"Tegan! Tegan Stop!"

I keep going and she places her hands in my hair, pulling me down and crashes our lips together. I stop, I grab her hips and for a second, Im vulnerable. She flips us back over and pins me hands above my head.

"I win."

She says. I giggle and try to break free but she holds onto me harder.

"Nope."

She leans down, and hovers her face over mines. She smirks and leans further down, placing the first kiss ever to my neck. I never new why this drove girls crazy until now. Molly never touched me back, except for kissing my lips, no where else. And the other girls I've been with never even bothered with me, as long as they got there part, they didn't care. I shutter as her lips come in contact with every soft spot. I squirm under her. I feel her nip at my neck and I jolt.

"Sara!"

She lifts her head and smiles.

"I know, I know."

She sighs and rolls off of me. We went from her having her firt kiss, to almost having sex. I feel myself starting to slowly pool. I toss my head back into the pillow and groan. She laughs and places her head on my chest.

"Was that moving to fast?"

She asks sarcastically, but I still reply.

"Shh!"

She laughs and wraps her arm around my body. I place my arm on her back and she speaks.

"You know, this is probably . . . the best day of my life."

I smile and she looks at me.

"Its really is."

She says again and I rub her back. She lays back down on my chest and I here her yawn, as if domino affect, I yawn too. I start to get drowzy and soon Im fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: I hope you guys like this chapter, I don't know why, but I really do. Im mixing a lot of lovey dovey things into it, so the next few chapters will have to do with them, exploring couple things. The drama will come back though, so stay tuned. Please Review, & Enjoy (:

*Chapter 10 ( A day early) Chapter 11 (Tomorrow )

Chapter 10: Date Night

Tegan POV:

I woke up from my nap, Sara facing the wall, my arm wraped around her stomach. I can hear her breathing and it sounds peacful. I also can hear every girl in the dorms, their going crazy? When I hear a couple of girls running, I start to get curious.I slowly lift my arm off of Sara and quietly get off my bed. I make my way to the door and open it. I step into the hallway, closing the door, not wanting them to wake Sara. I see girls rushing from dorm to dorm, half of their make up done, and some in bras and underwear. I move past all the girls and see Saras dorm room open. I smile when I know who will tell me whats going on. I walk down the hall and knock on the already open door. Lizzy and Ronnie turn theirs heads to me and I smile.

"Hey, whats going on?"

I motion to the girls behind me. They smile and speak.

"The boys, their comming tonight, because they moved the date of the dance."

I walk into the room and close the door.

"What?"

I lean on the door and watch them continue to do their hair and makeup.

"Remember winter formal?"

I nod and she continues.

"Well, they moved the date, to next week, not this friday, but next friday."

Im still confused.

"So if its not till next week, then why are the girls going ape shit?"

They laugh and smile bigger.

"Because, The boys aare comming. Their gonna be here early, and were going to go into the gym, watch movies and mingle."

They both giggle like love sick Teenagers and I chuckle.

"Oh, have you seen Sara, I haven't seen her all day. Im pretty sure she would like to go, maybe some boy will ask her to Winter Formal."

Ronnie says, they smile and I bring my hand up to the back of my head.

"Yea shes's . . . in my room . . . asleep."

They both look up and look at me. Lizzy starts to smile, but Ronnie looks confused.

"Well why is she in your room?"

Ronnie says. Lizzy nudges her arm and looks at Lizzy.

"What?"

Lizzy motions her head and Ronnies eyes pop. She turns and looks at me.

"You and Sara . . . you guys?!"

I smile and drop my head.

"Oh god! Oh my god I knew it!"

They both scream and I shake my head, still laughing.

"Its a secret though guys okay, she doesn't even know that I told you."

They both nod, but keep their goofy smiles on their faces. I shake my head and walk up to them.

"Seriously, I don't want to start problems with any one okay?"

Their faces get serious and they nod. I smile and they look at me.

"What?"

"Nothing, Im just so happy, wait . . . you guys?"

Ronnie looks at me and I shake my head.

"No, but we've been kissing like crazy all day today."

They both giggle and go back to getting ready.

"You should come, you know just to have some fun with us, the boys go home at 12, and we start school tomorrow later at 10:00 because of it."

I thought my dad was cool, but now that hes making all these things happen, I might just like him a lot more. I nod my head and smile.

"Im gonna bring Sara with me though."

They giggle and I laugh, rolling my eyes. I open the door and walk out of the room. I walk back down the hall and get in front of my door. I open it slowly, but quickly rushing in. I close my door and turn around. Saras standing in front of my closet, putting on a sweatshirt of mine. I smile and walk up to her. She looks at me and smiles.

"Hey, where were you?"

I walk up to her and place my arms on her waist. I lean in and stop inches away from her face. I smile and she leans in, placing her lips on mines, a soft delicate, yet strong kiss. I feel my body slowly melt, but contain myself. She pulls away when we hear a girl shriek. She looks at the door, then to me.

"Whats going on out there?"

I smile and shake my head.

"You don't want to know."

She chuckles and grabs my hand. She leads me to the door and grabs the knob. She opens the door a crack, and looks out.

"Its like a circus out there."

The says, keeping her eyes on the girls. I pull her back in and lean her body against the door, her weight pushing it closed. I smile and lean in, taking full attck on her neck. She places her arms around me and moans. I feel my body start to flush and I get impatient. I reach down and grab both of her hands, I bring them up above her head and pin them to the door. She whimpers and I smirk. I lean back down and feel her body squirming under me.

"Teagn . . ."

She moans and I feel my body shiver.

"Tegan, slow remember."

She blurts it out and I stop in my tracks. I lean back up to her, my breathing already rugged. I nod my head and she wiggles out of my grasps. She cups my jaw lightly and smiles.

"Soon."

I feel my heart flutter, but nod. I have to respect her. She hugs me and turns back around, detaching our bodies. She opens the door and steps out of my room. I wait a couple of seconds and close my door. Shes waiting for me, I take a couple of steps and stand next to her. She looks at all the girls and I nudge her. She follows me down the hall and we stop in front of her dorm door. She walks in and Ronnie and Lizzy giggle. I roll my eyes and step into the room, closing the door. Sara sits on her bed and looks at us. Ronnie and Lizzy keep giggling, as they look at me, then to Sara, then back at me.

Sara POV:

Why is everyone smiling and laughing.

"What?"

I ask Ronnie and Lizzy and they look at Tegan. Tegan chuckles nervously, and tangles her hand in the hair behind her head.

"Tegan, you told them!"

I yell and they all burst out laughing. She nods and I look at Ronnie and Lizzy. I feel my cheeks go red as they smile at me. I grab my pillow and place it over my head, falling onto my bed. I don't know why Im embarrassed, I just am. I hate being put on the spot. Suddenly I feel my matress sink and the pillow gets torn away from my face. I turn and see Tegan, on her hands and knees, hovering over my bed. She smiles and speaks.

"Their friends Sara, its fine."

I blush more, turning a bright scarlette. I chuckle nervously and she leans down, she crashes her lips into mines and I instantly wrap my arms around her neck, bringing her down more. As we start to deepen the kiss, I hear Ronnie and Lizzy.

"Oh my Gosh! That was so cute!"

Tegan drops her head, laughing. I turn my head to the side, giggling as I hear them squeel. I pull Tegan onto the bed, and scoot over, taking my usual form, against the wall. She lays in front of me and I wrap my arms around her and look at Lizzy and Ronnie. Their trying their best to hold back the crys of joy. I look down to Tegan and she chuckles.

"Go ahead you guys, let it out, go on."

They smile big and let loose.

"Oh god this is so cute, I always new you guys liked eachother"

Was all I heard. Tegan and I giggled as the girls looked at us, rambling on and on. After about 2 minutes, the finally stop. I look at them and Tegan speaks.

"Done?"

They nod and we both smile. I lean down and place a kiss on her cheek. I look back up and Lizzys picking out her outfit, while Ronnie is trying to put her eye liner on.

"Bloody hell! I swear that I hate eye liner, I can never put it on right."

She shakes her head and turns to us, one eye messed up, the other not done yet. We all laugh at her and I motion for her to come towards me. She sighs and walks over to the bed. I pat Tegans shoulders and she sits up. I sit up too and move to the middle of the bed. I pat the space in front of me and Ronnie sits down. I grab the liquid eye liner and look at Ronnie.

"Close your eyes."

She closes them and I pull out the brush. I see the liquid really runny. I screw the brush back in, and shake it up a little. I open it back up and notice that it got thicker. I hand the little tube to Tegan and she holds it, looking at me. I hold onto Ronnies face, and place the black liquid on her eye. I brush to the side, making a cat eye. I perfect it, and blow on it. I move to the other eye and copy my pervious actions. When shes all done, I make sure their dry.

"Okay, you can open."

She opens her eyes and looks at me. I smile and look at Tegan. Tegan looks at her and smiles.

"Your totally gonna get hit on tonight."

Ronnie blushes and I smile. She gets back up and walks to the mirror.

"God Sara, where did you learn to do them so perfect?"

She asks, checking out my work. I smile and remember my mom, the days we would have make-over night. She always taught me something new, with every piece of make up in her make-up bag, when she taught me how to do eyeliner, it became my favorite thing. I went through a phase where that was all I ever wore, now I don't wear make-up.

"My mom."

She smiles and walks back to Lizzy.

"Wait, why are you guys getting ready?"

I ask, finally realizing their rushing, like the girls outside.

They turn to me, smiles on their faces.

"The boys are here, well their comming in about 30 minutes, were all going to hang out in the gym. We told Tegan and she said she was gonna get you, so you guys could go together."

I smile and look at Tegan, she nods and I lean down, placing a delicate kiss on her lips. I sit back up and look at the girls They starts to change and I look at Tegan, who already has her eyes covered. I chuckle and get up from my bed. I walk to my closet and look at my things, what to wear. Im looking through my clothes when I hear them call me.

"Sara, do we look okay?"

I turn around and smile. Lizzy has her hair straightened, shes wearing a white blouse, showing a little cleavage, skin tight jeans, and a pair of olive green Toms. Ronnie has her hair curled, a white top on too, skin tight black jeans, and red toms. I smile, they match.

"You guys look great."

They turn to Tegan, waiting for her to speak. I see Tegan smile and she nods her head.

"You guys are gonna blow them away."

I laugh and they smile nervously. I go back to my closet, grabbing a pair of skin tight denim jeans, A white v-neck long sleeve, a pair of my gray vans, and Tegans black leather jacket. I set the pile of clothes on my bed. Without minding, I start to take off my shirt.

"Sara!"

Ronnie and Lizzy yell. I drop my shirt to the floor and look at them.

"What?"

They look at Tegan and I look at Tegan too, her eyes on me. I chuckle and look back at them.

"So?"

They open their mouths and I hear Tegan.

"Its not like I haven't seen it already."

I feel my cheeks blush as I hear Ronnie and Lizzy gasp. I turn back around and pull on my new shirt.

"She accidently seen me naked in the shower, relax guys."

They smirk and nod.

"Sure."

I laugh and turn back around. I unbotton my pants and pull them down my thighs, and they fall to the floor. I kick them off and grab my new pants. I place my legs in the small wholes and slowly pull them up my thighs. I button them up and walk back to the bed. I sit down and grab my vans. I put on my shoes and stand up. I smile and look at them.

"How do I look?"

Ronnie and Lizzy smile awkwardly.

"Well? I mean you look nice but, don't you wanna put a little make-up on?"

I frown and look at Tegan. She pats her lap and I walk to the bed. I fall on top of her and she whispers in my ear.

"You look beautiful Sara."

She kisses the skin under my ear and its wakes up the butterflies in my stomach. I smile and kiss her cheek. I sit on the bed, and look at the girls.

"Were ready."

We both nod and Tegan gets up from the bed.

"Let me just grab my things really quickly."

I nod and watch her as she walks out of the door. Ronnie and Lizzy both look at me, a smile planted on both of their faces. I get up from the bed and laugh.

"What?"

They smile bigger and Lizzy speaks.

"Wow, you guys are probably the cutest, EVER!"

I chuckle and grab my rubber band, taking it off, and letting my hair fall. I place my hands through it and mess it up. Seeing if It looks okay to wear down. I make a yuck face and decide to just put it back up. I hear my door open and I see Tegan, she changed her clothes, shes wearing a white Thermal, black skinny jeans, an army jacket, with a thin gray hoodie under, and black and white vans. I look at Lizzy and Ronnie, they grab their jackets, and we walk out of the room. While Tegan and I walk, we don't hold hands, we don't show everyone what we are feeling. We never discussed it, but it was more like common sense, she had an ex girlfriend, who jumped me because of her, and Im now "Dating" her. We get into the elevator, with around 6 other girls, and slowly ride down. The doors open and we wait for all the girls to get out. We all walk down the hall and open the double doors. The cold wind rushes in and we all start to shiver. I bundle up and Tegan holds the door open for us. We walk past the courtyard and down the halls. We pass the cafeteria, and can already hear the girls chit chatting. We make a left and keep walking. We get in front of a huge building and I look at Tegan.

"This is a gym?"

I ask her and she nods. We open the doors and the loudness of the girls and guys, shake my ears. I look around and see all the guys and girls, talking, some guys standing alone, some girls standing alone, and some boys in groups, some girls in groups. We walk in further and Lizzy smiles at me.

"Its like boy mania in here!"

I chuckle and keep looking around. I see alot of girls, sitting down, talking with the boys. We walk up to the stage and I sit down, along with everybody else. I look at Tegan and lean into her, whispering in her ear.

"What happens when a boy hits on you?"

She pulls back and makes a yuck face. I laugh and nudge her. Shes about to reach for my hand when I see her stop. She drops her head down and so do I. Suddenly, I hear a guys voice close to us.

"Um Excuse me?"

I look up and See Lizzy, smiling like crazy, as the guy approaches her.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, maybe we could go sit down in private and have a talk?"

She bites her lip and looks at us. We all smile and she nods.

"Sure."

He helps her off the stage and we watch them walk away. I look at Tegan and we both see them as they sit down and we can see the huge smile she has on her face.

"No one likes red heads I tell you. This stinks."

We turn to Ronnie and she looks sad. I look at her and smile.

"We just got here, relax Ronnie."

She groans and I hear Tegans voice.

"Trust me, with the way you look, you'll find someone here tonight."

Ronnie starts to smile again and I look at Tegan.

"Well aren't you just a charmer."

She shrugs and I laugh. I look at her and she looks at me, we stare at eachother and just keep smiling. She slowly leans in and whispers into my ear.

"I want to kiss you so badly right now."

I bite my lip and feel the memories of her lips crashing against mines. I smile and lean into her ear.

"Later."

She whimpers and I chuckle.

"Hi, im Rodney."

I whip my head around and see a tall red headed boy, about 6ft tall, standing right in front of Ronnie. She looks up and smiles at him.

"Im Ronnie."

She says nervously. I giggle and watch them.

"Thats a cute name, mind if we talk a little, then watch the movie together?"

She smiles and nods. He grabs her hand and helps her off the stage. I laugh as she turns around and smiles excitedly at us. I wave her off and she turns back around.

I see a guy starting to walk towards us, then a guy runs up to him, whispers something to him and smiles. The guy leaves and I look back to Tegan.

"That boy's comming over here."

She eyes me and raises her eyes brows.

The guys appraoches us, and smiles.

"Hello ladies, Im Riley."

He extends his hand and I feel nice, so I shake it.

"And you two are?"

I point to Tegan and speak.

"Betty."

I hear Tegan hold back her laughter, I point to myself and smile.

"And Im Melissa."

Tegan nudges me and I smile harder, trying to contain my laughs.

"Well its nice to meet such beauiful ladies. My buddie and I were wondering if you two would like to join us?"

I feel Tegan lean in and she whispers into my ear.

"Wanna roll with him Melissa?"

I squeel and look at him.

"Im sorry, but I have a boyfriend."

He drops his head and shoots it back up, looking at Tegan.

"What abou you miss? Would you mind talking to my friend over there, he thinks your really pretty."

She shakes her head and smiles.

"Sorry but, I have a girlfriend."

I choke on a laugh and he just walks away. When hes halfway, Tegan and I burst out in laughter. Shes clutching her stomach and crying. Im crying and my stomach hurts. After a couple of seconds, we finally stop and wipe the tears away from our eyes. I place my hand on the edge, griping the stage, when suddenly, I feel Tegans hand over lap mines. I smile and keep my gaze on the crowd, girls slowly pouring in by the minute. I look at the doors and see Molly, her little click behind her. The walk to the floor and look around. I see them all start to split up, the butch's on one side, talking with the fellow guys, and the girls, talking in a group, looking at other guys.

I look at Tegan and she looks at me.

"Why do they do that?"

She eyes me and I move my head in the direction of Molly. She shakes her head and looks at them.

"Well, you know how Molly isn't "Gay" and niether are her friends?"

I nod and she continues.

"Well, they make a deal with their "Girlfriends." If they can't get a date with a guy, They go with them"

I look at the butch's, their literally watching their girlfriends, check out other guys. How can you just sit there and watch your girlfriend flirt with other people? If that was Tegan, I would probably be going ape shit. I look at her and study her face. Shes looking at her old friends (The Butchs) and smiling. She misses them, I know she does. Before I came along, they were her friends. I look at her and smile.

"Go talk to them Tegan."

She looks at me and eyes me.

"I know you miss them, they were your friends."

She looks down to her swaying feet, hitting the stage wall each time.

"_Were_, key word Sara. . . "

"Tegan, before I came here, they were your friends, I know you miss them. Just please go talk to them."

She looks up to me and smiles weakly.

"Your not gonna get mad?"

I shake my head and she smiles.

"Thanks Sara."

I smile and she hops off the stage. She stops, then turns to me.

"I can't leave you alone though."

I shake my head and point to her friends.

"Go, I'll be fine."

Her lips curl and she nods.

"Are you sure?"

I eye her sternly and she chuckles.

"I'll be back."

I nod and watch her walk away. She gets to her old friends, for a second they look at her with anger. Then they all hug eachother. I smile and watch as she hugs each and every one of them.

Tegan POV:

My friends. My old friends.

Sara POV:

I drop my head and look at my feet. I sway them back and forth, when I here a sniffle. I look up and see a boy, walking to the stage, his eyes watery. It's none of my business, I shouldn't. I hear him choke on a sob and I feel bad. Im not nosey, Im just worried.

"Um excuse me?"

He looks over to me and sniffles.

"Yea?"

I motion for him to come closer and he does, slowly putting one foot in front of the other. He stops in front of me and I pat the space next to me on the stage. This boy doesn't look like the rest, hes a little more feminine with his walk, hes dressed with more fashion sense then the rest, he must be. He sits on the stage and looks at me.

"I know its none of my business but, why are you crying?"

He looks down to his hands and fiddles with them.

"You wouldn't understand. . . "

I sigh and try to smile.

"I can try?"

I tell him. He looks up at me then looks out to the crowd, suddenly dropping his head back down.

"See that boy over there, in the gray vest?"

I look at the crowd, slowly sciming through each T-shirt. I find the guy with the gray vest and nod.

"Yea."

He looks at me, a new fresh batch of tears in his eyes.

"Im so . . . in love with him, but he hates me."

When he says that, I feel my heart melt. Hes crying over a guy, just like I did with Tegan. I look down and reply.

"Does he know your in love with him?"

I ask him. In the corner of my eye, I can see him shaking his head. I take a deep breath and talk.

"Why does he hate you?"

He scoffs and I study his face, a face of pure hurt.

"I don't know if he hates me, but hes a huge homophobe."

I realize what he means now, hes in love with someone who finds him disgusting, un-natural, and unhuman. I shake my head and look at him.

"Then why do you still love him?"

He shakes his head and smiles weakly.

"I don't know . . . we love the people who hurt us, even if they dont intend on hurting us, we can't help ourselves on what we feel."

As if he was a poet, my eyes begin to water. The words so true, just like Tegan said. I nod my head and smile.

"Yea, I've heard that before."

He turns to me and smiles, a real genuine smile.

"Yea? Well who ever has said that, has experienced it."

I look up and spot Tegan. _Whoever has said that, has experienced it._ I think back to her and Molly, the way she would lean up against her, the way they would act around eachother. Molly was the homophobe, and Tegan was the fool.

"So wheres your date to the dance?"

He asks me and I keep looking at her.

"Well, I haven't been asked yet. But Im hoping she will ask me soon."

He smiles and looks into the crowd.

"Which girl?"

I smile and keep looking at Tegan.

"See that crowd right there, next to the boys."

He nods and looks at me.

"The dykes?"

I laugh at the word, but nod.

"Yea, see the only with a green army jacket on, and a gray sweater under it?"

He nods and I smile.

"Thats her."

He smiles and looks at me.

"Does she know how you feel?"

I nod and look at him.

"Yea, she does."

"Does she feel the same way?"

I recap everything that has happened in the last two days, every single thing Tegan has said and done, leads up to my answer.

"Yea . . . Im hoping she does."

He smiles and looks at the boy, the boy who he is madly in love with. I watch as he stares at him, while this guy he loves, is talking to a girl, flirting, smiling, nudging. I can see it slowly breaking him down, with every touch of them, he shutters. With every smile he returns to her, this boy closes his eyes.

"Im Tommy by the way."

He turns to me and extends his hands.

"Im Sara."

I shake his hand and he looks at me.

"So, when did you realize you were gay?"

He asks me, normally any other girl would snap, saying their not gay, or saying that their in an all girls school, they get lonely, but not me. Im going to be honest.

"I don't know what I am. I just know that Im crazy over her."

He chuckles and nods his head.

"You?"

I ask him, he smiles and shrugs.

"When I was 10."

I smile and he laughs.

"My first crush was Toby Merkins, he used to steal my toys."

I laugh and picture it. He nods his head and looks back up.

"Shes your first girl ?"

I nod and he smiles.

"Well, if theirs more, possibility you might be a lesbian, or bisexual."

I giggle and he does too.

"Thanks for talking to me, I really appreciate it."

I look at him and hes smiling weakly. I nod and reach into my pocket. I take out my phone and hand it to him.

"I could use a friend like you, someone easy to talk to."

He smiles and picks up my phone. He takes out his and hands it to me. We both start to press at the dial pad, entering our name and numbers into the system. We finish and I hand him his phone. He hands me mines and smiles.

"I'll text you Sara."

I smile and nod.

He walks away and I see him disappear into the crowd. I look back to Tegan and see how much fun shes having. All of a sudden, The lights go out and I blink. I see everyones cell phone, shining the lights on their partners. I hear all the girls panicking, and the guys, playing the typical role, and protecting them. I lay down on the stage and close my eyes. I feel someone climb on top of me and I freeze. I can hear the sound of their breathing. They place their lips to my ear and I can hear the mist of their breath.

"Now I can kiss you."

I hear Tegans voice and smile. I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her down, our lips smashing together. She slides her tongue into my mouth and I moan, her hand roaming under my shirt, over my skin. I shutter and I can here her soft chuckle. I place my hands in her hair, and take advantage of the dark. I pull and tug on her hair, making sure she feels every jolt I feel. She groans and I suck on her bottom lip, feeling it throb under my tongue. She slowly pulls away and I see nothing but pitch black. She shines her phone light on me and chuckles.

"Come on."

I follow the light and sit up. I feel her take my hand and help me off of the stage. I hear something fall and then see a huge blue screen. Everyone starts clapping, and Tegan leans into my ear.

"Watch the movie with me?"

I nod, and she leads me away. With it being almost dark in the room, Its hard not to step on anyones hands, or kick them. When Tegan finally stops. I look around and notice were way at the back. I smile and she sits down, her back against the wall. She opens her legs and pats on the floor. She pulls me down and I situate myself between her legs. She lifts her knees up and I absentmindly rub her legs with my fingers. She wraps her arms around my chest and pulls me more into her. I chuckle and see the screen change. As the Lionsgate Lion roars and I feel Tegan move her hands down to my stomach, slowly inching their way further down. She stops at the zipper of my pants and her hands slip under my shirt, laying her palms flat on my stomach. I giggle at the slight tickling sensation. The opening credits start to role and I relax, letting my body go. I look around and see everyone doing the same thing as us, cuddling. I smile and look at the screen.

Tegan POV:

Tonight so far has been perfect. Right now were in the middle of the movie. I pull out my phone and check the time, its barley 10:45. I put my phone away and Sara looks back at me.

"Everything okay?"

I nod and she smiles. I kiss her cheek and she goes back to watching the movie. In the corner of my eye, I can see Molly, she hasn't spotted me or Sara. But she is with a guy. I shrug it off and lightly trace figure 8's into Saras stomach. I feel her grip on my ankles tightening. While I was with my friends, we were talking about winter formal, of course the topic of the night. When my friends told me that they hated seeing their girlfriends go with someone else, I quickly thought about Sara. Would it bug me to see a guy ask her tonight? Yes, yes it would. I don't want to see her all snuggled up with some guy, I don't want to see them dance, nor do I want to see them kiss, it would honestly . . . kill me. I know I have only known Sara for a couple of days, A week to be exact, but I feel like I have known her for my whole life. I know almost everything about her, cause we always talk, like the night I opened up to her. She listened to me, and I listened to her, we told eachother things that we have never told anyone before. So I do know Sara already, Just time wise, a week. But Its not going to stop me from asking her. And I am going to ask her, right now.

I keep my hands on Saras stomach as I lean down. I place my lips to her ear, and she gives in to my presence. I smile and with the most low voice, I speak.

"Go with me to Winter Formal."

I don't make it a question, I make it a demand, like I said, It would kill me to see her with someone else. She turns around and I move my face so we don't hit. She smiling nervously, biting her lip.

"You wanna go with me?"

She asks, I chuckle and nod. I see her smile growing bigger, she turns her whole body around, sits criss crossed between my legs. I wrap my legs around her and she leans in, resting her forhead on my nose. I feel her head nod and I start to smile. I place my hands on her cheeks, and lift her head up.

"Was that a yes?"

I ask, making sure it was.

"Yes."

I smile and lean in. I kiss her with the most passion my body can let go. I can feel my blood bubbling, and my body shaking slowly. She wraps her arms around my stomach and I can feel her nails digging into the material of my 2 jackets. I smile and pull away, resting my head on hers. We stare at eachother, even through the darkness I can still make out her watery eyes, and the tiny tears making their way down her flesh. I reach up and with my thumb, chase them away. She closes her eyes and in that moment, I felt my heart skip a beat, literally. I haven't ever had that happen to me, never, but it felt amazing. I drop her head down and kiss her forhead. She moves back and starts to get into her form between my legs, watching the movie again. I smile when she lays down, making her self comfortable, snuggling her back into my chest. I again, wrap my hands around her waist, and stop when I feel another pair. I look over Saras shoulder, she has my palms spread out, and shes tracing every crack, ever line on my palm, with her 2 index fingers. I look at her and watch her face, then I feel it. She laces our fingers together, both hands linked. Then she smiles at them and leans her head back, so it falls onto my shoulder. I rest my head on her shoulder and continue to watch the movie.

Sometime durning the movie, I looked over and seen that Sara had fallin alseep. The movies almost about to end,about 5 more minutes. I look at her and study her face. I am going to take the most beautiful girl to Winter Formal. I smile and kiss her cheek. She starts to stir and I watch her eyes flutter open.

"Its over?"

She looks to the screen, then to me. I nod my head and she closes her eyes again. I smile and brush my nose with hers. She keeps her eyes closed, but still smiles. I chuckle and she snuggles into me.

"Everyones gonna start leaving, lets get you to bed."

She nods into me and I see the credits rolling. All the people are starting to get up. Sara starts to stand up and I help her. When she almost falls, I catch her, she grabs onto my arm, still half asleep and rests her head on my shoulder. They turn the lights back on, and I look at the big clock above the stage.

"11:56."

That movie was fucking long! I look around for my redhead and frizzy blondy. I smile when I see them, holding hands with they boys, walking together in a group. I watch as some of the guys tell the girls goodbye, telling them they'll see them next week. Some girls are sad, but some are excited, most girls have dates, probably about a couple of girls are just standing alone. I wait for everyone to clear out, before taking Sara into the crowd. She still clinged to me, but I like it, makes me feel wanted, needed, and most of all, loved. Ronnie and Lizzy walk up to me and smile. They look at Sara and make an aww face. I chuckle and nod. We all starts to make our way outside, the cold ten times worse then before.

"Can you hold her really quick?"

I see Sara shaking, from the cold and just waking up. Lizzy nods, and I hand her to them. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her. She smiles and I grab her again, placing an arm on her waist. We continue to walk in the cold, all the way to the dorms. When we finally get there, we ride the elevator with all the girls. They talk about their dates, one girl is even going with a guy named Harold. When the elevator finally stops on our floor, they all scatter but Sara, Ronnie , Lizzy and I walk down to Lizzy and Saras dorm. We get to their room, and Lizzy fiddles with her keys, she opens the door and we all walk in. I imediatley take Sara to her bed, laying her down. She gets comfortable, and I grab her blankets, placing them over her. She turns over, on her back and looks at me.

"Sleep in here . . . with me."

I hear Ronnie and Lizzy whimper, I chuckle and turn around.

"Do you guys mind?"

They both make pouty faces, trying to hold back their comments, and shake their heads. I laugh and walk to the door.

"Let me change, and I'll be back okay?"

I tell Sara and she nods. I look at Lizzy and Ronnie.

"You guys reallyfind us that adorable?"

They nod and I chuckle again. I open the door and close it, walking down the hall. I get to my room and open my door. I walk to my closet and grab my pajamas, placing them on my bed. I quickly strip down to my underwear and sports bra. I grab my pjs and put them on. I make sure to pick up my phone and ipod again. I grab my keys and walk back out my door, locking it. I walk back down the hall and knock on the door. Lizzy opens it and I walk in. I see Ronnie, laying on the floor with blankets, Lizzy walking back to her bed, and Sara, right where I left her. I close the door and walk to her getting in, I turn off the lamp and lift the covers. I climb in, molding my chest into her back, wraping her up. I hear a choked sob and I know its either from Ronnie or Lizzy. I laugh and place my face near the back of Saras neck. I kiss the flesh and smile.

"Night Sara."


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Okay guys, I had to jot this down really quick, my mom and her boyfriend are going to vegas this weekend to get hitched. Im their photographer, so I have to be there. Im sorry if this chapter is boring, I promis I'll make thenext one extra cute (: Please Review and Enjoy (:

Chapter 11: Tired of Hiding.

Tegan POV:

I felt Sara tossing in my arms, but I ignored it then I felt the light tap on my shoulder and I opened my eyes. Lizzy was standing over us, still half asleep.

"Come on, its 8."

She walks away and I rub my eyes, trying my best to wake up fully. I turn over and see Sara, still asleep, her body curled into mines, facing me. I smile and lean down, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Sar, we have to get up."

She doesn't move, I hate waking her up, she looks so peacfull. I hear the russling of blankets and sheets, I turn around and see Ronnie, folding the blankets, and placing them on Lizzys bed. They whisper something to eachother and Lizzy nods, Ronnie smiles at me, and walks to the door, opening it and leaving. I turn back around and place my arm on Saras, lightly rubbing up and down.

"Sara, come on babe, we have to get up."

She starts to stir and stretch. She lays on her back and rubs her eyes. She turns to me and groans. I dread the feeling of waking up, if I could sleep forever, I might just do it. She wraps her arms around my stomach and burries her face into my neck.

"I hate school."

She mumbles. I chuckle and nod.

"So do I, but we skipped yesterday, my dad said we have to go."

I hear her let out a deep breath and she nods. She slowly removes her body from mines, sitting up in her bed. I prop up on my elbows and look around the room, Lizzys in her closet, getting her things ready. Sara climbs out of the bed and walks to her closet, her legs wobbling. She gets to her dresser and grabs her clothes, placing them on the bed.

She walks to me, still laying in bed. She leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Im gonna go shower kay?"

I nod and get off the bed, I walk to the door while she gathers her things.

"Me too, I'll be back."

She nods and I open the door, walking outside into the hall. Its pretty dead, most girls are gonna get up at 8:30 or 9. I walk back to my dorm and when I get to my door, I hear another door open. I turn around and see Lizzy and Sara, walking to the showers. I smile and open my door, stepping inside my room. I walk to my closet and start to search for my clothes. I get my khaki pants, a white polo t-shirt, a maroon thermal, and my black and white vans. I set them on my bed and look out the window. Its raining again. I sigh and shake my head, I am not taking a shower. I grab my toothbrush,toothpaste, comb and bar of soap. I open my door and walk down to the bathrooms. I get into the bright white, empty room and set my things down. I wash my face first and dry it off. I brush my teeth, making sure to get each tooth, and rinse my mouth out. I look in the mirror and look at my hair, Its messy, and sticking up. Nothing my beanie can't fix. I turn on the water, and run it over my comb. I bring my comb up to my hair and start to run it through my brown chocolate locks. When I finish, I gather my things back up and walk out of the bathroom, and back to my room. I get inside and close my door. I strip my pajamas, letting them fall to the floor and grab my new underwear and bra. I put them on and reach for my pants. I put my feet through the jeans and pull them up my legs. I button them and zip them up. I grab my shirt and pull it over my head. when I look in the mirror, I yawn, last night was fun though, so totally worth it. I smile as memories shake my mind. I sit on my bed and put on my socks and shoes. I walk to my closet, grab my jacket from last night and put it on. I pick up my backpack on the floor and put it on my bed. I walk to my nightstand and grab my cologne. I spray it around a couple parts of my body, then on my jacket. I grab my beanie and look in the mirror again. I place my neff beanie on and smile. I grab my backpack, phone, and keys from my bed, and place them in my jacket pockets. I open my door, making sure to lock it, and close it. I walk down the hall of girls. I get to Saras room and knock on the door. I wait for a couple of seconds till finally Lizzy opens the door. She walks back to her bed, and I close the door. I look to Saras side and shes laying in her bed, her uniform on, her green college sweater with pins on it, her black and white converse. I smile and walk to her bed, dropping my backpack to the floor. I lay on the bed, next to her and embrace her. She rubs her head into my chest and yawns.

"Tegan?"

"Yea?"

"Can we come back to my room when schools over and sleep?"

I chuckle and look down to her, I place a kiss on her head and reply.

"Yea, we can."

I feel my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket and I reach for it. I bring it up to my face and roll my eyes.

"Yes dad, were going to school."

"Good, and not late either. Are you two feeling better?"

I yawn and nod my head.

"Yea, were fine."

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later, remember early!"

He hands up the phone and I groan. I look at the time. 9:45. I rub Saras back and she nods. She sits up and so do I. We look at Lizzy and she smiles.

"Ready?"

We both nod and I stand up. I help Saras sleepy form stand up too, her legs still wobbly. I grab my backpack and put it on, I grab Saras hangbag and place it on my shoulder. She reaches for it and I smile.

"Its fine, I got it."

She smiles and we open the door. As we walk down the hall, Saras more awake. We get to the elevator and I press the button. We all step in and ride down in silence. When the elevator doors open, we step out and walk down the hall, passed the lounge. I open the door, and the sound of the rain surrounds us. We all put our hoods on and walk outside. For the first time ever, they placed tarps over a section of the courtyard for girls to walk over. We cross the tarp and get into the hallways. We make our way inside the Class building, Lizzy meets up with Ronnie and they walk away to their class. Sara and I keep walking and make our way to our 1st. When we get to our class, the doors open and we can see Miss L. Sara looks at me really quickly and smiles.

"Wait here, I have to talk to Miss L."

I nod my head and start to lean in for a kiss, when I remember where we are. I sigh and again nod. She pouts and walks into the room. I slide down the wall and sit down. I pull out my phone and look at the time. We still have 10 minutes before class starts. I yawn and rest my head back. I close my eyes and start to relax. As im starting to drift off, I hear the annoying bell. I open my eyes and turn to the door, but see Sara right next to me, on her cell phone. I smile and look at her fingers type.

"When did you join me?"

She keeps texting, but smiles. She places her phone on her lap and speaks.

"About 5 minutes ago, but I didn't wanna wake you."

I smile and she stands up. She extends her hands out to me and I accept them, letting her pull me up. I dust off my pants and Sara turns around. She dusts herself off and looks at me.

"Am I dirty?"

I quickly smirk, it sounding so sexy to me. I lean in close to her and whisper in her ear.

"Yea."

I place my hands on her butt and wipe away all the "Dirt."

She squeels and I laugh. She turns around and motions to the hall filled with girls. I nod and we walk into the classroom. Today Miss L had us planning out a project. We had to pick partners, of course Sara and I are partners. Not only because we were friends, or because it gave us and excuseto be together, but because well . . . we just did. After first today, Sara and I met up for lunch after 4th. We sat with Ronnie and Lizzy as usual, talking and laughing about random things. I told them that I asked Sara to winter formal, they gave us the "Awww's" and "Oh my goodness thats so cute," for about 5 minutes. When lunch was over, we went to the rest of our classes. Sara and I saw eachother at our last period. We talked, but our teacher caught us and moved us on opposite sides of the class, bitch right? In about 5 minutes, school is about to end. I keep looking at Sara, she's drawing something, or writing something in her notebook. For the last few minutes, I just watched Sara, until the bell rang. When it did, I sprang out of my seat and walked to the door, holding it open, waiting for Sara. As each girl passes by, they all smile to me, maybe thinking Im holding it open for them. I shake my head and when all the girls pass by, I look back to see my girl, packing her things away. I smile and she pulls her bag over her shoulders, says bye to Miss H and walks towards me. I smile and look at her.

"Hey."

She smiles and yawns. I chuckle and so does she. She steps into the hallway and I follow, letting the door close on its own. We walk down the building halls and I open the double doors, leading us outside. When we get into the outside halls, I see Sara starting to shiver. Without caring, I wrap my arm around her shoulder, and push her body into me, trying my best to keep her warm. I hear her chuckle and we look at the watery courtyard.

"I hate the rain!"

I do, even though its cuddling weather, I just wish school didn't exist on rainy days. We walk out to the grass and walk across the tarp. We get to the stairs of our dorm building and quickly make our way inside. We rush to the elevator, girls in the lounge being extremly loud. We step into the elevator and ride it with 3 other girls. When it stops on our floor, We get off and walk down the hall. We get to my door and I feel Sara tickle my ribs. I squeel and unlock my door. We get inside my room and Sara imediatley goes for the bed. I chuckle and she does too, snuggling her head into my pillow. I drop my things to the floor and walk to my closet. I look at my wet clothes and start to peel each one off. I look through my clean clothes and grab some pj pants, and a white v-neck. I quickly change into them and turn to Sara. I smile when I see her laying on her stomach. I walk to my bed and lean down.

"Wanna change?"

She nods and I smile. I walk back to my closet and grab another pair of clean pj pants, and an old gym T-shirt. I walk back to my bed and sit down.

"Here."

I rub her leg and she turns over. Her eyes are closed as she reaches for the clothes. I chuckle and hand them to her. She sits up and finally opens her eyes, looking at me. She reaches down to the hem of her sweater, and starts to slowly peel it up, her shirt stuck to the inside, showing her flesh. I bite my lip as she drops the sweater to the floor, her shirt tangled up.

"Help?"

She laughs, moving her arms aroubd like a seal. I blink and react. I grab the hem of her shirt and slowly lift it up her body, revealing more skin. I try my best to contain myself. But when I take off her sweater, and she looks at me, I feel her hot breath on my lips and I groan. I attach my lips to her, and she wraps her arms around my stomach, pulling us down. I hover over her as we battle eachother with our tongues. I gasp when I feel her hands roam under my shirt and over my flesh. She smiles into the kiss and I french her teeth. She giggles and pulls away. I feel my arms shake from my own weight and she sits us back up. I lay down on my side and watch as she pulls the shirt over her head and down her stomach. She lays back down, and unzips her pants, kicking off her shoes. She slides her pants down and I feel the familiar wetness in my core. She kicks them off to the side and I close my eyes. I have to respect her! I feel her head lay on my chest and I open my eyes. I look down and Saras brown locks are loose, sprawled out on my shirt. I smile and place my hand in her hair. She looks up to me and smiles.

"Sleep now?"

I nod and she smiles bigger, wiggling her body up, and resting her head on my pillow. I turn on my side , so were facing eachother. I grab my blanket and pull it over our bodies. She snuggles into it and smiles. Shes perfect, why is she with me, im broken.

"Sara?"

She nods and pays her full attention to me.

"Why do you like me?"

She chuckles and eyes me.

"Why do I like you?"

I nod my head and wait. She stops giggling and realizes that Im serious. She clears her throat and speaks.

"Because . . . your amazing. Your funny, smart, beautiful, charming, nice . . ."

She pauses and I keep waiting.

"And you deserve to be loved . . ."

I feel my eyes start to water, and she looks down to the sheets.

"I was talking to a boy at the dance . . . he was telling me how he was madly in love with a boy, and that the boy hated him, not him, but he hated gay people. When I asked him why he still loved him, his answer reminded me of you."

I let the tear fall from my eye and blink.

"What was his answer?"

I look at her and she connects out eyes.

"He said . . . that we love people who hurt us, even if they don't intend to, we can't help what we feel. Then he said something that made my heart hurt for you. . . He said whoever says that, has experienced it. . ."

Im not the only one crying anymore, Sara is too. Shes letting her tiny tears fall to my pillow. I blink away the new tears and she continues.

"Thats why I like you Tegan . . . I wanna fix you."

I feel my heart flutter and my cheeks grow wetter. She wants to fix me, she wants to make me forget. I lean in and crash my lips into hers, feeling her hot tears slide down between our faces. I place my hands on her jaw and pull her into me, kissing her with every emotion Im capable of showing. She moans and I start to cry more, the feeling of actually being wanted is doing this to me. Its so new to me, Its making me want to admire her, more than I already do. I feel her hands on my back and I detach our lips, I hover over her face, her breath as rugged as mines, and her face mixed with our tears.

"Be with me . . . be my girlfriend Sara."

Sara POV:

"Be with me . . . be my girlfriend Sara."

I feel my heart race and my lungs close. I search her face, scanning every single freckle, every single wrinkle, every inch of skin. I look into her eyes, she means it. When I said I wanted to fix her, I ment it too. After seeing what Molly put her through, never touching her, never listening to her, I just didn't want to see Tegan hurt again. She deserved so much more, and in the process of being her friend, I fell, I fell hard.

I bring my hands up from her back and place them on her face, gently pushing the hairs from her forhead. I grab her chin and bring her down, our faces centimeters apart. I let her feel the heavyness in my breath before I reconnect our lips, massaging eachothers tongues, moaning at the taste of us mixing together. During the kiss, I moan the only thing I can think of.

"Yes."

She pulls away and looks at me.

"Yes."

She again, crashes her lips into mines, leaning her body on me, placing her thigh between my legs. I should be feeling that feeling, but im not. For once, Im glad Tegans not turning me on, because this is and emotional time. I know, because I can feel her tears running down my face harder. I push her back, and cup her face. I look at her and see the pain, its seeping through her eyes, forming as the tears. I bring her down and lay her on my chest, letting her hear my heartbeat. Thats how im going to fix her, im going to love her like no other, Im going to put her first before everyone, and Im going to make sure shes never hurt again.

She snuggles into my chest and I wrap one arm around her and keep the other tangled in her hair. I rub her back and hear her sobs slowly die down. After a while, her breathing becomes normal.

"Tegan?"

I whisper into the air, when I don't get a thing from her, I know shes asleep. I feel myself yawn and my eyes are starting to close. I turn my head to the side, snuggling into the pillow. I let my eye lids fall, and let the dreams take over.

I feel a little tickle on my stomach, I shift a little, and the tickling continues. I start to open my eyes, and find the only thing above me, the ceiling. I feel a warm palm on my stomach and smile. I bring my hands to my face, rubbing away the sleep from my eyes. I turn over and see Tegan, facing me, staring at my face. I smile and turn over so im facing her. Her eyes look red and her cheeks are pale. I bring my hand up to her face, gently stroking her delicate jaw bone. Without speaking, she leans down and snuggles into me, her face in my neck. I feel her lips come in contact with my flesh, lightly sucking and kissing my sweet spots. I bring my head down and my nose comes in contact with her hair, I inhale her scent, taking in her coconut shampoo. I feel her hands trail down my sides, and I gasp, as she takes hold of my hips.

"Tegan, Sara, Are you guys in there?"

I hear Lizzys voice, and Tegan pulls away. She sighs and gets of the bed, making my arms fall to the sheets. She walks to the door and opens it.

Tegan POV:

I see Ronnie and Lizzy, both smiling. I chuckle and step to the side, they walk into my room and I close the door. I look at Sara and shes laying down, the same way I left her. She sits up and smiles.

"Hey guys."

She tells Ronnie and Lizzy, they smile and perk up.

"Hey, we were just wondering if you guys wanted to come with us for dinner?"

I walk to my nightstand and grab my phone. Its already 7:58. I sit back on the bed, and lean against the wall.

"No, Im fine, Im feeling a little sick to my stomach."

My stomach growls loud and everyone looks at me. I turn to Sara and she chuckles.

"Go, I'll go back to my room for a while and sleep more."

"Want me to bring you back something, besides jello?"

She shakes her head and smiles. She starts to uncover herself with my blanket and I nod.

"Its fine, just stay in here, I'll bring the food back."

She nods and lays back down. I look at Lizzy and Ronnie and smiles.

"Give me 5 minutes to change?"

They nod and walk out of my room. I walk to my closet and grab a pair of pants, my army jacket, and my shoes. I slip everything on and walk to my nightstand, grabbing my beanie. I walk to the bed and lean down to Sara. She smiles at me and I smile back, leaning down to kiss her. I place a sweet simple kiss on her lips and pull away. She grabs my beanie, sits up and smiles. I drop my head and she puts my beanie on for me, situating it just the way I like it. When shes done, she lifts my head up with her hands, and kisses my cheek. I chuckle and stand up, grabbing my phone and wallet. I walk to my door and open it.

"Be back in a couple of minutes."

I walk out of the door and close it. The girls smile at me and we make our way to the elevator. We ride down in silence and get off in silence. When we get out of the building, pass the courtyard and get into the halls,Ronnie breaks the silence.

"So, you and Sara are getting really serious huh?"

We walk into the cafeteria and grab our trays. I smile and look at Ronnie.

"Yea . . . I . . . kinda asked her to be my girlfriend."

I hear them squeel and I laugh, they loved the thought of Sara and I together.

"Oh, Im so happy for you two! Are you gonna ask her to winter formal?"

I smile and look at both of them.

"Already did, last night."

They repeat the squeels and I continue to laugh and walk down the line, grabbing my food.

"So are you guys going to match, or what?"

I eye Lizzy and she giggles.

"For Winter Formal, me and Riley are, I told him my dress color and hes going to by his vest this weekend."

She smiles and I hear Ronnie start to speak.

"Rodney and I are matching too, when I told him the color of orange, he was pretty excited, he said that was his favorite color."

I laugh at the smiles on their faces and grab Saras jello.

"Well I guess Im gonna let her pick, after all shes wearing the dress."

They nod and I pull out my lunch card. I swipe it and wait for the girls.

"Wanna eat in my room, we can all talk?"

They look at eachother, shrug and smile.

"Sure."

I smile and lead them back to the doors. As we walk back to the dorms, Ronnie and Lizzy are talking about the music for Winter Formal, Im hoping it will be music that Sara and I like, but I highly doubt it. We get into the elevator and ride to our floor. When the doors open up, I walk ahead of them. We get to my door, and I turn around.

"Shh, she might be asleep."

They both nod and I open my door, slowly making my way inside. I see Sara turned over on her side, facing the wall. I smile and let the girls walk in. They sit down on the floor and I close my door. I walk to my bed and Sara starts to stir, turning on her back. She opens her eyes and I smile.

"Sorry, go back to bed."

She shakes her head and sits up, I see her began to gag, and her eyes grow wide. She springs up from the bed and runs to my door, throwing it open. She runs out and I set my food down.

"I'll be back."

I tell the girls and they nod. I rush out the hallway and see Sara enter the bathroom. I quickly make my way to her, running down the hall. When I step into the bathroom, I can hear the sound of the chunks spilling out of her stomach. I look at the stalls and see a little foot sticking out from one. I make my way to her, when I get to the stall, her heads over the bowl, dry heaving into the toilet. I place my hand on her back, and move her hair out of her face.

"Tegan, I don't feel good."

She says. I flush the toilet and rub her back.

"I know, are you done?"

She suddenly starts to gag again, instead of being grossed out, I can't help but feel sorry for her. I keep rubbing her back, waiting for her to stop.

"Can you hand me some paper towels?"

I walk to the sink and grab some paper towels, I walk back and Sara still has her head in the toilet. I walk up to her and slowly pull her away from the bowl. I lean her on the stall wall and squat down.

"Better?"

She start to nod and reaches for the paper towels. She cleans her face and tears, ridding her evidence. She looks at me and then drops her head.

"Can you bring me my toothbrush and toothe paste."

I push her sweaty bangs from her forhead and nod.

"Okay, stay right here."

I place and kiss on her forhead and stand back up. I make my way down the hall and into her room, I walk straight to her closet and look through it. I find them on top of her dresser. I grab them and close the door behind me. I walk back to the bathroom and see Sara leaning against the wall. I rush to her and move her to the counter. I turn on the water and she groans, clutching her stomach.

"Needa do it again?"

She shakes her head and grabs her toothbrush. I squeeze some toothpaste on it, and she runs it under the water, she brings it up to her mouth, and starst to slowly brush. She lets go of the brush and shakes her head again.

"Im too weak."

I grab the toothbrush and open my mouth.

"Ahh."

She opens her mouth and I start to brush her teeth for her, making sure every tooth is clean. When I get to her tongue, I go easy on it, not wanting her to throw up again. When I finish for her, she rinses it out and looks at me. I smile and pull her into a hug. She weakly wraps her arms around me and snuggles her head into my neck.

"Are you sure you want to see me like this?"

I kiss her neck and she flutters.

"Tegan, Im all sweaty and gross . . ."

I kiss her neck again and she lifts her head up, a weak smile playing her face.

"Stop . . ."

She says it cute, like a little girl whining. I chuckle and push my lips to hers. She pulls away and covers her face.

"Tegan!"

"You brushed your teeth, plus its my job as your _girlfriend_ to take care of you, now let me please?"

She removes her hands from her face and I smile, looking into her eyes.

"Okay . . ."

She says, a smile forming. I kiss her cheek and turn around, I pat my shoulders and turn my head to the side.

"Come on, lets get you back to bed."

She wraps her arms around my neck and I feel her feet lock around my stomach. I grab her feet and lift her from the sink. She lays her head on my shoulder and I feel a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks."

I smile and rub her legs. I grab her things and walk us back to my room. When I walk into the room, the girls smile at us, and I make my way to the bed.

"You alright Sara?"

I set her down on the bed and she nods.

"Yea, I don't know what happened."

She answers them. I sit down on the bed, criss crossed and Look at Sara. I pat my legs and she lays down, her head resting in my lap. She turns over so her face is looking up to mines. I smile and lean down, kissing her dry lips. I lick them, moisting them up for her, she moans and places her hands in my hair. I slide my tongue into her mouth, and taste the peppermint all over, no hint of vomit whats so ever. As our tongues massage eachothers, I feel Saras hands, roaming around my head, messing up my hair. I slowly pull away, our lips makes a smacking sound. I hover over her and smile. Her eyes are closed, and shes still lost in her high. I chuckle and place a kiss on her nose.

"Think you can eat some jello?"

She opens her eyes and nods. I look up and see Ronnie and Lizzy staring at us, their eyes looking sympathetic. I reach for the tray of food and grab the jello. I bring it to Saras chest, setting it down on her. I grab one of the little cubes and place it to her mouth. She shakes her head a tiny bit and looks at it.

"Thats a big piece."

I bring the cube to my mouth and bite off a piece, making it half the size. She nods and I chuckle, placing it in her mouth. She slowly chews it and smiles.

"More."

I hear the girls laugh and I grab another cube, doing the same thing, biting a piece of it, and giving the rest to her. When were done with all the jello, its obvious Saras feeling ten times better.

"So Sara, what color are you gonna wear for Winter Formal?"

Ronnie looks at her and she looks at me. She smiles and looks back to them.

"Tegans favorite color,maroon."

I smile and think of Sara in a maroon dress, her curves being hugged by the fabric perfectly.

The girls go Awwww and I chuckle.

"I was gonna ask you to come with me . . . maybe you can help me pick it out this weekend."

I feel my heart warm and I nod.

"Of course, I'll by my shirt when we go."

She smiles and I brush the bangs away from her face. She sits up and crawls to me, I open my legs and she situates herself between my legs.

"Can I ask you something?"

I hear Ronnie speak and we look at her, Sara still getting comfortable.

"Yea?"

Sara and I say at the same time. She looks confused really quick then looks at Sara.

"Sara . . . are you a lesbian?"

I look down and feel her sit up from my chest. Everytime Im with a girl, I ask her this question, not because I want to know, I just don't want to get my heart stomped on. I close my eyes and wait. I wait for her answer, begging her to please say yes.

"Honestly?"

I hear her voice and I feel my eyes water behind my eyelids. I feel the bed shift a little and I keep waiting.

"I don't know what I am . . . I just know that I wanna be with Tegan, more than anything."

I open my eyes and see Sara, turned towards me, facing me, her small body between my legs. She smiles and reaches her hand up, cupping my jaw.

"Sexuality if fluid, you love who you love."

She leans in and kisses me. I swear im the happiest I could ever be. Even though she said she didn't know what she was, she at least told me that she wants me, and that was enough. I feel her tongue travel passed my lips and into my mouth, the red jello taste still lingering in there. I moan and wrap my arms around her chest, pulling her towards me more, our skin only centimeters apart. I start to wiggle down and I lay Sara down on me, her thigh between mines and her chest on my stomach.

"God, I swear you keep kissing her like that, shes going to magically wind up pregnant Tegan!"

Ronnie says, laughing. Sara and I burst out and hear Lizzy.

"I might just get pregnant from watching."

We all keep laughing and I hug Sara, keeping her close to me.

Sara POV:

I didn't say it because I knew that it would make Tegan happy, I said it because I honestly don't know what I am, whether Im gay, straight or bisexual, im still a human, Im just a human that doesn't limit my standards. Tegan brushes the hair out of my face and smiles.

"Thank you. . . "

I shake my head and smile.

"It was the truth Tegan."

Her smile grows bigger and suddenly, Im greeted with her adorable, cute, and highly rare gummy smile. I chuckle and kiss her teeth.

"Im know."

She pats my butt and I kiss her cheek.

"So your gonna come with me this weekend, right?"

She nods and I smile.

"Well, where gonna leave you two love birds alone, Me and Lizz are gonna hang out in the courtyard, see ya."

I turn and smile at them, watching them take out their trays, leaving the room. I smile when the door closes. I bite my lip and look at Tegan.

"Feeling better?"

She asks me, I nod and she kisses my cheek.

"Good, maybe it was something you ate."

I want her so bad right now, I want to taste her on my lips.

"Tegan, shut up."

I crash my lips onto hers and she moans loud, I slide my tongue in and massage hers ruffly. She places her hands on my hips and grabs at the flesh. I take her bottom lip between my teeth and bite down hard, she whimpers and I sooth it with my tongue, sucking on it. She places her hands in my hair and massages my scalp with her finger tips. I pull away from her and look into her eyes.

"Tegan Do you want me?"

She bites her lip and nods slowly. I smirk and lean down.

"Just not like this."

She turns her face and I crash my lips to her cheek and I drop my head. I sigh and roll back over on the bed. Is their something wrong with me? I know we said to wait, but I was practically silly putty in her hands, I was ready. I was ready for the pleasure, but she had to stop me. I turn over on my side, facing the wall. I grab the blankets and place them over my body. I feel Tegan shift and I ignore her. I feel her hand snake across my stomach and I close my eyes.

"Sara . . . "

I turn over and look at her.

"Is there something wrong with me? . . . Is it because Im not Molly?"

She eyes me and shakes her head.

"Its because your not Molly, I want your first time to be special Sara ."

I ease up a little and look at her face. Its blank, but I know shes hurt, beyond extreme. I turn facing her, and look down.

"I just don't understand Tegan . . . My first time, whenever that is, will be special, because . . . its with you."

She places her hand over mines on the sheets and I look up to her.

"I just want it to be perfect Sar, I want you to remember it as the best night you've ever had, just . . . give me some time okay?"

Time, thats all I have had is time. Im a 16 year old virgin, not that thats a bag thing, but if im with someone, I want them to show me. But shes right, I really don't want my first time to be a quick fuck I look back down and nod.

"Im sorry about the Molly comment. . ."

She shakes her head and pulls me into her, wraping her arms around my neck. I take in her scent and fill at ease. I snuggle into her shoulder and she snuggles into mines. I feel her lips on my skin and I shutter.

"I just respect you Sara . . ."

I know she does, and I shouldn't be mad because she does. I pull away and look at her.

"I know, and again Im sorry."

She smiles and rubs my back.

"Lets just sleep for now okay?"

I sigh and relax,placing my head on her chest, and my arm on her stomach.

"Okay, want me to set the alarm.?"

She shakes her head and reaches out for her phone charging on the nightstand.

"Already set."

I smile and kiss her neck.

"Thank you, for resepecting me."

She puts her phone on the empty space next to her and smiles. She leans down and kisses my forhead.

"Goodnight."

I smile and reply.

"Goodnight Tegan."

Tegan POV:

I heard my alarm going off, but I ignored it, until I felt the matress sink and someones presence over me. I opened my eyes and saw Saras pale stomach.I blinked again and heard my alarm stop. She sats back down, her eyes half closed and her hair messed up. She groans and falls into the pillow, her butt in the air. I chuckle and rub away the sleep from my eyes. When I stop rubbing them and open them back up, Saras siting up. I smile and sit up too, quickly wraping my arms around her stomach and pulling her back with me. She giggles and we hit the matress, her body on mines. She turns over in my arms and smiles.

"Goodmorning."

"Morning."

She leans down and kisses my cheek.

"Ready for school today?"

She shakes her head, droping it to my chest. I chuckle and pat her back.

"Only 2 more days, then we'll be at your house for the weekend."

She nods and I pat her butt.

She gets up and climbs off the bed, walking to the door.

"I'll see you in first okay?"

I get up from my bed and walk behind her. I wrap my arms around her waist, rocking us side to side. She chuckles and I kiss her neck.

"Im sorry about last night okay? I want to, trust me I do, but . . . your different Sara, please remember that."

I place another kiss on her neck and she turns around. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me in.

"I will, and when the time is right, it'll just happen okay."

She kisses my nose and smiles.

"Now Im gonna go shower, cause I probably smell like vomit, and I'll meet you at first okay?"

I nod and kiss her lips, letting my passion go.

"Okay."

I let her go and she opens my door, walking away, closing it behind her. I sigh and walk to my closet, getting ready for the day.

Right now Im walking to first, Im walking down the halls. As every girl walks past me, they all look at me. I shrug it off and walk into the Class Building. I make my way through the girls and look up. I see Sara, sitting down on the floor, her face buried in her phone. I walk up to her and plop down, she jumps and looks at me.

"You scared me!"

I chuckle and grab her hand, lacing it with mines. She looks at our hands, then to the girls passing by. I look up and see them staring, not taking their eyes off of us. I look back at her and she starts to wiggle her fingers from mines. I don't let her, I bring her fingers to my mouth and kiss them. Im not going to let people get to us. I turn to her and she smiles.

"Tegan . . ."

She looks to our hands and I look at her.

"I really don't care anymore Sara."

I don't. Just because i was part of a group, that just so happened to be popular, doesn't mean everyone knows me. Im tired of people looking at me, wondering why Im holding Saras hand, instead of my arm around Mollys shoulders. Im tired of people thinking I have to explain it to them, whats going on in my life. So yea, I don't care anymore, I just want to be able to hold my Girlfriend Sara's hand in a hallway, while we wait for our class to begin.

"Are you sure your ready to be seen with me Tegan?"

I look at our hands, the way they perfectly fit with eachothers, the way our palms sweat but we still keep them in place. Im ready for everyone to know, and if I have to protect Sara from everyones mouths, I will.

"Why? We don't have to explain anything to anyone Sara."

She smies and leans her head on my shoulder, her thumb rubbing the back of my hand. I get the feeling of my lips missing hers, the way they move together. I lean down to Saras ear, and whisper to her.

"Now that I don't care, I can kiss you. . ."

I place a kiss on her cheek and I instantly feel her skin beneath my lips burn. I keep my lips to her face and smile, letting her feel my lips curl on her smooth skin. She moves her face towards me , my lips now at the corner of hers.

"Tegan . . ."

She whispers, I look at her eyes and their closed. I rub my cheeks against hers and suddenly, the bell rings. She sighs and opens her eyes. I look at her and she smiles.

"Lets go."

I nod and stand up, pulling her up with me. The door opens and we hide our hands, girls I don't care about, but teachers I do. I hide our hands behind her back and Sara looks at me nervous that Miss L might have seen us. At the same time we pull our hands apart.

"Hey Sara, Tegan, come inside."

We nod and walk in. I follow Sara down the little row. She sits down in her seat and I walk to mines. The girls start to pour in and take their seats. Miss L walks to the front of the class and watches the girls. The bell rings again and everyone starts to quiet down.

"Class, I have an anouncement to make."

I look at Miss L, then to Sara. I smile as I see her finger in her mouth, slowly biting away at her cuticles.

"As you guys know, the dance was changed to next Saturday."

I look around and every girls is eyes focused on her.

"Well, its been moved up to Thursday, not this thursday of course, but the next thursday."

All the girls start to ramble and I hear some girls cursing.

"Settle down, settle down. The reason why is because our brother school has won the rugby playoffs, and will be playing in the Championship on Saturday. The reason we changed it to thursday, is also for your benefit, you have a 4 day weekend."

All the girls start to cheer and I look at Sara. She turns to me and smiles big. 4 days with her, no school is perfect, also a perfect time to plan our romantic first time together. I start to get excited and ideas start to form in my head.

"So, are the boys gonna come back since its been moved up?!"

A girl shouts and I turn around, looking right at her.

"Well, that is the bad part. Since they made playoffs, they will be practicing really hard, so no they will not. But Principle Hart said that its fine, you'll just meet eachother at the dance."

All the girls start to scream now, saying thats not fair, and some girls starting to cry, mumbling about how she doesn't have a date. I roll my eyes and laugh. I have never seen so many girls go crazy over something like this.

"ALRIGHT!, I understand that your angry, but if you don't have a date Im sorry. And if you do, you will see them at the dance. If you have any more questions, please talk to me after class, or during breaks. But please can we move on to our lesson plan."

I zone out and keep thinking of ideas for our 4 day weekend. Hopefully Saras dad doesn't pick her up, or lets me stay over, like he is this weekend. One idea that im really liking is playing some Now, Now and slowly seducing her, but that seems to cheesy. Maybe I could make her a bowl of jello and eat it off of her? haha just kidding. Im not sure what to do, like I said, I want it to mean something to her. I want her to melt in the palm of my hand. Maybe we could just cuddle in bed, and kiss then let things go? God I never thought that planning out this night would be so hard. Maybe I could just ravish her? but then that would take away the whole point of her first time being special. I think I need alot of thinking to do.

Sara POV:

So now Winter Formal has been moved to Next much preasure, but we have a four day weekend. Im gonna ask Tegan if she wants to come to my house for those days, maybe we can finally . . . you know. I don't know why but I've just been craving her. If kissing her is amazing, imagine going all the way with her, it must be even more amazing. Hopefully it happens soon, because Im turned on by her every second. Right now Miss L is talking about something having to do with history, but to be honest, all im worried is about my dress. I want to get a maroon dress, something that Tegan will really like on me. I have to make my _Girlfriend_ happy. Wow, girlfriend. I was so happy when Tegan asked me to be her girlfriend. Then today, she was okay with people knowing about us. We were holding hands in the hall and every single girl was looking at us, mostly me. When I tried to pull it away she didn't let me, she held onto it tighter, and kissed our linked hands. Then she said she was tired of everyone, and I know she is.


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: I did this chapter really quick, and really short. Im gonna be posting chapter 13 in a couple of hours, I just need to finish it and edit it, it'll be cute. So I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter, especially the person who reviewed my last chapter, telling me it wasn't boring, Thank you (: Anyways, chapter 13, In a couple of hours, so stay tuned :D

Chapter 12 : My Girlfriends Dad

Sara POV:

Yesterday went by pretty okay, after school Tegan and I hungout, the usual , sleeping. Right now Im in 3rd. I still have to call my dad to ask if I can go dress shoping, and if Tegan can come over. The only thing im worried about, is my father finding out about Tegan and I. My dad isn't a homophobe, hes a person fully for equality, but every father wants their daughter to get married to her husband, have kids, a house, you know traditional. I know if I were to come out to my dad, he would accept me, but like I said, I don't know what I am.

Today Toby texted me, he said that he was going to the dance, if I wanted to meet up with him. Of course I said yes. Toby was nice, and I know that he doesn't have a date, apparently guys are totally different then girls, girls think if they onlyt recieve their not gay. Boys on the other hand, think that if they even touch a boy, their gay. Which is very confusing. But like I was saying, I said yes. I told him about Tegan and I and he was pretty happy for me, telling me that he seen the way I looked at her, because he looks at Tommy -The boy he loves- the same way. I 've been texting him all day, telling him everything about Tegan and I. I feel like hes become a texting buddie, I like it. In 5 minutes, the bell rings for lunch. I've been watching my phone for 10 minutes, texting back Toby, making the time move faster. The bell finally rings and I get up from my seat, packing my things and placing my handbag over my shoulder. Im meeting Tegan, Ronnie and Lizzy for lunch, the usual. I walk out of my class, after telling my teacher goodbye and head for the cafeteria. As im going down the stairs, I earn strange looks from people, some even looking, then whispering to their friends. Its not something that Im not used to, I was always considered strange at my onld school, so I learned to deal with it. I keep walking till I get to the outside halls. I make my way, passing the heaters. Today is pretty cold, its 58 degrees. Im wearing my uniform, my green college sweater, Tegans leather jacket, and my hair pulled up. It was so clod, I didn't shower this morning, but I did shower last night. I get to the cafeteria and spot my friends, and girlfriend. I love the way its sounds, Girlfriend. I slowly make my way up to them and Tegan has her back turned to me, facing Lizzy and Ronnie. I nudge Tegan and she turns around. She smiles big and hugs me, placing her hands on my waist.

"Hey."

I bite my lip and press my cheek to hers.

"Hey."

She giggles and pats my hip.

"Lets get some food."

We make our way to the lunch line and grab our trays. As we select our food, moving down the line, I spot Molly in the corner of my eye. I turn and look at her, shes eyeing me, literally staring me down.

"Sar?"

I turn my head when I hear my name and Tegans smiles.

"You okay, feeling sick again?"

I shake my head and smile.

"No."

She turns her attention back to the food. When we get to the desserts, I see only chocolate cake and Vanilla pudding.

"Tegan, they ran out of jello. . ."

She turns to me and smiles.

"Wanna try some chocolate cake, I know its not jello, but its worth a try."

I pout but nod. She laughs and grabs two chocolate cakes. She sets one down on each of our trays and keeps moving. I grab my lunch card and we all swipe our cards. We make our way to our table, sitting down in our seats.

The whole lunch was all about our weekend. What Tegan and I were gonna do, what Lizzy and Ronnie were gonna do, What dress style was I looking for, just all of it. When lunch was over, Tegan and I went on to our other class, then saw eachother at our last class, but my teacher moved our seats, two days ago, so its impossible to talk in that class, but we did stare at eachother alot. In 3 minutes, the bell rings, freeing us from hell. When it finally does, I grab my things, and Tegan meets me at the door. When we get out of class, she turns to me and smiles.

"I texted my dad, asking him if I could go over this weekend."

I smile and look to the floor.

"What did he say?"

"Yea, only if its okay with our dad?"

"I don't think he'll mind, but Im gonna call him right now and ask him."

She nods and looks down. I feel her hand wrap mines and I smile. She wraps her arm around my shoulder, making our hands embrace on my chest. I place my hand around her waist and we walk back to the dorms. As we crossed the courtyard, again, we got dirty looks from girls, some smiled at us, but that was probably 5 girls, minus Lizzy and Ronnie. We get inside the dorm building and walk to the elevator. I press the button and look at Tegan.

"Hey, so whens the project due for Miss L?"

She looks at the ground for a couple of seconds, then back to me.

"Next month, we have time."

She laughs and so do I. The elevator doors open and we step inside, I press the 3rd floor button and the doors close. Since theres no one in the elevator with us, I lean up and place a kiss on Tegans cheek. She blushes and kisses my nose. The doors open and we step out, walking down the hall.

"My room or yours?"

She asks me, I shrug and she smiles.

"Yours."

I laugh and lead the way to my room. I unlock my door and we step inside. I instantly make my way to the closet, grabbing a pair of pj pants, and a big sweater. I set them on my bed and Tegan walks up behind me, placing her arms around my waist. I smile and rest my head on her shoulder. She rocks us back and forth, while kissing my neck.

"Tee."

She giggles and I turn around. I wrap my arms around her neck and rest my forhead to hers. I look into her eyes, and she shuts them, smiling sweetly. I lean in and place a small peck on her lips. She opens her eyes and smiles.

"Help me change?"

I ask her, knowing she loves to see my skin. She bites her lip and nods. I pull away and play with the hem of my shirt, slowly pulling it up. She helps me and pulls it up faster, She drops the sweater to the floor and looks at my chest. Only a thin polo T-shirt and bra covering it up. She grabs the hem on my tee and pulls it up, I lift my arms and she pulls it off. I look at her as she stares, never tearing her gaze from my breasts, and she reaches down and starts to unzip my pants. I bite my lip and she slowly pulls the denim down. The get to my ankles and I kick them off. I look to my bed then to Tegan.

"Can you hand me my sweater?"

She reaches her hand out and grabs my old softball sweatshirt. She unfolds it, and I grab it, slipping it on. Now my pj pants are a different story, I grab them myself, and step into them, folding them as soon as they hit my hip bones. I wrap my arms around her and smile.

"Im gonna call my dad."

I place a kiss on her nose and she nods. I grab her hand and lead her to the bed, I lay down on my back, and pull Tegan on top of me. I spread my legs and she puts her stomach between my thighs. She rests her head on my stomach, facing me. I Put my hand down in my handbag and pull out my phone. I press my trackball and go to contacts. I hover over my dads name and smile. I press his contact info and its calls. I look at Tegan and place my hand in her hair.

"Hello?"

"Dad!"

"Sar Bear! How have you been kiddo?"

I smile at the use of my two old nicknames.

"You know busy, and you?"

"Well, the same, decorating the house, working."

"Well do you work this weekend?"

I look at Tegans and shes looking at my sweater. She slowly lifts it up so its reveals my belly button. She leans down and places a kiss on my skin. I giggle and she smiles.

"Yea but only saturday during the day, other than that we have the whole weekend."

I smile at Tegan and she kisses my skin again.

"Dad, I wanted to ask you two questions?"

"Shoot kiddo."

"Well my school is having a winter formal . . . and I wanted to go, but I need a dress. Can y-"

"Done, you can buy a dress."

I laugh and so does he.

"Next question."

"Okay . . . I was wondering, if my friend could come over for the weekend?"

"Of course, its good because you can go shopping with her, I don't know how that dress thing goes."

I smile big at Tegan and nod. She lifts up her thumb and I nod again. She smiles big and leans down, placing more kisses on my flesh.

"Okay thanks dad, what time will you be hear to pick us up?"

"Around 3:30, be ready okay?"

"We will, have you talked to mom?"

"Yea, just yesterday, she said shes been calling you, but you never answer."

"Lies, I'll text her tonight before bed."

"Okay, love you kiddo, remember 3:30, tomorrow."

"Kay love you dad bye."

I toss my phone to the side and grab Tegans face.

"You my darling dear, are comming over to my house for the weekend, and were going dress shopping."

She smiles and crawls up my body. She lays her chest on mines and kisses my cheek.

"Im going to be the envy of every boy at that dance."

She whispers, right before leaning in and taking my bottom lip between her teeth, She puts more preasure on it and I whimper. She lets go and it snaps back into place. I place my hands on her stomach, and feel her muscles tighten. I gasp and she smirks. She leans back down and pulls down the sweater from my neck, and attacks the vulnerable flesh, sucking and kissing. I hear the door open and I quickly turn around. I see Ronnie and Lizzy. I sigh and Tegan rolls off of me.

"Knocking!"

I say to them. They chuckle and Lizzy relplies.

"Sorry, but were gonna be here for a while, we have to study for a test."

I sit up and look at them.

"Lizz, you can't do it in Ronnies room for a little while?"

Tegan hits my arm and smiles.

"Sorry guys, shes just a little . . . rattled up."

They all look at me and start to laugh. I look at Tegan and shake my head.

"Im not the only one . . ."

They nods, admiting it. I chuckle and lay back down. Tegan wraps her arms around me, and I look at the girls.

"So, what class is the test for?"

Ronnie sits down on Lizzys bed and sighs.

"History, I swear Miss M wants to kill us!"

I laugh and look at Tegan. When I look into her eyes, I swear that I can get lost in them for seconds, maybe even minutes. Shes beautiful, funny, smart, and everything I said before. I don't fully understand how Molly couldn't touch her, or cuddle with her, or well . . . just be with her. I understand though, the whole thing about Molly not being gay, or just being curious, shes probably just scared, but thats better for me, because I have Tegan now. Im going to fix her, even if it breaks my back.

I lean up to her and move her face so shes not looking at the girls and looking right at me. I smile and put my face, centimeters away from hers. Shes smiling, she pushes the bangs away from my face and I rub my cheeks into her arm.

"Come here."

She whispers, I lean down and place my delicate lips on her strong ones. I moan at the way we move, together yet so different, both strong, but weak at eachothers touch. I feel her hands creep down, slowly making their way to my bum. I smile and continue to kiss her. Her hands squeeze my butt and I get a shock of electricity. I deepen the kiss, massaging my tongue with hers. I feel her gently sucking on my tongue, her lips putting more preasure each second. God I want her, so bad. I just want to ravish her, right here, but I know she won't and the girls are here. I pull away slowly, letting her lips linger on mine, then we detach. I keep my eyes closed, enjoying my addiction high. I feel another quick peck on my lips and I open my eyes.

Tegan POV:

As the day went on, Lizzy and Ronnie kept asking us questions, and we helped them. Sara and I snuck in some kisses, but let me tell you, Every kiss makes me nervous, and bothered. Nervous because Its Sara Im kissing, Im nervous just with her touch, but bothered because I can't take her like I want. I want to wait for the 4 day weekend, which reminds me that I have to plan it. Im probably gonna make her a CD with romantic songs, and give them to here, we'll listen to them and then the moment will just happen. Thats kind of how Im playing it in my mind, its cheesy, but cheesy shit is romantic.

Right now its 9:45, we just came back from dinner, Sara Lizzy, Ronnie and I. They finally had jello, apparently they ran out in the morning. Were walking back to our own dorms tonight, Sara in hers, me in mines. We agreed to sleep seperately tonight, just to see which one would cave. It was more of a funny bet, but turned serious, Lizzy and Ronnie said we couldn't go one night without eachother, so when Sara and I got into it, she agreed that she could sleep by herself, and that I couldn't. So me and her made a bet. I know theirs gonna be a storm tonight, I just didn't tell Sara. I know shes gonna flip out, and come to my room, Im kind of hoping she will though, I hate sleeping without her now.

We step out of the elevator and walk down the hall, my rooms first. Sara stops, and Lizzy keeps walking with Ronnie to her room. I turn and look at Sara. I pull her in to me and she smiles.

"Are you gonna pack? My dads gonna be here at 3:30."

She says, looking straight at me.

"Yea, I'll pack right now."

She smiles and leans in, placing an innocent peck on my cheek. I smile and look at her.

"So, tonight when you come into my room, can you try not to wake me?"

I joke with her, she laughs and shakes her head.

"Try not to wake me, when you come crawling to me."

She kisses my cheek again and pulls out of my embrace.

"I'll see you in the morning."

I pull her back in, kissing her hard. I pull away and she opens her eyes.

"See you in a couple of hours."

She shakes her head and walks away. I watch as she walks to her room, entering it, and closing the door. I smile and unlock my door. I step into my room and suddenly, a flash of lightening shines. I smile and think about Sara, her poor little face, bundled up under the covers. The roar of thunder shakes my window and I know she won't last long. I walk to my bed and squat down, grabbing my duffle bag from under the bed. I set it on my bed, and unzip it. I walk to my closet, and turn on the light. I go through my things, finding my clothes for tomorrow, and for the weekend. I grab a couple pair of pants, 6 t-shirts, 4 pair of boxers, 4 pairs of socks, and 4 pairs of underwear. I put all my clothes into my duffle bag and grab 2 thermals, maroon and gray, then 2 jackets, my army jacket, with my gray sweater under it, and my leather jacket. I toss them into the bag too and grab my black and white vans, and my maroon converse. I zip up my bag and place it on my floor, next to my bed. I quickly change into my pajamas and get into my bed. Im pretty excited, Im gonna meet Saras dad, as her friend of course, and Im gonna be spending the weekend with her. I always wanted to go with Molly on the weekends, but she said no, and that she didn't want me to meet her family and all that crap. A roar of thunder shakes my windows and I smile. Sara won't be able to last the whole night. I snuggle into the sheets and smell her scent, Sars smell lingering on my bed. I smile and feel my eyes starts to droop. I let them fall and dream about my weekend with Sara.

I open my eyes when I hear the window shaking and the thunder growling. I rub the sleep from my face and look to the side. I grab my phone and press the button, the screen lights up and tells me that its 3:25. I sigh and a huge thunder bolt shakes my windows again. I jump up and walk to my door, If im shaken up from this storm, can you imagine Sara? I grab my keys and open my door, walking out into the dark hall. I lock my door and close it. I quickly rush down the hall, knowing that Sara needs me. I get to her door and slowly twist the knob. It pops open and I shake my head, Sara never locked the door. I walk in to Saras room, quietly and close the door. I look over to Lizzy first, she has her headphones on and shes sound asleep. I look over to Saras bed, her whole body under the covers, I can see her shaking under the blanket. I smile and walk to her bed, slowly making my way on the matress. She throws the covers off of her and gasps when she sees me. I smile and she imediatley wraps her arms around my neck, pulling my into her. I laugh and kiss her neck. She buried her face in my neck and kisses it.

"Im scared Tegan!"

She whispers, I nod and place my hands on her back, under her shirt.

"I know, thats why Im here."

She pulls away and looks at me, I smile and she smiles too. She leans in and connects our lips, I let her take the lead, slowly leading me into a high. As her tongue passes my lips and into my mouth, I moan and rub her back. Her soft skin under my palms. She jerks and pushes her body into mines, I feel her hips grind into me and I grunt. I pull away and look at her.

"Not yet."

She sighs and nods, placing her head into my neck. She takes a deep breath and I can feel her smile in my skin. On the back of my neck, I can feel her hands, tracing figure 8's into my flesh. After a couple of minutes, I hear her breathing grow steady, I look down and see her eyes closed. She finally fell asleep. I smile and place a kiss on her forehead. She snuggles in more and I chuckle.

"Goodnight Sara . . ."

Sara POV:

I open my eyes and see nothing but blurry figures. I try to move my hand to rub them, but find that their stuck. I blink my eyes a couple of times, when I see a piece of her flesh, I smile. I pull back and see Tegan. Shes lightly snoring, her mouth a little open, and a trail of drool hanging from her mouth. Last night she caved, she came to my bedroom cause she new I was scared. I look down at our bodies under the blankets. Our legs tangeled together, her hands around her stomach, and her arms wraped around me chest. I smile and lean in to her chest, placing a soft kiss on her skin. She shifts slightly, but stays asleep. I smile and lean in again, this time sucking on her flesh, She moves and unwraps one arm from around me, bringing it to her eyes. She slowly rubs them and yawns. I keep smiling at how adorable she is, My Tegan. She goes back to her former position and I kiss her lips, inches away from mines. She smiles into the kiss and I pull her into me more. I bring my hands up to her neck, and twirl the strands of hair on her neck. I pull away and give her a quick peck.

"Good Morning."

She smiles, her gummy smile.

"Great Morning."

I chuckle and rest my forhead on hers.

"Sara?"

"Yea . . "

I bite my lip at her voice, her low husky morning voice. I close my eyes and fight back the urge.

"I caved . . ."

I open my eyes and shes smiling. I chuckle and kiss her teeth. She places her hands on my waist and grabs at the flesh.

I hear lizzys alarm go off and I can hear the sound of her rustling around in her bed. I look over and see her sitting up, smiling at us.

"So who won?"

She asks, We both look at eachother and smile.

"I did, I had to be here with her . . "

Tegan says, I kiss her nose and she scrunches it up.

I look back to Lizzy and shes standing up, walking to her closet. I look at the window and see the rain, I sigh and look at Tegan.

"I don't want to shower, its gonna be cold."

She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Don't, Im not. Im just gonna throw on my beanie and go, I can shower when I get to your house right?"

I nod and she shrugs.

"So just shower when you get home."

I climb over her and get off the bed. I walk to my closet and look through my uniforms, I wish I didn't have to wear skirts. I grab my stupid uniform and place it on my bed, I walk to my bed and look at Tegan.

"I don't wanna go to school, lets just runaway and join the circus, I can do tight rope? You can be an animal tamer."

She chuckles and pulls me down on top of her.

"After highschool."

She whispers into my ear. I smile and kiss her cheek. I sit up, so Im straddling her waist. I reach back and grab my uniform shirt. I hear the door close and I look around the room, Lizzy went to take a shower. I look down to Tegan and smile. I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it up and over my head, revealing my black bra. She smiles and I grab my uniform shirt, pulling it over my head. She bundles up the material in her hands and pulls me down. She kisses me and I smile, I feel her tongue, and the familiar wetness comes back. I know Tegan won't take me right here, right now, so I pull away. I climb off of her and stand up, I pull down my pajama pants, and let them fall to the floor. I see her smile and I look down, my red boyshorts, perfectly hugging my shape. I blush and grab my skirt. I slip it on and look at Tegan. She chuckles and so do I. I walk to my closet and grab my socks and shoes. I sit down on my closet floor and slip them on. I stand back up and walk to the mirror. I tussle with my hair, messing with it.I decide to wear it up, in a bun. I finish my hair and Tegan smiles.

"Go get ready, I have to brush my teeth anyways."

She nods and gets up from my bed. She walks to me and smiles.

"You wear bras to bed?"

I smile and nod.

"They shape your boobs."

She laughs and kisses my cheek.

"I'll see you at first okay."

I nod and she walks out of the door. I smile and sit down on my bed. Shes gonna drive me crazy. I shake the thoughts of me and Tegan away and get up. I grab my toothbrush and toothpaste, making my way out of my room, and down the hall. I get inside the bathrooms and turn on the sink water. I squeeze a large amount of toothpaste on my toothbrush and start to brush my teeth, each tooth. When Im done, the girls are starting to form inside, brushing their teeth and hair. I grab my things and walk back to my room. I get inside and head straight for my bed, Lizzys already dressed, and ready to go.

Right now im in 1st, Tegan came late, because when she went back to her room, she fell back asleep. Poor thing, she was sleepy. Shes sleeping right now too, her heads down on the desk. I smile and pay my attention back to our project. Our project id due in a month, we have to do A big poster board on anyone we want, Im gonna let Tegan pick.

Tegan POV:

Im so sleepy, I've slept in 5 classes so far. Right now Im on my way to 6th. I have Sara for this class, it sucks though, our teacher moved us, so we can't talk. When I get into my class, I see Sara, sitting in her seat. I smile and go to mines. All we talked about is MLA Formats and shit like that. I never understood why we need to learn this stuff, what I wanna do is tattoos. I love the look of them, how is MLA Format going to teach me how to draw? Its not. So I slept through that class too. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I lifted my head and seen Sara. She smiles and I smile back sleepily.

"Come on, you can sleep at my house."

She smiles at the last part. I can see from her face that shes just excited in general about me comming over, spending two days with her. I stand up and put on my backpack. Sara pushes in my chair and we head out the door. As we walk down the halls, I pull out my cell phone, I look at the time. 2:50. I place it back in my butt pocket and hold out my hand. Sara grabs it, and links our fingers together. I smile and imagine what everyone is thinking, looking at me and her, together. When we get to our dorm floor, we go to my room first. I open the door for us and let her go in front of me.

"So you packed already?"

I close my door and answer her.

"Yea, I just need to change out of these clothes."

She nods and goes to my bed, laying down, watching me. I smile and walk to my closet. I take off my jacket and beanie, throwing them to my closet floor. I look down at my shirt, should I just wear a thermal? I guess. I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it up, revealing my black sports bra. I toss my shirt to the floor and hear a hushed whimper. I turn and look at Sara, shes laying on my bed, her legs squeezed together, and her whole bottom lip in her mouth, biting it hard. I chuckle and go for my pants. I unbotton them, and slowly move my hands to my zipper, teasing her. No ones ever looked at me this way before, with such infatuation. Her eyes roaming my entire body from head to toe, never skipping an inch of my skin. I look at the clock on my alarm, we have a couple of minutes. I stand at the edge of the bed, only in a black bra and boyshorts, Sara smiles. She sits up, grabs my hand, and seconds later, Im laying own on top of her, my lips on hers. I let out asoft chuckle as her cold hands find their way onto my back, making me jump. I put my right hand on her stomach, and slowly lift the material, my palm comming in contact with her flesh.

"Tegan . ."

She moans through our connected mouths.

I nod and continue to kiss her.

"Don't tease me . . ."

She whispers. I pull away and smile, she knew. I kiss her nose and she smiles innocently, batting her eyes at me. I sit up and climb off my bed, walking back to my closet and continue to change, with Saras eyes on me. When I finish changing, I grab Saras hand, and my things, locking up my room, for the first time in 2 years, to leave for the weekend. I smile as we walk to her room, her hand pulling mines through the crowd of girls. We get to her room and I see Lizzy.

"Hey Lizz."

"Hey Tegan, ready for your weekend with Sara?"

I smile and nod. She smiles and winks. We both laugh and I close the door. Sara goes to her closet and pulls out a blue nike duffle bag. I walk to her bed, and sit on her messy sheets. I watch her as she gathers up some last minute things. Her and Lizzy talk and I just sit there. Finally Sara walks up to me and smiles.

"Ready?"

I nod and she laughs. She reaches for my hand and I connect it with hers. She helps me up and I kiss her cheek. She smiles and I turn to Lizzy.

"Wanna walk down with us?"

She nods and grabs her things. When shes all packed, we leave Saras room, I double check it, making sure she locked it. We walk to the elevator, hand in hand again, earning strange looks from the girls. I shake them away and just focus on this weekend. We ride down the elevator, walk through the courtyard and outside the front doors. When we get out there, I look around, all the girls with their bags, talking to their friends. I lean into her and whisper.

"Ready for a great weekend?"

She smiles and nods. She kisses my cheek and I suddenly blush. She looks around, when Lizzy taps her.

"My folks are here, I'll see you two on monday."

She hugs Sara and then me. I watch as Lizzy walks away and gets into a big truck. I feel Saras hand detach from mines and I look at her.

"My dad."

She points to a semi tall man. Hes chunky and has salt and pepper hair. (Gray and White) She looks at me and smiles. I chuckle and start to feel nervous. Im going to meet my girlfriends dad. Holy fucking shit! My palms start to sweat as she drops her things and runs to her father. He picks her up and swings her around, shes laughing and he finally sets her down. I grab her things and walk over to them, stopping a few feet away to let them talk. Saras talking and he looks at me. She turns to look at me too and they smile, exactly the same. I giggle and walk when they tell me to come. I extend my hand and he extends his.

"Hello, Im Bruce, Saras dad."

I smile and shake his hand.

"Im Tegan, Saras _friend."_

He nods and looks at the bags in my hands and on my shoulders. He grabs them and I thank him. As we walk to Saras dads car, he walks in front of us.

"Im really nervous now."

I whisper to her, she laughs and nudges me.

"You shouldn't be, your gonna have fun, I promise."

I nod and we stop in front of a silver car. Bruce puts our things in the trunk, and walks to his side. When the doors unlock, Sara opens the back door, and climbs in. Im about to get in when she shakes her head. I eye her and hear Bruce.

"In the front."

I laugh and close her door. I open the front door and sit down, closing my door. Saras dad starts the car and pulls out onto the street.

"So, how did you two meet?"

I stay quiet, hoping Sara will pick up my flow, and luckily she does.

"The first day, I went to get lunch and I didn't have my card because Ronnie forgot to give it to me, so Tegan gave me her lunch."

I turn to him and smile. He smiles and thanks me. I chuckle and nod, I remember that day. I saw how embarressed she was, her cheeks were red, and her body was practically shaking. So I felt bad and gave her my lunch, but took her apple. The rest of the way was silent, no one spoke to eachother, I just looked outside and watched the cars and trees pass me by. When we finally did stop, we stoped at a huge house, it looked like a 4 bedroom. Bruce parked in the drive way and we all got out of the car. I opened Saras door and she smiled. She was about to kiss my cheek, but I eyed her and she remembered. She did mouth a word to me though _Later._ I helped Bruce with our things this time, as we walked to the front steps. When he opened the door, and we all got inside, I was amazed. The spiral staircase, the large living room. It was one of those old, beautiful houses.

"Well, go show her upstairs Sara, Im gonna get started on dinner. And I have to talk to you about this weekend and next weekend, so I'll call you down."

She nods and looks at me.

"Come on."

She grabs her things and we walk up to staircase to the second floor. When I stop at the top, Im huffing and puffing. She laughs and walks to the first door on the floor. I follow her and step into her room. The first thing I notice is a huge wall window, taking up the whole wall. I drop my things and so does she. I walk to her window, it overlooks the hills and her backyard, the light rain hitting the grass. I smile at how beautiful it is, but its really cold. I hear her door close then I feel a pair of hands on my stomach. I smile and she rocks us back and forth.

"You like my view?"

I nod and she laughs, placing a kiss on my cheek. I smile and turn around in her arms, she places her forhead on mines and I smile. She suddenly pulls away and jumps on her bed, cuddling into her sheets. I smile and walk to her. I sit down on her bed and place my hand on her thigh. I rub up and down and she lifts her head up from the pillow and smiles.

"I thought I said don't tease me."

She smirks and I laugh. I lay down on my stomach, facing her. She faces me and smiles.

"Sleepy?"

I shake my head and she closes her eyes.

"Well thats great, cause now I am."

We laugh and I smile at her sleepy form. I turn on my side and scoot into her, molding my body into hers.

"Then go to sleep. . ."

She smiles and leans into me, placing her moist lips onto mines. I can feel her body moving, shifting to her side. Her hands come up to my jaw and I smile into the kiss. God, a simple kiss can have this affect on me, shes making my heart race, and when her tongue hits my sweets spots, my body shutters. I wrap my arm around her, and place my hand on her lower back. Her soft skin, its burning under my palms. She brings her hands around my neck and pulls me in, further than I already am. I feel her body start to rise and soon shes straddling my waist. I place my hands on her hips and rub them, slowly making my way down to her butt. She moans into my mouth and I smile. I don't plan on taking this any further, I can't have sex with her, in her dads house, while her dads downstairs, thats just disrespectful. I slowly start to pull away and she keeps pulling me back in.

"Sara . . ."

I ment it to be stern, but it came out as a moan, due to her biting my bottom lip.

"Sara."

I say this time, more clear. She pulls away and looks at me.

"What?"

I shake my head and she drops hers. She buries it into my neck and I feel her lips on my skin, right over my pulse point.

"Still not ready?"

Her voice is mumbled and I smile. Im ready, I just want her to be ready. I want her first time to be memorable. Unlike her, mines was horrible. I had no idea what I was even doing. I was in 8th grade, back home in california. She was my bestfriend. Back then I was a total tomboy. I never wore make up, I had short spikey hair, everything was a blurr, but I do remember Myra. Myra was my first time, of cousre, since I was a dyke, she didn't touch me, but I touched her. When she came, it was weird, I didn't know what to do with it. But then when I would talk to my guy friends about it,when I got older, they told me what I had to do. Now its all girls want from me, I've been hit on so many times, since I've been here in england, and let me tell you, I had sex with some, probably about 5 girls. Then I met Molly, and well, I stayed totally commited. But now, I want Saras to be prefect, so she won't remember hers, like I remember mines. I rub her hips and smile.

"Yea . . ."

She lifts her head back up and smiles.

"Okay, Well Im gonna sleep. . . hold me?"

She says sweetly, how can I deny that. She turns over, so her back is facing me, and I wrap my arms around her. I feel her stomach flutter as I place my palms under her shirt. I laugh and she snuggles into me. I feel her hands on mines and I smile.

"Go to sleep."

She nods and I close my eyes.

When I wake up, Saras not next to me. All there is are cold sheets. The room is almost pitch black, except for the light shining under the door. I yawn and stretch my bones, feeling them crack under my skin. I sit up and crawl to the edge of the bed, getting off and walking to the door. I place my hand on the knob and turn it slowly. When the door opens a crack, Im instantly met with the smell of Mango.

"Sara . . ."

I whisper into the air, I already know the smell of her hair, Mango. I smile and walk out of the room, closing the door behind me. I look around the hall, and see Saras dad, walking out of his room.

"Hey Tegan right?"

I nod and he smiles.

"Well Saras in the shower, if you want to take one, theres another one downstairs, but dinner will be ready in an hour."

I smile and he walks away,

"Thanks ."

He waves me off as he walks down the spiral staircase. I hear the sound of the water turn off and I smile. I walk back into the bedroom and close the door. I lay back on the bed and wait for Sara. I hear the sound of wet feet, walking down the hall. I smile bigger and keep waiting. I hear the door knob turn and I close my eyes. The sounds, I can only hear her wet feet again. She bumps into something and curses. I open my eyes and look at her. She has a towel wraped around her head, a pair of short shorts on, and a big sweater on. I smile and she has yet to notice me awake. She walks to her mirror and looks at herself, touching her face, turning from side to side. She sighs and drops her head. She takes off the towel and her brown, wet locks flow. She shakes her head from side to side, letting the water fall. She looks back into the mirror and messes with it. She puts it up in a bun and looks down. I see her grab a bottle, a little glass bottle, filled with a tan cream thing. I look closer and realize its make up.

"Sara?"

She drops the bottle and whips her head around. She smiles and walks up to me, laying down on the bed.

"Hey, when did you wake up?"

I kiss her nose and smile.

"Couple minutes ago, hey where you gonna do your makeup?"

She looks back to the little stand and then back to me.

"Well I was gonna practice if for Winter Formal?"

"Your gonna wear make up?"

I know I sound mean, but I honestly didn't want her too, Sara is really beautiful, and Im afraid that with all that stuff on, shes gonna look just like them.

"Well, maybe just some eye shadow, and lipstick, mascara, and Chapstick?"

I imagine it in my head, either way, Sara will always be beautiful.

"Okay, just not to much , I don't want you looking like everyone else."

She smiles and nods, I give her one last kiss and she climbs off of me. She walks back to the mirror and then turns around.

"Well, I'll wait till tomorrow, when we find my dress."

She smiles big and I laugh.

"Okay, my dad gave me some money so I could buy my shirt, if I want to."

She nods and I get up. I walk to my bag and get out some clothes.

"Can I take a shower?"

"Yea, come on I'll show you how it works."

I follow Sara out of the room and into the bathroom. I set my things on the counter and watch her.

"This is hot, and this is cold. If you want, you can use my things, just not my dads, he goes crazy."

She chuckles and I nod, signaling that I understand.

"Okay, well I'll be in my room, dinner should be ready by the time you get out."

"Okay."

She kisses my cheek and I watch her as she walks out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I strip my clothes and get into the tub. When the water hits my back, I feel my body instantly relax.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: Ladies and Gentlemen, I present you with Chapter 13, probably my favorite chapter so far. Its very cute, in my opinion. I hope you guys like it, and to the person that said my chapters are never boring, I love you (: Haha. Im working on chapter 14 right now, All I have to say about the next chapter is, the dramas back, be prepared. Anyways Review Please and Enjoy :3

Chapter 13: Don't Start Me Up, If Your Just Gonna Leave

Tegan POV:

When I got out of the shower, I quickly got dressed, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. I grab my things and open the bathroom door. I walk down the hallway and into Saras room again. I set my things back into my bag and zip it back up, putting it under my bed. I go back out to the doorway, wondering where Sara is. I hear a couple of plates being hit together and then I hear Saras laugh. Her laugh, its a cross between a sweet innocent giggle, and a teenage girls laugh, its adorable.

"Im gonna go get Tegan."

I hear Sara tell her dad, I stay at the doorway and hear her light footsteps, walking up each stair. When she gets to the top, and sees me, she smiles and runs. I open my arms and she clings to me, her arms taking their usual position and draping around my neck. I place my hands on her hips, feeling her delicate bones in my palms.

"Dinners ready."

She smiles and puts her forhead on mines. I nod and she bites her lip, she looks to the staircase, and then pushes me into the room. I stumble back, my legs hitting her bed, making me fall down to the fluffy matress. I laugh and prop myself up on my elbows. Sara giggles as she walks to me, and climbs over me, resting her butt on my lap. She smiles and I lay back down. I bring my hands up to hers, and intwine both of our hands, making us connected as one. She smiles and leans down, taking my lips into a kiss, a heart stopping kiss. I feel my whole body shiver under her, and I can hear her breathing rugged. I pull when I hear the sound of Saras dad, calling us down to dinner. She sighs and takes my bottom lip between her teeth. She tugs on it hard, and I look at her face, her eyes closed, my lip between her teeth, her cheeks slowly fading back to her normal color, she is the definition of beautiful. She gives my lip one last tug, and leans back in, taking me in one last kiss. When I pull away, she finally opens her eyes and I smile at her.

"Lets go."

She nods and climbs off of me, standing up. I get off the bed and follow her as she leads me out of the room, into the hallway, and down the spiral staircase. When we get to the bottom of the stairs, Im met with a broth smell, the smell of home cooked food. The smell taking me back to my childhood, the last time I had a home cooked meal, was 3 years ago, when my parents first started to seperate, my mom and dad stopped cooking, but one thing my mom knew how to cook, was Chicken soup. I follow Sara into the dining room, and she pulls out a chair for me. I smile at her, and sit down. Sara disappears into the kitchen, and I sit alone, this isn't a new feeling. I look around the dining room, its plain, A light caramel color on the walls, little candle decorations, small nick nacks. I hear bowls clanging together, then the sound of footsteps. I turn around and see Sara and Bruce, holding 2 bowls, and Sara holding 1. Bruce sits down, and puts the bowl next to him, and one in front of him. Sara puts the bowl in front of me and walks back to her seat, across from me. I smile at them and Bruce imediatley digs in. Sara laughs and so do I, she grabs her bowl, moving it closer, and dipping her spoon into the soup. I pick up my spoon and look at my food, it looks delicious. I take a spoonfull of the broth and place it to my mouth, as I swallow the liquid, it warms my throat. Just like my mom used to make. We all keep eating, until Bruce looks at me.

"So Tegan, how long have you been here in England?"

I look down to my soup and then back to him.

"2 years, going on 3."

He nods and takes another swig of his soup.

"So transfer?"

I nod and hear Saras sweet voice.

"Shes from California dad."

I smile and his face lights up.

"I've been there, Sara told you were canadians right?"

He chuckles and I nod. I take another spoonfull of my food and start to humm.

"Is it good?"

I didn't even notice that I closed my eyes. I open them and start to blush, embarrassed. They both laugh and I nod.

"Yea, I just . . . its been a while since the last time I had a home cooked meal."

I look down and then back to Sara. Shes looking at me, like she wants to just run up to me and hug me.

"Well, I don't want to be nosey, but you missy are welcome here, anytime."

I look at Bruce and he smiles, I smile back and nod.

"Thanks, I really appreciate that."

As we ate our dinner, Saras dad told me alot about Sara as a child, how she could never say her name, so she would call herself Sasa, or how she was scared of thunderstorms that she would hide under her bed. Of course their were more, but Im not going to say them, all I know is that my girlfriend was adorable, and I found out alot of things about her. When dinner was done, I offered to help Sara with the dishes, but she denied. After 10 minutes, we were back inside her room, Im sitting her bed and shes fixing her hair. I lay down and close my eyes. I was so full, I ate 3 bowls of soup. It felt nice to eat dinner with a family, even if it wasn't mines, it still felt nice to talk to someone while I ate.

"So when we wake up, we'll go shopping."

I snap out of my thoughts and look at Sara, shes in different clothes now, a pair of athlete shorts, and a Oasis band T-Shirt. I look her up and down, goosebumps all over her body, her shiny pale legs. I nod my head and she smiles. I grab my phone from the nightstand and look at the time, its 10:22. I set my phone into the sheets, and hear heavy footsteps walking down the hall, then I heard the doorknob being played with. I turn around and see Saras dad in the hallway, smiling at both of us.

"Well goodnight girls, Sara its freezing in here! Im gonna get you some extra blankets."

Before Sara could even say anything, her father disappeared. I laugh and turn to look at Sara. She was in her closet, fiddling around, moving her hangers from side to side. Her father walks back in with a pile of blankets. He sets them down on the bed and looks at me.

"That window doesn't scare you, if you want you can sleep in one of the other rooms, thats not a problem."

I look at Sara and she lightly shakes her head _No_. I smile and look at him.

"Its fine , I'll be okay. By the way thank you for dinner, it was really good."

He smiles and stands up straight.

" I like her, she likes my cooking, shes a keeper Sara."

I smile and look at Sara, holding two sweaters in her hand. She looks at me and I can see the gaze, shes staring right into my eyes.

"I know she is dad. . ."

He pats my back and I look back to him.

"Well, goodnight, if you need anything let me know."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight Dad."

He closes the door and Sara walks to it, she locks it and walks back to the bed, and sits down right next to me. She hands me a big blue sweater and I take it, putting it on. When I finish, I wait for her to put hers on. When shes done, she turns off the lamp and we crawl to the top of the bed, and get under the covers. As if it was a routine, we turn to our sides, facing eachother, she wraps her arms around my neck, and I wrap mines around her chest, pulling her into me. She buries her head into my neck. As I rub her back up and down, I start to feel hot drops on my neck, slowly sliding down to my chest. I pull away and look at her, shes crying.

"Whats wrong?"

She takes one hand and wipes away the tears.

"I just . . . Tegan your alone. . ."

I look at her and she starts to cry a little more.

"Your family Tee, you haven't eaten at home with your family in 3 years. . ."

Then it hits me, shes crying because I have no family. I never really realized it, I mean of course I have, I know Im a kid who went from a happy home to a broken one, but I guess it never really hit me until now.

"Its okay Im fine . . ."

She buries her head back in my chest, and I can feel them again. I've never had anyone cry for my before, shes actually crying because of me.

Sara POV:

When we were at dinner, It killed me when Tegan said she hadn't had a home cooked meal in 2 years, shes never left for the weekends. I saw the look in her eyes, my dads cooking reminded her of home. Of course as the night went on, I laughed with them, at my childhood stories, and my kid memories, but I still kept thinking about Tegan. I don't know how I could be so happy, sitting at a dinner table alone, no one to ask me how my day was, no one to ask what I learned today, just no one in general. So when we got to my room, and layed down, I couldn't help but cry. When she said Its _okay Im fine. . ._ it made it worse. Those who say that, truly aren't. Shes broken in two ways, shes been used, and she has no family. Her moms doing her thing in california, and her dad well, he just doesn't pay attention to her like my dad does with me. And its hurting me to see her hide her hurt.

"I just . . . I want you to know that Im here, okay you don't have to be alone anymore. . ."

She rubs my back and I can feel her palms sweating. Her lips kiss my cheek and I know some of my tears are on her lips. I lift my head back up and look at her face, in only the moonlight, I can see that 1 tear, sliding down her cheek.

"I know . . ."

She kisses my lips and I rest my face in front of hers. Usually shes the one to hold me, but I know for once she needs me to do the holding, she needs to know just how much I care. I bring my hand to her stomach and wrap them around her tight. She smiles and I kiss her cheek. She bundles her arms into her chest, and I kiss her forhead. She closes her eyes, and I just lay here, watching her slowly doze off. After a while, her breathing is normal and her chest is slowly rising and falling.I slowly rub my hands up and down her back, and soon my eyes start to grow heavy. I place one last kiss on Tegans forhead and let them drift off.

When I woke up, Tegan was still asleep, this time, she was turned around, her back facing me, and my arms still around her waist. I smile as I lean down and place a litte kiss on the back of her neck. She starts to stir and turn around. I release her from my grip and watch her as she turns back around facing me. She snuggles into my chest and I feel her sigh, her breath hitting my chest like a fresh breeze of peppermint. I rest my head on hers taking in her coconut shampoo, suddenly I hear my door knob being fiddled with. I quickly release Tegan and turn over. I hear my door creek open and the sound of heavy footsteps walking closer to my bed. I keep my eyes closed, and feel the matress sink all the way down. A hand finds it way to my shoulder, gently rubbing it up and down.

"Sara."

I hear my dads voice, I pretend to stir and flutter my eyes open, making it seem as if I was really sleeping. I start to stretch and he smiles at me.

"Good Morning, look Im on my way to work, heres some cash, $500. Buy your shoes, buy your dress and anything else you need. Im gonna be back later on today okay? If you need me call me."

I nod and rub my eyes, I sit up and turn around looking at Tegans, still sleeping, figure.

"And if she needs anything, buy her something, and heres an extra 50 bucks, just in case."

He hands me all the money and I nod. He leans down and places a kiss on my forhead.

"I'll be back, love you and call me."

He stands up and walks to my door, he turns back around and eyes me.

"I will dad."

He nods and opens my door, and walks away, I hear his footsteps going down the stairs, and then I hear the front door open and close. I set the money on my nightstand and lay back down. I stretch again, and feel my bones crack. I turn back over and look at Tegan, still alseep. I place a kiss on her forhead, and suddenly, her lips start to curl. Shes awake. I kiss her cheek and she moans, turning over on her back. She starts to stretch and I smile. I lean over her and kiss her nose, She giggles and her eyes flutter open.

"Good Morning. . . "

I tell her, she leans in and takes my lips in hers. She kisses me sweetly and pulls away.

"Good Morning."

I bring my hand up and cup her jaw, feeling it clench in my palm. She smiles and I laugh.

"Ready to go shopping?"

I ask her, she reaches down into the bed and looks for something. She picks up her phone and presses the little button, her screen lights up, and she adjusts her eyes to the brightness.

"Mmmhmm."

She says. I grab her wrists, showing myself the time. Its 9:45. I groan and sit up. I feel Tegan wrap her arms around me, and pull my back. I laugh as she places kisses along my neck. She stops and I turn around, facing her.

"Is your dad here?"

I bite my lip, today might be the day. I shake my head and she has a huge grin on her face. She leans in and kisses me, moaning at the contact. I gasp and deepen the kiss, licking her lips, she lets me in and I explore her already too familiar mouth, massaging every sweet spot, every inch of her tongue. She brings her hand up, and suddenly I feel her hand on my stomach. I gasp loud, her hand slowly rubbing me over my sweatshirt. I pull Tegan into me and I start to kiss her hard. She groans, and I feel her hand leave my stomach and it winds up at the hem of my sweater. I feel her palm on my stomach and my body starts to shake, she brings it up, slowly making her way to my chest. Her hand stops and I shake my head, telling her not to. I kiss her again, and she brings her hand up to my breasts, slowly palming me.

"Oh go-"

She squeezes my breast and a wave of pleasure crashes down on me, making my hips thrust into her and my hands pull her hair harder. As Im kissing her, she bites my lip and pulls away. I whimper and open my eyes, looking at her.

"The four day weekend."

She blurts it out and I eye her.

"Wha?"

She takes a deep breath and sighs.

"The four day weekend, I promise. . ."

I let out a deep breath, and she starts to retract her hand. I stop her, and place my hand over hers, making sure she can't move it.

"Just give me this . . . please."

I beg, she nods and places a kiss on my lips. I deepen the kiss again, even if she won't take this far, I need to feel something more, and her hand slowly palming me is keeping me at ease. I know she wants my first time to be special, so Im going to wait. Plus shes never been touched before either, so our first time together, it will be okay. Even though I have no clue what to do, I saw Tegan, I saw her in the shower with Molly, her hands working her, plus I've had 1 dream about Tegan and I, so Im pretty sure I have somewhat of an idea.

I slowly pull away and, squeeze her hand on my breast. I lay my head back down on my pillow and look at , her hand moves, and its under my bra, cupping me. As her hand comes in contact with my flesh I gasp, I want so badly to moan, and just take her, but again, she won't. My nipples start to get hard and she places her thumb over it, slowly moving it up and down, rubbing it. I pull her into me and kiss her neck. She kisses mines and I kiss her again. After 10 minutes, of kissing eachothers necks, giggling back and forth, I pull away and smile to her.

"Lets get ready."

She nods and I slowly rise off my bed, her hand leaving me. I miss her contact, I miss the way her hand held my breast perfectly in her palm, the heat it kept on it. I sit on the edge of my bed and look out my huge window, its gloomy and dark, the grounds wet, it must have rained last night. I stand up and walk to my closet, since I showered last night, Im not going to shower today. I look through my drawers, and hear Tegan unzipping her duffle bag. I grab a pair of denim skinny jeans, and notice that I have no cute shirts. I walk back to my bed and grab my bag. I place it on my bed and look through it, finding a plain maroon T-Shirt. I set it on the bed, and look at Tegan. She smiling, staring at me.

"What?"

She chuckles and pulls out the same exact shirt. I smile and walk to her.

"Wanna match?"

She nods and kisses my cheek. I see a gray thermal and I pick it up.

"Can I borrow one?"

She nods and picks up a black one. I walk to my closet and step inside, closing the door, I take off my sweater, and suddenly the door opens. I look at Tegan and shes eyeing me.

"Your dressing . . . in the closet?"

I nod and she eyes me more.

"Because, trying not to touch eachother, but changing in front of eachother is just the same, so yes Im changing in the closet."

I grab the door handle and close the door, I can hear Tegans laugh and It makes me smile. I quickly change, and put on my new clothes. I step out of the closet, and see Tegan, already changed, and putting away her clothes. I throw mines on the closet floor, and walk to my bed. I grab my gray and white vans, and a pair of socks, I sit down and put them on. When I finish I stand up and look at Tegan, shes basically wearing the same thing as me, just with a black thermal and black and white vans. I smile and she does too. We dig through our bags, and she pulls out her leather jacket, pulling it on. I smile because I was gonna wear her other one. I grab hers from my bag and put it on. She chuckles and walks up to me. I do the usual and place my arms around her neck, and she places her hands on my waist, looping her fingers through the belt hoops. She pulls me in closer and I kiss her cheek.

"Now we really look like a couple."

She whispers, right before kissing my nose. I nod and rest my head on her chest. She rocks us back and forth, and I giggle.

"Ready?"

She nods and pulls away. I walk to my nightstand and grab the money I turn around and show Tegan. Her mouth and eyes grow wide, I smile and place it in my pocket.

"He must really love you!"

She says. I shake my head and reply.

"Its cause I never do things like this, he likes that Im participating in school more."

She nods and I grab her hand. I grab our cell phones, and hand hers to her, we place them in our back pockets and leave my room. We walk down the stairs, and I grab the spare key from the dresser next to the door, Tegan opens it, and I motion for her to go first. She steps outside and I enter the house again, making sure everythings unplugged and off. When Im done, I lock my door, checking if I have everything, then close it. We walk down my porch and start walking down the street.

"So, I was thinking a pretty flowy maroon dress, no sparkles or fake studs, just the dress?"

I tell Tegan, she smiles and nods. She reaches down and grabs my hand, linking them together. I smile and she wraps her arm around my chest, making our hands hang from my chest. We continue to walk down the street in silence. After 20 minutes of walking, I finally see the lights of stores, tons of buildings, cars, and all the city people. I turn to her and she smiles wide from ear to ear. We continue to walk and she turns to me.

"Wanna try my friends store at the mall?"

I nod and she smiles big. I look around the city and smile, the people walking with their partners. For the first time, no girls looking at us wierd, only people smiling as we pass them by. We get in front of a big, long building and I smile. She leads me in and we walk to the escalators, riding up them slowly. She wraps her arms around my waist, and I smile, leaning into her touch. We get off and she stays behind me. I giggle and keep walking. She tugs on me and I turn and look at her.

"There."

I look back around and see a dress store, it has prom dresses, regular dresses, everything. I smile and clap, making me look like a seal. She kisses my cheek and we walk faster. As we get closer, a girl smiles at us, and walks towards us. I feel Tegan let go of me, and she walks up to her friend. They hug and talk. I stay a couple feet away, letting them conversate. Tegans doing alot of hand motions, motioning a long flowly dress and stuff like that. They both turn to me and smile. I walk towards them and the girl smiles big to me.

"Im Morgan."

I smile and look at Tegan,

"Im Sara, its nice to meet you."

She looks at Tegan and smiles.

"Shes so pretty, good going Tee."

I start to blush and Tegan wraps her arm around my waist.

"I know."

She kisses my cheek and I giggle.

"Lets find you a dress shall we?"

I nod and follow the girl into the store. When we get inside, all the glitter, fake diamonds, and studs sparkle bright, making the room seem brighter. Tegan pushes me, urging me to look around.

"So Tegan said Maroon, is that the only color, or would you like pink, black, yellow, orange, purple? We have every color?"

I look at Tegan she waits for me to decide.

"No, I want it to be her favorite color, so maroon."

She smiles and pulls me into her.

"Okay, well follow me."

Tegan grabs my hand and we follow her to the back of the store. She smile and we get into a fitting room. She opens the door and Tegan and I start to walk in.

"No, not you."

Morgan laughs, pulling Tegan out of the stall. I laugh and Morgan motions for the chair, where I'll be showing her outside of the stall. Tegan laughs, sits down and smiles at me. I blush and Morgan turns to me.

"Im gonna get you some dresses, different styles, you can try them on and see which one you like, What size are you?"

I look at her and shrug, she smiles and grabs a measuring strip. She lifts my arms up and takes a measurent of my chest and stomach. I smile at Tegan and she winks. I chuckle and Morgan looks at me.

"Your a size 3, let me find you some dresses,"

I nod and she walks away, I step out of the dressing room, and walk to Tegan, she smiles and pulls me down on her lap. I smile and kiss her.

"I can't wait to see you in your dress."

She whispers. I nod and look at her.

"You don't wanna wear a dress?"

I joke with her she laughs and shakes her head.

"I have some black dressy pants, I just need my shirt, possible a bow tie."

She flashes me her gummy smile and I kiss her teeth. I rest my head on her shoulder, and wait. Tegan rubs my stomach over my shirt and I smile, after a couple of minutes, Morgan walks back, 6 dresses in her hand, from the counting of the hangers.

"Okay, heres a couple first, I have tons more in the back, but Im pretty sure you'll like these."

I nod and stand back up, walking towards the stall again. I step inside the stall and Morgan walks in with me, closing the door. I get embarrassed and she smiles.

"Im gonna help you, some of these things can be tricky."

I start to undress, and seconds later, Im in my underwear and bra. She gets the first dress from the wall and unzips it, I step into it, and she pulls it all the way up. I feel the material on my skin, and its bugging me. I hear her zip it up and she turns me around. I look into the mirror and my face goes horrible. I laugh and so does Morgan. She opens up the door, and I step out, walking to Tegan.

Tegan POV:

The dress looks weird, it also looks like it making her itch. She turns it around and I shake my head. She does to and we all laugh. She goes back inside and Morgan closes the door. I can see Saras little feet under the stall door, her unmatching socks on, one purple and one black with purple stripes. I chuckle and hear the sound of the dress zipper. I can see the small ruffles on the bottom of the dress, I know Im not going to like it already. I hear the zipper again, and see Sara turn around in the mirror. The door opens and Morgan steps out first, then Sara. The dress is pretty, but she looks horribley uncomfortable. I laugh as she trys to walk, the fabric hugging her skin. I stand up and walk to her, looking at her up and down.

"Can you breath Sara?"

I ask her, she shakes her head and we all laugh. I turn her around and unzip the dress, letting it almost fall. I catch it, and she smiles, letting out her breath. I look at the dresses in the stall and look at Morgan.

"They all have ruffles?"

I ask, Sara turns to me and smiles nervously.

"If you want ruffle Sar, just tell me."

She smile and shakes her head. She looks behind me and smiles.

"I want something like that."

I turn around and see a white beautiful flowy dress, strapless and the material is beautiful. I smile and look at Morgan.

"You don't have that style in maroon?"

She looks at the dress and nods.

"Yea, so you wanna try on those types then?"

Sara nods and I smile.

"Yea please, if its not to much trouble."

Morgan eyes me, shakes her head, and smiles.

"Tegan, you know its not."

I laugh and she continues.

"Okay, well let me help her out of this dress, and take the other ones back, and grab some new ones."

I nod and Sara walks back to the stall, and Morgan closes the door. I feel a vibration, and I reach down into my pocket. I pull out a phone and notice its Saras. Her dads calling, I stand up and walk to the stall.

"Sara, your dads calling."

"Answer it please, tell him im changing."

I press the call button and place the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Sara, are you getting sick, you sound different?"

I chuckle and walk back to my seat.

"No, this is Tegan, , Saras trying on a dress right now, so she told me to answer it."

"Oh, has she found one yet?"

The stall door opens, and Morgans walks out with the bundle of dresses, she closes the door and I shake my head.

"Not yet, but were working on it."

"Good, would you mind taking a picture of her in it for me, Im gonna send it to her mom, and plus I wanna see her dress."

I laugh and answer him.

"Sure, will do."

"Thank you Tegan, and I gave her enough money if you two want to take a taxi home, and also go grab some dinner, I won't be home till later tonight, and if you need anything for the dance feel free to buy it."

"Thanks Mr. Quin."

"No problem, remember the picture."

"I will."

He hangs up the phone and I sit back down. I put Saras phone in my pocket again and see Morgan, making her way to us.

"I only have 3 in her size?"

I nod and she enters Saras room again. I start to get nervous, what if Sara doesn't find a dress, what if she doesn't like any of them? I hear the sound of them rustling around, moving and then I hear the zipper. I smile, then hear the zipper being pulled up again. I sit up in my seat and wait anxiously. I hear Saras sweet giggle and then I hear a squeel. I smile and get more anxious. The door opens and Morgan has a big smile on her face. Shes hiding Sara.

"Okay, your going to - oh my goodness she looks beautiful!"

I quickly get up and move my head, trying to see her. Morgan finally moves out of the way, and Sara slowly makes her way outside the booth.

"Oh my god. . ."

I whisper, she smiles and I look her up and down. Her breasts pushed up with the right amount of cleavage, the fabric hugging her curves, but giving her enough room to move, the color, my favorite color, and how the dark color looks against her pale, smooth, milky skin. I slowly make my way to her, and stop, inches away from her. She looks down and smiles nervously.

"Do you like it?"

I couldn't resist, I place my lips to hers and she moans, wraping her arms around my back. I bring my hands up to her back and slowly massage the revealed skin. She smiles and pulls away slowly.

"So Im guessing you like it?

I rest my forhead on hers, and smile.

"I love it, you look beautiful Sara."

She blushes and I hear Morgan.

"Oh my gosh, if only Henry looked at me like that!"

We both laugh and I kiss her cheek.

"Your going to make every girl jealous. . ."

She bites her lips and blushes bad, turning dark red. I laugh and look at Morgan.

"Shes gonna get it."

Morgan nods and walks up to Sara, Sara pulls away and smiles. I watch her walk back into the stall and I sit back down.

"Wait!"

Morgan opens the door and looks at me.

"I pormised her dad to send her a picture."

She nods and opens the door. Sara walks back out and stands straight up, smiling wide.

I chuckle and pull out her cell phone. I press the side camera button and focus on her. I snap the photo and nod. She walks back in, and I sit back down, I quickly send it to her father. When I finish, I keep my eyes on the picture, her beautiful body, her skin, everything about that picture is perfect. I press the send button, and quickly type out my number. I send it to myself and smile. It occurs to me, Sara and I both have phones, but we don't have eachothers number. I press my number into her phone and save it. I call mines, and save her number to my contacts. When Im done, I hear the door open, and Saras back in her clothes, still beautiful, and she has the dress in her hands. I walk up to her and Morgan takes the dress.

"Im gonna wrap it up in a bag, wait for me at the register."

I nod and grab Saras hand. She smiles and I pull her into me.

"You looked stunning . . ."

She crashes her lips to mines and I feel her giggle in my mouth. I pull away and lead her to the register. Sara looks down at all the jewelry, looking through the fake diamonds and fake silver. She looks at me and points to a necklace, its really pretty. Its a silver chain, with a black stud, hanging from the chain. I can imagine it on her, I smile and nod. Morgan walks to us, and hands me the dress. I take it and she smiles.

"Im gonna discount it, it was $300, but I'll give it to you for $250, since you guys are too cute."

We smile and Sara looks at Morgan.

"Can I see this necklace?"

Morgan stops and looks down. She opens the glass door behind the counter and reaches in, grabbing and handing it to Sara. Sara shows it to me and I smile wide.

"That would look great with your dress, some black shiny heels, and dark maroon lipstick, with some black eye shadow."

I smile as I picture Sara in the whole get up, I grab the necklace and hand it to Morgan. Sara laughs and Morgan scans the necklace. Sara looks at Morgan and smiles.

"Do you have make-up here?"

Morgan nods and Sara smiles.

"Do you have what you just said, black glitter eye shadow and maroon lipstick?"

Morgan smiles and turns around. She fiddles with something and turns around. She hands Sara the little thing of black shimery eye shadow, and a tube of maroon lipstick the same color as the dress. She places the necklace and makeup in a little bag and hands it to Sara. Sara pulls out the change from her pocket and gives the bills to Morgan. Morgan gives Sara her change and I look at Morgan.

"Thanks M, I owe you one."

She shakes her head and smiles.

"Just have fun, oh and for the shoes, I say you go there."

I turn around and see a shoe store, tons of girls in there. I nod and hear Sara.

"So black heels, what kind?"

Morgan smiles and looks at us.

"Want me to help?"

Sara nodsfrantically and Morgan smiles.

"Brit, Im gonna go on my lunch. I'll be back."

I look around and see another girl come out from the back of the store. She smiles and nods. Morgan leads us across the mall, and into the shoe place. I sit down and Sara looks around at the shoes. Morgan walks up to me and smiles.

"Sara?"

Sara turns around and walks to us.

"Yea?"

"Im gonna get you the perfect pair of heels, stay here."

She nods and sits down next to me. I smile and rub her thigh.

"So heels, your gonna be taller than me."

I joke and she starts to panick.

"Well what do I wear?"

I rub her thigh and kiss her cheek.

"I was kidding bab- Sara."

She smiles and leans into me.

"You were gonna call me babe, why did you stop?"

I look down and smile.

"I was kidding babe."

She smiles and Morgan walks up to us. She has two boxes in her hand.

"You look like a size 7?"

Sara nods and Morgan sighs in relief. She hands Sara the boxes and smiles.

"I'll be back."

Sara looks at me, and I grab one of the boxes. She opens the first ones and her eyes grow wide. The heels are open toed, a little tiny platform and about 3 inches high. I smile and she takes out one of the heels.

"Uhh, hopefully I learn how to walk in them fast."

I laugh and she does to, setting the heel down and taking off her shoes and socks. She places her shoes and socks under the bench and grabs the heels. She takes a deep breath and places them on her feet. She looks at me and I place all our things on the bench. I stand up and extend my hands. She smiles and takes them in hers, standing up. Shes only a couple of centimeters taller than me. I smile and she starts to walk slowly. She makes her way to the mirror and looks at them. I can see it now, with her dress, and they look perfect. I place my hand on her waist and smile.

"They look good."

She chuckles and turns to her side.

"Yea, lets see if I can walk in them."

She turns around and puts one foot in front of the other, her hips swaying perfectly, no more innocence in them, pure sexiness. I bite my lip and they move, making her curves show even more. She turns around and I hear Morgan.

"Not many people can walk in heels, you can. Must have a lot of practice huh?"

She asks Sara, Sara blushes and shakes her head.

"Wow, first time?"

Sara nods and Morgan smiles.

"Well if its your first time, and you can walk in them, you'll have no problems."

Sara smiles and looks at me.

"Im gonna take them."

I nod and she smiles, sitting down and taking them off. She sets them down in the box and hands them to Morgan. Morgan walks to the register, and hands them to the girl, she points to Sara and the girl nods. I walk to Sara and help her with her things. We walk to the register, and she pulls out the money.

Without looking Sara pays, and seconds later, were watching Morgan go back to her store, after thanking her. I smile and look at Sara.

"Now its your turn."

She squeezes my sides, and I smile. We walk around the mall, until we find a GAP. I love the button ups from GAP, they're comfortable, and fit perfectly. I walk into the store with Sara and A guy walks up to us.

"How can I help you two?"

Sara smiles and looks at me.

"She needs a white button up."

He smiles and looks at us.

"Okay, follow me."

He leads us to the mens section of the store and starts to look through the white clothes. He grabs a couple of shirts and smiles.

"Follow me."

Sara POV:

We get to the dressing rooms, and I see a girl, on her phone, waiting for someone. She looks up when she hears our footsteps and imediatley looks at Tegan. Its obvious were together, were holding eachothers waist, and close together. I look at her, but she never takes her eyes off of Tegan. I feel my blood start to boil, then I feel Tegans hand leave my side. I look at Tegan and she smiles.

"Sit down, Im gonna try them on and model them for you."

I smile and nod, grabbing my things from her and walking to the chair. I sit down and place my things on the bench. Tegan walks into the booth and closes the curtain. I look back to the girl, and shes biting her lip, texting someone, and keeps looking back at Tegans booth. I shake my head and see a guy, pretty good looking, walk out of his booth and walk up to her. He turns around, thinking shes paying attention. The guy keeps talking to her, but she doesn't tear her gaze from Tegans booth. I stand up and look at the guy.

"It looks really good, you should buy it."

I tell him, he looks to me and smiles.

"Thank you, I wish my girlfriend would tell me that though!"

He looks at her and shes staring right at me. She makes a smug look and I shake my head. She looks at him and smiles, nodding to him.

"Looks great."

He rolls his eyes and goes back into his dressing room. I hear Tegans curtain open and I look at her. Shes wearing a cute button up, the sleeves rolled up and her shirt tucked in. I smile and get up, making my way to her. She smiles and motions to the shirt.

I grab her collars, lifting them up, Im about to lean in and kiss her when I hear it.

"That really looks good on you!"

We both turn to the girl and shes smirking at Tegan. Tegan eyes her and I smile.

"Why don't you tell your boyfriend that, and let me tell my girlfriend that yea?"

Tegans rubs my arm and trys to stop me. The girl looks at me and rolls her eyes.

"What happened?"

I look at Tegan and shake my head.

"Nothing, It looks good on you, I like it."

I hear the guys curtain open and he walks to her, they grab their things and he smiles at me. I look at the girl and she smiles at Tegan. I turn around ready to leap at her, when Tegans pulls me back.

"Calm down babe."

I take a deep breath and turn back around.

"I don't understand, why people flirt, when their girlfriend is right in fucking front of you!"

Tegan crashes her lips to mines and I feel my body relax, her tongue massaging mines. She hooks her index fingers into my belt hoops and pulls me in closer. She deatches our lips and smiles.

"Im yours, don't worry."

I smile and nod. She pats my hip and pulls away, looking back into the mirror.

"So this one?"

I nod and she smiles. She walks back into the stall and closes the curtain. I hear the sound of vibration, I walk back to the bench and follow the sound. I reach around and grab my cell phone. I look at the caller ID.

"Hey mum!"

"Sara, you look so beautiful, how come you didn't tell me you were going to winter formal?! Oh my goodness hunny! Whos your date, is he tall and cute?"

I laugh and sit down.

"Mum, slow down. I've just been busy. I . . . don't have a date, Im going with my friends."

I hear her sigh and it makes me roll my eyes.

"Sara, why don't you have a date hunny? Your smart beautiful, did you wear make-up, when you met with the boys?"

How did she know about that, Dad.

"Dad told you didn't he?"

"Yes he did, since you never call anymore, look im at work right now, Im going to call you tonight, I love you, and your dress is beautiful. Talk to you tonight, bye."

She hangs up the phone and I shake my head. My mom has always been more of a friend, than a mom. I mean don't get me wrong, she cares and loves me, but she trys to much to talk with me, like shes my best friend, sometimes I just want her to be my mother instead. I hear the curtain and I look at Tegan. She has her shirt in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Okay, Im gonna get it, ready?"

I smile and stand up, we grab our things and walk to the register. Tegans pays the guy and he wishes us a good day. We walk out of GAP and I look at Tegan.

"Wanna go eat?"

She rubs her stomach and nods dramatically. We walk to the food court and get a big Table. We both want the same thing, so she stays at the table, while I go and order our food. I stand in line at the mini restraunt, looking through all the sbarro pizza. The man asks me what I want and I order our food. He hands everything to me, and I pay him. When I turn around, I see that girl again, this time talking to Tegan, Tegans looking down, making annoyed faces. I rush over to her, trying my best not to spill our drinks and drop our things.

"Would you like my number?"

I hear the girl ask her, Tegan looks at me and eyes me.

"Umm no she doesn't shes got a girlfriend, so if you don't mind, could you maybe go back to your boyfriend."

I set the tray down and she looks at me.

"Egh your one of those obsessive girlfriends, nevermind."

I eye her and she walks away, walking back to a table, where her boyfriends is sitting, eating alone. I shake my head and sit down.

"Shes fucking stupid! What did she tell you?"

I ask Tegan, she looks at me and shakes her head.

"She just kept asking if I wanted her number, and I kept telling her no. Then you came. Look don't start trouble okay, please?"

I look at the girl and shes talking to her boyfriend. I feel my anger rise and then I see Tegan get out of her seat, and walk across to my side, sitting down on the chair next to me. I feel her hands wrap around me and she kisses my cheek.

"Don't"

I nod and look at her.

"Next girl is going down!"

I tell her, she laughs and nods.

"Deal, now lets eat."

I smile and place a kiss on her nose. I push the tray to her, and she grabs her slice of pizza, and I grab mines. We both groan when we take a bite, we were so hungry that we literally scarfed down the pizza. When were done, I look at my phone and notice that its 3:30, time really flew by. Tegans stand up and thows our trash away. I look back at the girls table, their not there anymore. I really can't believe that she actually didn't care, what a fucking bitch! I shake the thoughts away and feel Tegans hand on my back.

"Ready?"

I stand up and smile.

"Yea."

We grab our things and put our jackets back on. Tegan holds my dress and my shoes. I hold her GAP bag and my little bag with my necklace in it. We hold eachothers hand as we walk back down the mall, making our way to our entrance. I feel Tegan stop and I turn around. Shes looking at a pair of shoes in the window. I look up and read the store name. I still have alot of money left, I can buy them for her.

I walk up to her and grab her hand, leading her into the store.

"Sara, I don't have any more money, I can't."

I sit her down on the bench and hand her the stuff.

"Stay here."

Shes trys to speak but I walk away. I walk to a guy and he smiles at me.

"Hello Miss how can I help you?"

"Umm yea, I wanna know how much thse shoes on the display are?"

He moves his head and looks at the glass.

"$80."

I nod and smile at him.

"I'll take them, size-"

I don't know Tegans size? I motion for him to hold on and he smiles. I walk to Tegan and lift up her leg, size 7 1/2. I drop her leg and she trys to stop me again, but I walk away.

"Size 7 1/2."

He nods and walks away. I stay at the register and minutes later, he comes back with a box. I thank him and grab the box, walking over to Tegan.

"Sara, I said no."

I get down on my knees and smile to her.

"Im your _Girlfriend_, please let me do this?"

She smiles, knowing I used her own line on her. She chuckles and I remove her shoe. I take out the shoe she wants and place them on her feet, tying them up. I feel her big toe, and they fit perfectly. I set her foot down and stand up.

"Stand up."

She smiles and stands up, walking to the mirror. I smile as she smiles into the mirror. She walks back to me and hugs me.

"Sara, their alot of money."

I pull away and look at the guy.

"We'll take them."

He smiles and I walk Tegan back to her seat. I take off her shoe and place her old shoe back on. I take the box and walk to the register. I pay the guy after he tells me how sweet I am for buying her them. I laugh and thank him. I walk back to Tegan and she smiles.

"Thank you."

I nod and kiss her cheek.

"You welcome, now lets get home."

She nods and I grab her things, while she grabs my things. We leave the store, Tegans hand in mines, our bags in our other hands. We walk to the entrance of the mall and walk out.

Tegan POV:

I didn't ask her too, she did it for me. That was so sweet, I kept telling her no, but she just kept ingnoring me. God Im so crazy about her. Right now were walking back to her house. Were about 10 minutes from it. Were walking pretty slow, the pizza having an affect on us. She turns to me and smiles.

"Like your shoes?"

I smile and chuckle placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love them, thank you."

She nods and continues to walk, looking at the ground.

"So the four day weekend?"

She asks lifiting her head and smirking at me. I chuckle and nod.

"Yea, give me some time to plan it okay,are you gonna come back to your house or?"

She shakes her head and smiles.

"My dad has to work."

I smile and kiss her forhead.

"Then I'll plan a weekend for us, in my room, with a romantic setting."

She giggles and pulls me into her.

"Okay, no backing out though, your promising me right?"

I laugh and look at her.

"I promise, don't worry."

She smiles and kisses my cheek. We keep walking and a couple minutes later, Saras unlocking her front door and were walking inside. I take our things up to Saras room, while she goes into the kitchen. I walk up the staircase, and enter her room. I set our things on the bed and look at them. I take all of our things out of their bags and smile, they look so cute together, and were not even in them yet. I feel a pair of arms around me and I lean into her presence.

"Were gonna look cute at Winter formal."

She kisses my neck and I turn around. I push the loose baby hairs from her face and smile.

"You don't know how bad . . . I want you right now."

Her breathing becomes ragged and I see her cheeks start to turn red. I lean down and kiss her lips, letting her know just how much I want her. There are times that I want to have sex with Sara, but then there are times where I just wanna appreaciate her, and only her, not caring about myself, and tonights one of those nights. I just want to ravish her, take her right here, right now, at this very moment. Her fathers not here, we have the whole place to ourselves. But I can't. I start to pull away and her eyes are closed, as if it was the first time she has ever been kissed. I smile and search her face, her beautiful face.

"I promise you, that you won't regret waiting."

I whisper to her. She leans her head into my chest and wraps her arms around me. I kiss her hair and she pulls away.

"Im holding you to that."

I smile and turn back around, putting everything back in the bags and taking them to her closet, hanging up Saras dress and our bags. I turn abck around and Saras laying on the bed, on her back, her legs spread open and her knees bended up. She smiles and I do to, slowly making my way to her. I lay down between her legs, resting my head on her chest.

"Your trying to temp me aren't you?"

I ask her, snuggling my face into her chest.

"Is it working?"

I hear her giggle, and I rub my face into her breast. She laughs and places her hand in my hair, massaging my scalp. I feel her bra under my cheek and I laugh. I keep rubbing my head into her boob and she pulls on my hair.

"If your gonna do that, and rattle me up, you better be prepared to do something about it!"

I laugh and move my face to her chest, right near her heart. I let my laughing die down, and I can hear the sound of her heartbeat, its so soothing. I place my hands on her sides, and let my eyes close, her hands on my scalp putting me to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note: Hey everyone, heres chapter 14, the start of some drama, and a mixture of fluff, I hope you like it. Im currently working on chapter 15, and trying to put a big shocker in it for you, so thats, that. Please ENJOY & REVIEW, I love reading reviews, they honestly make my day! Again, ENJOY (:

*Chapter 15 (Hopefully Tomorrow)

Chapter 14: Your My Definition Of Perfect.

Sara POV:

I felt Tegans breathing go steady and I knew she was asleep. I kept my hands in her hair, massaging her scalp. After a while of just hearing her breathing, inhale and exhale, I started to grow tired. With Tegan still between my legs, her head on my chest, asleep, I fall asleep.

When I wake up, Tegans still in the same position as she was when we fell asleep. I look down and smile at her, going back to rubbing her head. I look out of my huge window and notice the darkness, nothing but the moonlight shining in my room, making Tegans body slightly glow. I feel her start to stir and she rubs her face into my stomach. I giggle and she lifts her head up, looking at me through half closed eyes. I smile and push all of her hair out of her face. She has the red lines from my T-shirt on her face. I laugh and she crawls up my body. She hovers her face over mines, then suddenly drops all her weight on me, burring her face into my neck. I laugh and grab at Tegans back, my hands find their way under her shirt and near her bra straps. She groans and I kiss her neck, earning a light whimper from her. I trail my hands down her back and let them rest on her bum. I never felt Tegans bum before, its perfectly shaped and firm. She lifts her head from my neck and attacks my faces with kisses. I giggle as her hair tickles my nose, making me squirm under her. She places a kiss on my lips and I instantly calm. I place my hands into her butt pockets and she smiles, I do to and kiss her teeth. She pulls away and looks at me.

"When did you wake up?"

I smile and turn to look at my alarm clock on my dresser.

"About 5 minutes ago?"

She smiles and attacks my face again, sliding her tongue inside my mouth. I moan and bring one hand up to cup her jaw. She starts to pull away and I wrap both arms around her, not wanting her to leave me just yet. As we bob, our noses sometimes hitting, we giggle. She finally pulls away, and looks at me.

"We gotta stop . . ."

I pout and she smiles.

"4 day weekend remember?"

I groan in frustration. She laughs and places a kiss on my cheek.

"Is your dad home yet?"

I shrug my shoulders and she smiles.

"Okay, well Im gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

I nod and she climbs off me, and stands up. She walks to my door and opens it, disappearing into the hallway. I smile and place my index finger on my bottom lip, feeling Tegans saliva on them. I turn onto my stomach and look out my window, its dark outside,tomorrow we have to go back to school. I sigh and hear my toilet flush. I giggle and hear the bathroom door open. Her footsteps are light as a feather, making it very hard for me to tell if shes even comming or not. I feel my matress sink, and her hands on my back. Then I feel preasure on my bum. I turn my head around and Tegans straddling my bum, with her hands on my back.

"Wanna massage?"

She smirks, I bite my lip and nod. She giggles and I feel my shirt being pushed up, revealing my back. When her hands come in contact with my skin, I jump. I feel her hands dig into my skin, slowly working my tense muscles. With every dig, I start to relax more. She hits a huge knot and I wince.

"Did I hurt you?"

I shake my head and look back to her.

"Can you just work that kink out for me?"

I see her nod and I smile, placing my head back into my pillow. As she works out that knot, I think about the 4 day weekend, Im spending it all with Tegan, in her room, just us, no interuptions, alone. I smile at all the possibilities, how is she gonna set it all up? Is she gonna slowly seduce me, or is she gonna just get straight to it. I feel her dig into my back and I scream.

"Shit Im sorry, fuck!"

Tegan panicks, I feel her lips come in contact with my skin, slowly kissing the spot. I close my eyes again, forgetting about the pain. I feel her tongue slowly circle the sore spot.

"Is this better?"

She says, I nod and hear her adorable chuckle. I giggle, and feel her tongue go higher, right under my bra stap. She stops, and I feel her teeth, nipping at the straps. I groan and bury my head into the pillow, she smiles against my skin and I feel my bra being lifted up, then it snaps back down. I silently scream into my pillow, biting at it, as her tongue sooths the stinging. She removes her tongue from my back and I whimper. Then I feel her hot breath on my neck. I slowly turn on my back, her body hovering over mines. Her arms are at my shoulders and her hair is falling in her face. I place both of my hands on her lower back and pull her down onto me. She smiles and connects our lips, I let my hands roam under her shirt, this time I bring them around and feel her tight stomach. I feel her moan into my mouth and I move them further up, slowly teasing her. When I stop right below her bra, she moans into my mouth.

"Please."

I lift her cups, and place my palms on her breasts, for the first time. She gasps, and I smile. I never thought pleasing someone would set me off. Her boobs fit perfectly in my palm, making it easy for me to squeeze them. I slowly move my hands in circles and I can feel her nipples hardening under my flesh. I feel her hand roam under my shirt, trailing up to my breasts. When she cups my bare boob, I gasp too, at the feeling. We crash our lips back together, and I feel the familiar wetness in my core. I start to slowly grind myself into her. She shutters and I realize tonight is the night, whether she wants it to be or not, this is gonna happen. None of us can't tear away from one another, we need this. I take both of her nipples between my fingers and pinch them softly. She crys out and kisses my neck. I feel her lips trailing down, over my shirt. She sits up, and I detach my hands from her, letting them fall to my side. She pulls my shirt over my head and I lay back down, my bra messed up and above my boobs. She leans back down, and I stop her. I pull at the hem of her shirt and she smirks. She lifts her hands and I smile, I pull it up and over her head, droping it to my sheets. I look down at her chest, her bra is perfectly in place, her boobs not showing. I lay back down and she leans on me, taking my bottom lip betweem hers, sucking on it hard. I can feel my lip starting to throb and I can't help but thrust my hips into her. She grunts and I smile. I feel her hands again, slowly making their way up to my chest. She trails her lips down and kisses my neck, sucking and nipping. Her hand slowly palms me again, making my back arch into her. I turn my head to the side and moan loud.

"Ohh gooood!"

I feel her lips curl into my skin and she takes my nipple between her fingers and pinches them. I move my hands up to her breasts again, ready to take off her bra.

"Sara, Im home!"

I hear my dads voice and Tegans quickly jerks up. She starts to panick and so do I. I grab my shirt and hand her hers. She climbs off of me and sits down on the bed, quickly putting her shirt on. I put mines on as fast as I can, when I hear his footsteps on the stair case. I look at Tegan and she quickly fixes my bra, puttin my boob back into the cup. I quickly peck her cheek and my door opens.

"Hey kiddo, Tegan, how did today go?"

I try my best to slow down my breathing and I can tell Tegan is too. I smile and nod.

"Good, it went great. I bought everything I need."

He smiles and looks at Tegan.

"And you Tegan?"

Tegan POV:

I keep panting, trying to catch my breath.

"I bought a shirt, and shoes."

He nods and smiles.

"You two okay, seem a little riled up?"

I look at Sara and she smiles.

"No, were fine."

He eyes us, but steps back into the hallway.

"Well, Im gonna be up for a while, You two better pack up tonight, so tomorrow its not a rush."

Sara nods and I smile at him. He closes the door and I look at Sara. She grabs her pillow and covers her face, screaming into it.

"Are you seriouuuuussss!?"

I laugh and crawl next to her. I lay down on my back and she sighs.

"Everytime. . . "

I laugh and grab her hand, lacing it with mines.

"Its better though, in a couple of days okay?"

She nods her head and leans down, placing a kiss on my cheek. When Sara actually touched me, I couldn't help myself, I was ready to do it. If her father would have came home and hour later, Sara would have been dead asleep, tired from our night. The feeling was so new to me, the way she slowly pinched them and palmed them, I couldn't resist anymore.

She sits back up and grabs her phone from the nightstand. She looks at the screen and shows me the time. Its 11:24. I look at her she jumps off the bed. She grabs her bag and starts to bring out her uniform. I eye her and stand up straight.

"Im gonna go put these in the washer really quick."

I nod and she walks out of her room, and down the staircase. As her footsteps fade, I turn around and look at my duffle bag on the floor. I sit up and grab it. I place it on the bed and look throught it. I didn't leave anything out, everythings in here. I zip it up, after grabbing tomorrows clothes and toss my bag under the bed. I realize that I haven't changed yet, I grab my bag again and pull out some pj's and toss the bag back. I stand up and take off my shirt, throwing it to the floor. I put on my new shirt and unbotton my pants. I take them off and put on my pj pants. I lay down in the bed and rub my face into the pillow, smelling Sara all over them. I smile and get under the covers. How can I be so sleepy, when we came home and slept? I shrug it off and let my eyes close. I hear the sound of footsteps and then the sound of Saras creeking door. I listen to her, walking, placing things in there right place. When she finally climbs into bed, I open my eyes. Shes trying her best to get comfortable, so I reach my arm out, and she turns to me, smiling. She wiggles her way under my arm, and places her hands around my stomach, gripping me just right. I smile and look down at her. I feel one of her hands move up my body and stop on my collar bones, lightly stracing the structure of them. I feel my body shiver, and my legs start to shake. Then, she brings her face into my neck, lightly kissing my skin. I bite my lip and silently groan, she new exactly were to touch, kiss, rub, and suck, and it drove me wild. When I feel her tongue no longer on my neck, I look down and she smiles. I lean down and kiss her, a simple peck, for a simple, yet heartthrobing moment. As I pull away, Sara looks down to my hand. I smile when she brings it to her stomach, slowly lifting up her sweater and t-shirt. When my hand comes in contact with her hot skin, my hand trembles. She slowly brings it up, under her clothes, and then I feel her bare breast, no bra, just skin. She puts my hand on her breast, and I look at her. She smiles lightly, and leans down, again, buring her face into my neck. I thought it would have turned heated, but all Sara wanted, was for me to hold her, in a way she has never been held. I move my thumb over her nipple, and feel it stiffen under my touch, I want so badly to moan, but I can't. I rest my head on Saras and take in the smell of her Mango shampoo, driving my nostrils crazy. After a while, of me just laying here, I feel Saras heartbeat on my upper stomach grow steady, shes asleep. I snuggle into her more, never removing my hand from her chest, and let my eyes close.

I felt a small tingle in the pit of my stomach, when I felt something warm touch my skin, I opened my eyes. I looked down and found Sara, planting light kisses on my stomach. I smile and place my hand in her hair. She looks up at me and smiles.

"Morning."

I smile and grab her face, pulling her up gently over mines. She lays her body on mines and I brush away all the loose hair from her face. I lean in and place a gentle kiss on her lips. I feel her smile into the kiss and it sends the dragons in my stomach to a whole different level. She cups my jaw and I pull away, rubbing my cheek into her palm. She smiles and looks into my eyes. As I stare into hers, I see the whole weekend pass by, meeting her father, holding her in bed after she cried over me, almost going all the way with her, just everything. It's like we have known eachother for ever, and were just meeting eachother in person, now. I lean up and brush my nose up against hers.

"Why am I barley meeting you now . . ."

I see her lips curl and she smiles big, then I notice her eyes again, watery. She blinks and one of her tears fall onto my cheek, rolling down and falling to the pillow. She brings her forhead to mines and for that second, I knew exactly what she was thinking, she was thinking the exact same thing. I lean my head to the side and kiss her cheek, slowly caressing it with my lips. I feel her cheeks rise and I know shes smiling, even blushing. I lay my head back down to keep my eyes on hers. Her sparkling hazel orbs, getting lost in them with every blink, her lashes batting, I could look at them all day. I smile and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Im one of those girls . . . "

I look at her and she rests her head on my chest, leaving me wondering, until she speaks again.

"Im one of those girls . . . whos crazy about you."

Memories of girls talking to me, asking me out, the girl from the mall, Molly, girls at school, just all the girls in general pop into my mind. The girls at school were crazy about me, which like I said before, I never new why? I just new that I was the closest thing to a boy.

I place my hand in her hair again and gently smoothen it out.

"Your really crazy about me Sara?"

I feel her nod and I smile, why?

"I don't know why, im not all that . . ."

She lifts her head and and eyes me, shaking her head.

"What did she do to you Tegan ? . . ."

I look down to my chest, slowly rising and falling. Molly, Molly was the girl to mess me up, playing with my feelings, telling me Im no good, yet still needed a release. I don't even know what I saw in her, maybe the way she made me seem a little wanted, by needed me to be inside her, to fuck her. I guess that that just made me so insecure, made me wonder what people even saw in me, why girls even liked me, what they really needed from me.

She sits up and climbs on top of me, straddling my waist. I blink and suddenly I see Sara blurry, then I feel the tear slide down my cheek. She leans down and hovers over my face. I look at her, letting myself slowly fall apart, as she searches my face. I see her eyes, moving, scaning ever inch of my skin. She brings her hand up to my face and pushes my bangs back, out of my face.

"Beautiful."

She kisses my cheek.

"Caring."

She kisses my other cheek.

"Loving."

She kisses my chin.

"Smart."

She kisses my forhead.

"Sweet."

She kisses my nose. She brings her lips over mines and stops. I look into her eyes as she looks into mines. She leans in more and I feel her hot breath on my lips.

"Strong."

She kisses my lips and my eyes break, letting the tears fall freely. She cups my jaw and I wrap my arms around her neck, bringing her as close to me as possible. She brings both of her hands down to my neck, then down to my collar bones. She slowly pulls away and looks at me. She brings her hand to my chest, resting it over my heart.

"Tegan, Im crazy about you . . . because your perfect, maybe not everyone elses definition of perfect, but my definition perfect."

I bring my hand up to her face, she rubs her cheek into my palm. I have never had anyone tell me that before, tell my I was strong, smart, beautiful, or even perfect. Where has Sara been all my life? I trail my hand to the back of her neck and pull her down to me, buring her head into my neck. I feel her moist tongue on my skin and I lean into her, letting her get all of me.

"So perfect for me . . . that I think im in love with you . . ."

I feel my heart race, she really said that. After I don't respond for a couple of seconds, she lifts her head and looks at me, tears now in her eyes. She smiles weakly and bites her lip.

"Am I crazy because of that?"

I can't believe shes in love with me, me Tegan Hart, a girl from a broken home, whos been used her whole life, whos never had anyone love her. She was in love with me.

I let another tear fall and I shake my head, I wrap my arms around her chest and bring her down, our bodies smashing together. She buries her head into my neck and I can hear the quiet, hushed sobs escaping her mouth. I place a kiss on the bottom of her ear, then trail my lips to her neck, slowly carressing each spot. She turns her face into me and kisses me, her tongue making mines weak. She pulls away and smiles.

"Don't ever think your not good enough Tee, you are."

I smile and she bring her hands up to my cheeks, using her thumbs to wipe away all my tears. She smiles and leans down, placing two kisses on my cheeks. I smile and she leans back up.

"God, I hate crying!"

She laughs, I laugh with her, and place my hands on her stomach, under her shirt. I feel her warm belly, her soft skin, the small hairs. I rub my hands to her back and bring her down, I take a grip on her back, and flip us over, so Im on her, and shes on her back. She smiles and I lift her thigh, placing it around my waist. She brings my head down and connects our forheads.

"So I guess I can say I love you now. . ."

I smile at the words, letting them wash over me. She connects our lips, I deepen the kiss, taking her tongue, massaging it gently, making sure she feels my feelings for her. To be honest, Im crazy about Sara, shes the first girl that I have ever felt like this with, was I in love with her? Possibly. Was I crazy over her? Definitely. Was I ready to love her? Yes.

She pulls away and smiles.

"Maybe we should get packing, we have to leave in a little while."

I look at her alarm clock and my eyes grow wide, its 2:30, we have to be at school by 3:30. I nod my head and place a sweet kiss on her nose, she smiles and rubs her nose against mines, the sweetest of eskimo kisses. I climb off of her and she sits up, grabing my hand.

"I ment all of it Tegan ."

I smile and bring her hand to my lips, placing a kiss on her palm. I look down to her palm and close her fist, as if she was holding something I didn't want her to lose, and place her hand on her lap. She smiles and I lean in, kissing her cheek.

"Thank you ."

I pull away and she smiles weakly, I know she needs me to say those words back to her, but Im not exactly ready to admit anything yet. She gets off the bed and walks to her closet, grabbing her duffle bag and setting it on the bed. I sit down on the edge and watch her, as she collects her clothes, placing her clean uniforms into her bag. She smiles at me everytime she turns around, and it makes my heart flutter, eachtime. She walks out of her room really quickly, and I look down, her bag filled with all her things. When I hear her footsteps again, I smile. She walks into the room and closes the door, locking it. She walks to the bag and drops her bodywashs' shampoos, and other important things into her bag. She zips it up and smiles at me.

"Want me to help you pack up?"

I shake my head and open my arms, just wanting her to hold me, to love me.

"I packed last night, when you went to put your clothes in the washer."

She smiles and grabs her bag, dropping it to the floor. She climbs on the bed and lays down on top of me, resting her head on my shoulder. I smile and bring my hands around her body, locking my fingers together at her back. She snuggles into me and places her hands on my hips. I feel the my shirt being lifted slowly and then I feel her fingers, tracing little figures into my skin. I lean down and place a kiss on her head. We lay there, just like that, for about 10 minutes, until I hear my phone ring. I sigh and Sara looks at me, grabbing my phone from the sheets and handing it to me. I look at the screen and see the picture of my mother and father. I press the answer button and bring the phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Tegan, you on your way back already?"

I roll my eyes and bring my hand up to my temples, slowly rubbing them.

"Not yet dad, I'll be there by 3:30."

"Well, Tegan, theres . . . something I wanna talk to you about when you get back, nothing bad, just a little talk."

I sit up slowly, letting Sara sit up too and look down.

"About what dad?"

I can hear him sigh and it makes me wonder, did something happen.

"About me and Lucy."

I groan at the mention of my dads new girlfriend. I look at Sara and she shakes her head, asking me what happened, I shrug my shoulders and she nods.

"So come to my office when you get here, and we'll talk. I uhh . . . love you ."

I hang up my phone and drop it onto my lap.

"What happened?"

I look at Sara and shrug.

"My dad wants to talk to me about him and Lucy, his new girlfriend I told you about a while back?"

She nods her head and I do too.

"About what though?"

I shrug my shoulders and she gets up off the bed. She walks out of her room and down the hall. I lay my body back down on the bed, what is he gonna tell me? I rub my eyes and pray that its nothing big, I pray that he tells me that he's leaving her to go back to mom, and fix her up again. I hear light footsteps again, and I look towards the door. Sara walks in and closes her door.

"I told my dad to take us now, so lets just change and we can leave."

I nod my head and sit up, I grab my clothes from the nightstand and set them on the bed. I take off my shirt and drop it to the floor.

"Please don't let her be pregnant . . ."

Sara POV:

Right now were driving back to school, Tegan in the front, me in the back. The car ride has been pretty silent so far, except for the sound of my dads heavy breathing. When we finally pull up to our school, we see all the girls, getting dropped off by parents, or the school buses, their dresses in hand, suitcases next to them. My dad parks the car and looks at us.

"Ready?"

I nod and he smiles. He opens his door and I open mine. We all get out of the car and head to the trunk, grabbing our duffle bags, my dress, Tegans bags, and her new things. My dad closes the trunk and smiles at me.

"Are you sure you have everything you two?"

We look down to our hands and check everything.

"Mmmhm."

He nods and pulls me into a hug.

"I love you kiddo, I'll call you."

He pulls away and looks at Tegan. She brings her hand up and my dad shakes it.

"Nice meeting you Tegan, like I said, your welcome anytime on the weekends."

"Thanks ."

He nods and pats our shoulders, then walks back to his car. I watch my dad as he pulls out of his parking spot, and drives away. I turn and look at my school, I sigh and then look to Tegan. She smiles weakly and reaches for my hand, I smile and take it in mines, lacing our fingers together. We walk into the school and walk down the halls, all the girls, the same looks. I cling close to Tegan and we get outside to the courtyard, we walk over the slightly muddy field and get to our dorm building. We walk inside and head to the elevator, I look to my left and see all the girls in the lounge looking at us. I rest my head on her shoulder and she rubs it with her jaw.

"You okay?"

I shake my head and close my eyes.

"Their staring at us. . ."

I feel Tegans head whip to the side and I open my eyes, looking with her.

"Can we help you with something?!"

She yells at them, the girls all shake their heads and start to mumble things. The elevator doors open and I pull Tegan in. She stumbles and I catch her, wanting to get out of this situation fast. I press our floor button and look at Tegan.

"Sorry, I just couldn't . . ."

She nods and places a kiss on my forhead.

"You don't have to explain, Either way, I wasn't gonna let them stare."

She chuckles and I smile, I kiss her cheek and look forward. The doors open and I step into the crowded hallway, the one place where girls were to busy to even notice us holding hands. I smile and look at Tegan.

"Wanna go put our stuff away, then we can just hang out in either dorm?"

I ask her, she nods and kisses my cheek.

"Ill meet you back in your dorm."

I nod and detach our hands, and watch her as she walks to her dorm. She opens her door and enters her room, closing the door behind her. I sigh and walk down to my dorm, passing all the girls. I see my dorm door open and I smile, Lizzys here. I get to my doorway and see Ronnie and Lizzy, sitting on the bed, talking.

"Hey guys."

They both look at me and smile.

"Sara, you got your dress?!"

Lizzy stands up and smiles, Ronnie slowly gets off the bed and smiles.

"Can we see?"

I step into my room, and close the door behind me. I nod and walk to my bed, placing eveything down on it. The girls walk to my bed and nudge me.

"So how was your weekend with Tegan?"

I bite my lip and smile.

"Perfect, we went shopping, slept together in my bed, it was just . . . perfect."

I look at both of them and they smile.

"Thats so sweet, was she there when you picked out your dress?"

Lizzy asks, I nod and reach for my dress.

"Wanna see it on the hanger or on me?"

They smile excitedly and laugh.

"On you! Need our help?"

I nod and began to take off my jacket. After I strip down to only my underwear and bra, I grab the dress and take it out of the white bag. I hear them gasp and I look at them.

"What?"

"Sara, its so beautiful, hurry, put it on!"

I laugh and unzip the dress, I put my legs in first and pull it up my body gently.

"Can one of you zip me up?"

I feel a pair of hands go to my back, then the sound of the zipper being pulled up. Lizzy taps my shoulder and I turn around.

"Oh my god . . . Sara."

I smile and remember Tegan.

"Tegan said the same thing, is it really that pretty?"

They both nod and I smile.

"Oh, I bought some heels, hold on."

I turn around and grab my shoe bag. I take out the box and grab the heels, I place them on the floor and step into them. I grab my dress, lifting it up a little and turn around.

"Cute?"

They both smile and look at my whole get up.

"Sara, you look amazing, what about your hair and make-up?"

I reach back and grab the little bag with my necklace and make-up, I hand it to Lizzy and she looks inside.

"Oh, your definitely going to look pretty, look Ronnie."

Lizzy shows off my things to Ronnie and Ronnie nods.

"Yea, your going to look great, on wednesday night, we should try out our make-up, you know have a girls night?"

I smile and nod.

"Yea, I was gonna ask you anyways, how should I do my hair?"

Lizzy looks at me and smiles.

"Im thinking, curled, but pinned back, maybe the side hairs slightly curled but down."

I picture it in my head, my whole outfit, I nod and smile excitedly. I hear a knock on the door and Ronnie walks to it. She opens the door and smiles, moving to the side. Tegan walks in and stops, looking at me.

"Ohh god."

Tegan whispers again and they start to aww, I laugh and Tegan walks towards me. She wraps her arms around my waist and rests her forhead to mines.

"You look beautiful babe."

My stomach flutters when I hear my nickname. I smile and rub my nose against hers. She places a peck on my lips and looks at Ronnie and Lizzy.

"Hey guys."

They nod and tell her hi back. I turn back around and take off my heels, placing them back in the shoe box. Tegan sits down on my bed, and I turn around, signaling for her to unzip my dress. I feel her hands on my back, then feel the zipper being pulled down. My dress becomes loose and I turn around, facing Tegan. She grabs the sides, and pulls it down, I step out of my dress and Tegan zips it back up, placing it on the special hanger,and into the white bag. I put my shoe box under my bed and stand back up, grabbing my t-shirt.

"I was thinking, would you come with me to talk to my dad?"

I pull my shirt over my head and nod.

"Yea, will he let me though?"

She looks down and shrugs.

"If he doesn't could you wait outside for me?"

I nod my head and grab my pants. I step into them and pull them up, buttoning and zipping them up. I sit down on my bed next to her, and grab my shoes and socks.

"So Tegan, you think Saras gonna get all the guys the night of the dance?"

Lizzy says, I look at Tegan and she shakes her head.

"I know she is, but if they get to touchy, I'm gonna have to lock her inside my room, with me forever."

They laugh and I sit up, smiling at her.

"Thats not a bad idea ."

I smirk and Tegan does too, leaning in and kissing me. I cup her jaw and feel her hand on my neck, lightly griping it. She pulls away and I smile.

"It isn't."

She gives me one last peck and I go back to putting on my last shoe. She stands up and so do I. I look at Lizzy and Ronnie, I smile at them and speak.

"Im gonna go with Tegan really quick, I'll be back."

They nod and Tegan walks to the door, opening it for me. I step out into the hallway and she closes the door. We make our way to the elevator and press the button. I turn to look at Tegan, shes nervous, because shes playing with her labret. I take her hand in mines and she smiles, looking at the ground. I smile and the elevator doors open. We ride down with 3 other girls and stop at the first floor. We get off and walk to the doors, Tegan opens them for me and we walk past the courtyard and into the halls. I cling to her again and she wraps her arm around my shoulder. I feel like those girls in movies, the popular boyfriend, with his arm on her shoulder, cockily smiling, showing everyone what hes got, and it makes me smile, beacuse I love that feeling. We get into the main building and keep walking through the halls, I see the girls but ignore their faces, just focusing on Tegan and I. We get to her dads office, and she removes her arm from my shoulder.

"Im gonna be right here, okay?"

I remind her, she starts to play with her labret again and nods. I grab her jacket and look around,making sure no teachers or staff are around, when the cost is clear, I place a simple peck on her lips, and let her go.

Tegan POV:

I grab the handle and slowly open the door, I step inside, keeping my eyes to the ground. When they doors closes, I look up and groan. I see Lucy sitting on my dads desk, talking to him, and kissing him. I grab the door handle again, and open it a little, slamming it shut again. He looks at me, and pushes Lucys hands away. He motions for me to come and sit down. I slowly make my way to the seat, sitting down and looking at the ground.

"Tegan . . . look at me."

I keep my head down and look up.

"Tegan, listen to your father."

I look at Lucy and scoff.

"Your not my mom, you don't tell me what the fuck to do."

"TEGAN! APOLOGIZE RIGHT NOW!"

My dad yells, I shake my head and drop my head back down.

"Tegan, you make things so difficult, so Im just gonna come out and say it, Lucy and I are getting married."

My eyes grow wide and I shake my head.

"No . . ."

"Excuse me?"

I stand up and look at Lucy.

"Your not getting married!"

I say through clenched teeth. My dad stands up and looks at me.

"Tegan, that isn't your decision, were getting married, and I would love for my daughter to be happy and accept that."

"Accept it? Dad why can't you see that she doesn't even love you! If she did she wouldn't have cheated on you, fucking bit-"

"TEGAN!"

I jump back and hear the doors open. We all turn around and I see Sara. Half of her body is in the room, she looks at me and I look at her.

"Tegan? Is everything okay?"

I look at my dad and shake my head.

"If you marry her, your choosing her over me, your own daughter."

He backs up and realizes what I just said, I look at Lucy and she looks down. I turn around and walk back to the door. Sara looks at me and I feel my eyes start to water. I grab her hand and turn around, looking straight into his eyes.

"Sometimes I wish you would care about me . . ."

I open the door wider and step out, taking Sara with me. I lead us down the hall, going into the class building, as we walk the empty hallways, she doesn't speak, nowing I need her not to, I just need her to follow me. We climb up the 8 flight of stairs, and walk to the end of the hallway. I get to the penthouse door and realize that I don't have the key to go to the roof.I slam my fist into the door and breakdown, falling to the ground. I feel Sara wrap her arms around me, pulling my body into her. I cling onto her shirt and cry, I cry into her neck, letting her feel my tears on her flesh.

I feel her drag me to the wall, where shes rest her body against the lockers, she places her hands in my hair and rocks me back and forth.

"Shh Im here, Im right here."

I hear the words, and break down more. She wraps her arms around me tighter and brings her mouth to my ear.

"Shhh baby, tell me what happened."

I shake my head just thinking about it.

"He wants to marry her- that fucking bitch."

I start to choke on my breaths and Sara kisses my cheek.

"Breathe Tegan, Breathe for me."

I catch my breath and bury my head back into her neck. After holding me for 10 minutes, my crys start to die down, but her hold never does, she kisses my cheek every second, letting me know shes right here. I turn my head up and look at her, shes looking down at me, my head now in her lap. She brings her hand up to my face and cleans all the tears from my cheek.

"Better?"

She asks, I nod and wrap my arms around her neck, bringing her down into a hug. Shes always here for me, when no one else is, she always knows what to say and what to do to help me, she knows the right amount of talking, she knows everything. I cling to her and she kisses my neck.

"I just need you to hold me. . ."

I whisper, she nods and hugs me tighter. I bury my head in her shoulder and take in her scent, the smell of Mango slightly calming me. I feel my muscles start to relax and the tears starting to finally end fully. She kisses my neck and I snuggle into her, I feel my hand start to throb and I unwrap it from her neck. She lifts her head and I bring my hand between us, the blood slowly dripping down my knuckles, some even on her shirt from me balling my fist in the material. She grabs my hand and looks at it, she takes off her jacket and moves me, grabing the hem of her shirt. She pulls it over her head, and drops it onto her lap. I see her shiver amd wonder what shes doing, she grabs her jacket again and puts it on, zipping it all the way up. She grabs the shirt and pulls me back into her. She wraps my hand up with her shirt and she looks at me and I start to sit up.

"Lets get you to the nurses office."

I look down and see the blood starting to show throught her shirt. I nod and she stands up, grabbing my arms and helping me up. She holds me up with one arm on my waist, and one holding the material around my hand. She opens the door and we walk back downstairs. When we get to the last floor, She opens the door and I walk out, into the empty hallway. She holds me again and we keep walking. We get to the nurses office and she opens the door for me, letting me go in first. I wait for her and she steps in, she sets me down on the bench and walks behind the counter. I lay my head back and bring my hand up, unwraping the cloth, I see the fresh blood running down my hand, I sigh and wrap it back up. Sara comes back with a lady, the woman smiles at me, and Sara points to my hand.

"Unwrap it hunny."

The woman tells me, I extend my hand and Sara gently grabs my arm and slowly unwraps the cloth. The woman winces and nods.

"Come with me."

Sara helps me up and leads me to the backroom. She sets me down on the metal bed and I look around, plain white walls, health posters everywhere. I look at Sara as she stands right next to me.

"So how did this happen?"

The lady walks up to me and starts to take off Saras shirt. I look at Sara and she already knows.

"She was playing around and accidently hit the wall Miss Meggie."

The lady examines it and sighs.

"Its not broken or sprained, but I am going to have to wrap it, and clean up the cuts."

I nod and Sara places her hand on my back, slolwy rubbing soothing circles into it.

"Miss Meggie, do you need some help?"

Sara asks her, Miss Meggie smiles and nods.

Sara smiles and looks at me.

"I'll be right back."

I nod and she walks with the woman, talking to her. I lay my body down on the cold metal, making me jump. How could my father love her, or even think that for a second she loves him back? Shes cheated on him, and he always begs her to come back to him, and she does. I know its because my dad has money too, my dad makes good money, and he buys her anything she wants. She doesn't love him, Its not because I think him and my mom are gonna magically get back together, I just know that Lucy doesn't love my dad. Thats why Im so angry, she thinks she my mom too, like she had me.

I hear mumbles and I look at the door, I see Miss Meggie and Sara talking, Saras holding everything. They walk to me, and I sit back up.

"Are you sure you know how to do this Sara?"

Sara nods to Miss Meggie and Miss Meggie smiles.

"Well Im in the other room if you need me."

Sara nods and looks at me. She sets the stuff down on the table bed and Miss Meggie walks out of the room. I look at Sara and she grabs my hand gently. She unwraps my hand and sets it down on my lap.

"You okay?"

I sigh and shake my head.

"No, but I'll live right. . . "

She grabs a jar filled with cotton balls, then grabs the little empty bowl and walks to the sink, pouring water into it. She walks back and grabs a couple of cotton balls. She places them in the water, letting them soak, then takes them out.

"This might sting."

She places a cotton ball on the first knuckle and I wince, she leans down and dabs at it, softly blowing on it trying to sooth me. I clench my teeth and she goes on to the next knuckle. I wince, every single knuckle hurting. When the cuts are all cleaned, with fresh band aids on them Sara smiles, grabbing the wrap. I hold out my hand and she begans to wrap up my hand.

"Tegan, you like to hit walls huh?"

I chuckle at the memory of her trying to help me, the day I socked the wall, and she wanted to fix it. I nod my head and look down.

"Its a different type of therapy, yea."

She laughs and shakes her head.

"Well, now you can just talk about it . . . to me. No more hitting walls, no more storming off, please?"

She lifts my head with her finger under my chin and looks me in the eye.

"Okay?"

I nod my head and she smiles.

"Good, now is it too tight?"

I look at my hand and wiggle it around, wincing at the soreness.

"No, its perfect."

She smiles and I lean my head onto her chest, Im so tired, Im tired of being tired. She places her hands in my hair and massages my scalp.

"Wanna stay with me tonight?"

I nod into her chest and she kisses my scalp.

"Okay, ready?"

I lift my head up and nod.

"Yea, thank you ."

I lean in and kiss her lips, she cups my jaw and pulls away.

"Your welcome, now lets get you out of here, these health posters are too colorful."

I laugh and she helps me off of the metal bed. She walks in front of me and I follow her through the hall, leading to the office. She tosses away the trash and leans on the counter and looks at Miss Meggie, whos sitting her desk, back facing us.

"Miss Meggie, were gonna go now."

Miss Meggie turns around and stand up, walking towards us.

"Let me see your hand."

I extend my hand across the counter and she looks it over.

"Good job Sara, maybe you should be a nurse."

I laugh and feel the urge to kiss her, but remember who were in front of. I retract my hand and look at Sara.

"I am pretty good huh?"

I giggle and watch her smile.

"Okay well remember to clean the cuts, and if you need a new wrap, come here and I'll give you another one."

I nod and Sara waves at Miss Meggie.

"Thank you."

"No problem, bye Sara."

I push open the door with my back and Sara walks out. I walk next to her and nudge her.

"Your best friends with the school nurse?"

She nods and giggles.

"No, when I was in here that whole day, because of that fight, she kept me company. Shes really sweet, really she is."

I smile and giggle, she was so adorable. We get to the outside halls and Sara starts to shiver, the temperature freezing her. I wrap my arm around her, pulling her underneath my arm. She snuggles into me and we walk down the hall, across the courtyard, and into the dorm building. We walk to the elevator and press the button.

We ride to our floor and head down the hall to my room. We get into my dorm and I grab my cell phone, charger, and my keys. We head back out and go down to Saras room. She opens the door and walks in.

"Where have you two been, dinner passed an hour ago?"

I step in the room and close the door.

"Sorry, It was my fault, I held Sara up."

They both look at eachother and smirk. Sara shakes her head and lays down.

"No, not that way, we were just busy."

They both nod and Lizzy smiles.

"I saved you two our jellos?"

Sara looks at Lizzy and smiles.

"You did?"

Lizzy nods and walks to her nightstand, grabbing the two bowls. Sara smiles bigger and starts to clap. I walk to her bed and lay down. Saras on her back, I place my head on her chest, and she wraps her arm around my neck. Lizzy hands her one bowl and she places it on her chest. I smile as she grabs a red cube, biting a piece of it. She takes the other piece and holds it out to me. I open my mouth and she places it on my tongue. As shes about to take her hands out, I close my mouth and suck on her fingers, earning a cute smile, and lip bite from her. She wiggles them out, and kisses my forhead.

"More?"

I nod my head and she smiles. She feeds me jello cube after jello cube, making sure that I get most of them.

"Tegan, what are you going to wear to winter formal?"

I hear Ronnies voice and I turn around looking at her.

"Just a button up, and some black pants, and these new shoes Sara bought me."

I snuggle back into her chest and smile.

"You two are gonna look cute, are you gonna take pictures?"

Sara nods and looks down at me.

"Were taking pictures right?"

She giggles and I laugh, nodding to her.

"Of course, my treat. Hey what time is it?"

Sara looks at the girls and they answer.

"10:20, wow time went quick, I better go, before Amy has a bitch fit."

Ronnie stands up and walks to the door.

"See you tomorrow."

We all say bye and I look at Lizzy.

"Lizz do you mind if I sleep over with Sara, we won't do anything I promise?"

Lizzy smiles and starts to laugh.

"Tegan, as long as you two don't fuck while im in the room, its fine with me."

I laugh and turn to Sara.

"Well then we should just go to my room."

Sara laughs and sits up.

"Wanna change into some pj's?"

I nod and she crawls off the bed and stands up, walking to her closet. She looks through her drawers and pulls out some clothes. She sets them on the bed and walks over to me.

"I'll be right back, Im gonna brush my teeth."

Lizzy grabs her things and walks out of the room, closing the door behind her. Sara turns to me and I turn to her. She unzips my jacket and pulls it off gently, trying not to hurt my hand. She places my jacket on the edge of her bed and reaches for my shirt, she pulls it up and over my head, letting it fall to the floor. She grabs a white t-shirt and opens up the wholes, I place my head through the hole and put my arms in. She fixes it, pulling down. Then she lifts up my shirt, and reaches her arms around my back, undoing my bra. The clasps pop and the straps fall from my arms. I pull the straps down and she grabs my bra, pulling it out from under my shirt. She puts it on my jacket and stands up. I stand up with her, and she unbuttons my pants, then pulls down my zipper, I try my best to help her, but she says no. She pulls down my pants, and I step out of them. She grabs the pair of pj pants and places them on the floor. I step into them and she brings them up to my waist. I smile and she does to.

"Im gonna change now."

I nod my head and sit down on the bed, looking at my wraped hand. I sigh, today went from great to horrible, then to okay. I look at Sara as she changes, her smooth milky skin showing, in nothing but a bra and underwear. She puts a pair of shorts on, and a plain v neck. She walks to the nightstand and plugs in her cell phone.

"Oh can I charge mines too?"

She nods and extends her hand. I hand her my charger, and she bends down, pluggin it into the wall. I hand her my phone and she plugs them in. The door opens and In walks Lizzy, she smiles at us and puts her things away.

"Some girl is crying in the bathroom,shes locked up in a stall?"

I look at Sara and she looks at me.

"Who?"

Sara asks, Lizzy shrugs and lays down in her bed.

"But its pretty bad, I tried helping."

Sara walks to the door and opens it.

"Im gonna check, maybe she might be hurt, I'll be back."

I nod my head and she walks out of the door.

Sara POV:

I close my door and walk down the empty hall. Not a sound to hear, except for my light footsteps, hitting the thick carpet. I get closer to the bathrooms, and hear a little sob. I walk in and look under the stalls. I make my way to the second one, I lightly tap on the stall, and the girl speaks.

"Go away!"

I sigh and walk to the next stall, her cries getting worse by the second. I step on the toilet and look over the stall, my eyes grow wide. Its Tegans friend Charlie. Shes in her pajamas, just crying into her knees.

"Umm, are you okay?"

She looks back to the door and I clear my throat, she looks up and shakes her head.

"No . . ."

"I think I know someone that you can talk to."

I climb off the toilet and walk out of the stall, I exit the bathroom and walk down the hall. I open my dorm door, and look towards my side, where Tegans sitting, waiting for me.

"Tegan come here."

She looks confused, but gets up and walks to me.

"What happened?"

I grab her other hand and lead her out the door, I close my door and lead us down to the bathroom. When she gets into the bathroom, I take her to the stall, and she looks at me.

"Look over."

She eyes me, then walks to the toilet, she gets on the bowl and looks over the stall.

"Charlie!"

She freezes and I hear Charlie Whimper.

"Tegan . . ."

Tegan quickly gets off the bowl and walks to the stall, knocking. The door opens and she rushes in, quickly kneeling in front of Charlie.

"Charlie whats wrong?"

I start to make my way to the counter, giving them some alone time, but feel Tegan grab my wrist.

"Stay, please?"

I nod my head and make my way into the crowded stall, putting the toilet seat down and sitting on it. Charlie suddenly clings to Tegan and starts to cry harder into her. Its in my nature to comfort someone, even if I don't know them. I bring my hand to her back and rub soothing circles into her back. Charlie lifts her head and looks at Tegan.

"Pau- Paulie ended i-it . . ."

Tegan rocks her back and forth and I keep rubbing circles into her back. I look at Tegan and she looks at me, she sighs and Charlie sits up. She goes back to the stall wall and shakes her head.

"Why?"

I see Charlies fist clench and she looks straight down.

"Molly. . ."

I look down and picture what she could have done, all the possibilities. Tegans brings her hand to her mouth and shakes her head.

"What did she do?"

Charlie looks up and smiles weakly.

"Paulies not like the other girls Tee . . . shes gay."

I look at Tegan and she looks shocked, then I remember. Only the butch's were gay, Molly and the girls weren't. Tegan looks at me and I make a shocked face, just realizing.

"Then whats wrong?"

I look at Charlie and she has her cries finally under control.

"At the dance, some guy asked her, and she said yes. Of course it hurt me, but it's the deal right?"

Tegan nods and I look Tegan, wondering if she ever felt that way.

"Well, this weekend, we were texting and she said she didn't want to go with him, she wanted to go with me, as my date."

Charlie looks at me and I look into her eyes, shes really hurt, shes in actual pain.

"But when she told Molly today, that she was going with me, and not that guy, Molly got mad at her, telling her she had a date, she didn't need some fucking dyke."

I shake my head and look at Charlie. I climb off the toilet and sit next to Tegan.

"So Molly gave Paulie a choice, stay with the girls and go with the guys, or leave them and stay with me."

Tegan looks at me and I can see the anger in her eyes. I pat her back and look at Charlie.

"And she chose them?"

I ask her quietly, already knowing. She nods her head and I can't take it. I lean in and wrap my arms around her, when I feel her hug me back, I smile.

"Shes just confused . . . give her some time."

She shakes her head and looks down, pulling away.

"As long as Mollys with her, thats her answer."

I look at Tegan and she sighs. I grab her hand and lace it with mines, letting her know Im here to help is she needs me.

"Your together?"

Charlie says, I look up and Tegan does to. I fear this, I fear her answer. I see her smile at our hands and nod.

"Yea, shes my girlfriend."

Charlie looks up at me and smiles weakly.

"Your okay with everyone knowing? Your not ashamed?"

I look at Tegan and smile weakly.

"I could care less, shes what I want, why should I be ashamed."

I hear Charlie sob and I look back at her.

"I wish Paulie thought like that . . ."

I sigh and drop my head, I wish she did too, its obvious that Charlie is in love with her, and from what she just said, so is Paulie.

"Hey, stay with us tonight Char, then in the morning you can borrow some of my clothes."

I look at Tegan and she bites her lip.

"Her and Paulie room together, I don't think she'll want to see her."

I nod and look at Charlie.

"Yea, stay with us, I know I don't know you well, but Im here to help."

She looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help, and that you brang Tegan."

I nod and Charlie looks at Tegan.

"What about my things? I need my backpack and phone?"

"I can get them for you?"

I volunteer and she nods. I smile and Tegan stands up, she helps me up, and Charlie stands up. Tegans gives Charlie and Hug and pats her back.

"It'll be fine, she'll come to her senses about Molly and you."

Charlie nods and pulls away. She smiles at me and hugs me tightly, I hug her back and she whispers in my ear.

"Thank you . . . so much."

I pat her back and she pulls away. Tegan grabs my hand and we walk out of the stall.

"So wanna go to my room instead then, so she can sleep on the bed, and we can sleep on the floor?"

I nod my head and look at Charlie.

"Come on."

I lead us out of the bathroom and to my room first. I open my door and tell them to wait out here, I grab our cell phones and chargers, and close the door. We walk back to Tegans room and she opens the door. We all walk in, and Charlie sits on her bed.

"God im so tired."

We all nod and I walk to Tegans closet, grabbing some blankets.

"You can sleep on my bed, we'll take the floor."

Charlie shakes her head and I shake mines.

"You need a good sleep Charlie, we'll be fine on the floor."

She sighs and nods, grabbing the blankets and getting under them. Tegan helps me lay our blankets down on the floor and grabs a extra pillow from the closet. She sets it down and I sit down and so does Tegan. I lay down on my back and she reaches on the nightstand, grabbing our phones and plugging them back in. She makes sure her alarms on and then sets it back down.

"Goodnight."

We hear Charlie and turn to her, her back faced towards us.

"Goodnight Char."

"Night."

Tegan lays down, and wraps her arms around my waist. She brings her forehead to mines and closes her eyes.

"Thank you for helping me with her."

I smile and kiss her lips.

"Your welcome."

She rubs her nose on mines and I giggle, I love eskimo kisses. I place my hand in her hair, slowly massaging her scalp. She sighs and I smile, knowing she needs to sleep. I take my hand away from her hair and reach down, grabbing her injured hand. I bring it to my lips and kiss it. She opens her eyes and smiles.

"Go to sleep."

She nods and smiles, I place her hand back down and put my hand back in her hair. She closes her eyes again and I close mines.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note: Happy Thanksgiving guys, heres a short little boring chapter, just to hold you off. I couldn't fit a shocker into it, so Im sorry. Hopefully I can fit one in the next Chapter. To the person that liked the fact that I made the drama around them, instead of involving them directly, thank you for noticing, I was getting rather bored of them myself too. Im doing it this way because I like to see happy Endings. Also I have two new Things to Share with you. 1- When ever I mention a song, I would really hope you guys open a youtube tab and listen to it while you read the scene, it honestly pulls everything all together, because those are the songs I listen to while writing the scenes. 2- Im already starting on a new story, This time their sisters, age 17 . I will be posting it up an a little while, hopefully sometime this week, but this Fic will have my full attention for now. Also for those who are read This Is Everything, I will be posting Chapter 30(The Last Chapter) pretty soon, just have to prefect their happy ending. Anyways, Im pretty busy with helping my mom with Dinner, Im 17 so I have no choice :c Please Re-view and Enjoy (:

P.S Last Chapter(14) was over 10,000 words, Just FYI :D

Chapter 15: Your The Only One Here

Sara POV:

When we woke up this morning, we decided to let Charlie sleep, Tegan said she would get her off for the day, even if it ment she had to talk ot her father. Right now were in 6th, the day went by pretty fast, we did the usual, ate breakfast and lunch together, same old same old. In only 10 minutes, the bells gonna ring, Tegans been asleep for this whole period, she didn't sleep well on the floor last night, she woke up with her back hurting. I keep looking at my cell phone, hoping the time will move faster, but it doesn't. Today we saw Paulie, Tegan pointed her out to me at lunch, because she wasn't at breakfast. When I saw her I remembered her from the day in the shower, when Molly beat me up, she was the girl behind Molly who just watched. But today, when I saw her, she looked horrible, her hair was rugged, she didn't have her usual make-up on Tegan said, and she just looked thrashed. She was hanging out with Molly and the girls, they were all laughing except for her, she was just staring at her food. She looked like a zombie, lifeless and cold.

The bell finally rings and I start to pack up my things. I walk to Tegan and notice that she's still asleep. I smile and tap her shoulder. She turns her head and looks up at me.

"Come on, lets go."

She lifts her head more, looking around and smiles.

"Class is over?"

I nod my head and she stands up from her desk. She winces at her back and I grab her hand.

"Back still hurts?"

She nods and I help her walk back to the dorms. We cross the courtyard and I see Paulie again, this time she was talking to Molly, Molly looked like she was showing off about something, and Paulie was just staring at the ground. I look at Tegan and she didn't notice them. We keep walking and we get inside the dorm building, making our way to the elevator. When we get to our floor, we head straight to Tegans room, to check on Charlie. When we get in front of Tegans door, she opens it slowly and steps in. I walk behind her and look around, Tegan stops and I look at her was gone, she wasn't where we left her,the sheets were still messed up and the blankets were on the floor.

"Shit."

I hear Tegan groan. She walks to her bed and falls down on it, I close the door and drop my bag down to her floor, next to the nightstand. I walk to the edge of the bed and climb over her, getting into my form, up against the wall. I turn on my side and face her, her face still stuffed into the pillow. She groans again and I smile, I place my hand on her back and bundle up the shirt, giving me direct contact with her skin. She lifts her head up from the pillow and looks at me. She smiles and turns her full body towards me. I keep my hand on her back as we stare at eachother, my fingers feeling the light fuzz on her lower back, feeling her two little back dimples she has. I notice her face starting to get serious, and she sighs. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her phone. I look down and watch her unlock it, as she messes up her code she finally unlocks it, she goes to her messages and starts to type, sighing away.

"What happened?"

She looks up at me, then back to her phone.

"Im just texting Charlie, making sure she's okay you know?"

I nod my head and she continues to text away. She sends the message and puts her phone down between us. Shes tired, yesterday was too much, her dad, his "Fiance", then Charlie, I could see her muscles staying tense, even as I rubbed her back. I leaned in and placed a kiss on her nose, she closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying my eskimo kiss. I pulled away and smiled, it made me happy to see her lips curl. She opened her eyes again when the vibration of her phone went off. Our eyes both flew to the phone, she grabbed it and picked it up. I watch her again, unlock the screen and click on her messages.

"Im with Mika, I needed to talk to her. Im fine Tee, I'll be back later."

Tegan read the text out loud and I looked at her. She gave a little sigh of relief and smiled.

"Now I can relax. . ."

I smile, thats exactly what she needed. I stopped rubbing her back and lean over her, so my lips were at her ear.

"Get on your stomach."

I whispered to her, she looked at me and smiled. I sat up and she did as I said, getting on her stomach, flat across the matress. I climbed over her, resting my bum to hers and she turned her head back. She smirked and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head, she giggled and put her head back into the pillow. I looked down to her leather jacket and sighed.

"Tegan can you take off your jacket."

She lifted her upper body and began to take it off, she had a little trouble because of her hand, so I helped. When her jacket was off, I tossed it to the side and looked down at her shirt.I placed my hands at the hem and slowly lifted the material, revealing her bare back. I bunched it up to her neck, she lifted her body making it more comfortable and I stopped at her neck. I look at her back, all tan, with a set of two bra straps connecting. I reach down and unclasp it, making it pop open and fall to her sides. She jumps when I do that, I giggle and places my lips at the start of her spine. I gently place tender kisses all over, the sounds of her moans filling the room, is the only thing motivating me, making me want to make her feel so good. When I get to her lower back, I place two kisses on her back dimples, making sure to swirl my tongue into them, making her grab a fistfull of her sheets. I smile and bring my body back up. I place my hands on her back and slowly knead into her back, feeling the knots under my finger tips. She turns her head to the side, and I can see the right side of her face, shes totally relaxed, her eyes are closed, her mouth is open and her hair is all in her face. I make my way down to her lower back and she winces. I work the spot and look down to her back.

"Right here?"

She nods and I ease up, slowly working at it. When she stops wincing, her face returns to normal, making me feel slightly half accomplished. When I have covered her whole back, even doing her sides, I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Better?"

She opens her eyes and nods, smiling at me. I smile and kiss her cheek. She starts to slowly turn around, on her back, I lift up my body, making it easier for her to turn over. I keep my eyes on hers the whole time, watching them sparkle as they look into mines. I feel her hands grip at my waist, slowly pulling me back down. I smile and cup her face. I feel a light tickle on then lining of the hem of my shirt, I start to look down, when I see Tegans chest. Her black bra, slightly up, revealing the bottom part of her breasts, her nipples still covered by the black material. Im curious, as to what hers look like, I didn't see them the night I caught her and Molly in the shower, because they were pressed against Mollys skin, making it impossibble. I look at Tegan and she searches my face, wondering whats going to happen next. I look back down, the tickling feeling still on my stomach. I bring my hand down from her face and bring it to her cup. I look at her and shes staring at me, watching my every move like a hawk. I grab the cup, and slowly move it up, watching her face as I do it. Her breathing is getting a little rugged, and her chest is starting to rise and fall a little faster. I take my eyes off of hers and trail them, down her sharp jawline, pass her tight neck, scimming through her delicate collar bones. When I get to her chest, I slowly move my eyes down, taking a first look at her bare breast. Her nipple a light shade of pink and tan mixed together, the perfect size.I bring my index finger to it, and slowly move my finger around, feeling and looking as her nipple stiffens to my attention. When I look up, her eyes are staring right into mines, her lip slightly twitching. I lean down, my face now hovering over hers, and look at her lips. She crashes them together, and I take her whole breast into my palm, she gasps and I deepen the kiss. She moans lightly into my mouth and I can't help but smile.

"Sara . . ."

I slowly detach our lips and nod,already knowing her response, as much as she loves the feeling of being touched, I still want to give her the pleasure of my first time being special. I rest my forhead on hers and keep my hand in place, she rubs her nose to mines and I smile.

"I just . . . I want to feel you Tegan, I want you to feel what I feel . . . when you touch me."

I open my eyes and shes smiling. I feel her other hand leave my hip and they both end up on my back, lowering me down, so my bodies on top of hers. I shift a little to the side, and place my head at her chest. She brings one hand up to my hair, and slowly plays with it, running her fingers through my brown locks. I bring my index fringer back and just trace the circle, her bud still as stiff as can be.

"Sara."

I nod my head into her chest and she stops playing with my hair, I look up and shes looking down right at me.

"I . . . think I might be in love with you too . . ."

I feel my heart stop, than start back up again, speeding up ten times faster. She smiles weakly and I let out a little sob, she grabs my face with both of her hands, not caring about her bruised one, and pulls me up. I smile and see the water in her eyes, slowly breaking free and falling down her cheek.

"Am I crazy for that too?"

I chuckle, on the verge of tears and shake my head.

"No, your not crazy."

I smash our lips together, feeling our tears now mixing together, making our cheeks slide across eachother, and our mouths move without hesitation. She brings her hand up and laces it on the back of my neck, the other still on my jaw. I brind my hand up and put it to her jaw, feeling it move in my palm, the hardness of her bone slightly clenching. I pull away slowly, and look at her.

She smiles, and suddenly yawns, I giggle at her face and wipe the tears off her cheeks.

"Sleepy?"

She nods and I smile, I place a kiss on her nose and rub our noses together.

"Then go to sleep."

She shakes her head and I smile.

"Why not?"

"Because . . . I don't wanna leave this moment."

I smile and brush my palm against her cheek.

"I'll be right here when you wake up."

She closes her eyes slowly and smiles.

"Promise?"

I lean up a little and look at her whole face, her beautiful face, her defined cheek bones, her sharp jaw, her cute big bottom lip, her perfect little button nose, her labret, her eyebrows, her eyelids, everything about her, is beautiful.

"I promise."

She smiles and I climb off of her, she turns to her side and I pull down her shirt. She snuggles into me and I wrap my arms around her neck, bringing her as far into me as she can go. She buries her head into my chest and I can't help but smile. She might be in love with me.

Tegan POV:

I felt the feeling of being safe for once, it surounded me like a bubble, never once leaving me. Thats what put me into the greates sleep I have ever had, Sara did it.

I hear the sound of buzzing, and I open my eyes, my bed slightly shaking, then stopping. I slowly pull away and see Sara, sleeping. I smile and look down to my phone. I pick it up and look at the screen. The picture of my dad and mom, next to the signal of a new message. I had to text my dad today, just to get Charlie off the hook, I told him she was sick, and needed the day off, he hasn't texted me back, until now. I look at the time, 7:25. I unlock my phone and click on the text. The screen loads, and I read the words.

_Okay, tell her to get better._

_Tegan I think me and you should talk, just us alone._

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, I knew what he was already going to say, I love her Tegan, shes the one for me, I trust her and you should too, all that crap. She didn't fool me though, I know well what this woman was capable of doing, she was strong enough to have this hold on my father, she could break him like a toothpick in her hands, one simple snap and he was gone. That scared me, I didn't want to see my dad hurt, even if he didn't show me he cared, I always tried my best to show him I care, but it never got through to him, now that Im tired of showing it, he wants it, its too late.

_Theres nothing to talk about Dad, I already told you, if you marry her, you choosing her._

I lock up my phone up and place it on the bed. I look at Sara and just like she promised, she was right here when I woke up. I take my index finger and bring it to her lips, lightly tracing the shape of them, so perfect, so moist. She starts to stir and I smile, seeing her eyes flutter open. She looks at me and smiles sleepily, I chuckle and run my fingers through her hair.

"Told you I'd be here when you wake up."

She whispers, I smile big and lean in, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Your always here. . . your the only one here."

She rubs her cheek to my lips and I smile. I lay back down, and we look at eachother. Each time she bats her eyes, I feel a tiny dragon in my stomach wake up and fly around my stomach, making me feel like the first time I ever kissed her, nervous. I reach down and grab her hand, bringing it up between our faces. I hold them together, and press them against eachother, our palms connecting, our fingers the same size and length, they fit perfectly. I slowly take each finger and lace them together. She smiles and I drop them back to the sheets. I hear a knock on my door and I turn around. Im about to get up and answer it, when Sara shakes her head.

"I don't want you to get up."

She giggles, I smile and lay back down.

"Come in!"

I turn around, and Sara wraps our hands around my stomach and we look at the door. It opens and I hear two very familair voices.

"Tegan, Sara?"

They walk in with their eyes covered and we giggle.

"We weren't doing anything guys, you can uncover your eyes."

She both peek through their fingers and sigh in relief. Ronnie closes the door and smiles.

"Wanna come eat dinner with us?"

I nod and look back to Sara, she smiles and I answer for us.

"Yea, just give us a couple minutes to freshen up?"

They both nod and I smile, they open the door and before leaving I hear Lizzy.

"We'll be outside."

The door closes and I turn around looking at Sara.

"Wanna borrow some clothes?"

She smiles and I get up, I detach our hands, and walk to my closet. I look through my drawers and find the smallest jeans, and a band t-shirt. I show them to her and she smiles. I hand them to her and she stands up. While she changes, I decide to just put on a new shirt. I quickly grab my jacket and put it on. I turn around and see Sara pulling up my pants, her shirt off, only her bra showing. She turns to me and groans.

"The zippers stuck."

I laugh and and walk to her. I look down and see it tucked in, and to the side. I hate it when that happens. I bring my finger down and start to fiddle with it, I look at her, and she has her eyes closed, the furthest I've gone down there. I smile and finally grab hold of the zipper, I pop it back into place and when I zip it up, she smiles and opens her eyes. I smirk and shake my head, she starts to laugh and I grab her shirt,I put it around her head and she pulls away.

"I can do it!"

I laugh and walk to my closet again, grabbing her a jacket. I grab her my green army one with the gray sweater underneath it, she accepts it and smiles.

"Ready?"

I nod my head and grab my keys, wallet and phone, she grabs her wallet and phone from her bag and heads to the door. She opens it, and we walk out into the hall where Lizzy and Ronnie are waiting. The smile at us, and I close my door. I grab Saras hand, and she clings to me, wraping her arm around mines.

"You two spend like, every second of the day with eachother!"

Lizzy says, we both smile and nod at the same time.

"At least you can't get pregnant, otherwise you two would be fucked!"

We all laugh and Sara looks at Lizzy.

"Believe it or not, but we haven't done it yet."

They look shocked and we step into the elevator

"Seriously? You guys look like you already planned out your future together, kids names, a dog, a house, you two are practically attached at the hip."

She points to our hips, close together from Sara clinging to me. We all laugh and the doors open.

"Lizzy, I swear we haven't, but when we do, it'll be special."

I look at Sara and she smiles, knowing that Im talking about this weekend. She squeezes my arm and I kiss her forhead.

"Well either way, your still lucky."

"Bloody hell, its raining !?"

I look out of the doors and push one open, the rain smacking down on the cement.

"Yea, its pouring,"

The girls groan and I smile, I grab Saras hood, and pull it up, making sure she doesn't get wet. She smiles and does mine. I open the doors up again for them, and they all walk out one by one, Sara last, waiting for me, so we can walk together. As we make our way pass the slightly muddy courtyard, slipping and sliding, the sound of thunder shakes Sara. When we get into the halls, I wrap my arm around her and she shakes her head.

"Im not sleeping alone tonight, you already know that."

I laugh and nod, I have no problem with her sleeping in my bed, or me sleeping in her bed, even though hers is smaller than mines, still comfortable. We get to the cafeteria and finally feel warm with all the hot air. I grab Sara and I's tray, we all move through the line, grabbing our food, and swiping our cards. As we wait for Ronnie and Lizzy, I search the tables, looking for Charlie. What shocks me, it that at the table, its only Molly and the girls, none of my friends. I look and see that all of them look pretty sad or pissed off, and Mollys just sitting there, looking at her food. I feel Sara tap me and I turn around.

"You comming?"

I nod and follow her to the table. We take our usual seats and Sara begins the conversation.

"So, girls night wednesday right?"

Ronnie and Lizzy smile and I look at her.

"Girls night?"

She nods and takes a bite of her pizza.

"Were gonna figure out how to do our hair and make-up for the dance, I'd tell you to come, but you can't see me until the dance, when we meet up."

She smiles and I do too, just picturing Sara in her outfit, and her make-up, her heels, that take the innocence out of her walk and replace them with the most sexiest look ever, I was literally going to be the topic of the night, the butch with the beautiful woman in her arms. I couldn't wait, only 3 more days, and counting. I grab a peice of my pizza and take a bite, the hot cheese burning my tongue. I wince and Sara looks at me.

"Whats wrong?"

I motion to the pizza and she grabs my Sunny D opening it up and handing it to me. I take a drink and feel my tongue instantly cool.

"Better?"

I nod and then shake my head.

"It was just hot, so for girls night, do you guys just sit around in your underwear, give eachother make-overs, have sweaty pillow fights?"

They all laugh and Sara nudges me.

"Of course, what is a girls night without a sweaty set of girls, beating eachother up with huge pillows?"

She rolls her eyes and I laugh.

"So I really can't go then?"

Ronnie and Lizzy laugh nervously and I smile.

"No, I want you to be suprised when you see me, so no!"

Sara repeats, I nod and pout.

"Sorry, but I want you to be suprised,so Im not gonna fall for the puppy dog face."

She takes another bite from her pizza and I start to wine like a puppy. She turns to me and shakes her head.

"Fine, I won't go, I'll just hang out in my room then, alone."

She laughs and shakes her head.

"You can still sleep with me, you just can't see me with my make-up on."

I smile, feeling a little bit more happier and she chuckles. We continue to eat our Dinner, talking about everything, like usual. We talked about the dance mostly, and how Ronnie and Lizzy have been texting their dates non stop since they met them. Ronnie and Rodney seem pretty cute, they have a lot in common she said, they love the color orange, Go figure, they both love movies, their both red heads, Ronnie likes his height, he likes Ronnies height, they sounded like a cute pair. Lizzy on the other hand, was really skeptical about her guy, she thinks hes somewhat of an asshole, and he is, he told her that he kinda had a problem with the color that she picked out, and when she sent him a picture of her in the dress he said some pretty mean things. I didn't like the fact that he called her fat, he said she looked really big in yellow, and should have gotten black, because everyone knows black slims you. I asked her why she was still going wth him, and she said because she already told him. I knew it wasn't going to go well, if I see him at the dance, and he tells her anything mean, what so ever, I won't hold back.

After Dinner we all got up and threw our trash away. I wraped my arm around Sara and we all started to walk out of the cafeteria, and back to the dorms. Suddenly Sara tugs on my arm and I look down at her.

"What happened?"

She points to the building where I went, the time Molly and I faught, I look closely and see Paulie, I know her figure just by looking at her. She had her head down, and she was looking at the ground. I look down at Sara and shes looking at Paulie.

"Come on."

She shakes her head and looks at me.

"Im gonna go talk to her."

I sigh and look at her in the eye

"Your not Molly Sara, she won't listen to to you."

She looks down and I sigh again.

"What if Molly shows up, what if she tells you something and Im not here? How am I gonna protect you?"

"Come with me, just let me talk to her."

I look at Lizzy and Ronnie.

"You guys can go ahead, we'll meet up with you later."

They nod and Ronnie looks at Sara.

"Everything all right?"

Sara nods and smiles,

"Yea, just wanna talk to her really quickly."

They smile and start to walk back to the dorms, leaving the halls and entering the courtyard. I turn and look at Sara.

"Are you sure?"

She nods and grabs my hand.

Sara POV:

I lead us down the hall and look at Tegan. Even though I wanted to talk to Paulie alone, I knew she was right, what if Molly did see me, and tell me something, maybe even go for round two. Tegan at least would be here to stop her. We make our way pass the cafeteria again and I look at the ground.

"Sara, be carefull okay, Paulie can get pretty heated."

I look up and realize were only a couple of feet away from the building. I nod my head and we turn the corner. There she was, sitting on the wet ground, the tarp doing its best to protect her, but slightly failing. I turn to Tegan and signal for her to stay, she nods and I turn back around. I take a couple of steps and look down at her.

"Paulie?"

She looks up at me and then drops her head back down. I walk closer to her and squat down. The tears are visible in her eyes, shes not sobbing, their just running down her cheek, no emotion, just a blank expression.

"Paulie, are you okay?"

She lifts her head and eyes me.

"Do I fucking look okay?"

I look at Tegan and remember her heated tip. I take a couple of steps back and sit down on the only piece of dry floor I can find.

"Paulie you don't wanna get out of the rain, you might get sick?"

I ask her, she looks at me and shakes her head.

"Why the fuck are you here? What do you want huh? "

I sigh and drop my head.

"I just want to help Paulie."

She looks up and starts to laugh.

"HELP? Your not my fucking friend! Why do you want to help me?! Why don't you go fuck yourself!"

Why did I come over here, I should have listened to Tegan, but its too late.

"I wanna help because look at you Paulie, you look like shit, your sitting in the rain, Crying! Your hurt! I don't have to be a friend to help, I just have to care."

She looks up and eyes me.

"Your really gonna sit there, and act like you know me? You have no fucking clue what I've been going through, No fucking clue!"

"God Damit Paulie will you shut the fuck up! You know shes right!"

I turn and look at Tegan, shes walking towards us. Paulie looks at her and shakes her head. She drops her head back down and I look at Tegan. I move closer to Paulie and look at her.

"Im may not know anything about you, but I do know that your stupid for letting Molly run your relationship. I don't care what you've been through Paulie, I could give a shit about it, but all I know is that I found your ex girlfriend in the shower last night, and I helped her, Tegan and I helped her. She was crying over you, because you hurt her. Yea I may not know you personally, but one thing I do know is that your ashamed to be with Charlie, you don't deserve her."

I stand back up and look at her. It was the first time I was ever so straight up with someone, I didn't care that I didn't know her, all I cared was about Charlie, the girl who I found crying. Tegan grabs my hand and looks at me.

"We should go."

As she leads me back into the hall, my body almost fully wet, I hear Paulie.

"Im not ashamed of her . . ."

I let go of Tegans hand and turn back around. Pauie looks up and shakes her head.

"Im not ashamed of Charlie Sara. . ."

I make my way back to her and notice her hard exterior slowly fading away, as if her wall she had built was made out of mudd bricks, and the rain was slowly turning them back into mudd. I kneel down in front of her and look at her.

"Then what are you ashamed of?"

She looks back down and I already know, but I need to hear it.

"Ashamed because your gay? Because you actually love her?"

She chokes on a sob and starts to cry harder, the expression on her face finally showing. She slowly nods and I wrap my arms around her soaking body, the water comming off of her clothes soaking through mines. She wraps her arms around me, and grabs at the back of my jacket. She buries her head into my shoulder and cries, not caring anymore.

"I fucked up."

She mumbles into my skin.

"I let her go, I told her that I never loved her,and that it was all bullshit."

I rub her back and rock us back and forth.

"You shouldn't be ashamed Paulie . . . we love who we love."

She clings to me tighter and I feel another hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Tegan.

"We should get her out of the rain and back to her dorm."

I nod my head and look at Paulie, Pulling away from her.

"We need to get you out of the rain, come on."

She nods her head and I stand up, I grab her hand and lift her. I wrap my arm around her waist and help her walk to the halls. As we make our way through the halls and pass the courtyard, we don't speak, it wasn't an awkward silence, It was a comfortable silence. We finally get to the dorms and Tegan presses the button for the elevator.

"What am I gonna do . . ."

I hear Paulie whisper. I rub her waist and smile.

"Your gonna talk to Charlie okay? And your gonna stop being ashamed."

The elevator doors open and we all step in. Tegan presses the 5th floor and we ride up. When the doors open, Tegan helps Paulie walk to her dorm. I follow behind them and look around, the quiet empty halls. Tegan stops at a door and knocks on it. I make my way to them, and the door opens. I see the a blonde girl, who Ronnie said was named Mika, when she described all the girls.

"Mika, wheres Charlie.?"

Mika looks shocked, her eyes are wide as she looks at the state Paulie is in, she slowly steps away from her door and we all look inside. Charlie's asleep on Mikas bed. I look at Tegan she she lets go of Paulie. I watch as Paulie walks inside and sits on the edge of Mikas bed, tears slowly sliding down her face. Paulie places her hand on Charlies thigh and she turns over. The look on Charlie face was a look of pure happiness. Without saying a word, Charlie sat up and wraped her arms around Paulies neck, Paulie buries her head into Charlie's neck and cries. I look at Tegan and shes looking at them.

"Were gonna go, make sure they get back to their rooms yea Mik?"

Mika nods and closes the door. Tegan turns to me and smiles. I sigh and walk up to her, resting my head on her chest. She brings her hand up to my hair and scratches it, kissing my head.

"You got them back together."

I snuggle into her chest and nod.

"Lets go back now, Im wet, my clothes are sticking to my body and my body temperature is below 12."

I start to shiver and she kisses my head again.

"Okay, come on."

She grabs my hand and leads me back down the hallway to the elevator. When we get to our floor, we walk out of the elevator and I feel my body shiver.

"My room or yours?"

She asks me, I shrug and just keep shivering.

"Mines."

I nod my head and we rush to her room. She opens the door and I quickly step in, she closes the door and drops her keys, wallet and phone on the nightstand. I make my way to her bed and before getting on it, I take off my jacket. I feel a pair of arms around my waist and I smile. I turn around in her arms and she smiles.

"Your amazing you know that?"

I try to hold back my teeth chatters but I can't they chatter away and I nod. She laughs and reaches for the hem of my shirt. She pulls it over my head and drops it to the floor. I smile as my cold skin starts to dry. She grabs the zipper on my pants and pulls it down, unbottoning the buttons with her other hand. She squats down and pulls them down my legs, they peel off my skin and I feel my body starting to slowly warm without the wet clothes on me. I place my hands on Tegans shoulders and step out of them, she tosses them to the floor and I smile. I turn around and climb into her bed, not changing into her pajamas. She smiles and I reach out for her, shes not as wet as I am, she was mostly under the hall ceiling, I was under a worn through tarp. She grabs my hand and kneels on the bed, I grab her jacket and push it off her shoulders, she lets it drop to the floor and smiles. I grab them hem of her shirt and pull it up and over her head. Her black sportsbra covering her chest. She lays down on the bed and I crawl in between her legs. I place my hands on her button and zipper, slowly undoing them. She watches me as I loop my fingers inder the waist band and pull them down, her boxers, sightly going down, revealing a little peice of her area. I bring them down to her ankles and she kicks them off. I smile and lay back down on my side facing her. She grabs the blankets from the floor and covers us up. I snuggle into the heat and she wraps her arms around me. I smile as her skins heat melts into mines, quickly making my body warm from head to toe.

"Is this better?"

I nod and she giggles.

"Good."

I bring my hand to her stomach and place my palm on her skin, flat. She giggles and I circle her belly button with my index finger. As I trace it, I feel light goosebumps cover her skin, even the little fuzz on her chest rising. I laugh and pulll away from her.

"God Im grazy about you."

I whisper low, and she smiles.

"Im crazy about you too, maybe a little too much."

I smile and lean up, face to face with her. She gazes into my eyes and I swear, that in that moment, I saw the real her, the her that I have almost fixed, the happy Tegan, the one that's crazy about me. I leans in and I kiss her, pouring my heart into it, showing her just how much she means to me. She whimpers and I pull away.

"Something wrong?"

I ask her, she shakes her head and just crashes her lips back to mines. I gasp and feel her hands on my bum, slowly palming me through my underwear. I moan into her mouth and she pulls me on top of her. I straddle her waist and tuck a piece of lose hair behind my ear. She brings her hands up to my sides and I feel her grab at my skin, making me moan out loud.

"Tegan."

She whimpers when she hears her name escape my mouth.

"Sara. . ."

I continue to kiss her and nod.

"I want you so bad rig- right now."

I pull away and look at her, I try my best to catch my breath but it keeps comming out ragged.

"I do too . . ."

She smashes her lips back into mines and she whimpers pulling away.

"Fuck."

I drop my head to her chest and she looks at the ceiling, we want eachother, but don't want to wait anymore. The sexual tension between us is strong, we've see eachothers bodies, now we want to explore. I bring my head up and smirk.

"Theres nothing wrong with making out all night though."

I bring my lips back to hers and she nods. I smile and she deepens the kiss, sliding her tongue in. I moan and feel her hands caress my sides again.

"Don't."

I choke out, she stops and looks at me.

"Thats making me too hot, I won't be able to stop."

She smiles and brings her hands around to my stomach, feeling my skin. I take her bottom lip between my teeth and tug on it hard.

Tegan POV:

God, if she keeps this up I won't be able to last. Even if I don't get anything from it, I just wanna feel her, from the inside. I reach my hand down more and stop at her underwear. She tugs on my lip and shakes her head.

"No. . ."

I whimper and pull away, her grip on my lip hard. My lip snaps back and I see Sara wince. My lip starts to sting and she sits up. I bring my finger to my lip and wince. I look down and see a spot of blood on my finger. She gets off me and walks to my desk, she grabs a couple of tissues and straddles me again, she leans down and places the tissue on my lip.

"Im sorry . . . I shouldn't have bit you so hard."

"I shouldn't have pulled away so fast."

She leans down and I smile.

"Im fine, its just a little cut."

She nods and takes the tissue off, she looks at my lip and I take it into my mouth, I taste the small amount of blood and feel the cut with my tongue. Its not that deep, I smile at her and she lays back down on the bed, facing me.

"We should just stop, not touch eachother till the weekend."

She laughs, I turn on my side and shake my head.

"Cold Turkey? Are you trying to kill me woman!?"

She giggles and brings her hand to my hair.

"Everytime we try, something goes wrong, we get interupted, someone calls, I hurt you, I just give up!"

I wrap my arms around her and she sighs.

"So you can really go for 4 days, without kissing me, touching me, sleeping next to me?"

She shakes her head and giggles.

"No, but I mean, no more naked sleeping, no more getting heated, we just need to calm our selves."

"You mean control ourselves?"

She rolls her eyes and laughs.

"You say tomato, I say potato. Either way you get what Im saying right?"

I sigh and nod my head.

"Yea, I do."

"Last night, tomorrow we sleep, fully clothed."

I laugh and so does she. I place a quick peck on her cheek and she smiles.

"Cause I can't sleep without you now, Its highly impossible."

I smile and place another kiss on her nose.

"Lets go to sleep Sar."

She nods her head and smiles.

"Goodnight."

I smile and snuggle her warm body into mines. She wraps her arms around me and sighs.

"Night baby."


	16. Chapter 16

Authors Note: Hey everyone, heres Chapter 16, I hope you do enjoy this chapter, I did. It was tough writing it, but it came together well I think. Tomorrows Chapter will be worth it, trust me. Im working on it right now and Im already crying. Anyways, here it is, Review and Enjoy :D

Chapter 16: The Only Girl In The Room

Tegan POV:

I open my eyes and stare at the ceiling, Its Wednesday, the day before the dance. I smile to myself, and turn onto my side, where I know Saras sound asleep, my right arm under her head. I face her and stare at her sleeping figure, so still, so lifeless, yet so beautiful. I bring my hand up and cup her jaw lightly. She stirs a little, but stays in the posistion. I smile and lean down, taking her bottom lip into my mouth and sucking on it slowly. She stirs and opens her eyes, her lips instantly curling, just by looking at me.

"Tegan."

She smiles wide and I let go of her lip. She brings her hand up to my hair and rubs her fingers through my brown locks. She looks into my eyes and I see a tiny sparkle in them, slowly twinkling, as if a light was being reflected right on them. She looks down to our bodies, we broke the sleeping with no clothes rule, yesterday and today. Were only in our bras and underwear. She smiles at my batman underwear, she brings her hand down to my neck and I see her study my collar bones. I bite my lip and look at her, what I would kill to ravish her, just to have her, right now. She leans in and places a delicate kiss on my lips, I slightly moan and she pulls away, I lick my lips, tasting her saliva on them. She smiles and giggles.

"Good Morning to you too."

I laugh and nod my head, I wrap my arms around her body and pull her into me. The feeling of our bodies pressed together is making my heart start to race, her hot skin on mines. She pulls away and looks at me.

"We should get going."

She nods and I know she new I was thinking about it, I nod my head and she sits up, she starts to climb over me and straddles me for a second, I feel my hands react, and I grab her hips, pulling her down so she stays straddling me. She looks at me and laughs.

"Tegan, I thought we said no heated moments?"

I shake my head and place one hand on the back of her neck, I get a good grip and bring her down, our lips smashing together, she gasps and I smile, that feeling, I needed it. I needed to feel her moan and gasp, it was like she was a certain drug, and I needed a fix, I just needed it. She brings her hands up to my face and tries to pull away, but I don't let her. I slide my tongue into her mouth and she whimpers, she trails her hand down my jaw and to my neck, slowly making their way to my collar bones. I bring my hands to her sides and slowly caress the skin, getting the feel of her body a little more. She pulls away and shakes her head.

"Im gonna go get ready, I'll see you in first."

She says between breaths, I laugh and she stands up, grabbing a big t-shirt of mines from the floor and throwing it on. I bring my hand back and rest it behind my head. I watch her as she looks around for her things. I pick up the blanket and see what shes looking for. I reach down and grab them, I clear my throat and hold them out for her. She looks at me and smiles, blushing, she grabs her pants, slips them back on, buttoning them up and walking to the door.

"I'll see you in class."

I nod my head and she smiles. She opens the door, but turns back around, looking at me. She bites her lip and runs to me, jumping on top of me, and kissing me. I giggle and place my hands on her lower back. She laughs and I look at her, I push the bangs away from her face and she smiles.

"Your so beautiful."

She blushes and I prop myself up on my elbows and kiss her cheek.

"I'll see you in class."

She nods and gets up off of me, and walks back to the door. She steps out and closes the door. I lay back down and look at the ceiling, replaying a new memory just made seconds ago, the way she looked at me at the door, like she couldn't get enough of me. I smile and bring my finger to my lips, I trace over the little bruise Sara left me, from biting me 2 days ago, the cut healed, but the memory is till there. Im falling in love with her, hard. Shes become the first thought when I wake up, and the last thought when I sleep. She lingers through my dreams, and when I wake up, shes always here. She cares for me, she holds me, even if their just like everyone elses arms, hers are different, they make me feel safe, like I know where to run when I have problems.

I sit up and look around, my room was a mess, I need to come back and clean it after school. I walk to my closet and grab my uniform for the day. Im excited about tomorrow, 1 -no school, but 2- Winter Formal with Sara. I can't wait to see her in her dress and her whole get up, shes going to blow every one away, I know it.

I finish changing and walk to my mirror, I put on my beanie, to lazy to do my hair and grab my jacket. I put it on, and grab my backpack. Sara and I woke up pretty late today, so I only have a couple minutes to get ready and leave. I grab my phone, keys, and wallet, and head out the door. I walk down the hall to the elevator, as Im waiting, a girl walks up next to me. She staring at me, I turn around and notice that its the girl that asked me to winter formal a while back. I smile at her and she eyes me, the doors open and I quickly step in. I move all the way to the back and pull out my phone, trying my best to avoid the girl. I fiddle with my phone, until we come to a stop. The doors open and I walk out fast, I make my way to the doors and open them. The rain, smacking down on the cement, I sigh and make my way out. I cross the courtyard and enter the halls. I notice that when Im with Sara, girls look at me wierd, but when Im by myself, I get tons of smut looks, and flirty grins, were they jealous of Sara?

I get inside the Class building and make my way to my classroom. Im pretty sure today we won't do anything, just sit around, talk to the teachers about tomorrow, stuff like that. I get to my class and see Sara waiting outside for our teacher, I smile and make my way to her.

"Hey babe."

I squat down and she looks at me, she smiles and I kiss her cheek. She blushes and I sit down next to her. She lays her head down on my shoulder and rubs her cheek into my jacket.

I look down and she has her eyes closed.

"Sleepy still?"

She shakes her head and opens her eyes, sitting up straight.

"No, I just have a headache, Im hungry."

I nod my head and wrap my arm around her shoulder.

"Well only an 90 minutes till breakfast, think you can hold on?"

She sighs and shakes her head. I reach down into my pocket and pull out my phone, I still have time. I place a quick peck on Saras cheek and stand up. She looks at me and I smile.

"I'll be right back."

She looks confused, I smile and she nods. I only have 10 minutes, I turn around and quickly make my way down the hall, when I hit the outside halls, I quicken my pace. I slow down when I see the vending machine, right outside of the caffeteria. I smile and walk up to it. I reach into my back pocket and grab my wallet. I look in and pull out two dollars. I look through the contents, brownies, pop tarts, hot cheetos, cookies, I look back to the brownie and smile.

"She'll like that."

I put my money into the machine and press B6. I watch as the little spiral takes its time, I jump on my feet, wanting it to hurry up. It finally falls and I bend down, pushing open the little door and grabbing it. I make my way back down the halls and into the class building. I rush through the crowd of girls see Sara. She has her head down in her knees. I walk up to her and squat down.

"Brownie?"

She lifts her head and looks at my hand, then to me, she smiles and bites her lip. She grabs the brownie and unwraps it. I sit back down, and she lays her head back on my shoulder. My heart rate is fast, I pull out my phone again, 2 minutes left. I sigh and look up.

"Tegan?"

I look back down and shes holding out a piece of brownie, I smile and she pops it into my mouth. I chew the chocolate, tasting it, feeling it get stuck between my teeth. I feel Sara tug on my jacket and I turn to her.

"Yea?"

"Thank you for the brownie."

I smile and feel her warm lips on my cheek. The bell rings and she sighs. The door to our class opens and I stand up, grabbing Saras hand, and pulling her up with me. She walks into the class and I follow her, taking our seats.

"Hi Miss L."

We tell Miss L at the same time and Sara and I giggle.

"Hello girls, are you ready for the dance tomorrow?"

We both nod and she smiles. I hear the crowd of girls come in and I look forward. After 2 minutes, they all settle in their seats and Miss L smiles at all of us.

"Hello girls, is everyone ready for tomorrow?"

The girls all cheer and I look over to Sara, shes looking down at her hands smiling, I smile and look back at Miss L.

"Well since we have a 4 day weekend, were just going to watch a movie, and you can sit with your friends and talk."

I smile bigger and the girls start to chat.

"Let me just grab the TV from the other class, you can move your seats around or move, just stay quiet."

I smile and turn to Sara, she smiles and I look to the back of the class, the two empty desks. I motion my head to them and she nods. I get up and walk through the crowd of girls, moving their chairs, walking around. I get to the desk, and pull it a little more back,away from the other girls. I sit down and wait for Sara. She walks through the girls and smiles at me, I pat her seat and she sits down. She lays her head down on the table and looks at me.

"Hey."

I chuckle and copy her actions.

"Hey."

We look at eachother and just keep smiling, I hear the sound of the TV and I turn around. Miss L's struggling with the TV Cart. Sara stands up and walks over to her, helping her bring it over the little metal seperater from the class to the hall. She pushes it all they way over to the front of the class and helps Miss L plug it in, and get its started up. I smile and watch as Sara helps, slightly bending down, I look at her butt and smile. She stands back up and I see her talk to Miss L, Miss L digs through her desk and hands Sara something. Sara laughs and walks back towards me. When she sits down, she smiles and pulls out two lolipops from her jacket. I laugh and she does to.

"She just gave them to me."

I nod and unwrap them for us, I hand Sara hers and she puts it in her mouth. She lays her head back down on the desk, facing me and I lay mines down facing her, she smiles and the side of her cheek pops with the lolipop in it. I laugh and she takes it out from her mouth.

"Tegan, If I wasn't here, would you be going to Winter Formal with Molly?"

I look at her and she looks a little hurt, I sigh and shake my head. I hear the Movie start and I ignore it.

"No, a boy always asked her."

She puts her sucker back in her mouth and looks down.

"So you've never had a date to Winter Formal before?"

I shake my head and she smiles.

"Im your first?"

I chuckle and nod. She stops laughing and looks down to my hand. She sits up and grabs it, she places it in her lap and looks at me. I nod and she starts to unwrap it, shes been my nurse with it, helping me clean it yesterday and helping my wrap it back up. She wiggles her fingers and I wiggle mines, their not sore anymore, just a little bruised.

"They feel okay?"

She whispers, I nod and she smiles, wraping my hand back up. She laces her hand in mines and I smile. I move my seat closer and she giggles, I motion for her to lay her head back down on the desk and she does. I look around the class and when I notice no one even cares about us, or is even paying attention, I lean in and kiss her lips, she moves her thumb around on the back of my hand, I pull away rubbing my nose to hers. She smiles and sits up, she reaches down and grabs my backpack, I watch her as she unzips it, and looks through it.

"What are you looking for?"

I ask her, she grunts and keeps looking.

"Your ipod."

She looks at me and I shake my head.

"I didn't bring it, but I have my phone and headphones."

She nods and pulls out the headphones from my back pack and places it back on the ground. I pull out my cell phone and hand it to her. She lays her head back down and smiles, unlocking my phone. She plugs in my headphones and hands me one. I look at her and watch as she scrolls through my phone.

"Tegan, I don't know what im doing . . ."

I look at my phone and see shes on the itunes app, I smile and grab her hand, I grab her index finger and extend it, so shes pointing. I guide her finger scross the screen and move it a couple of slides to the left. I make her press on the music button and she blushes, embarrassed. I place a peck on her nose and she smiles, she looks at my phone and scrolls though the music. Her eyes grow wide as she presses a song. I smile when I hear Cheap Trick's - I Want You To Want Me.

She moves her head and puts my ipod back down, she looks at me, and in that moment, I swear she was the only girl in the room, because I leaned in and kissed her, no peck, a full long kiss, as my tongue entered her mouth and the chorus came on, it made me feel like I was in a Teenage love movie. She pulls away and looks around, every girl not caring, Miss L reading a magazine. She smiles and rests her head on my arm. She closes her eyes and I stare at her face. As the rest of the period went on, we just listened to my music, she new every single song I had in there, all from the 90's. One song she kept hearing, which I didn't mind, was Staind- Its been a while, she said it used to be her favorite song. Right now Im packing up my things, the bell is gonna ring for breakfast. Saras already packed up, and waiting too. When the bell finally rings, I move the desk back to its place and push in our chairs. We walk with the crowd of girls out to the hall. Sara clings to me as she looks out the windows, the rain pouring. I pull her into me and she smiles, leaning into my embrace. We get outside and keep walking down the halls to the cafeteria. We see Lizzy and Ronnie, waiting for us. We walk up to them and they smile.

"Hey guys,"

We smile and they lead us in, I grab two trays for Sara and I, we move through the line and pick out our food. We all walk to our table and sit down. I turn to Sara and see her smile as she picks up a piece of red jello, and puts it into her mouth. I chuckle and kiss her cheek. She turns to me and smiles. I look down to my food and suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn my head up and see Charlie and Paulie, hand in hand, smiling down at me. I nudge Sara and she looks at them, she smiles and they smile at her.

"Mind if we sit with you?"

Paulie asks, I nod my head and they take the two last seats left.

Sara POV:

I look at Charlie and Paulie, I brang them back together, I talked Paulie into her senses about Molly. Paulie looks at me and smiles.

"Thanks Sara . . . for everything."

I nod my head and reach for Tegans hand under the table, she squeezes it and I go back to eating my food.

"Oh, Charlie, Paulie, this is Ronnie and Lizzy."

Tegan smiles and they all turn to eachother, they smile and greet one another. I feel Tegan tug on my hand, I look at her and she leans her mouth to my ear, and whispers.

"They look happy huh?"

I look at them and watch as Charlie looks at Paulie, as Paulie lays her head on Charlies shoulder, the look in Charlies eyes say so much, like she is never going to let her go, even if Paulie was afraid, she wouldn't let her go. Paulie is looking at their laced hands, playing with Charlies fingers, they looked so . . . in love. I nod my head and Tegan smiles.

"So, guess what?"

I look at Paulie and smile.

"What?"

Tegan says, I look at Tegan and shes looking at them.

"I asked Charlie to be my girlfriend last night."

I smile big and Tegan claps, Paulie smiles and kisses Charlies cheek.

"Congrats Charlie, so your going to the dance together right?"

Tegan asks, they nod and Tegan smiles.

"You should come with us."

I tell them, Paulie looks at Charlie, then to me and Tegan.

"You two are going together?"

I nod and so does Tegan. Charlie laughs and looks at Paulie.

"Their together Paul."

Paulies jaw drops and I look at Tegan, already knowing what comes next.

"Oh shit, I knew you too had a thing for eachother, but I didn't know you were? Wow."

She smiles and looks between us, picturing us as a couple.

"Yea, I can see it."

She says, we all laugh. Breakfast went on with all us talking, me and Paulie actually have a lot in common. She likes most of the things I like, I invited her to our little girls night tonight, then after Charlies going to sleepover Tegans. So Paulie and I are going to stay in Tegans room tonight, like a little double date, but sleeping? I notice that with Charlie around today, Tegan felt a little more comfortable, like she had a friend, besides us.

Right now were in 6th, time flew by pretty quickly. Every class has been a "Hang out" except for this one, Miss H keeps insisting that the MLA Format will be so useful to us in the future someday, and we'll remember her when we use it. After lunch today, I got real tired, and my headache came back. Now its just throbbing, and very annoying. Theres only 20 minutes of class left, I raise my hand and Miss H looks at me.

"Yes Sara?"

"Can I go to the bathroom please?"

She nods and I get up from my seat, walking to the door, I glance at Tegan and she eyes me. I smile and shake my head, she looks back down and I exit the class. I walk down the hall to the bathroom under the straircase. I walk inside the purple and white room, I make my way to the sink and turn on the water. My heads just pounding, its no longer a headache its a migrane. I wet my hands and wash my face, letting the water sink into my skin. I keep my head down and grab some paper towels, I dry my face and move my neck around, stretching it out. I walk to the mirror and look at my face, im not really tired, but a nap would do me some good, my skins pale and my eyes have little tiny black circles around them. I sigh and walk back to class. I get into my class and make my way back to my seat. I look back at Tegan and she has her head down. I pull out my phone and look at the time, only 2 more minutes. All the girls start to pack up their things and I do too, putting all my stuff into my bag. The bell rings and I wince, the sound hurting my ears. I stand up and Tegan walks to me, I push in my chair and look at her.

"Whats wrong?"

I shake my head and she eyes me.

"Are you feeling okay?"

I shake my head and she grabs my arm, she places it around her waist and helps me walk.

We walk out of the class and down the halls.

"Wanna go to the nurse? She'll give you some tylenol?"

I shake my head and look at her.

"I just wanna take a nap before tonight."

She nods her head and starts to walk a little faster. We get outside and I groan, the rain never stopped. She looks at me and kisses my forhead.

"I got you, don't worry."

I bury my head into her shoulder and she pulls my hood over my head. We walk across the courtyard and enter the dorm building. We get to our floor and Tegan leads us to her dorm. She opens the door and we walk in. I go straight to her bed, removing my jacket on the way to it. I stop at the edge, and start to remove my shirt, when I feel Tegans hand on my wrist. I turn around and she shakes her head.

"What?"

"I don't want you to sleep without clothes, Im gonna get you some dry pajamas."

I nod my head and keep removing my clothes. When Im fully stripped, only in my underwear and bra, Tegan hands me some clothes. I sit down on her bed and put on the shirt only. I crawl into her bed and get under the covers, she sits on the bed and rubs my head.

"Wake me up at 6?"

She nods and I snuggle into her pillow. Her scent wraps around me and gives me a sweet high, making me smile for the first time since my headache. She leans down and places a kiss on my forhead.

Tegan POV:

Sara didn't look so good, she looked sick, so Im watching her. She has to be up at 6 for tonight, thats when Paulie, Lizzy and Ronnie are gonna meet up in Saras dorm. Charlies going to stay with me tonight, and were gonna have Sara and Paulie sleepover. But right now, I have to focus on getting Sara better. I walk to my closet and change into some boxers and a wife beater. I take off my bra and toss it to the ground. I walk back to my bed and grab my phone, setting my alarm. I set it, and place it on my nightstand. I climb into bed and wrap my arms around her, pulling her already sleeping form into my body. She snuggles into me and I rub her back lightly. I close my eyes and let her breathing taking me away.

Sara tossed in my arms as my alarm went off. I opened my eyes and quickly turned around and grabed it. I press the button and the sound stops. I sigh and turn around, Sara half asleep, rubbing her eyes. I turn back around so Im facing her and place my hand on her stomach.

"Feel better?"

She uncovers her eyes and looks at me, she nods and smiles. I smile and lean my forhead to hers, she rubs our noses together and kisses mine.

"I think I just needed to sleep for a while, with you."

She says, I nod my head and pull her into me. We hear a knock on the door and I turn around.

"Come in!"

The door opens and I see Lizzy, Paulie and Ronnie walk in with their pajamas on. I laugh and they look at us.

"Aren't you comming Sara?"

I nod my head for her and they smile. Paulie walks up to us and looks at Sara and I. She smiles nudges me.

"You two are cute, but were having girls night, Charlies on her way up here."

I nod my head again and she does too. Sara sits up and starts to climb off the bed.

"Can I get a kiss first before you leave me."

I make the puppy dog face and she stops, she turns to me and straddles my waist. She smiles and leans down, capturing my lips in a breath taking kiss, I place my hands on her hips and trail them under her shirt up her sides.

The girls start to laugh and aww, I keep kissing my girlfriend till she pulls away. She places one last peck on my nose and smiles.

"We'll be back tonight I promise."

I nod and she climbs off me. Charlie walks in and Sara looks down, only in her underwear. She pulls down her shirt and everyone laughs.

"Here."

She turns to me and I start to take off my boxers under the blankets, I toss them to her and she smiles. She puts them on and all the girls start to walk away. Charlie kisses Paulie goodbye and closes my door.

"Hey."

I sit up and get out of my bed, I walk to my closet and grab a new pair of boxers. Charlie sits on my bed and waits for me.

"What are they gonna do?"

She asks, I look at her and laugh.

"I have no clue, Sara said try out hairstyles and make-up, shit like that."

She nods and I slide up my boxers. I walk back to my bed and sit down.

"Do they have sweaty pillow fights?"

I laugh and shake my head.

"Don't worry I asked her, she said no."

We both sigh and Charlie hits my leg.

"So whats up with you and her, your serious about her?"

I replay everything, from our first time meeting in the kitchen at 3 in the morning, to now, was I serious about her.

"Yea, I am. Shes different you know, she actually likes me . . . she even told me she thinks she's in love with me."

Charlies eyes grow wide and she smiles.

"And how did that feel?"

I chuckle and nod.

"Its felt great, because I feel it too."

Charlie mimicks a whip in her hands and I laugh.

"Im whipped? Paulie I love you, I need you!"

She laughs and I shake my head.

"I don't know, maybe I am. . . how could I not though,have you seen her?"

Charlie chuckles and looks down.

"Shes pretty, yea, but I don't look at any other girls except for mine."

"Wow whipped!"

She laughs and shrugs.

"Totally admit it too!"

I laugh and smile.

"Have you two?"

I shake my head and she eyes me.

"Seriously?"

I nod my head and she makes an Oh face.

"Oh, she doesn't like to touch you?"

I shake my head and laugh.

"No she does, and no I haven't touched her yet, shes a virgin . . ."

Charlie burst out and starts to laugh.

"What?"

"Shes never done it? Wow, wait is she even gay?"

"Don't laugh, I like her as a virgin, she wants me to be her first though, and I wanna be her first too. Well, I don't think shes gay, I just think she doesn't care."

Charlie nods and nudges me.

"Go easy on her, you have a pretty bad rep of being rough."

I laugh and shake my head.

"So is she actually gonna touch you?"

I let out a deep breath and shrug.

"Im not sure, I think shes nervous, like she doesn't know what to do, but she has touched me, you know my tits and yea."

Charlie laughs and nods.

"Further than Molly."

I nod my head and she smiles.

"Well Im happy for you, she seems like a sweet girl, and she got me and Paulie back together, so I have to thank her big time. Paulie said she made her realize alot of things."

I go back to monday night, when we took Paulie back up to Mikas room, the talk she had with Paulie was harsh but she made Paulie realize that she shouldn't be ashamed.

" Yea, my girls pretty amazing."

Sara POV:

Right now were all sitting in my room, painting our nails, the girls said I should do black since my dress is already maroon. I look up and show them my nails.

"They look good, what color is your dress?"

Paulie smiles and I look to my closet.

"Maroon."

She smiles and awws.

"Tegans favorite color?"

I nod and she smiles bigger.

"I got Charlies favorite color too, she has a thing for me in blue."

I laugh and so does everyone else.

"Tegan loves when I wear maroon, when we went shopping for my dress we went matching in maroon t-shirts and black leather jackets."

She smiles and Lizzy laughs.

"You two should just get married already."

I laugh and Paulie smiles.

"Maybe then you two can finally you know."

Ronnie says, I drop my jaw and she laughs.

"What, you said you two never have!"

"Still Ronnie, doesn't mean I want everyone to know!"

Everyone laughs and I blush.

"Your a virgin Sara?"

Paulie asks, I sigh and nod. She looks shocked.

"Tegan hasn't touched you at all?"

"Well we always start, but she wants my first time to be special."

Paulie smirks and shakes her head.

"Wow, Tegan must really respect you, thats good."

I nod my head and she smiles.

"Are you nervous?"

I let out a deep breath.

"GOOOODDD YESSS!"

Everyone laughs and I laugh too. It was true, I didn't know what to do, I was just going to let it come naturally to me at the moment.

"Well heres a little tip, tug on her hair, it drives Charlie crazy, especially when they go down on you."

Lizzy and Ronnie laugh, Paulie nods to them and they get quiet.

"Really it does, Were all girls here, we shouldn't be afraid to talk about it, at least Im not."

"Charlies done that to you?"

I ask her, my curiousity starting to kill me.

"Yea, I mean we've been with eachother for 2 years, we had sex 3 weeks after we started talking."

Wow, just like Tegan and I, well in a couple days.

"How does it feel?"

Ronnie asks, I chuckle and Ronnie starts to blush.

"It feels amazing, Charlies a natural, I wasn't her first, and I thank god because she knows what to do."

I laugh and so does Paulie.

"So you haven't done it to her right?"

Paulie looks down and shakes her head.

"No, but I want to."

I smile and the girls laugh.

"I mean, I always wanted to touch her, and Charlie would beg me, but I just kept picturing Molly saying all that shit and I just couldn't. It hurt me to know that out of two years I haven't touched her, but now Im going to."

I smile and look down.

"Well Tegan and I are spending the weekend here, and she wants to then, and im nervous, I don't know what to do."

Lizzy and Ronnie gasps, I chuckle and blush bad.

"Well you don't have to worry about Tegan, shes like Charlie, they already know, but just do to her what she does to you, study her every move and when its your turn, you give her the same thing, only with a little more you."

God all this talking about it, is making me picture it in my mind, Tegans head between my legs, the image burning into my brain.

"God Im nervous."

"Don't you'll be fine."

I giggle and look at Ronnie and Lizzy. They smirk and I blush.

"Im gonna start on my hair, my nails are dry."

I stand up and grab the curling iron Ronnie uses, I walk back to my spot and plug it in.

"Want me to do your hair?"

Paulie asks, I smile and nod. She stands up and walks behind me, sitting down and looking at my hair.

"So curled and pinned, or curl and lose bun?"

I look back at her and shrug.

"Which one do you think?"

She looks at me and eyes me.

"I need to see your dress first."

I nod and stand up, walking to my closet, I reach in and pull it out. I take it out of the bag and she smiles.

"Its so pretty."

I thank her and she smiles.

"I know, come sit."

I put my dress back in the back and hang it back up. I walk back to her and sit down. She starts playing with my hair and I feel the pulling of my hair from the curling iron.

"Your gonna like it."

I nod and she continues to do my hair. As the night goes on, all of us talk about everything, it was a typical girls night, hair, gossip, make-up, it was fun. I never head a girls night, and Im happy that my first one was with them. Right now its 12:30, and we already know how were going to look for tomorrow. Paulie showed me how to do my hair and make-up, she was really good at it too. Paulie and I are cleaning up our mess getting ready to head back to Tegans room. Paulie and I are so comfortable around eachother, she was so honest about her and Charlie, and I got pretty personal too, with her about Tegan and I's relationship. Ronnie and Lizzy of course their typical bubbly selves were saying that we were the cutest couple and things like that, it was flattering.

"Okay, were gonna leave now, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I tell Ronnie and Lizzy, they smile and I open my door. I walk out and Paulie nudges me.

"I wonder what their talking about?"

I laugh and smirk.

"Probably about us having a sweaty pillow fight."

She laughs and I smile big.

"If they asks, just say we did, see what they say yea?"

She laughs and claps.

"Yea, Charlies gonna be all bothered!"

We get to Tegans room and I slowly turn the knob.

I open the door and make my way inside the room. I look to my right and see Tegan and Charlie on the bed, talking. They both look at us and we smile.

"Hey baby!"

Charlie says to Paulie, Paulie runs and jumps onto Charlie, kissing her. I laugh and look at Tegan, she bites her lip and pats her lap. I slowly make my way over to her and sit down on her lap, straddling her waist, facing her. She smiles and chuckles.

"You have a little bit of lip stick right here."

She leans in, and I feel her soft tongue slide over my bottom lip, I close my eyes and she slides her tongue into my mouth. I moan and place my hands around her neck, pulling her into me. She places her hands on my hips and pulls away.

"How did tonight go?"

I turn around and look at Paulie she smiles and I laugh.

"It was good, I know what Im gonna look like tomorrow."

She smiles and rubs her nose to mines.

"Yea?"

I chuckle and bite my lip.

"Yea."

I lean back in and kiss her, loving the way she tastes on my tongue, I play with the hairs on the back of her neck, getting the image of her face between my legs again, I moan and pull away. She laughs and turns to Charlie.

"So we'll take the floor, you two can take the bed."

Charlie nods and Paulie looks at me smiling.

"I was thinking, maybe we'll just go back to our room?"

She sends me a smile and I already know, Tonight Paulies going to touch Charlie. I nod and Tegan drops her jaw.

"But I thought?"

I shake my head and kiss her lips, taking her bottom lip between my lips and gently sucking on it. She closes her eyes and I let her lip go, bringing my mouth to her ear.

"Let them, we can have the room to ourselves."

She whimpers lightly and I smile against her cheek, knowing she can feel my lips curl on her cheek. She slowly nods and I hear her voice, its soft and moany.

"You guys can go."

I kiss her cheek and feel the matress sink. They get off the bed and I look at them at the door, Paulie winks at me and I smile.

"See you tomorrow guys."

Charlie says, I nod and Tegan waves them away. The door closes and I look at Tegan, her eyes closed. I lean in and kiss her again, she grabs my sides and rubs her thumbs over my sides.

"Did you have fun?"

She asks through kisses, I nod and keep kissing her, she pulls away and looks at me.

"Sweaty pillow fight?"

I laugh and nod, the idea Paulie and I passing through my head. She chuckles and rests her forhead on my chest. I place my hands in her hair and kiss her head.

"And you?"

I ask her, she shakes her head and laughs.

"Charlie and I were picturing you and Paulie hitting eachother with pillows, were not into that."

I laugh and kiss her head again.

"I ment did you have fun."

She nods her head and looks up at me.

"Yea, we had a good time."

I nod and brush my nose against her cheek.

"Are you ready for our weekend?"

She whispers, I replay everything that The girls and I talked about, mostly Paulie and I.

"Yea, I am . . . are you?"

She nods and I smile. I bring my finger to her lips, tracing the outline of them, she smiles and takes my finger in her mouth, sucking on it. I feel her tongue swirl around my finger and I feel my body shiver, I slowly pull it out and attach my lips to hers.

"Good."

I moan into her mouth, I feel her start to move into me, making me lean back. She wraps one arm around my back and lays me back, never once detaching our lips. She hovers over me, her hair falling into my face, I push her bangs back and pull away looking at her.

"Lets go to sleep, save it for the weekend."

She nods, and falls to the side, taking my spot by the wall. I laugh and sit up, I grab the hem of my shirt and pull it over my head, leaving me in Tegans boxers, and my bra. I lay back down and she smiles, lookng down. I grab her blankets and she yawns.I cover us up and snuggle into her, letting my eyes close once my body touches hers. I take in her scent and smell her coconut shampoo. I smile and let my mind drift.

Tegan POV:

When I woke up, I had the biggest smile on my face, its Thursday, the day of the dance. Saras still asleep, lightly snoring into my neck. I can hear the girls outside, all going crazy, girls yelling, crying, everything. I lightly chuckle and look down to Sara. I lean down and place a kiss on her forhead. She starts to stir and she turns on her back. Her eyes open and she looks at me, all my dragons in my stomach waking up. She starts to smile big and she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me into her shoulder. I laugh and wrap my arms around her. She giggles into my neck and I feel her lips move up and down on my skin. I pull away and she kisses my cheek, then my forhead,then my other cheek, after she finishes kissing my whole face, avoiding one place I need her at the most, she smiles. My lips hover over hers and she looks at mine, I lick them and she licks hers, she leans in and our saliva mixes, making the kiss smooth. She pulls away and looks at me, her eyes grow wide when we hear a girl walk across my room, crying. She laughs and sits up.

"What time is it?"

I turn over on my back and reach to my nightstand, I grab my phone and look at the time. Winter Formal starts at 7 and ends at 1, right now, its 2:00. I show her my phone and her eyes grow big.

"We slept until 2?"

She asks shocked, I laugh and speak.

"We went to sleep at 1 member?"

She nods and lays back down.

"You have all your stuff ready?"

I nod and she smiles.

"I wonder what Lizzy and Ronnie are doing, maybe I should go check."

She starts to get up but I wrap my arms around her body and slam her back down on me, she laughs and I shake my head.

"Don't leave me just yet, I want to spend my day in bed with you."

She smiles, and I place my thigh between her thighs. She smiles and I press my thigh into her, she gasps and I rub my lips on hers.

"You can't leave me now . . ."

She smiles and leans down, kissing me. I bring my hands up to her back and massage her skin, the small whimpers escaping her throat and traveling into my mouth. I can feel the vibrations on her body, each moan playing a different tune. She pulls away and looks at me.

"I'll be back."

I groan and she climbs off me, grabbing her shirt from last night and putting it back on. She walks to my door and looks at me.

"I'll be 5 minutes."

I sigh and pout, she shakes her head and laughs. She leaves my room, and closes the door. I lay back down and look at my ceiling, I finally have a date to Winter Formal. Molly always got asked by guys, so I always went with my friends, then when Winter Formal finishes, she sneeks into my room and we would have sex. I remember seeing her dance with her date, while I sat in a chair, watching them flirt. Then when she would leave my room, after I touched her, she never said bye, she never said I love you, not even a fucking Thank you. Im happy that Im going with Sara, shes my first date.

I hear my door open again and I see Sara. She smiles and closes my door. She walks over to me and sits down on the edge.

"What are they doing?"

She shakes her head and laughs.

"Their just like all the girls out their, they've been waiting for me to come and help them. Do you mind if I go? Ronnie needs me to help her with her stuff."

As much as I want her to stay in my bed until she has to get ready, I nod my head and she smiles.

"Thank you."

She kisses my cheek and I grab her hand, I kiss it and she smiles bigger.

"I'll pick you up, at your room, 6:45?"

She nods and I smile.

She brings her hands to my shirt and grabs a fistfull of it, she leans in and kisses me.

"I can't wait to see you in your outfit."

She mumbles and I smile.

"I can't either."

She smiles and pulls away.

"So Im gonna go, don't see me until tonight, I'm gonna go get ready, Now Im rambling, I'll see you tonight."

She gets up and walks to my door, I giggle at how adorable she is. She smiles and I look at her.

"I'll see you later."

She nods and walks out of my room. I lay my head back down and shake it, she was adorable. I sit up and look at the time now, 30 minutes have passed by. I get up and walk to my closet. I move my hangers and grab my big black coat, fit for a Winter Formal Dance. I see little specks of lint on it and grunt. I hang it on my door and walk to my nighstand grabbing my lint roller. I take the lint roller to my coat and watch as the lint disappears. I smile and grab my outfit from the closet. I hold it up next to the coat and smile. Im gonna look good tonight. I chuckle at how stupid I sound and look around my room. I forgot to clean it. I shake my head and look around, I needed music. I walk to my door and open it. I look out and every single girl is in the hall, walking around, some in bras and underwear, some in pajamas, some in regular clothes. I close my door and make my way to Saras dorm. I get shoved a couple of times, but maintain my balance. I knock on Saras door, and wait. The door opens and she looks at me.

"Tegan !"

I laugh and she laughs.

"What?"

"Can I borrow your ihome, Im gonna clean my room."

She sigh and disappears for a second, only to return with the box. She hands it to me and grunts.

"No more, go!"

I chuckle and kiss her cheek. She laughs and closes the door. I walk back to my room and plug in the ihome. I place my phone on it and scroll through my music. I press any song and let the tunes bounce of the walls. I look at my floor and start to pick up all my things, placing all the dirty clothes into my hamper. I put my clean clothes back into the drawers and if they need to be hung up, I hang them up. When my floors clean, I walk to my desk. I situate everything, grabbing all the trash and throwing it into a bag. I look around and walk to my bed,I look down, maybe I should change my sheets. I strip the bed and toss the sheets into the hamper. I walk to my closet and grab the second set, I walk back to my bed and put on the new white sheets. I smile at the smell of the downy and grab my blankets. I make my bed and make it look nice. I look around and walk to my closet, grabbing the little broom. I sweep and dust down everything, I straighten things out and I make sure nothings out of place. When I finally finish cleaning, I walk to the ihome and press my screen button. Its already 4:24. It took me a long time to clean my room, all there is left to do, is spray some air freshner into my room and open my window. I grab the Febreze, I spray it on my bed and in the air. I walk to my window and open it. The smell of fresh air and flowers mixing together. I smile and remember the time. I have to start getting ready pretty soon. My stomach starts to growl and I look down. I haven't eaten, neither has Sara. I walk to my closet and change into some jeans and keep my shirt on. I grab a sweater and pull it over, giving me and excuse to not have to wear a bra. I grab my wallet, phone and keys, walking out my door. I make my way pass the girls and head to the elevator, I press the button and wait. The doors open and I step in by myself. I ride down alone and get off on the first floor. Girls going crazy in there too. I get outside to the courtyard and make my way into the courtyard, no ones out here, just me. I take my time walking and get to the caffeteria, again empty. I see Miss B and she smiles.

"Tegan, first girl in here all day."

I laugh and grab a tray. I make my way, when I hear Miss B.

"Take all you want, no ones comming in today. I smile and grab two sandwiches , two jellos, two Sunny D's and a couple other things. I take out my card and Miss B shakes it away.

"Its fine, so are you going tonight?"

I nod and she smiles.

"With that girl you hang out now?"

I smile and nod she nods and pats my shoulder.

"She is pretty that one, better than that little blonde snobby girl."

I laugh and smile.

"Yea, she is."

Miss B has been here to long, she knows Im gay without me having to tell her, shes caught me and Molly, many of times, and she has never told anyone. It wasn't a rule that you couldn't date girls here, it was just something no one did, but in every all girls school, theres always a group of Dykes.

"Well, have fun."

I nod and she hands me a bag.

"Put your food in here, and here."

She grabs the two jellos and grabs tin foil wraping it for me. I thank her, and put all the wraped food into the bag. I walk back out and head for the dorms. I get into the building, and ride the elevator to my floor. I step out and walk to Saras door. I grab my food and keep Saras in the bag. I knock on the door and Ronnie opens it. She closes it, so only her head is showing.

"Sara, its Tegan."

I hear Sara grunt and I laugh, I shake my head and Ronnie looks at me.

"I just came buy cause I know she hasn't eaten."

I hand Ronnie the bag and she smiles.

"You got her food?"

She asks, I nod and she smiles.

"Sara don't be mad, she just brang you food."

I hear Lizzy aww and then Saras giggles. Ronnie moves out of the way and Sara stops at the door.

"Thank you."

She looks at me and smiles. I nod and begin to walk away when I feel her hand on mines, I turn around and she opens her arms. I smile and make my way into them, letting them wrap around my neck.

"I just figured, you'd be hungry."

She nods and kisses my cheek.

"I am, Sorry for getting mad."

I shake my head and she smiles.

"I just want you to see me all dressed up."

I nod and brush my cheek against hers.

"I know, last time I promise"

She nods and I pull away. I bring her hand up to my face in kiss it, she smiles and walks back into her room. I smile and walk back to my room. I sit down on my floor and take out my food, my stomach growling. I take a bite of my sandwich and hum, finally getting some food inside my stomach. I continue to eat all my food, taking my sweet time, maybe too much time, because when I finish, its 5:15. I quickly jump up and walk to my closet, grabbing all the things I need to shower. I dig through my drawers and grab a pair of black boyshorts, and my black bra, setting it on the bed for when I get out of the shower. I grab my towel and things, walking out my door. I make my way down the hall and into the showers, some girls ares showering, leaving it a little empty. I get into a stall and strip my clothes, I set them in the hamper and turn on the water. I let the water hit my back and it relaxes me.

Sara POV:

Its almost time, I just got out of the shower, Im doing my make-up. Im kinda glad my mom taught me how to do this stuff, its obviously comming in handy. I decided to not wear the black eyeshadow, it looked to dark, so instead Im just wearing Mascara. I make sure the little brush has enough of the black liquid , and its covering it all. I bring the brush to my lashes and gently mark them. As I stroke the brush up, my lashes get longer eachtime, and darker. I smile, and work on the other eye, letting the other dry. When I finish, I wait a couple of seconds and grab the eyelash curler, I curl my lashes, and put on more mascara, after 3 times, they finally look big and beautiful. I turn to Lizzy and she looks at me.

"They look okay?"

She smiles big and nods. I smile and drop the mascara. I grab my chapstick and glide the wax across my lips, feeling it releave the cracks. I rub them together, making sure to get every crack. I curl my lashes one last time, and grab my liptick. A dark maroon to match my dress exactly. I open my mouth and bring the dark color to my lips, sweeping it across, the maroon making its mark. I get every corner or my lips and look into the mirror. I smile and see my pearly whites shine. I look at my phone on my nighstand next to me, and press any button. 5:35, I have to get started on my hair. I check my make-up again, and grab the curling iron. I plug it in and Lizzy smiles at me.

"Tonights gonna be fun, hey can you help me real quick?"

I nod my head and get up from my bed, I walk over to her and sit down. She hands me the blush brush and I dab it into the light bronzer. I dab it all over her face and watch as it shines, she smiles and I laugh.

"Need help with your eyebrows?"

She smiles and I grab the eyebrow kit, I grab the tiny brush and dab it into the dark powder. I hold her face and start to fill in her eyebrows, making them big and beautiful. When Im done, she looks in the mirror and smiles.

"Thanks Sara."

I nod and walk back to my bed. I touch the iron and it slightly burns my finger. I look into the mirror and pull up my hair, leaving the bottom layer down. I grab the first peice of hair and place it on the iron, curling it back. When my whole head is done, I smile and look at Lizzy.

"Now to fluff it out."

She says. I chuckle and run my fingers up my head, losening the curls. I smile as the curls look just the way Paulie did them yesterday. I grab the two little black swirly bobbypins and dip my head back, I grab my hair and start to twist it into a bun softly. I grab the two pins and put them into my hair. I smile and look at my hair, it came out perfect. I look at Lizzy and she claps.

"Looks great, now don't forget the two little hairs on the side."

I nod and grab the little strands near my sideburns and pull them out. They fall naturally and I smile bigger, I had never seen myself smile that big ever. I stand up and look at my phone. The time is just flying by, its already 6:24. I walk over to my closet and turn around when somone knocks on the door. Lizzy walks to it, and opens it. Ronnie walks in, make-up and hair done. She smiles at me and Lizzy and we smile back.

"Almost ready?"

She asks us, we nod and look at eachother.

"Just need to put on our dresses."

Lizzy says. I grab mines and put it on my bed, then grab my shoes and necklace. I lay it all out and Ronnie smiles.

"Well can you two help me put my dress on?"

We both nod and she nods. I strip my clothes and place them on my bed, I look down to my bra, and undo the straps, putting them on the bed. I look into the mirror and study my body, my strapless bra, and black boyshorts. I smile and Ronnie taps my shoulder. I turn around and suddenly, were all in our bras and underwear. I laugh and they smile.

"Who first then?"

I ask them, Ronnie puts her hand up and Lizzy nods. Ronnie grabs her dress from Lizzys bed and hands it to me. I unzip it and place it down, letting her step into it. The soft satin under my hands, I pull it up her body and she turns around, I pull the back together and zip it up. She turns around and I smile, the color wouldn't fit on me, but it sure does go good on her. She adjusts her boobs, making them pop a little more. We all laugh and she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Think Rodney will like it?"

I smile and nod.

"He would be a fool not to."

She smiles and I look at Lizzy. She already has her yellow dress in her hands, waiting for me. I laugh and do the same thing with her. I zip it up and she turns to me, adjusting her boobs too. She looks int the mirror and Ronnie smiles.

"We look cute."

I laugh at them and they turn to me. I smile and hand my dress to them. Lizzy grabs it, and sets it down, I step into it and she pulls it up my body. I lift my arms, and turn around, she zips it up and I turn around. I adjust my boobs now, giving it the perfect amount of cleavage. They smile and cover their mouths.

"You look really pretty Sara, trade?"

Ronnie laughs and I shake my head. I turn my body to the mirror and look at myself. The image of Tegan wraping her arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. I smile and look at the girls. I turn back around and grab my shoes. I put them on the floor and step into them. making me a little taller. I smile big and they walk behind me.

"We look amazing."

Tegan POV:

I look at myself in the mirror, my white button up, my skinny black pants on, shirt tucked in, my new shoes Sara baught me, my coat on my back, my hair straightened. The image of my arms around Sara crosses through my mind, I smile and look at my phone. 6:40. I hear a knock on my door and I walk to it, and open it. I see Charlie and Paulie, huge smiles planted on their faces. I let them in and look at them. Paulies in a satin navy blue dress, a little bit of sparkles on the top, her hair in lose curls and silver heals. I look at Charlie, somewhat dressed like me, except for the shoes and shirt, her shoes were all black, and shiny, her shirt was matching with Paulies blue dress. She was wearing a coat just like mines too.

"You two look good."

They smile and Paulie kisses Charlies cheek.

"Ready to go pick up Sara Tegan?"

Paulie asks me, I smile nervously and they laugh.

"She looks amazing, trust me, I seen her whole get up last night."

I close my eyes and picture it.

"Lets go."

I tell them. I make sure I have everything, checking my whole body again, I lead them out of my room and close my door. They smile at me and I start to walk to Saras room. I get to her door and turn around.

"Do I look okay?"

They nod and I turn around. I bite my cheek and knok on the door.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note : REVIEW & ENJOY (':

Chapter 17: I Need To Heal You

Sara POV:

The knock on the door, the knock that made my heart stop. I look at Lizzy and Ronnie, they smile at me and I feel the butterflies in my stomach start to wake up. Ronnie walks to the door and smiles at me, right before opening it. She twists the knob and opens it slowly. Lizzy smiles and I look at the door.

"Is she ready?"

I hear Tegans voice, I smile and Ronnie nods. She steps to the side and the door opens slowly.

Tegan POV:

Shes beautiful, she's the definition of everyones perfect, her dress hugging her body perfectly, her exposed shoulders, her gentle cleavage, her make-up, dark maroon lipstick, long thick black eyelashes, she was beautiful. I slowly make my way to her, shes looking at me, biting her lip. As I walk, I don't take my eyes off hers, I needed to see them, they were the only thing keeping me sane at the very moment. I stand in front of her, and she smiles.

"You look amazing Tegan."

I look down to her body, taking my eyes away from hers, I look her up and down and then again, go back to her eyes.

"You look beautiful Sara."

Were the only words I kept repeating in my head, she blushes, and I bring my hand up to her face, cupping her jaw lightly. She rubs her cheek into my palm and I lean in, placing the most simplest kiss on her lips, yet pouring every feeling shes making me feel, into it. She wraps her arms around my neck, and for that moment, it was just us, no one in the room. We both pull away at the same time and look at eachother.

"We should get going."

I hear Charlie say, I nod my head and look down to Saras hand, her black painted fingernails.

"Ready?"

She smiles and I look at her eyes, trailing mines down her face, her jaw, and to her neck. Her bare neck, I lean down and kiss it. She moans softly and I smile.

"Wheres your necklace?"

I ask her, she reaches her hand up and feels her neck, she turns around and walks to the bed, grabing it. She walks back to me, and I grab it, I walk around her, so shes facing the mirror I unhook her necklace,and bring it around her, placing the cold metal onto her chest, I bring the hooks together and lock it. I look down, her back, so creamy, so smooth, I take my index finger and trail it down her spine, goosebumps starting to rise. I wrap my arms around her stomach and lean down, placing a kiss on her cheek, the smiles and I look at us in the mirror. Just like I imagined. I hear the door open and I look too my right, everyones grabbing their things and heading out the door. I grab Saras hand, and she smiles, following me out her room. When we get into the hallway, I see all the girls leaving their rooms, and walking to the elevator. Every girls is wearing a satin dress, with sparkles, blue, pink, green, red, orange, yellow, Sara was the only one who stood out, her maroon dress, a different material that didn't shine. I was happy to know that my girl was the one to catch everyones eye. She closes her door and I wrap my arms around her waist, she smiles and we start to make our way to the elevator, my arms never leaving her.

"Told you she looks beautiful."

I hear Paulie whisper into my ear. I look at her and nod. She clings back to Charlie and rests her head on her shoulder. I lean down and whisper to Sara.

"I have never wanted you more . . . than I do right now Sara."

She leans her head down, and closes her eyes, giving in to my presence, I place a soft kiss on her shoulder. We get to the elevator and press the button. I feel Saras hand run over mines on her stomach, she locks them together and I place a kiss on her neck. The doors open, and all the girls start to push us.

"Ay hold the fuck up!"

I hear Paulie yell, as she watches all the girsl push us, including Charlie. We step into to the elevator and move all the way to the back. The elevator fills up with girls and soon, were riding down and stopping at the first floor. All the girls step out and Saras starts to walk, with me behind her. We get to the doors and Charlie laughs at me.

"Are you ever going to let her go Tegan?"

Sara laughs and I shake my head.

"I can't."

Everyone laughs and Charlie opens the door. The rush of cold air hits the girls, as if on que, Charlie and I react. We grab our coats and take them off, putting them on our girlfriends shoulders. They all laugh, Charlie and I look at eachother and laugh too. Charlie opens the door again and we all walk out. We make our way down the stairs and Sara sighs.

"Thank god they put the tarps."

I look up and see the whole courtyard covered in blue tarps. I smile and grab Saras hand. I lead her across the field and into the halls. The sound of all the girls in their heels, ringing through the halls. I look down to Saras, she walks with so much sway in them, making her look like a woman. We turn the corner, and walk up to the gym.

"I thought it was in a hall?"

She looks at me and I nod.

"The halls up stairs."

The building was huge, so big that they fit a gym on the first floor and above was the hall. I help her walk up the stairs and I open the door for her. When we get inside, all the guys are sitting around, waiting for their dates. As we start to walk across the gym floor to get to the staircase, I hear Ronnie squeel. We all turn around and see her and Rodney, hes hugging her and shes clinging to him, as if he were to leave. I look at Sara and shes smiles at them, Suddenly we see a guy walk up to Lizzy. She smiles and he hugs her tight.

"Guys this is Rodney, my date."

We smile at him and Lizzy smiles.

"And this is Josh."

Everyone smiles and I eye him, one mean thing to Lizzy and hes gone. We all keep walking pass the gym and go behind the stage, where the stairs are. As we climb the long flight of stairs, I turn to Sara and look at her heels.

"Your feet don't hurt?"

She shakes her head and I laugh. We get to the top and see the entrance of the hall, the crowd moving. We open the doors and my face lights up. The gym was covered with blue and sparkles, making it look like a winter wonderland. I look to my left and see couple taking pictures, couples talking, some dancing. I feel a squeeze on my hand and I look at Sara, her face looks like a kid at Disneyland for the first time. I wrap my arms around her waist again and she smiles.

"Ready to have fun?"

She nods and I kiss her cheek.

"Lets find a table."

I nod and suddenly hear the sound of the DJ putting on the first song of the night. I smile and take my girlfriends hand, leading her to a table. When we find one that can sit all of us, I look at Sara and smile.

"Your the most beautiful girl here Sar."

She blushes, and I rub my nose to hers. She looks around and places a quick kiss on my lips. I smile and she laughs. She brings her lips to my ear and whispers.

"You have lipstick on you."

She brings her lips back to mines and I moan, I could care less if a chaprone saw us, It felt amazing to kiss her. I place my hands on her thigh and slowly rub them up and down, she pulls away and rests her forhead to mines.

"Can you get me something to drink?"

I nod my head and kiss her nose.

"Tee, Im gonna get Paulie something to drink, wanna come.?"

Charlie asks me, I nod my head and turn to Sara kissing her cheek. I get up and Charlie nudges me. I laugh and we walk across the hall, to the snack bar. Miss B is standing their monitoring the food. I smile at her and she smiles back, I reach into the many buckets of drinks and grab 2 for Sara and I. Charlie does too and looks at me.

"Tegan."

I look at her and she smiles.

"Yea?"

"Last night me and Paulie we . . ."

I smile and shake my head.

"Whats new man, you always fuck he-"

Then it hits me, Paulie touched Charlie, for the first time. My mouth drops and she laughs.

"She?"

I ask in amazement. She nods and I look over the crowd and see Sara, talking to Paulie, smiling , laughing.

"Wow, how was it?"

I ask her, one thing me and Charlie didn't care to be bland with, was sex, we asked eachother straight up, always.

"Amazing, Paulie . . . she was amazing."

I smile and keep looking at Sara, my Sara, the only girl who stood out from the crowd wearing a dark maroon dress, the only girl who had my entire attention. I turn to Charlie and shes looking at Paulie.

"Wait this happened when?"

I ask her, she smirks and opens her drink, taking a sip.

"Last night."

I laugh and shake my head.

"Thats why she wanted to go to your room."

She nods and I nudge her.

"Well congrats, you finally have a girlfriend man."

I pat her back and she looks at me, holding up her drink.

"We finally have girlfriends."

I smile and look at Sara.

"I finally have a girlfriend."

Sara POV:

Im here at the dance, Tegan went to go get drinks with Charlie, so Paulie and I are talking. Paulie told me about last night, she finally touched Charlie, she said she was nervous, but it was so natural. It made me start to think about my weekend, but then I realized, if I keep worrying Im gonna fuck it up for myself, so I should just worry about right now. I take off Tegans coat and place it on the back of my chair, I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn, I see Tegan, she hands me my drink and sits down. She leans into me and I lean into her, she brings her mouth to my ear and whispers.

"Are you going to dance with me tonight?"

I feel her breath on my ear and I close my eyes, trying to fight away the tension. She chuckles lightly in my ear and I open my eyes, I nod and rub my cheek up against hers. Suddenly, she grabs the back and base of my chair, bringing me closer to her. I giggle and she wraps her arms around me, we both look at everyone and smile.

"Ronnie, you look so beautiful."

Rodney tells her, she blushes and kisses his cheek. They were pretty adorable already, Lizzy on the other hand looked Horrible, Josh was on his phone texting away, not even paying attention to Lizzy. I sigh and turn my attention back to the dance floor, so many girls, so many different color dresses, I was the only one with maroon. Tegan squeezes me tighter and kisses my cheek.

"Wanna go take pictures?"

I turn around and smile big.

"Yea, right now?"

She smiles and I stand up, I grab her hand and lift her up, she looks at Charlie and Paulie.

"Wanna go take pictures with us?"

Paulie nods and looks at Charlie, Charlie stands up, and grabs Paulies hand, and lifts her up. Tegan grabs my hand and leads us to the picture booth. I look at the line and smile, its wasn't short but it wasn't long either. Tegan stands in line and pulls me to her, turning me around and wraping her arms around my waist.

"Im sorry, I just like holding you."

She mumbles as she places light kisses on my neck. I smile and giggle when she sucks on my pulse point.

"Its okay, I like when you hold me too."

She smiles and kisses my cheek. The line moves us, and I look at Charlie and Paulie. Paulie has her arms around Charlies waist, and Charlie has her arms around Paulies neck, kissing her. I smile and Tegan looks at me.

" I wish I could kiss you like that without ruining your lipstick."

She pulls me into her, placing her hands on my hips. I giggle and wrap my arms around her chest, our breasts pressed together.

"You can, just after the pictures."

She smiles and moves us more foward. I lay my head on her shoulder, and feel her place kisses on my head. I close my eyes and feel my body relax in her arms, making me silly putty in her hands, she had the power to move me, she had the power to let me go, and she had the power to keep me up.

"Sara, its out turn."

I hear her say, I look up and the photographer is looking at us.

"You have 5 frames."

I nod and Tegan takes my hand, she leads me onto the little scene with fake snow and a tree with christmas lights hung on it. She wraps her arms around my stomach and we look at the camera. We both smile and the flash blinds us. She laughs and I turn around, I wrap my arms around her neck, and she places hers on my waist, he takes it and we move again. This time I wrap my arms around her waist from behind and we hear Charlie and Paulie laugh.

"2 more."

We nod and I stand in front of Tegan, I grab her hands, and link them with mines, placing them around my waist. He takes the picture and looks at us.

"Last one."

We move around trying to find a new position, when Tegan and I lock eyes, staring right at eachother, as if she forgot everyone was hear, she leans in and places a sweet kiss on my lips, and I wrap my arms around her neck. The camera flashes and I pull away, that was our final picture. Tegans laughs and grabs my hand, leading us off the little scene. We watch Paulie and Charlie take pictures, they kissed in all of them. Suddenly I hear the famous song Just Like Heaven by The Cure come on. I turn to Tegan and smile. She laughs and I grab her arm, pulling us to the dance floor. The crowd moving along, I wrap my arms around her neck, and pull her close to me, she puts her hands on my lower back and we sway back and forth, like everyone else. Tegans leans her face to mines, resting our forheads together. She closes her eyes and resites the words.

_"You  
Soft and only  
You  
Lost and lonely  
You  
Strange as angels  
Dancing in the deepest oceans  
Twisting in the water  
You're just like a dream"_

I smile and brush our noses together. I knew she was saying them to me, and it made my heart slowly melt. Suddenly the songs starts to mix, I smile bigger, more 80's songs, and one of the best, Modern English's -I'll stop the world and melt with you. As everyones dancing gets a little faster, Tegan and I keep swaying, our eyes still closed, and forheads pressed together. When I hear the familiar part, I smile and resite her the words.

_"Theres nothing you and I won't do, I'll stop the world and melt with you."_

I feel her lips attach to mines and I kiss her slowly, taking our time, re-exploring each others mouths, like its the very first time. She runs her hands down my back and I feel my body shiver. The songs ends, and the DJ cuts in.

"Hows everybody doing?"

Everyone starts to clap and Tegan and I keep swaying.

"Alright, well, Im gonna play some 80's for you, then some 90's. Then Blackout 101 is gonna come and perform for you guys on stage."

Everyone starts to cheer and I keep my focus back on Tegan and her lips. Even while the Dj was talking, we didn't stop the kiss. When she finally pulls away, the next song comes on, Psychedelic Furs - Love my way. My parents played all this music when I was growing up, I know them all. I look into Tegans eyes and she brings her hand up to my chin, she looks at my jaw and cups it, pulling me back in, I kiss her again and sway with the music.

We hear two familiar laughs and pull apart, we see Charlie and Paulie smiling at us. Charlie motions to Tegans lips, and Tegan looks at me, I chuckle and see my lipstick smuged all over her lips. I bring my thumb to her lips and clean myself off them.

"Is mine messed up?"

I ask her, she smiles and shakes her head. She grabs my hand and leads me off the dance floor, we get back to the table and she sits down, Im about to sit down, when she pulls me onto her lap, I laugh and kiss her cheek. My maroon Lipstick leaving a perfect pair of lips on her cheek. I move my hand up to take it off when Tegan shakes her head.

"Leave it."

I smile and she kisses my cheek. I turn to everyone and see Rodney and Ronnie talking, and Lizzy by herself.

"Lizzy, wheres josh?"

She looks down and shrugs. Suddenly I hear Tegans low voice.

"Can I dance with her, shes alone Sar."

I turn my head back, smile and nod. She kisses my cheek again and I get off her lap. She stands up and makes her way around the round table, and squats down to Lizzy knees.

"Lizzy, wanna dance?"

I smile and Lizzy looks at me, I nod my head and her face lights up with the most joy yet. She nods to Tegan and Tegan grabs Lizzys hand, lifting her up and leading her to the dance floor. I smile and look around, even though at that moment I was alone, I felt so happy to be here with my friends. I turn and see Tegan and Lizzy dancing to Lime. I laugh and see Charlie and Paulie dancing with them. I smile and look at Tegan, she looks so happy, like she was probably the happiest girl in the world, I know Im the reason, not because Im cocky, but because I know that shes almost fixed. I laugh when I see Lizzy doing the stupid funny generic moves, the robot and the q-tip. Ronnie looks at me and smiles.

"Wanna come dance with us?"

I shake my head and Rodney smiles.

"Sure? I wont embarrass you guys I swear."

I laugh and shake my head.

"Im sure you won't but you two go on, Im fine."

They nod and stand up, Rodney grabs her hand and leads her to the dance floor.

Tegan POV:

As Im dancing, I can see Sara in the corner of my eye, watching us. Shes was sitting with Ronnie and Rodney but now shes alone. I look at Lizzy and she smiles.

"Go on Tegan, Im fine."

I smile at how nice she is for understanding that I want to be with my date right now. I look at Sara and shes fishing through my coat pockets, grabbing a littl mirror and her tube of lipstick. I slowly make my way to her and watch her as she fixes her lipstick. I sit down and she smiles at me, putting the things back away, a new coat of maroon on her lips. I smile and kiss her cheek.

"You okay?"

She nods and I wrap my arms around her, she snuggles into me and laughs.

"Are you sure you want my lips on your face for the rest of the night?"

She asks, I smile and lean to her ear.

"Thats all I want . . . every second of every day."

I look at her and she blushes bad, she looks behind me and smiles big. I turn around and see Lizzy dancing with a guy, who looks just like her, blonde hair, yellow vest, but it wasn't Josh. I laugh and turn back to Sara.

"Dance with us?"

She nods and we stand up, I lead her to the floor. I smile once I hear Lisa Lisa and The Cult Jam on. I lead us to our group of dancing friends, suddenly the poppy music stops and REO Speedwagon- Im gonna keep on loving you comes on. Everyone starts to clap and grabs their partners. Charlie and Paulie, Ronnie and Rodney, Lizzy and her new guy, and Sara and I. I place my hands on her waist and she grabs them, lifting them around her neck, and I smile when I feel her hands on my my butt, slowly making their way into my butt pockets, the roles reversed. She pulls me closer. As everyone sways, the chorus comes on and everyone in our group sings it, out loud.

"And Im gonna keep on loving you, Cause its the only thing I wanna do, I don't wanna sleep I just wanna keep on loving you!"

We all laugh and Sara rests her head on my chest. I place my head on hers and take in her Mango shampoo, her smell taking me to a certain high. My eyes close for a second, when they open, I look forward and see Molly. Shes slow dancing with her date, her head on his shoulder. I sigh to myself, If I would have stayed with her, I would have been sitting at the table, watching her do all this again. I feel Saras hands shift in my pockets and I look down, this is where I wanted to be, with her. I place a kiss on her cheek and she looks up at me, she leans in and kisses me, another breath taking kiss. I gasp when I feel her hands gently squeeze my butt. She smiles and I do too. I twirl the loose strands of hair with my fingers and she pulls away. She smiles at the song, a very familiar song, she rest her head and I see her smile as she closes her eyes and sings the words.

_"I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'm beggin' you to beg me._

I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me."

The song she was listening to yesterday on my ipod, its on. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Tegan, I want you to want me. . ."

She says, I feel my heart race and I pull her into me, placing a kiss on her cheek, slowly frenching my way to her lips. She smiles and pulls away. She puts her hands on my stomach and its starts to growl. She laughs and grabs my hand. She pulls me away from the dance floor and we walk over to the snack bar. She grabs a plate and starts to put tons of food on it, my stomach growling just looking at it. I grab us two more drinks and she smiles. We walk back to the tabel and I sit down, pulling her onto my lap. She smiles and I wrap my arms around her body, she turns to the side so shes sitting across my lap and looks at me. She picks up a chip and I open my mouth, she places it on my tongue and I chew it, feeling my stomach starting to sooth with just the little bit of food. Suddenly all the girls come back and sit at the table. Their dates running to go get them something to drink. I look at Lizzy and smile.

"Whos the new guy?"

I ask her, she blushes and looks at him walk away.

"His name is Tyler, he came here alone, he started talking to me on the dance floor, we were wearing the same color too."

I smile and Sara looks at her.

"Thats good, is he nice?"

Lizzy nods and Sara nods.

"God Paulie can dance all night!"

I look at Charlie and shes fanning herself. I laugh and notice the light sweat on her forhead.

"Thats not the only thing she can do all night."

I wink and she laughs shaking her head.

"Got that right."

We all laugh and the guys and Paulie come back, handing their dates their drinks. Sara gives me another chip, and then brings my drink to my lips. She tilts it and the liquid runs down my throat. She puts it back down on the table and Rodney looks at all of us.

"Wanna play a game?"

Everyone smile and he nods. He grabs a napkin and places it to his mouth.

"The whole point of the game, is to pass the napkin around the whole table, with only your mouths. You can't bite it, you can only suck it in, and the next person has to breathe it in."

Everyone laughs and he taps Ronnie, She looks at him and he sucks in the napkin, she laughs and he moves his mouth towards her, she laughs and trys to suck in the napkin. We all sit their and laugh, watching as Ronnie trys to do it. She finally gets it and everyone claps, she turns to Lizzy and Lizzy starts to laugh hard, so bad she can't do it. Sara stands up and walks over to Ronnie, she leans down and almost touch their lips, Sara sucks in the napkin and runs over to me, everyone laughing at her. She sits back on my lap, turns around to me and moves her face into mines. I laugh and suck in the napkin, she smiles and everyone claps, I turn to Paulie and Charlie smiles. Paulie leans into me and trys to suck in the napkin. She fails and it falls from my lips. Everyone laughs and she gets embarrassed, Sara picks up another Napkin from the table, and sucks it in, she leans to Paulie and Paulie shakes her head, Sara nods and Paulie leans in, their lips touching through the napkin, Paulie gets it and Charlie claps for her, while everyone just keeps laugh at the tension of her dropping it again. She brings it to Charlies mouth and Charlie sucks it in easily, then lets it fall to the floor, crashing her lips into Paulies. Everyone cheers and I grab Saras face and push my lips to hers, as if it was a domino effect, everyone turned to their dates and kissed them, Even Lizzy. Sara smiled and grabbed my arm, squeezing eachtime our tongue crashed hard. She pulls away and I feel a vibration in my coat pocket. I reach back and dig through my pockets, grabbing the two cell phones. I hand Sara hers and she smiles, looking at her phone. Suddenly she looks up and looks around. She stands up and walks over to a guy. I notice hes holding hands with a boy, a tall boy. Sara hugs him and looks at the boy, introducing herself to him. She turns around and they follow her to our table.

"Guys, this is Tommy and his date Michael."

Eveyone waves at him and she looks at me.

"And this is Tegan."

I smile and reach my hand out to him, he smiles and looks at Sara.

"I remember her."

I look at him, I have never met this guy in my life, how could he possibly remember me. He looks at me and smiles.

"She was talking about you the night the boys came over, she couldn't take her eyes off you."

Sara blushes and I feel my heart melt, that was the night that I asked Sara to Winter Formal. I grab her hand and sit her back down on my lap.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off me?"

She smiles and bites her lip, shaking her head. I kiss her cheek gently and look at the boys.

"You guys wanna sit down?"

They shake their heads and smile.

"No, were gonna go dance, but thank you for the offer, have fun Sara, nice meeting you all."

We all wave him goodbye and I tickle Saras sides.

"Who was he?"

She turns to me and smiles.

"Member I said I was talking to a boy at the gym, he was in love with some guy, member?"

I think back and nod, the guy who was in love with the homophobe.

"That was him, he got a date, some guy asked him."

She smiles and I nod. I look at my phone and shake my head, its already 10:58. I show Sara and she fakes a yawn. I laugh and she feeds me another chip. We all sit at the table and talk, everyone getting to really know eachother, everyone laughing loud. We were having fun. Suddenly the lights go down and I look at the only spot of light on the stage. The curtains open and Sara squeezes my hand, I smile and watch as a band of 18 year old boys walk across the stage. They pick up their instruments and the girls start to cheer.

"Hello everyone, Im Chris Bowman, and we are Blackout 101."

They start to play their opening song, and the crowd on the dancefloor starts to jump up and down. I turn to Sara and shes watching the band. I study her face, her lipstick slowly fading from my lips caressing hers. Her mascara still keeping her lashes long and beautiful. I bring my hand up and move a piece of fallen hair behind her hair, she turns to me and leans her head down onto my shoulder. I craddle her in my arms and kiss her shoulder, placing kiss after kiss. As they play song after song Sara kepps her head on my shoulder, and I keep placing kisses on her shoulder.

"Alright everyone, were gonna hit you with a slow one, for all those couples in love, and for the ones barley realizing their in love."

The dance floor clears a little. Charlie and Paulie get up and walk to the dance floor, Sara turns to me and grabs my hand, she stands up and I stand up with her, she turns around and leads me to the dance floor. When we get their, the band starts to strum the first chords of the song. I place my hands on Saras waist and she wraps her arms around my chest, pulling me in and laying her head on my shoulder.

_" When I hear her name it rings a bell_

_I look into her eyes, I just cant tell _

_if she loves me, like I love her _

_when I make her laugh it feels so good _

_feel like i need her more than any guy could _

_because I love her, but does she love me_

_And I feel high as a mountain when im near you _

_When I just cant find the words to tell you _

_And when she smiles it just lights up her face _

_and I cant stop staring ,eyes in place _

_because I love her, but does she love me_

_and she always says the darndest things _

_and I cant scrap the joy that it brings when she says she loves me, _

_but does she really love me_

_And I feel high as a mountain when im near you _

_when I just cant find the words to tell you _

_im always wondering what she thinks about me _

_and I know that I do, does she loves me_

_she makes a smile not worth a while and I just dont know what she wants _

_yeah shes driving me crazy she never ceases to amaze me_

_I feel high as a mountain when im near you _

_When I just cant find the words to tell you _

_Im always wondering what she thinks about me _

_And I know that I do, but does she really love me_

_And I feel high as a mountain when im near you, When I just cant find the words to tell you,_

_And I feel high as a mountain when im near you, When I just cant find the words to tell you _

_Maybe that I love you."_

"We are Blackout 101, You've been a great Auidience, See you next Time."

The crowd starts to scream and Sara lifts her head, the song was a song about my feelings, everything in that song was true, Sara made me feel high as mountain, maybe even higher. I can't ever find the words to tell her just how much I care about her, that maybe I love her. I look into her eyes and the crowds starts to clear as the Dj gets back on the stage and starts to set up, I grab Saras faces with both of my hands and kiss her, She moves her tongue around mines smoothly and slowly, moaning at my taste. I smile and she pulls away. I rub my thumb across her cheek, feeling her light goosebumps under my flesh. I smile and grab her hand and lead her off the dance floor back to our table. I keep my eyes on her and suddenly bump into someone. I turn around ready to apologize when I see my father and Lucy. I stop and look at them, her arm hooked in his, her ugly pruple dress, my dads ugly purple matching tie. Sara places her hand on my back and he looks down to our hands, he looks at Sara and then to me.

"Tegan, you two look . . . good."

I sigh and shake my head. Maybe I over reacted, maybe if hes happy with her, I should let him marry her, even though I don't like her, Im just gonna bite my tongue.

"Thanks dad."

He smiles and looks at Sara.

"You look nice Sara."

"Thanks principle Hart."

She says,unsure what to do. I look at Lucy and she gives me a smug look, I shake my head and look at their linked arms, I look further down when I see a familiar sparkle. My heart stops and I remember my mother.

Sara POV:

Tegan looks at theirs hands, after a couple of Seconds, I take a step to look at her face, she lifts her head up from their hands and I see a small tear slide down her cheek.

"Why is she wearing her ring?"

She says low and I feel her hand start to squeeze mines tight. Tegans dad looks down and Lucy has an evil smirk on her face.

"Its what Lucy wanted Tegan."

She lets out a sob and I squeeze her hand back.

"Thats my mothers ring! You know how much she loved it, take it off her!"

She says through clenched teeth. Her father shakes his head and sighs.

"Tegan, lets not do this here, we can talk on Mond-"

"TAKE IT OFF HER FUCKING FINGER!"

Lucy jumps back and I see people turn to us. I rub Tegans back and she starts to breath hard.

"Tegan, calm down, were going to talk about this Mond-"

She lets go of my hand and I see her run towards the exit doors. I freeze for a moment, Tegans dad gave Tegans moms, wedding ring to his new fiance. I turn to him and look into his eyes, I shake my head and feel my heart start to break.

"Do you like to hurt her?"

I ask him, he looks down and I look at Lucy.

"Go to fucking hell."

I turn around and run back to my table. I gather our things and grab Tegans coat.

"Where are you going.?"

Everyone yells over the music and I turn to them.

"Something happened, I have to go get Tegan."

I start to walk away, making sure I have everything, when I feel my hand being grabed. I turn around and see Charlie, she looks at me and I look at her.

"What happened with Tegan."

"I'll explain tomorrow, but I have to go find her."

She nods and lets go of my hand. I run to the exit and start to run down the stairs, I sigh and stop, taking off my heels and holding them I run pass the crowd and across the gym floor. When I get outside, I see the rain, splatting down on the cement. I prepare myself for it, I run down the stairs and look both ways. I run to the corner and turn it, leaving me in the halls. I see the dorm door close, and I quickly make my way, the rain not letting me run as fast. I get to the courtyard and make my way across the tarps. I almost slip twice, I keep running and get to the front steps of the dorm building. My bodys cold, wet, my dress is sticking to my body, and my hair is drenched. I walk up the steps and open the doors, the halls empty. I run to the elevator and press the button, holding it down, wanting it to go faster. After a minute, the doors finally open. I rush inside and press the 3rd floor button. The doors close slowly, the ride feels like years, but it was only 40 seconds. When the doors finally open, I quickly run down to Tegans dorm. I get to her door and twist the knob. Its locked, I lay my ear on the door, I listened to the quiet sobs, slowly choking out of her throat. I twist the door knob again and knock.

"Tegan open the door."

I hear her sob loud and I pound on the door.

"Open the door Tegan, please."

I wait for a couple of seconds, then realize, I have her keys. I dig into her coat pocket thats soaking wet, and pull out her keys, I try the first one and the door unlocks. I open it gently and step inside to the dark room, only light from the moon, shining right into her room. I look to her bed, and see her body bump under her blankets, covering her body from head to toe. I close the door and drop everything on the floor and walk to her. I pull the covers off of her head and my heart breaks, like my heart was a piece of glass, being dropped from a 20 story building. Shes curled into a little ball, her head to her knees, crying her eyes out. I take off her blankets and toss it to the side. I reach behind my back and try my best to unzip the zipper, I pull it down and start to peel my dress off my body, letting it fall to the floor, the chill air hitting my wet body. I climb over her and lay down facing her. I lift her head up from her knees and place it into my chest, she clings to me, and I rub her wet hair. I feel her hot tears warming my chest as they slide down. I hold her, she shifts so shes on her back. She covers her eyes and cries silently to herself.

"Tegan."

She shakes her head and I sit up, I climb on top of her and straddle her waist. I lean down and grab her hands, trying to pry them from her face.

"Sara Im sorry . . ."

She says through breaths and cries, I tug on her hands and she shakes her head again.

"For what Tegan?"

She lets a whimper escape from her mouth.

"For fucking u-up the dance for you."

I shake my head and tug on her hands again.

"Tegan I don't care about the fucking dance, just look at me . . . please."

I make sure she hears the hurt in my voice, I want to see her tears, I want to see her watery eyes.

I pull on them gently one more time and they follow my hands. She looks at me, and I look at her, her tears sparkling under the moonlight. The sight of her makes my eyes water, I feel the tear slide out of the corner of my eye, it glides down my cheek and I feel it fall from my face, down to Tegans chest. Her nose starts to wiggle and I know she wants to cry more, I lean down and place a soft kiss on her cheek. She shutters, I kiss the corner of her lips, her body trembles. I hover over her face, and bring my hand up to her face, gently pushing back all her wet hair, sticking to her forhead. She looks at me, letting the tears fall freely. I lead down and attach my lips to hers. She kisses back, then I feel the small sobs in my mouth. I trail my lips down her chin, across her jawline, and down to her neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point. I feel her body move under mines and I lift my head back up to hers. I sit up and place my hands on the collar of her shirt. Her sobs have stopped, but her tears haven't their silently sliding down her cheek, with each blink. her eyes water more. I place my hands on the first button of her wet shirt, I slowly undo each button, until all of them are undone. I open up her shirt and look down to her body. I look at her and she places her hands on my waist. I lean down and kiss her, I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her body up with mines, so were sitting up. I put my hands on her shoulders and push off the wet material, letting it fall onto the bed. I pull away from her and see my lipsticks stains on her lips, smuged onto them. She looks into my eyes as I wrap my arms around her chest and take hold of her bra. She searches my face, I unclasp her bra and its pops out of my hands. I grab the straps from her shoulders and pull them down her arms, the tears come harder now, I can feel them fall from her face onto my thigh. I take her bra and toss it to the floor. I keep my eyes on hers as I wrap my arms around my own back and unclasps my bra, letting it fall from my chest. She looks down and stares at my chest, burning a picture of it in her brain. She looks up and blinks, a fresh batch of tears falling. She leans her head down and it falls to my chest, right on my breast plate. I run my fingers through her hair and she looks up at me. I needed to make her forget, I needed to make her not worry, I need her to let it all go.

"Let my fix you . . ."

I feel another tear slide down my cheek and she stares at me. I lean in and connect our lips, laying her back down on the bed. She kisses me and I can taste the salt from her tears on her lips. I pull away and look down, her bare, exposed chest, my nipple dangling above hers. I lean my head down, and close my eyes, placing my mouth on her nipple, for the first time. I hear her whimper as I swirl my tongue around her bud, hardening to my attention. I bring my other hand up and palm her left breasts, making her squirm under me. I nip at her bud and she chokes on a sob. I trail my kisses down her cleavage, licking all the salty sweat from dancing, off. I make my way down to her stomach, stopping to kiss and rub her skin, admire her. I circle her belly button with my tongue and she shutters, I kiss my way to the start of her pants, when I feel her hands on my head. I look up and she looks at me, tears still comming down her face.

"Sara . . . you don't have to."

I bring my hand up and start to undo her pants. She crys a little more and I start to pull her pants down, I pull them off her ankles and throw them to the floor. I look at her, only in black matching boyshorts. She needed this, she needed me to touch her, she needed me to feel her, to heal her. I get on my knees and look at her as she watches me loop my fingers under the elastic band of my undwerwear. I pull them down to my thighs and Tegan looks at my face, I pull them down my legs and toss them on the bed. She trails her eyes from mine down my neck, down my chest, down each breasts, down my cleavage, passed my stomach and to my trimmed patch of curls. Her eyes grow wide and I look at her. She raises her hips and starts to take off her underwear, she hesitates for a couple of seconds, I grab them for her, and slowly pull them down her legs, letting her know, just with this little action, that tonight she was going to be taken care of. I trail my eyes down her body, passed her lips, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, to her equally trimmed patch. I place my hands on her knees and slowly part them. I see her stomach start to breath rugged. I crawl my body over hers, hovering over her. She looks at me, and pushes my body down on hers, our bare skin touching for the first time, no bras, no underwear. She gasps when she feels our nipples touch and harden under eachother. She brings her hands up to my face and pushes all the the wet hair away from it.

"I want to. . ."

I lean down and place a trail of kisses on her jawline, I feel her hand slowly massage my head, I take my lips further, down her neck, and stopping at her chest. I lean down to the piece of skin that holds her heart under it, I place a kiss over it and she shutters. I look up to her and shes still silently crying, I take my hand and place it on her jaw, only to trail it, down her neck, passed her chest, down her stomach and on her crotch. She lets out a little gasp, I should be feeling nervous, but Im going off of what is supposed to feel natural. I take my fingers and trail them up and down her slit, making her breathing rugged, and her body tremble. I take my index finger and slowly start to rub her clit, tight slow circles, she grabs at the sheets, and her eyes close, the muscles in her neck popping out, the veins showing off. I lean down and take her nipple back into my mouth.

"Sara . . ."

It was my motivation, I bring my fingers down and stop at her soaked entrance, feeling her heat radiate onto my hand. I bring my head up and burry it into her neck, I let her hear my breathing, she brings her hands up and places them on my stomach, I lean into her more and whisper into her ear.

"I love you Tegan."

I slowly push my two fingers into her, and she starst to cry out, her hands grabing at the flesh on my stomach. With my fingers halfway in her, I circle them, trying my best to loosen her up, she was tight. Her body squirms under me, her crys of now pure pleasure filling the room. I push them in the rest of the way, stopping at my knuckles and feel her walls pulsing, clenching my fingers tight. I slowly pull them back out, and push them back in without hesitation. She wraps her arms around my back and I kiss her neck.

"Sa- Sar."

I nod my head and I know she needs more, she needs it faster, yet still as gentle. I make my thrust harder, and I remove my head from her neck and look at her. Her eyes closed, tears still comming out from them, her mouth open, her nose scrunching whenever I pull out. Shes beautiful, I feel her walls clenching faster, I feel her body start to shake underneath me, She wraps her legs around my waist, locking me in place with her ankles.

"Sara . . . Its hap- happening."

She whimpers out, her voice cracking a little. I lean down and kiss her lips, she kisses back and stops,her head flying back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, the veins in her neck pulsing, the light sweat forming on her forhead. Her body convulses, and she comes all over my hand. I slow down my thrust to a stop, and keep my eyes on her, her chest rising at faliing at a fast pace. I keep my fingers inside her and place kisses all over her chest. After a couple of minutes, she lifts her head and looks at me, tears still there. I hover my face over hers, and slowly pull my fingers out of her, her facing wincing. I bring my fingers up to our faces, drops of cum falling to her body, leaving a trail. I bring them between our faces and she looks at me, she leans her body up and takes my fingers into her mouth, sucking on them, her tongue swishing around my sensative skin. I watch her, my lip throbbing to kiss her, to taste her. I pull my fingers out of her mouth and she she looks at me, we crash our lips together, the taste of her in her saliva makes my eyes roll back, she taste so sweet, so pure, so good. I moved my tongue around hers, trying to get all of her into my pulls away and brushes our noses together, I close my eyes and brush mines back. She brings her hands to my waist and slowly trails them down to my bum, making my mouth twitch.

"Tegan . . . don't, not yet."

She looks at me and I look at her and she looks confused, she looks hurt, all in one.

"You can have me for the whole weekend . . . let me have you tonight."

She nods her head and kisses me. I lay my body onto hers, and feel our hot skin touch eachothers. I pull away and rest my head onto her chest, hearing her heartbeat slow down to a normal pace. I reach my hand down to the bed, and lace our hands together, I bring them up and place them over her heart. I fixed her, she was no longer broken, I know because I seen the way she looked at me, like I was her life saver, like I made her forget. I kiss our hands, and feel her hand on my back, slowly rubbing up and down my spine. After a while of just laying on her, her chest slowly rising and falling, I feel her heart rate slow a little more, she was sleeping. I lift my head and see her face, turned to the side, her eyes closed, the tears stains on her cheek, I smiled weakly at the thought of tonight.

"I love you Tee. . ."


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: So heres a plot twist, it made me cry as I read Saras part, but thats because I was listening to a certain song, over and over again the whole time. So if you want to cry, listen to Lifehouse- Everything. It's actually like my theme song for this whole FanFic, so I do advise you listen to it, while reading Saras part too, even if you have to keep it on repeat, its worth the tears. Anyways, I do like this story alot, so this plot twist is going to make it longer, I hope you like it, Please REVIEW & ENJOY (:

Chapter 18: No One Undertands

Tegan POV:

I flutter my eyes and look at the ceiling, I blink a couple of times and the memories hit. Sara made love to me last night, she was inside me, in a way that no one has ever been before. I feel her shift in her sleep and I turn around on my side, facing her. Laying on her stomach, her beautiful naked body shining under the gloomy clouds. How have I been so lucky? What did I do to deserve her? Was this gods way of telling me, your suffereing is over, heres your angel to guide you. Whatever it is, I thank it, If it was Molly, I thank Molly, If it was my Dad, I thank my Dad, Im just so lucky to have her. Last night she made me forget everything, with the feeling of her lips, and the work of her fingers.

I look at her back, slowly rising and falling with each inhale and exhale, her face turned to me. Her mascaras smeared, her maroon lipstick is smeared all over her lips from kissing, her hair down and its natural waves flowing, her skin glowing. I felt the tears escape the corner of my eye, she made love to me. I bring my hand up from the sheets and place it on her spine, slowly tracing it up and down, she starts to stir but stays asleep, she reaches down into the sheets and grabs my hand, linking them together. I look down and see them, the way she was still sleep but held my hand tight. I rub my thumb on the back of her skin, feeling her soft flesh under mines. I hear a light knock on my door, then a light buzzing noise. I turn around, the buzzing stops, and I see a huge orange enevelope slide under my door. The footsteps of someone walking away fill my ears. I sits up and unlatch my hand from Saras, I hear her stir and stand up, the sorness between my legs have a little effect on me. I walk slowly over to the envelope and pick it up. I look it over, turning it around. I make my way back to the bed and see Sara laying on her side, eyes open looking at me. I smile at her and lay back down, she snuggles into me and kisses my jaw.

"Whats that?"

I kiss her forhead and she tangles our legs together, wraping her arms around my stomach.

"I don't know, someone slid it under the door."

She grabs it from my hands and I lean down to her placing kisses on her neck. She opens the little envelope flap and reaches in, grabbing the things inside and pulling them out. I look up at them and smile, our Winter Formal Pictures. She turns to me, and smiles big, I look at them as she holds them above our heads. I look at the side of her face, her eyes gleaming at the pictures, bottom lip in her mouth, I kiss her cheek, and she turns around. She puts the pictures back in the envelope and tosses them to the floor. She smiles and I lean over her, capturing her lips in a kiss, the sound of her moans filling the room. I climb between her legs, feeling her heat radiate onto my stomach. She places her hands on my sides and pulls me down onto her, laying my breasts on her stomach. I look at her and she pulls away, she brushes the bangs away from my face and searches my skin.

"I love you Sara . . ."

I whisper to her, I did. I loved her, their was no doubt in my mind anymore, I was head over hills, madly in love with her, she was my everything, it took me now to realize it. She grabs my face with both of her hands and pulls my body up smashing her lips into mines, the sound of our tongues, whimpers, moans,filling the room. I detach our lips and move my way down her jaw and to her neck, stopping to lick, suck, nip, and kiss her flesh. I make my way more down and take her nipple into my mouth, she arches into my body and I feel her nipple stiffen up, I gently nip at it and she whimpers.

"Tee please."

I nod and take my mouth to the other hard nipple, caressing it with my tongue, feeling it jolt under my tongue. I smile and tug on it lightly with my teeth, she moans and I look at her.

"Are you ready?"

She looks down to me and looks into my eyes, her chest heaving up and down, she places her hands on my shoulders and flips us, so im laying on my back. She straddles my waist, and leans down, she takes my bottom lip into her mouth and sucks on it, making my body spasm. She nods and I smile. Our weekend has begun, and so has the love making. I detach our lips and suck at her neck, hard, leaving behind the darkest marks. She giggles and I can't help but laugh. I lean down more and again, take her breast into my mouth, biting on it, sending shocks up her spine, making her arch her back, and throw her head back. I smirk as I suck on her nipple pulling it back and watching it snap back. She moans and grabs my hand from her her side, and squeezes it. I bring my other hand up from her side and place it on her stomach, I trail it down and come in contact with her trimmed mound. I cup her and feel my breathing starting to get rugged. She gasps and places both of her elbows on my shoulders, grabbing fistfulls of my hair, resting her forhead on mines, Her hot breath steaming over my lips, I take my middle finder and extend it, laying it on her clit. Her mouth flys open and I smile, the sight in front of me, one of the beautifullest I have ever seen. I start to slowly circle her clit, moving my finger in the number of little 8's. She gasps loud, and I connect our lips, she kisses me and our breathing comes out like motors on a car, hard and heavy. I feel her cum starting to soak my finger, making my strokes easier. She moans into my mouth and I slide my finger down her slit, stopping at her entrance. She nods and I look at her face as I slowly push 2 fingers inside of her. Her body jolting, shaking, convulsing, spassing, she was tight, tighter than ever. Her walls wraped around my fingers, begging me not to leave her, I push them all the way in, and she bites my lip, her moans traveling through my mouth. I pull back out and she winces.

"Does it hurt baby?"

I ask her, she nods her head, I start to pull them all the way out when she shakes her head.

"Please Tee don't stop . . . please."

I nod and she braces herself, I push back into her, and she tugs on my hair, she moans and takes my bottom lip back between her teeth. I start to pump in and out of her, and with each pull, she bites down on my lip harder, the taste of blood already present. I close my eyes and focus on her walls, their slowly clenching around my fingers, suddenly I feel her start to grind her hips into my hand, I look down, her stomach making the thrusting motions, she lets go of my lip and I attack her lips. She kisses me back and I can't help but trail my other hand to her butt, feeling the smooth skin under my palm.

"Tegan, it feel so good."

She whimpers, I nod my head, the feeling of her cum soaking my digits feeling oh so good. Her grinds start to get harder, and her walls are starting to clench tighter, shes on the verge. I want to taste her, I want to taste her all over. I stop thrusting and she shakes her head.

"No . . please Tegan."

I pull all the way out of her, and she starts to shake her head more. I lean up and kiss her lips sweetly.

"Get on your back."

She opens her eyes and whimpers lightly.

"Tee."

I smile and kiss her lips again. She gets off me, and lays down on the bed, on her back. I hover over her body and she looks at me, the look of pure lust taking over. I place a kiss on her lips, and start to create a trail down, I kiss down her cleavage, down her stomach, and over her curls. I spread her legs more, and look down. Her pink walls, covered in a shiny coat of cum, her folds soaked, I look at her and shes pleading me with her eyes. I reach out for her hand on the sheets, and lace our fingers together, resting them on her stomach. I lean down and take in her scent, the smell of Saras sex lingering around in my room, the cum dripping from her folds and falling to my sheets, little spots already forming. I lean in and place my tongue on her clit. She squeezes my hand and I smile, taking her clit between my lips and sucking on it gently.

"Oh god Tegan."

I feel her other hand grip my hair tightly and it drives me crazy, I lap at her and taste her juices for the first time, she was sweet, not bitter like Molly. I lick up and down, her body shaking under me. Her hips start to raise and I lower them back down, I want to make her last long. I gently take each fold into my mouth and suck on it, lightly biting it.

"Tegan please. . . I need to feel you . . . inside me."

I hear her moan out, I smile and lick all the way down to her entrance, I plunge my tongue into her and her legs shut close, locking me between her. I pull them apart and she tangles her fingers in my hair. I slowly plunge in and out of her, her hips slightly rising. I take my tongue out of her, and bring up my two fingers, I push them in her and she grips my hair tight. I lean my face down and slowly circle her clit with my tongue. I plunge my fingers in and out of her, the sound f her slick cum, sleeking against my fingers and her walls.

"Tegan, it's ha- oh god."

I work my fingers faster and my tongue smoother, she starts to grind her hips into my face and I feel her walls clenching my fingers hard, making my thrust a little harder to do. Suddenly I hear a knock on my door, I lift my head up and stop my thrust. Sara whimpers and grabs my face with both of her hands. She pulls me up, I keep my fingers inside her and she shakes her head.

"Please don't stop."

I look at the door, the knocking continues, 3 hard knocks. Sara starts to grind her hips back into me and I nod, resting my head into her neck, she wraps her arms around my neck, and I pump in and out.

"Tegan, you in there?"

I hear Charlies voice and I lift my head. Sara kisses my neck and whimpers.

"Please don't answer it . . ."

I kiss her cheek and nod.

Charlie knocks again and I hear Saras voice

"Im gonna cum Tee. . ."

I nod and push in harder and faster, the knock happens again and she kisses my lips, her breath rugged. I look at her and she shuts her eyes tight.

"Tegannnn!"

She yells out into the air, I feel her cum ooze onto my hand and her body starts to shake. I lean down and kiss her weak body, limp from her first orgasm. She turns her head to the side and enjoys her high.

"Shit were sorry, we'll come back later!"

I hear Charlie yell through the door, I bury my face into Saras chest.

"I love you Sar."

I lift my head up and look at her, she turns her head slowly to me, and smiles weakly.

"I love you too."

I start to pull my fingers out of her, and move them to wipe them on the sheets, when Sara grabs my wrist. She brings my fingers to her face and licks them clean, I watch in shock, it was a beautiful thing to see her taste herself, to moan and look into my eyes. I pull my fingers from her mouth and attach my lips to hers. I taste her in her saliva, I gasp and she smiles. I pull away and look at her. I brush away the sweaty strand of hairs on her forhead and gaze into her eyes. She brings her hand up to my jaw and cups it, lowering me down to her, our lips centimeters apart. She brushes her nose against mines and I smile.

"Your my everything . . ."

I whisper to her, she smiles and kisses me. She wraps her arms around my chest and holds me as close to her as possible. I roll off her and we continue to kiss on our sides. She wraps her leg around my waist and I place my hand on her thigh, feeling her goosebumps under my hot skin. I rub them up and down and she pulls away.

"Thank you . . ."

I tell her, she pushes away the hair from my face and searches it.

"For what?"

I smile and place my hand on her breasts, lightly swirling my finger around it.

"Everything Sara, I need you so much. You've become my backbone, my purpose, my motivation, my . . . my First Love."

I look at her and see the tear fall.

"Im your First Love?"

I nod my head and she sniffles.

"Your that to me . . . and so much more."

She smiles and I bury my head into her neck, taking in her scent. I couldn't sleep without her, I couldn't function without her, I couldn't live without her, in a matter of 3 weeks, I managed to fall in love, not puppy love, in love. If she were to cry, I would feel it, If she were sick, I would feel it, everything she felt, i would feel. I was in love, and it felt like what everyone did hype it up to be, except better, because it was Sara. The whole day, we lied in bed, we talked, we kissed, we cuddled, we made-out, we talked some more, kissed some more, and cuddled some more. We were attached at the hip, never wanting to be torn apart from one another.

Sara POV:

That was 10 years ago, the memory is still fresh in my mind. After our beautiful weekend, Tegans dad told her,that Monday morning that her mother had passed away over the weekend from an overdose. I held Tegan that whole day, she stayed in my room and broke down, layer by layer. He also told her that they were moving back to L.A to take care of her two little brothers, the mom had custody over. When I found that out, I broke down, she wasn't the only one crying, it was me too. We spent the whole week together, we made love everyday, or ever chance we had, and when that day came, a week after the dance, I watched as she drove away with her dad to the airport. That morning we made love, the most scariest love ever, we knew we would never see eachother again, I cried as she pushed her fingers into me, She cried as I pushed them into her, and when her father knocked on her door to grab her things. I held her as tight as I could ever imagine, I didn't know I had that strength. I couldn't let her go, but I had to. When she drove off, she looked at me through the car window, her eyes were filled with tears, and mines were too. Paulie and Charlie stayed with me that weekend, they did't want me to be alone, I felt like I would have died if they weren't there. For 2 years I cried everyday, when Tegan would text me, when she would send me pictures of her at her house, or the little phone calls we had everyday, they weren't enough. Soon we stopped texting, the phone calls stopped, and the love had day of graduation, was the first time I took a picture and smiled, a genuine smile, I smiled because I had made it, I survived the rest of highschool without her by my side. I decided to stay in London. When I went to college, I met my Emy, she was smart, beautiful, funny, and she looked like Tegan. I never got over the love that Tegan and I had, it was so strong that I just could never let it go, I still haven't. Slowly though, Emy is making me fall in love with her more and more, the love she gives me is strong too, but it doesn't compare to Tegan. Every Feb 3, I sit down in my apartment, and I drink, red wine, beer, anything, that was the day Tegan first touched me, and that was the day my life completely changed, it was the day I found out what the true meaning of love is. I still wonder what Tegan looks like, I still imagine that Emys hands are hers, after 16 years, I never fully let her go.

Im sitting down in my apartment, its Feb 1st. Im sitting down on my favorite chair, watching as the rain beats down on my patio. I love the winter, I love the smell of cookies, the sound of the rain, the cuddling, but the nights when I was alone, I hated the rain, I hated winter in London. Todays one of those days. Emys a very famous Photographer, meaning she travels around, leaves me for days at a time, yea she calls, she texts, but sometimes I just want her to hold me at night, but shes not here. I never told Emy about Tegan, I didn't want to share a memory like that with her, not because I didn't want to hurt her, but because I didn't want to hurt myself, the thought of Tegan makes my heart desolve. I hear a knock on my door and I turn around, when the knock happens again, I stand up and make my way over to my door. I look throught the peep whole and smile. I open the door and see all my friends, Ronnie and Rodney, Lizzy and her husband Michael, and my two favorites Charlie and Paulie. I smiled at them and they look at me, I was in my pajamas, not prepared to see them today. Charlie and Paulie sigh, I move and they all walk into my apartment.

"Sara, lets get you fixed up."

I close my door and look at Paulie, she walks to me and takes me in her arms. My friends were fully aware of me, and what I go through, I've called them all during the middle of the lonely nights when I had no one, just to say that I missed Tegan. So they new around this time, that it was my time to mope around the house, drink a lot of red wine, fall asleep on the couch with my hand down my pants, I was so pathetic when Emy was gone.

Paulie grabs my hand and everyone takes their seat in the living room. We walk up my stairs and head down the hall to my room. Paulie lets me walk in first, I turn to her and she closes the door.

I feel the tear slip from my eye, I miss Tegan, I missed her touch, I miss the way we were inceperable, the way we were attached at the hip. She walks up to me, sighs and wraps her arms around my back. I lean into her and cry, this isn't the first time Paulie has had to hold me, shower me, change me, she does its all the time, it was a thing for her to come and check up on me, make sure I was still alive.

"Sara, its been 10 years . . . you have to move on."

I cling to her and she pulls away, grabbing my arm. She leans me to my bathroom, and starts the water. She helps me take off my clothes and I step into the shower. She washed my body, letting me do my private parts myself, and then turned off the water. She wraped my towel around my chest and helped me back to my room. I sit on my bed and watch as she grabs my clothes and stands me up.

"Sara, whens Emy comming back?"

I sigh and put my t-shirt on.

"5 days."

She shakes her head and grabs my pants, I step into them and pull them up.

"I hate leaving you when shes not here, your happy when your with her Sar, why can't you just accept that."

I sit down on my bed and look at the ground. She was right, when Emy was around, I was okay, not exactly happy, but I was stable, I smiled, I laughed, I was close to alive. But not because I was over Tegan, but because I didn't feel alone. When Emy was gone, I really felt alone, like I had no one.

"I know . . . but you have to understand Paulie."

"Understand what Sara? Look at you, Im gonna tell you what you told me, You look like shit, Your crying over the past, you never eat anymore, Sara I understand completely, you miss her, but its time to let go. Shes somewhere in the world, living, while your hear rotting away."

I feel my heart slowly cracking down the middle, I knew she was right, everyone was right, they all said the same thing, they just never understood that I can't because I can't forget my First Love, My Everything.

I stand up and look at her, she sighs and grabs my hand, she leads me out of my room, down the stairs, and into my living room, where all my friends are. They all turn to me and smile.

"Feeling okay Sara?"

Rodney looks at me and I force a smile, for Paulie.

"Yea, I just needed to freshen up."

He nods and Paulie leads me to the couch where Charlie is. I sit down and watch as Charlie places her arms around Pualie, pulling her into her, just like Tegan used to with me. I fight back my tears and Lizzy smiles.

"Sara, Im having a birthday party for Andrew, wanna come?"

All my friends had moved on, Lizzy had two kids, a husband, a career. Ronnie and Rodney made it past highschool, married at 24, they have a house and a dog. Charlie and Paulie were engaged, their own loft, a pet cat, and that was it. They were living, and I was sitting At home 4 days out of the week, alone, without my girlfriend.

"Of course , when is it?"

She smiles at Michael and he looks at me.

"2 weeks, were gonna have it inside our house, Emy is always welcomed too."

I nod and look at the picture frame on the end table, Emys perky face in the metal frame. She made me happy, but most of all, when she was here, she made me forget.

"Thanks."

"So, I was thinking you guys, about our highschool reunion, everyones going."

Paulie looks at us and Lizzy smiles.

"I know Im so excited, I can't wait to see everyone."

While everyone talks, I look out to my patio, I just wanted to sit their and let the rain hit me. As the night went on, we all talked, we all laughed, we all hugged, we all drank, then by 1:20 in the morning, I was alone again. In my bed, letting the silent tears run down my face. Memories flash through my mind.

_"Does is hurt baby?"_

I trail my hands down my naked body, her hands were mine.

_"Tegan, it feels so good."_

I push 3 fingers into myself and gasp, the image of her on top of me taking over. I moan as I pump in and out of myself, feeling my fingers curl inside me. Minutes later, after cumming and screaming her name at the top of my lungs, I curl into a ball, pulling the blankets over my whole body. I was a mess, I cried, I cried until my tears couldn't come out anymore, I cried until I finally fell alseep.

I flutter my eyes open and look at the ceiling, memories of last night shake me head. When I feel the matress shift, I turn to my side and see Emy. My eyes grow wide as she looks right at me, fully clothed,smiling.

"Hey hunny."

I look at her in shock.

"When did you get back?"

She smiles and moves a piece of hair out of my face.

"Couple hours ago, I didn't want to wake you. They canceled my photoshoot so I caught the next flight."

I feel my loneliness drift away and she smiles and wraps her arms around my body, pulling me into her. I snuggle into her neck and she removes the covers from my body. I blush and she smiles. She leans down and takes my nipple into her mouth. I moan and place my fingers into her hair, lightly tugging on it. In the relationship, Emy was the top, I was the bottom, it was very rare that Emy let me touch her, only on special occassions, like my birthday, or christmas shit like that, but it killed me not to. When I would try she would shake her head, she loved pleasuring me, she just didn't like to recieve it as much.

She trails he kisses down my stomach and stops at my belly button. I look down at her and she smiles, I push her head down and she smashes into my core, licking at my slit up and down. I arch my back and feel my body shake a little. She plunges her tongue into me and I gasps, closing my legs on her face.

"Fuck Sara, everytime seriously?"

I feel her tongue stop and I look down, she shakes her head and pulls my legs apart, She holds them down and continues. I moan and my breath starts to heave. One thing Emy hated was having my legs close on her, she just hated it, but it was something I couldn't control. She keeps licking and plunges, I feel my walls tighten and I grab at the sheets.

"Im gonna cum Emy!"

She nods and I feel her plunge into me 2 more times, and I cum.

"Fuuhhhh."

My body goes limp and I turn my head to the side, enjoying my high. I feel her crawl up my body and smile at me, licking her lips. I turn to her and see my 16 year old Tegan, her little mullet, her labret, her hazel eyes, her thin eyebrows. I blink and see Emy again. She leans down and kisses me, her kisses weren't like Tegans, they were rushed, they were just different. She pulls away and smiles at me.

"Come with me to town, Im gonna go shopping, and I have to check out some new joint for Ink Magazine, they want me to take pictures of a new Tattoo shop."

I sigh and she shakes her head.

"You have to get out of the house Sara, when Im here you stay here, when Im not here you stay here. When was the last time you left the house?"

I look at her and shrug.

"2 weeks?"

She shakes her head and grabs my arms.

"Lets go, your going."

I let her sit me up and she walks to my closet, grabbing a maroon and white baseball shirt, some jeans, and my maroon converse. When Tegan left, maroon became my favorite color, I have tons of clothes with it, shoes with it, everything. She stands me up and changes me, I felt like a vegetable, I had someone to shower me, change me, just do everything for me. When she changed me, and combed my hair, she grabed her camera, keys and wallet. One thing Emy did was take her camera everywhere. It kind bugged me, but it was something she loved, so I didn't mind. We get into her car and she drives out of the parking lot and down the highway. Town was 20 minutes away, as we got onto the road, I reached for the CD player and poped in Now, Now- Thread album.

"You really like them huh?"

I nod and look out the window, the rain stopping, only the gray dark clouds taking over. When we pull into town she parks in front of a diner, and we gets off the car.

"I want you to eat something okay?"

"Emy Im not hungry."

I walk onto the sidewalk, and she grabs my hand, leading me up to the diner.

"You need to eat, your getting to skinny."

She opens the door and I realize that there is no winning with her.

"How many?"

The boy asks me.

"2"

He nods and grabs two menus.

"Follow me."

I walk behind Emy and look at everyone eat, their personal conversations, all in one room. We get to our table and I sit down, Emy sits across from me and hands me a menu. I take it and look through it.

"So, wanna know why the shoot got canceled?"

I look up from my menu and nod.

"The two models were sleeping together and had a huge breakup, so the called off the phototshoot."

She shakes her head and looks at her Menu.

"What are you gonna get?"

I ask her, she smiles and looks at her menu.

"A burger, you?"

I look around and find the only thing that looks good.

"A salad."

"No, get something with fat on it Sara."

"Emy I want a salad."

"You know I try to help you, your getting skinnier everyday Sara, you need to eat."

"How you never see me everyday Emy!?"

She looks down and then looks at me. I sigh and fold my menu back up, placing it on the table.

"Whats wrong with you, your not the same girl I fell in love with years ago Sar, you were fun, you were happy."

Thats was all true, I was happy because she was still in school. We were a young couple still enjoying the first years of a relationship, she was making me foget, I would have forgotten too, if she didn't start traveling around, leaving me alone with my thoughts and memories to haunt me.

"Im just . . . Im sorry Emy. Can we just forget this please, I just want to spend some time with you, now that your here okay?"

She smiles weakly and reaches over the table, linking our hands together.

"I love you Sara, please remember that."

I nod and the waitress comes.

"Hello, My name is Amy, I'll be your server today, can I get you started with some drinks?"

"2 cokes."

"Were ready to order as well."

She nods and looks at me.

"Can we have two cheeseburger specials."

I look at Emy and she smiles.

"Sure, that'll be all?"

I nod my head and hand her our menus. She walks away and I look at Emy.

"Thank you."

She whispers, I nod and squeeze her hand, before pulling it back to my lap.

"So whats the tattoo shop thing about?"

I ask her, she smiles and the waitress comes back with our drinks. She sets them down and walks away again.

"Well, Its for Ink, Its some Tattoo Shop, some girl opened up, shes supposed to be really good, so they want me to take pictures of her shop, and maybe of her giving someone a tattoo, but its not set yet, I have to accept it first, thats why I wanna go check it out."

"Where is it at?"

I ask her, taking a sip from my drink.

"Couple blocks down, we can walk right?"

I nod and she smiles.

"Whats the name of the Shop?"

She looks at me and makes a wierd face.

"_Hart_-y Tattoos."


	19. Chapter 19

Authors Note: Wow lots of Reviews on the last Chapter, thank you. I understand 10 years is a while, but thats what pulls the whole story together. And to those who cried, Did you listen to the song with it? If so did it make it ten times worse, because its all I listen to now that I write about them older. APPEARANCES : Tegan looks like she did in Get Along, her hair down to her shoulders, Sara has a bowl cut, Emy looks like Emy always does. Im hoping I can get good feedback from this Chapter, Hopefully I can post Chapter 20 tomorrow. REVIEW & ENJOY :D

Chapter 19: What Happens Now

Sara POV:

When the waitress brought our food, I was hesitant. It didn't look good, it looked so unhealthy, but I ate it. Right now Emys taking care of the bill. Im in the bathroom, I look at myself in the mirror and study my face. I lost so much weight, my eyes had dark circles under them, my skin looked so pale, I looked horrible. I look at my new haircut, Emy thinks its pretty funky, but I like my bowl cut, it made me look different. Emy loved my long hair, she loved to pull on it, wrap it around her hands, she just loved it. When I cut it, she didn't like it, but now she has no choice. I hear a light tap on the door and I look at it.

"Just a minute."

I turn on the water and wash my hands, squeezing a large amount of soap on my palms and rubbing them together. I rinse them off, and grab two paper towels drying my hands, and throwing them away. I open the door and smile at the elderly woman, I walk down the little hall, and make my way to the front of the restraunt. I walk up to Emy and she smiles.

"Ready?"

I nod and she grabs my hand, we walk out of the diner, and she smiles at me.

"So shopping first?"

I laugh and she smiles, we cross the street and she walks into a store. She looks around the clothes, and I make my way to the jewelry. I smile at all the little fake diamonds, the cute little necklaces.

"Can I help you with something?"

I smile at the girl and shake my head.

"Just tell me if you want to see anything."

I nod and she turns away. I keep scimming throught the glass, when I see a familiar pendent.

"Excuse me?"

She turns back around and nods her head.

"Can I see that necklace right there next to the one with the little heart."

She pulls it up and out of the glass, she hands it to me and I smile. It was the same exact one I wore the night of Winter Formal, I wore it everyday intil Tegan left, I gave it to her. She was the one to put it on me, she was the one to take it off me. I look at it and see the memories, us in my dorm, her arms around my stomach as she looked at me in the mirror, kissing my cheek. I fee my eyes start to water, and then feel a hand on my back.

"Hey, theres nothing here."

Emy whispers, so the girl won't hear her, I look at her and she smiles.

"Can I buy this real quick then we'll go."

She looks at the necklace and eyes it.

I look at the girl and smile. I pull out my wallet and hand her the exact change. The girl puts the necklace in a little bag and hands it to me. I smile and Emy grabs my hand, walking out of the store. I look down at the bag in my hand and smile, this was something I had to buy, may not be the original, but it was the closest to it. She pulls me into a shoe store and I sit down on the little couch, watching her look at the shoes.

"Sara these ones?"

I look at the shoes and shake my head, she laughs and goes back to looking. I look down and reach into the bag, grabbing my necklace. I feel my heart slowly melt as I unhook the little clasps and bring it around my neck, I bring it down so I can see the clasps. I hook them together and smile, feeling the chain hang down my neck. I grab the little back stud and look at it.

"So many memories . . ."

"I think I give up on the shopping idea, I kinda just want to go home now, so lets go check out that shop really quick and go home yea? Spend some time together."

I nod my head and stand up. She grabs my hand and leads me out the store. As we walk down the street, I look around the town of London, so many different faces, so many different people, but yet they all blended in with the crowd.

"How much further?"

She points down the street and I don't see anything. I shrug it off and keep walking. I look down to the ground and bring my free hand up to my necklace, holding the little black stud between my fingers. I bring it up to my mouth and smile against it. I keep my eyes on the ground and look at the cracks in the cement, each one a different story, a different time. I felt my body tense when Emy squeezes my hand.

"Here it is."

I look up and see the shop, 2 stores away.

"Hart-y Tattoos"

I smiled at the name, it was pretty funky, but had a little ring to it, it was unique. I nod and we walk pass the two stores, We get in front of the shop and I look in. A couple of boxes out, but it was obvious that the shop was up and running.

"When did they open this?"

Emy looks at me and shrugs.

"About 3 weeks ago, but the grand opening was last week."

I nod and she leads me inside the doors. The little bell rings and I laugh at how original that was. I look around the Maroon room, people sitting down on the chairs waiting, the girl in the front desk on her computer, the walls covered with pictures of Art, abstract, basic, everything. I look to the back of the room and see a huge black curtain seperating the tattoo room, from the waiting room.

I tug on Emys hand and she looks at me.

"Im gonna sit down, you go talk."

She nods and I turn around taking a seat near the window. I look at the people sitting down waiting, then up to Emy whos talking to the lady in the front desk. Emy nods her head and turns around, walking back to me. She sits down next to me and smiles.

"A couple minutes."

I nod and smile at her.

"Im happy your back Em, I missed you."

She smiles and leans in, kissing me. It was the truth, I loved Emy of course, And I always missed her, but I still always felt a certain emptyness. She pulls away and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Maybe one day we can get matching tattoos huh hunny?"

I look down to the 2 of my manu tattoos, I got them in college. I laugh and smile.

"I think I have enough, 8 it plenty."

She laughs and I kiss her forhead.

"I like when your happy Sara, I like to hear you laugh ."

She lifts her head and I smile weakly, she always did love my giggle. I lean in and capture her lips in a kiss again, sliding my tongue into her mouth, she moans and I smile.

"Emy Storey?"

Emy looks up and the girl at the front desk motions for her to go into the back. Emy nods and stands up, she grabs my hand and pulls me up, I follow her as we walk across the floor. A guy walks out from the back and I look at his arm, a huge anchor with beautiful writitng, the girl in the front desk pulls him over and starts to bandage it up. Emy pulls open the curtain and we look into the empty room, the chair propped, the ink gun still out, more art on the walls, and 2 chairs. Emy sits down in one of them, and pulls me onto her lap. I laugh and lean down, placing a kiss on her lips. She pulls away and smiles at me.

"So about those matching tattoos?"

I laugh and hear a door open, I lift my head up and see the girl turned around, I stand up and Emy does too. I look at Emy and make sure she looks okay. When I lift my head, the girl turns around, a paper towel drying/covering her face. I look down to her arms and see them covered in tattoos. She looks down and walks towards us, she stops drying her face and looks up.

I freeze. The familiar face, I feel my heart stop and she looks at me.

"Sara?"

I feel my body go numb and mt eyes roll to the back of my head.

When I wake up, I look up at the ceiling, the first thing I see. I try to remember what happened but my head hurts. I look around the empty room and remember. Emy and I went shopping, came to the tattoo shop, I seen Tegan. I saw her, she was in front of me, she was here. I look around the room and start to tear up. I was alone again, Tegan was gone. It was like I saw her, what she looked like now. I put my head back down and start to cry, my tears falling freely. I hear a girl talking, then the curtains open. I keep my eyes closed and keep breathing.

"Sar?"

I hear her voice, her too familiar voice. I shake my head, my minds playing tricks on me. I feel my cheeks start to get wetter, I rub the tears and feel a hand on my forhead. I take my hands away and look up. She was there again.

"Sara, please don't cry."

I shake my head again, begging to please leave my thoughts.

"Why are you doing this to me . . ."

I pray, why was god doing this to me, making me suffer.

I feel her arms wrap around my body and I open my eyes, her familiar coconut shampoo filling my nostrils. I wrap my arms around her neck and she burys her head into my shoulder.

"Is it really you?"

I ask through sobs, she nods her head and I can't help but laugh and cry at the same time. My mind wasn't playing tricks on me, she was really here. I cling to her and she rubs my back. I cry into her and she kisses my cheek, her familiar lips burning into my skin, knowing their shape, knowing their touch by memory.

"Its you . . ."

I cry into her neck.

"Its me Sar, Tegan."

She pulls away and looks at me, her face looks the same, everything the same, except for her hair, no more mullet, a cute little bob. I blink my eyes and she smiles, a tear rolling down her cheek. She sits down in her chair and I sit up. I bring my hands to my face and close my eyes.

"You should lay back down."

I smile at the memories of me and her, laying down in her bed, cuddling, thunderstorms, love making. Then I feel my sadness and anger wash over me. I turn to her and she looks at my tears.

"Why did you stop calling . . ."

She looks down and I get off the chair, I stand up and feel my body get dizzy. I stumble and Tegan catches me, I push her back and look at her in her eyes.

"You just stopped . . ."

She shakes her head and looks at me.

"You wont understand what I've been through Sara. . ."

I shake my head and look at her. I was the only one who understood, I was the only one who cared, and I was the only one who stayed, she left. She looks up and I see her familair watery eyes, she sobs and looks at me.

"Sara . . ."

I shake my head and look down. I should be happy to see her, I should be running up to her, holding her in my arms, hugging her with all my might, but I can't help my anger now. Shes seen me, now what, do we just forget that we saw eachother? Do we forget about eachother, what do I do. . .

Tegan POV:

I never forgot about her, I still think about her everyday of my life, she's my first love, shes still my everything. I remember when my dad told me my mom passed away, Sara never left my side, she was there, never once letting me cry without her. Then when my dad told me we were moving back to L.A, my heart was broken. I made sure that our last week together was filled with everything I wanted to give her for the rest of our lives, but on the day that I left, Sara and I had the most heartbreaking sex, we both cried cause we knew we would never see eachother again. We new that it was the end, and when I drove off, I watched as she broke down into Charlie arms, her tears hurt me, like I said when she cried, I felt it. When I got back to L.A I tried to keep in touch with her, but it got to hard for me, I started to fuck up in school, hanging around with the wrong people, getting high, doing every single drug, overdosing once in front of my little brothers. I didn't know how to deal with everything, My mom gone, my dad married Lucy, and I didn't have the one person I needed most to hold me, Sara. When I hit 18, I moved in my my Aunt Barbie, she took me in and her husband was a tattoo artist. I always wanted to be a tattoo artists, but I never new what to do, He showed m. He showed me everything, I stayed with them for a while and he offered me a job in his shop. I took it, people let my sample on them and soon I was a big hit around L.A. Just recently, I wanted to come back, London became my home for 3 years. When I bought my shop, I spent all my money that I didn't have enough to by or rent and apartment,so im staying in the back room of my shop. But despite everything I've been through, I still never forgot about Sara, and now that shes here.

"You just stopped everything Tegan."

I shake my head and walk to her.

"You wouldn't understand . . ."

She looks at me and I bring my hand up to her jaw, she moves her hand away and looks at me. I take a step back and she wipes her tears, I hear her friends voice and I turn around, walking back to my chair.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

I look down and start to change the needle for my next customer.

"Fine . . ."

My heart breaking, I know Sara still loves me, she looked at me like I was unreal, like It was all just a dream that she had. Truth is, I have those moments to, where I fall asleep with my hands down my pants, thinking about me and her in my room, the first time we touched eachother. We were eachothers first love, you don't just forget about them, you remember them.

"Hey Im sorry about this, I'll accept the deal, maybe we can talk about it some other time?"

I hear her friend talk to me. I wipe my eyes really quick and turn around.

"Yea, sounds great. Just get her home, she needs to take a nap."

I tell her , Sara looks at me and I know shes remembering our naps.

"It was nice meeting you, just drop by anytime."

I look at Sara when I say anytime, I want her to know that I mean Anytime. Emy nods and grabs Saras hand, I look at their hands I eye them, friends don't hold hands.

Sara POV:

Im in my bed, looking up at the ceiling. This isn't happening, Tegans back. Shes here, but shes not mines anymore. Im with Emy, I couldn't hurt Emy, after all I put her through, It wouldn't be fair. I see her walk into the room with a tray, a cup of tea, honey, spoon, and two little white pills. She sets it down on my nightstand and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Hey, feeling better?"

I nod my head and she hands me the tea. I take a sip and feel my body relax.

"Sara . . . I know your going to get mad but, they called me for a photoshoot up in Glasgow."

I sigh, when I needed her the most, she wasn't going to be here, I needed her to hold me, to let my cry into her body, let my tears melt into her skin.

"Its fine Emy . . ."

She pust her hand on my thigh and tries to speak.

"Im not in the mood, just go its fine."

She sighs and sits up, she walks to the closet and gets out her suitcase. After 1 hour of packing in silence, me just watching her, Im alone again. I try my best to get comfortable, but no position works. I turn to my side and look out my balcony doors. The rain splatting down on our furniture. I turn on my back and feel my eyes start to water. What was I going to do? My life was already falling apart, then Tegan shows up and I feel happy and mad at the same time. But most of all im confused. Confused to a certain point that I don't know whether to cry or punch a wall, to be happy and singing with birds, or calling up my girlfriend. I curl up into a little ball and pull the blankets over my head. I close my eyes and let the sleep take me.

Its been 2 days since I've left my apartment. Im still in the same clothes I was in 2 days ago when I saw Tegan, Im still in the same spot, the only time I've gotton up is to go pee, but thats it. Its 9:30 in the morning, and its about time for my to start crying. The tears don't hurt when they come out anymore, its just been a routine for the last two days. I bury my head into my pillow and hear a knock on my door. I groan and hear it open, I never did remember to lock doors.

"Sara?"

I hear Charlie call out, I stay under my blankets and hear her footsteps. My door creeks and then I feel my matress sink. The covers get removed and Im looking at a tired Charlie.

"Why haven't you answered your phone? We've been calling and texting you like crazy for the past two days."

I look up at Charlie and she searches my face.

"Whats wrong? Feeling down again."

I sigh and sit up.

"Theres something I have to show you, would you mind driving me into town?"

She shakes her head and I get out of bed.

"Just let me shower."

She nods her head and I make my way into my bathroom. I close my door and look into the mirror. I looked bad, for once I was hungry, for once I wanted to go out, I wanted to see her. Not like this though, I turn on the steaming hot shower and step in. The water hits my back and I feel my body relax for the first time in two days. I quickly wash my body and hair, not wanting Charlie to wait. I turn off the water and step out, I grab my towel and dry my body off. I brush my teeth, fix my hair and walk out of the bathroom.

I walk passed Charlie and she looks at me.

"Sara, are you okay?"

I look in my closet and grab my old smiths band t-shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and my maroon chucks. I toss them to the bed and Charlie turns around. I grab my bra and underwear slipping them on.

"You'll understand why Im not okay when I show you."

She sighs and I pull up my pants. I button them up and pull on my t-shirt.

"Okay, you can look."

She turns back around and looks at me.

"Okay, but whatever happens, I need to pick up Paulie from work at 3:30."

I nod my head and tie my shoes. I walk to my closet and grab a maroon hoodie and my wallet. I walk back to the nightstand and grab my phone. I look at Charlie and she nods.

"Ready?"

She stands up and follows me out the door. We get to her car and she starts it.

"Where too?"

"Town."

She nods and drives off into the street. As the car wheels rub against the street, the rain from last night makes the highway look misty. I look at Charlie and she sighs.

"I want you to know . . . Paulie and I are worried about you Sara."

I look back out the window and remember Tegans face from 2 days ago, the tears in her eyes. I feel my eyes start to water, I feel Charlie grab my hand and squeeze it. I turn to her and she looks into my watery eyes. She pulls over and stops the car, She leans over and hugs me tight. Without sobbing, I let my tears slide down my cheeks and sink into her sweater.

"I love you Sara, if you ever need me Im here."

I nod and sniffle, she pulls away and looks me in the eye.

"Promise me you'll talk to me?"

I nod my head and she wipes the tears from my face. I smile weakly and she smiles back. She turns on her blinker and gets back onto the highway. As we drive, Charlie never let go of my hand, her and Paulie became my best friends, the only friends that have seen me at my worst. One time they even had to shower me, look at my naked body, change me, the whole package, even sleep with me, I slept in the middle, while they slept on each side. I was their child with nightmares, and they were the over carinf parents, they've been with me through thick and thin.

We exit the highway and get into town. She drives down the streets and I take a deep breath. Was I ready to see her? Was I ready to face her after what happened? Either way I was going to do it, Now that I new she was here, I needed to see her.

"So what exactly are we looking for here?"

I look out the window and see a parking space.

"Just park right here."

She nods and pulls into a parking space, after 2 minutes of her perfecting it, she finally turns off the car and looks at me. I hear the rain on the windshield and I look at her.

"Might wanna put your hood on."

She puts it on and we get out of her car. I get to her side and look down. I grab Charlies hand and squeeze it tight. We walk across the street and get onto the sidewalk. I see the shop lights on and I turn to Charlie.

"This is why Im not okay anymore Charlie."

I lead her to the shop window and she looks in.

"You want to get a tattoo?"

I shake my head and open the door, the maroon walls slowly killing me. I walk up to the woman in the front desk and she smiles.

"Hi, can we go back really quickly?"

She looks at us and eyes us.

"Were not gonna get a tattoo."

She sighs and looks at her watch.

"5 minutes."

I nod my head and squeeze Charlies hand. I look at her and she looks confused. I open the black curtain and step inside, Tegans sitting down on her chair, tattoo gun in hand. Charlies eyes grow wide and she looks at me. I smile weakly and Charlie gasps. Tegan looks up from the thigh of the girls leg and looks at us.

"Tegan!"

I see Tegans face light up, she puts the gun down and stands up, running up to Charlie. They hug eachother tightly and I watch them. I bite my lip and see Tegans face on Charlies shoulder. They pull away and Charlie shakes her head.

"Your back man."

Tegan nods and hugs her again. The girl huffs and Tegan pulls away.

"Let me finish with her and we'll get some lunch yea?"

Charlie laughs and walks back. I look at Charlie and she smiles at me, she sits down and then realizes why I brang her hear. She looks at me and grabs my hand.

"Were gonna wait outside."

Tegan looks at me and sighs.

"Okay . . ."

Charlie stands me up and opens the curtain, we walk out across the waiting room and outside the front door. She turns to me and looks at me shaking her head. She wraps her arms around my body and I cling to her, not crying, just needing her to hold me. She rubs my back and kisses my head.

"I didn't know . . . how come you didn't tell us?"

I shrug and she kisses my head again.

"Look if you don't wanna go to lunch with us, its fine, I won't go either."

I shake my head and look at her.

"No, Im fine . . . Im just so confused as to what to say or do you know."

It was true, I was supposed to be crying, I was supposed to be breaking down. She was the reason I was all fucked up, why wasn't I crying? because for those two days I stood in bed alone, I had cried everything away. Of course it hurt me to see her, it hurt seconds ago too, but I just have to be strong. 10 Years, 10 years of moping, crying, I needed to stop.

"Are you sure?"

I nod and she smiles. I smile and she laughs.

"I haven't seen that in a while."

I laugh again and she hugs me one last time.

"I ment it Sara, Im here."

I nod and she pulls away.

The door opens and the girl that Tegan was working on, walks out of the shop. She eyes us as she makes her way past us, I look at her and she keeps walking down the street. Charlie turns to the shop and I can see Tegan from the corner of my eye, shes talking to the girl in the front desk. She highfives her after laughing with her and walks to the door. I turn around and look out to the street. The door opens and that little bell rings. I chuckle and hear Charlie.

"Its so good to see you Tee."

I hear Tegan laugh and the sound of them hitting eachothers backs, ring through my ears.

"You too."

Her voice hasn't changed, its still the same deep yet girlish voice. I smile, remembering her morning voice, she always sounded like a man.

"Hey Sara."

I open my eyes and turn around. Charlies looking at me, I lean in and hug her like a friend, she hugs me back and I smile.

"Hi Tegan."

Charlie smiles and I smile back.

"So Ediths Cafe?"

Charlie asks Tegan, Tegan nods and we all start to walk down the street. I let Charlie go in the middle so she can talk to Tegan. The rain starts up again and I pull my hood back on. I keep my head down and look at the ground.

I can hear Charlie and Tegan mumbling.

"Sara want my jacket?"

I hear Tegans voice and I sigh.

"No Im fine."

I hear her sigh and Charlie looks at me.

"You okay?"

She whispers and I look at her .

"Yea."

She nods and gives my hand a quick squeeze. I love Charlie, of course Paulie too, but when Charlie would suprise me at my house, random visits to see if I was okay, we would talk, she would hold me, she was my best friend.

We get to the front of Ediths Cafe and Tegan opens the door. Charlie walks in and I stop.

"You can go ahead."

I tell her, she sighs and looks at Charlie.

"Can you give us a minute?"

Charlie looks at me and I nod. She nods and closes the door. Tegan turns to me and looks at me.

"Your seriously gonna do this Sara?"

"Do what Tegan?"

I wasn't even aware I was doing anything, I was trying my best not to look at her, If I did I would see her watery eyes, I couldn't do it. I tried my best not to speak to her, if I did memories of her "I Love You's" would pass through my mind, I was protecting myself.

"This, I came back and your not gonna say anything to me? Not a how are you, not how have you been?"

I sigh and look down.

"Tegan can we just get inside, Im sorry If I came off that way okay?"

She looks down and shakes her head, she opens the door and waits. I walk in and look around, taking off my hood.

"Shes right there."

Tegan points to Charlie and I smile at her walking to the table. I sit down and Charlie looks at me.

"Everything okay?"

I nod and open my menu. Tegan sits down and takes off her jacket. I look at her arms, so many tattoos, I only had 8, she had her arms filled. She looks at me and catches me looking, I look back down to my menu and look at everything. In the corner of my eye, I see the waitress comming over, she smiles and looks at us.

"What can I get you today?"

I look at Charlie and she smiles.

"I'll take a coke."

She turns to me and I smile.

"Coffee, cream and sugar on the side, and a water please"

She nods and looks at Tegan. I see her look at her arms and smirk. She put her pencil on the ink and Tegan looks at her.

"Those are real nice."

Tegan looks at her up and down, she smiles and looks at the ink.

"Coke please."

The girl nods and walks away, I look at Tegan and watch her as she checks out the girl. My phone starts to vibrate and I pull it out of my pocket.

"I'll be back."

I tell Charlie, she eyes me and I look at her.

"Emy."

She nods and I press the phone to my ear. I walk outside and lean down on the window.

"Sara?"

"Yea?"

"Baby I miss you . . . are you feeling better?"

I look back inside and see Tegan looking at me, I look back to the street and smile.

"Yea, I just felt dizzy that day, when are you comming home?"

I needed her here, I needed her to make me forget that Tegans only 20 minutes away from my house. She sighs and I look at the ground.

"Thats what I was calling about . . . they want me to stay for a little longer."

"How long is that Emy?"

She sighs and alll the hope in my lungs is gone.

"4 Days longer, Sara its a really good job, they wanna pay me double."

Emy loved photography, thats how we met, I took a photography class for a semester and she was the start pupil of the class, always acing her projects, thats how I started to like her. I know she loves her job, and Im glad she does, but I would like her to spend time with me.

"Okay, just . . . call my every night before bed. Please Emy."

"I will babe, what are you doing right now?"

"Im with Charlie, were having lunch."

"Tell her I said Hey, I have to go baby, but I promise I'll call you everynight, I love you."

I look at the street, cars passing by.

"Love you too, goodluck."

I hang up and put my phone in my pocket. A couple walks past me and I look at them her hand in his pocket, his arm around her shoulder, the other holding their umbrella, I smile and turn back around. I open the door and walk back inside, making my way back to the table. When I sit down, Charlie hands me my coffee, and water. I smile at her and start to mix my coffee.

"So Emy huh?"

I look at Tegan and take a sip of my coffee.

"Yea, by the way she said Hey Charlie."

Charlie nods and I look back at Tegan. I look down and watch my coffee mix.

"So your gay?"

I sigh and Charlie looks at me.

"Yea I am Tegan."

She nods and takes a drink of her soda. The girl comes back and looks at us.

"What can I get for you?"

"Im gonna have the BLT, make the bacon extra crispy please."

Charlie hands her Menu to her and smiles, the turns to me and I look down.

"Can I just have a chicken ceaser Salad, with extra crutons?"

She nods and looks at Tegan. Tegan licks her lips and smiles.

"I'll have just a turkey sandwich."

I roll my eyes and give the girl my menu. She looks at me and eyes me, annoyed that i ruined their little eye gazing session. I smile and look down. I new what she was doing, shes mad because I won't talk to her, because I won't look at her directly in the eye.

"So, how have you been Tee?"

Charlie tries to lighten up the mood, I fiddle with my hands and look down.

"Alright, getting by you know."

Charlie nods and smiles.

"Guess what?"

Tegan laughs and Charlie nudges me.

"Paulie and I are engaged."

I look up and see Tegans face, she looks shocked and happy.

"Your still together?"

I chuckle a little, always catching myself saying that too.

"You can't forget your first love man."

I look at Tegan and she looks at me, we stare at eachother, I know shes thingking about it too. I look down and shift in my chair.

"Shit Im sorry."

Charlie looks at us and I shake my head, smiling as best as I could.

"Its fine, were all adults now."

I look at Tegan and she sighs, looking down.

"Yea. . ."

The feeling comes back, my heart wants to spill out every tear, every memory, every love making, everything. I close my eyes and shake them away. I hear the clanging of plates and I open them. I look and see our food on our table. I look at Tegan, expecting to see her check out the girl, whos obviously flirting with her, she keeps her head down and the girl walks away. She grabs her sandwich and takes a bite from it. I look down to my food and push back my sleeves.

"That a nice Tatt, who did it?"

I look at the one on my wrists and look at Tegan.

"A friend of mines."

She nods and looks at it. I look back down to my salad and grab my fork, sticking it into the lettuce and crutons. The first food I've eaten in 2 days. I hum as I taste the dressing.

"Sara, when was the last time you ate?"

Charlie looks at me and I look up, Their both staring at me, mostly Tegan.

"Im fine Charlie."

_Don't do this in front of her Charlie . . . please_

She shakes her head and Tegan looks at me more.

"How long Sara?"

I look up and she look concerned, she looks like she wants to know now.

"2 days."

Tegan shakes her head lightly and looks down. I sit back in my chair and Charlie sighs.

"Sara does this all the time Tegan."

I look at Charlie and she shakes her head.

"Im sorry . . . but its true."

I look down and feel my eyes start to water.

"Why?"

Tegans voice was harsh, it was cold, it made me jump.

"I just don't worry about it . . ."

I hear her chair screech and I look up, she walks to the girl over at the register and starts to talk to her.

I look at Charlie and she sighs.

"I didn't mean to do it like that, but its true Sara."

I bring my palm to my forhead and close my eyes, praying this would all just be a dream. I hear a clang and I open my eyes. Tegan walks to her seat and sits down. She doesn't look at me, she takes a bite from her sandwich. I look down and see a bowl of red jello. I stare at it, I haven't had jello since highschool, since Tegan. I look at her and she looks at me, her eyes piercing into mines.

"I know that that's the only thing you'll eat alot of."

I look back down and grab one of the cubes, I place it onto my tongue and chew it, so many memories. I close my eyes as I swallow the slimy stuff. For the rest of Lunch none of us talked, I ate all the jello and ate my whole salad. Tegan kept looking up, making sure I was eating it.

"Can I get anything else for you?"

The waitress ask us, Charlie and I shake our head and Tegan nods.

"Can you get me a box of Jello please? I'll pay whatever its fine."

The girl nod and walks away. Tegan stands up and smiles.

"Its my treat guys don't worry."

"Thanks man, wait till everyone hears your back, family reunion."

Charlie laughs and I look at Tegan.

"Thanks."

She smiles weakly and nods.

"No problem."

The girl comes back and hands Tegan the box, Tegan hands it to me, and I take it. She walks away and heads to the register, settling the bill. I stand up and Charlie smiles.

"This was interesting."

I eye her and she shrugs.

"Its not like its not noticable Sara, you look like a walking stick."

I push in my chair and start to walk to the door. I wait outside for them and notice the rains getting worse then before. I pull my hood on and hear the door open. I turn around and Charlie puts her hood on. Tegans reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her maroon beanie. I laugh and she looks at me.

"You still have that?"

She smiles weakly and nods.

"Never go anywhere without my beanie."

I smile and she puts it on. We all start to walk back to Tegans shop, the rain making us wet. When we finally do, Tegan smiles and opens the door. We all walk in to her empty shop and she walks into the backroom. We follow her and Charlie smiles.

"Give me a free tattoo."

She jokes, Tegan smiles and looks at her.

"Sure, what do you want?"

Charlie laughs and looks at me, I smile and she smiles big.

"I was thinking Paulies name, making on my arm."

Tegan nods and pats her seat. Charlie smiles and sits down. I walk up to her and shake my head.

"Are you sure about this?"

She nods and looks at me.

"Paulie and I have been through everything together, 12 years I've been with her, I know shes not going anywhere, and neither am I."

I smile and lean down, kissing her forhead. She smiles and I make my way back to the chair.

"If you want, you can come sit on the counter Sara, so you won't be alone."

I turn around and nod. I walk back to the counter and climb up it, setting my bum down. Tegan rolls in her chair, next to me and grabs the ink gun. I watch her as she washes her hand, puts on some gloves and changes the needle.

She turns to me and smiles sweetly, I smile back and she looks at Charlie.

"So you want it freehand right, regular color?"

Charlie nods and Tegan nods, grabs the little ink and sets it down on the tray. She grabs a razor and gives it to Charlie.

"Shave where you want me to do it, bathrooms in the back."

Charlie grabs the razor and gets up, walking through a door, leavin Tegan and I alone for the first time.

Tegan finishes setting everything up and I take off my jacket. She turns to me and smiles.

"I thought you only had those two?"

I look down to my skin, some patches with ink. I shake my head and she stands up.

"Can I see them?"

I nod and roll up my sleeves. She grabs my arm and I feel the same spark I felt all those years ago, the same spark that made me jolt. She traces her hands over all the ink, smiling at some of them. I look at them and remember getting them.

"Their nice, real nice."

I smile and she sits back down.

"And yours?"

She looks down to her arms, almost fully covered. She scims them all over and looks at me.

"Mines what"

"When did you get them?"

She smiles and looks down.

"After higschool."

I nod and Charlie comes back. She sits on the chair and shows Tegan her arm, Tegan nods and grabs the ink gun. She starts it up and grabs a couple of things to clean the spot. She looks at Charlie and smiles.

"Hold still."

Charlie nods, and I watch as Tegan pays her full attention to Charlies skin, free handing Paulies name in a beautiful font. After 45 minutes, Tegan sets down the gun and smiles.

"Done."

Charlie sits up and looks into the mirror behind me. I smile, Tegan was good, she free handed it, it came out looking like a perfect stamp. Tegan takes off her gloves and looks at me.

"You too?"

I laugh and shake my head, she laughs and nods.

"Shit what time is it?"

Charlie looks at me and I pull out my phone.

"1:30?"

She sighs and looks at me.

"Well Im gonna get going, I gotta go feed Mindy, You know Paulie gets mad when I don't."

I laugh and Tegan eyes her.

"You have a kid?"

Charlie shakes her head and scratches the back of her head.

"Mindys Paulies cat."

Tegan chuckles and I do too.

"Ready?"

I look at Tegan and she puts her head down.

"Yea, your gonna drop me off right?"

She nods and I climb off the counter.

"I have to wrap it, hold on."

Charlie stops, and Tegans walks to the front of the shop. I look at Charlies tattoo and smile.

"It looks really good."

I nod and she smiles big.

"I can't wait to show Paulie, then to tell her who did it, shes gonna flip."

I laugh and Tegan walks back in. She places the wrap on Charlies arm and looks at her.

"Alright your all set."

Charlie nods and hugs her.

"You have to come over sometime, Pualie needs to see you man. Come over tomorrow for Dinner yea?"

I look at Tegan and she smiles.

"Yea sure."

"Good what time can you be available.?"

Tegan shakes her head.

"Anytime, I don't work tomorrow. Can you just pick me up? I don't have a car."

Charlie nods and Tegan smiles.

"Okay be ready by 6, you too Sara."

I nod my head and Charlie hugs Tegan again.

"See you tomorrow."

Tegan nods and I walk behind Charlie, Tegan taps my forearm and I turn around.

"No see you tomorrow?"

She smiles, I laugh and remember her as a teen, hugging me, I lean in and wrap my arms around her chest, she pulls me in and wraps her arms around my waist, I pull away and smile, before I never let go.

"See you tomorrow Tegan."

She bites her lips and smiles back.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sara."

I smile and pull back the curtain, walking next to Charlie. We walk out of the shop and cross the street to her car. When we get in she smiles.

"Im not gonna let Paulie see it, not till tomorrow, I'll wear long sleeves. Im gonna suprise her with this first, then suprise her with Tegan."

I laugh and put my seat belt on.

"Was it wierd hanging out with her again?"

She looks at me and her face is serious, I look down to the floor and shrug.

"I cried over her for 10 years, I guess Im not sure what I feel anymore, just a lot of memories came back today, some that I had totally forgot about."

She nods and grabs my hand.

"Lets get you home."


	20. Chapter 20

Authors Note: Just to let you know, this story is going to be ending pretty soon, I wish it didn't have to but all things must come to an end. I hope you guys like this chapter, took me all day to write it, I even stood up till 6:41 am, which is right now, to rewrite it, and edit it. So please REVIEW & ENJOY (:

Chapter 20: The Power To Break & Create Me.

Sara POV:

When I got home, I layed in my bed and waited for Emy to call. I needed to hear her voice,but by the time it was 2:30,and she hadn't called yet, I new she wasn't going to call. So I feel asleep. I've been laying in bed for the whole day so far, Im still confused. I don't know what to feel , my lungs keep holding in my breaths when I think of Tegan, she still looked the same, beautiful, same size, she was still my definition of perfect. Emy was probably a little similar to Tegan they had a creative side, but Emy. I love Emy, like I said, she makes me forget, but I could never hurt her, It would kill me to hurt her, she was my best friend before she became my partner, so breaking up with her, is like throwing away all our years as friends. Emy and I had two good years, we spent everyday together, always had sex, always texted eachother, but I would always wonder about Tegan. Then when she started traveling, I became a ghost, again, alone, depressed, whenever shes around I feel my lungs grow stable.

Its 4:45 right now, my whole day has been wasted, I wanted to get up and do something, but my sheets were so comforting for once. Tonight is Charlies dinner, I didn't really wanna go after all, but Charlie called and made sure I was comming. I look to my side and grab my phone, Emy still hasn't called. I look through my call log and scroll through it, making sure it wasn't me who missed the call. I scroll through my whole call log and throw it back onto the sheets. I rub my face into my pillow and look out to my belcony, the rain is comming to and end. I sit up and look around, my house was always so clean, I never got out of bed to dirty it. I stand up and walk to my bathroom. I start the shower, setting it to steamy hot, and strip my clothes. I look into the mirror, when did I stop caring, I used to have a full beautiful body, now my hip bones pop out to much, my chest still looks okay, a little hint of rib cage showing, I was slowly fading. I sigh and the steam fills the room. I step into the shower and let the scolding water run down my back, its burns, but at least I can feel it. I never feel anything when Im alone, its like my body becomes numb. I quickly wash my body and hair, shave, and turn off the water. I grab my towel and dry off my body, making sure to get every drop of water off my skin. I wrap up my hair and brush me teeth. I walk back to my room and pick up my phone. Still no Emy, I look at the time. 5:10. I toss my phone back on the bed and walk to my closet, looking for an outfit. I still had some clothes from when I was a teen, I never grew out of them, except now they fit big on me. I grab a white v-neck, my maroon sweater, my light jean jacket, a pair of jeans and my maroon converse. I lay out all my clothes on the bed and start to change into them, putting on my bra and underwear first. When Im completely dressed, I walk back to my bathroom and look at my hair. I grab my blowdryer and plug it in. I dry my hair, parting in on the side, making me look like a boy. I laugh and look at myself, I actually looked alive for once. I smiled for the first time today and placed my hands in my hair. I walk back out and grab my cell phone and wallet. I walk down stairs and make-sure everythings off and unplugged. I grab the keys to Emys other car and walk out of my apartment.

Emy taught me how to drive when we were barley dating, it was an experience that I can never forget, that day I didn't think about Tegan at all, It was just me and Emy, thats when I realized I did love Emy too. The laughs, the kisses, I just wish I could go back in time and freeze it all, I would live in that day forever, because that was the first day I started to slowly forget.

I get onto the highway and focus on the road, it was empty. Not another car in sight. I keep driving for 15 minutes, I exit off the highway and get into town. As I drive through the streets of London, I look around, all the lights, all the people, I just wanted to be happy again. I pull up to Charlies loft building and park on the street. I get off the car and walk to the doors, a man opening it for me. I walk to the elevator and ride it all the way up to the 26th floor. When I get to the floor, I head to the 6th door, knowing this hall all to well. I knock on the door and wait. The door opens and I see Paulie, she smiles and pulls me into her, hugging me tight.

"You look good Sara!"

She says over the light music. I pull away and smile. She closes the door and I look to her living room, it wasn't a dinner, it was a party. Some people I new from Charlies work, some people I new from Paulies work, then there was Ronnie and Rodney, Lizzy and Michael, and Two other familiar faces. I look down to my outfit, everyone looked dressed up, I came looking casual.

"Charlie went somewhere real quick, she'll be back. Wanna beer?"

I nod at the mention of beer. She laughs and walks away. I walk into her loft and Lizzy smiles at me. She motions for me to come over, I walk up to them and they all smile at me.

"Sara you look good."

Everyone tells me, I smile and thank them. Paulie walks up to me and holds out my beer. I take it and take a long gulp, after drinking it for years, the taste is like water to me. I sit down on the couch and Paulie looks at me.

"So Charlie said you new what the suprise was?'

I look down and fiddle with my fingers, I new her suprise, but I also new my torture would be here any minute.

"Yea, your going to love it Paulie."

She smiles in relief and I hear the front door slam close. Everyone turns around and in walks Charlie. She smiles at everyone and walks to her stereo shutting it off. I smile and look at Paulie.

"Can I have everyones attention, I have 2 anouncements to make."

Everyone quiets down and I keep my eyes on Paulie. Charlie grabs her hand and lifts her off the couch. She pulls her close to her and kisses her cheek

"As you guys know, I have been with Paulie for years now, 12 to be exact."

Everyone awws and she looks at Paulie.

"And I want everyone to know how crazy I am for her, still after all these years. She has been with me through thick and thin, she has become the biggest aspect of my life, and I never have wanted another woman more, except for Mandy Moore."

Everyone laughs and I giggle at Charlies sense of humour.

"But seriously, I have never wanted another woman more, shes my highschool sweetheart, the love of my life, and most of all, shes my First Love. So I got this, to show you Paulie, that Im never leaving you."

She starts to roll up her sleeve and Paulie looks down, the skin still red, but the cream making it shine. Everyone cheers and Paulie smiles, wraping her arms around Charlies neck. They share a beautiful kiss and Paulie kisses the tattoo. She looks at me and smiles, I smile back and hear Charlies voice.

"The second anouncement is also very interesting. The person who did my tattoo, is standing in the hall, right now."

I drop my head down and feel the memories start to come back, my torture. I hear Charlies footsteps and then the door creeking open. I can see out of the corners of my eyes, Ronnie, Rodney, Lizzy and Paulie gasp. Ronnie and Lizzy stand up and run to her. I look at Paulie and shes looking at me, the soft tear running down my face. She knows this is killing me, she looks at Tegan and I close my eyes. I feel a pair of hands on my shoulders and I look up, Paulie was looking at me, shaking her head. I turn around and see Tegan, she was hugging Lizzy tight, talking to her. They pull away and I turn back around.

"Im gonna get another beer."

Before Paulie can say anything, I stand up and walk off to her kitchen. I look into the fridge and scim each of the beer logos, I needed something stronger. I look in the back and see a Sky Vodka bottle. I grab it and take off the cap. I grab a cup from the rack and start to pour it slowly. I close it back up and put it back into the fridge, opening the freezer and grabbing 3 ice cubes. Vodka on the rocks. I take a sip and feel my throat burn instantly. I scrunch my face as I take another drink. I hear footsteps and see Paulie walk in. She walks to me and looks at me.

"You knew she was comming?"

I take another sip and nod.

"Sara."

She wraps her arms around me and pulls me in. I snuggle into her and feel another tear.

"Say the words and I'll tell her to leave."

I shake my head and look at her.

"Im fine . . ."

She sniffs my breath and shakes her head. She takes the drink from my hand and tosses it down the drain. I watch as it pours down, hitting the dirty pipe walls.

"Don't drink this, drink beer Sara."

She grabs another one from the fridge and opens it, handing it to me. She grabs my hand and leads me back into the living room, I keep my head down as we walk through the small crowd. We sit down on the couch and Charlie smiles at me.

"Do you think Charlie looks cute with a tattoo now?"

She laughs and I giggle. I know their gonna have some hot sex tonight. I push the image away and look up. Charlies introducing Tegan to everyone. I look at her and study her, her familiar army jacket, she still had it all these years. I look up into her eyes and find her staring right back at me, I keep my eyes on her as I take another drink of my beer. She looks down to her feet and then back up to me, smiling weakly. I look down and take another sip.

Tegan POV:

Charlie finally finished introducing me to everyone, I walk to the staircase and sit down. I look up and see Sara, shes drinking her beer and looking down at the floor. Charlie walks up to me and hands me a beer, I take a sip and she sits next to me. She nudges my arm and smiles.

"Paulie loves it."

I look down to her tattoo and smile. They were the only couple that I new, that were together longer than 4 years.

"Im glad."

We both take a sip and I stare at Sara. She was so skinny now, still beautiful, but skinny. When Charlie told me she did the whole _not eating thing _often, I felt my heart literally tear open, like someone ripped it open with their bare hands. I keep my eyes on her and let out a deep breath.

"How is she . . ."

Charlie looks at me and shrugs.

"Who?"

I look at her and she drops her head. I take another sip and look at Sara again, eyes still glued to the floor.

"You want the truth Tegan?"

That made my heart hurt, that means there was more, it was much worse then just not eating.

I nod my head and she sighs.

"Shes not the same girl she was in highschool. She doesn't smile, shes doesn't go out, she doesn't eat. When you left Tee, she was a mess. I would check on her from time to time after school, everyday she would cry. I never new what to do . . . Paulie always held her and tried to sooth her, but it just didn't work. After graduation we became bestfriends you know? We were happy when Sara met Emy . . . she smiled more, she laughed more, she got out more, and she forgot about her past for a while. Emy made her happy, until she got her big break and started traveling. She leaves Sara alone for days, even weeks at a time. She'll call us in the middle of the night, we'll talk to her till the sun rises, one time we even had to sleep with her, in the middle of us, like we were her parents and she was our kid with nightmares, we held her all night as she cried. Were worried about her . . . Im afraid that one day Im gonna walk into her apartment and find her not breathing . . . "

I let the tears fall from my face, I thought Sara was just sad to see me, I didn't know I was tearing her life apart. I didn't know that me leaving years ago, would determine how she spent everyday of her life. I look at Charlie and she looks down.

"Its because of me, I left her . . ."

She sighs and nods slightly. I drop my head and watch as each tear falls from my eyes to the hardwood floor.

"But what she needs most, right now Tegan . . . is a friend. She has Paulie, Lizzy , Ronnie and I , but now that your back . . . she needs you."

I had put her into a rut, it was me who stopped texting, who stopped calling, who never texted back, who deleted voicemails, I didn't do it because I didn't love her anymore, I did it because I loved her too much. I thought I would never see her again, she would move on, marry, have kids by now, but shes sitting on a couch, alone. She was alone as a kid, and alone as an adult.

I look up and stare at her, she looked like a broken person now, after Charlie said all those things, I notice her face, no expression at all. The smile I was used to seeing years ago, was long gone, it was hidden underneath her thoughts and memories. She looks at Paulie and tells her something, Paulie says something back and Sara nods. Paulie turns her attention back to the girls and Sara stands up, grabbing her beer and walking towards the balcony doors. She opens them, steps outside, and closes them. I look at Charlie and she nods, already knowing from watching me stare. I stand up and walk towards the balcony doors. I look through them and see Saras slim figure, leaning over the balcony rails. I open the door quietly and step outside into the chilly air. I let out a deep breath and see the mist come out from my mouth. What was I gonna say? Im sorry for ruining your life, but Im back now so love me. It wasn't that easy, she had Emy now, Emy was hers, and she was Emys. But Charlie was right, if she needed me to be her friend, I would, even if it ment seeing her with someone else, I just needed to be near her now. I slowly make my way to her, one foot in front of the other. I get behind her and she sighs, turning around. She bumps into me and spills her beer on my shirt.

"Shit Im sorry."

I laugh and shake my head.

"Its fine."

She shakes her head and looks down.

"Im gonna get some napkins."

Before I can say anything, shes gone, back inside. I sigh and walk over to the patio table. I sit down on a chair and set my beer on the table. I hear the door open and close, I look up and see Sara walking back to me, napkins in her hand. She smiles and hands them to me. I grab them and start to soak up the beer with them. She sits down on the chair in front of me, and watchs me.

"I can buy you a new shirt. . "

I laugh and look at her.

"Its fine Sara, I have tons of shirts at the shop."

She nods and looks back down. I toss the napkins on the table and run my fingers through my hair, feeling my tips massage my scalp lightly.

"Why did you come back?"

I open my eyes and see her looking down at my shoes, biting her lip. I sit up straight and look at her.

"I missed it here, this was my home . . . "

She nods and I look down.

"Why did you stay?"

She smiles and starts to laugh weakly.

"I couldn't leave, to many memories here. . . "

Her face get serious as she looks out to the city. I can see her remembering everything, whether they were made with me, her friends or Emy.

_"Shes not the same girl she was in highschool. She doesn't smile, shes doesn't go out, she doesn't eat."_

I remember Charlies words, I look at her and study her face.

"Whats going on with you Sara, why are Charlie and Paulie worried about you?"

She blinks and I see the trail of tears slide down her cheek, her side profile makes it look like a shadow. She turns to me and looks me in the eye, her eyes look like a damn about to break.

"They always worry about me."

I sigh and close my eyes. She wasn't going to admit it, she wasn't going to say it was my fault.

"You give them reasons too, you call them late at night crying, you don't eat, your smile is gone, Im worried about you too."

She shakes her head and stands up.

"Charlie tells you everything huh? I don't need you to worry about me Tegan, you haven't for 10 years."

She starts to walk away and I grab her arm. She turns around and looks me dead in the eye.

"Im trying to be here for you Sara, Im trying to help."

She snags her arm out of my grip and shakes her head.

"I needed you then, don't try to help now."

I feel my heart fall to my stomach, the look in her eyes, so much pain, she needed me then, the tears even told me. I watched her as she turned away from me and walked back inside the loft.

_I made her this way . . ._

Sara POV:

I walk back inside and look around for Paulie, I needed to leave. I don't know why I was mad, I just was, why all of a sudden does she care? She thinks I give Charlie and Paulie reasons to worry about me, I don't. They know exactly whats wrong with me, they know Im alone, they know my entire story, Tegan has no clue. She has no clue just how many nights I've cried for her, she has no idea what was running through my mind when she didn't text me or call me.

I see Paulie hugging Charlie and walking with her to the kitchen. I quickly rush to her and tap her arm. She turns around and smiles, her smile fades when she sees my tears.

"Sara what happened?"

I look at Charlie and shake my head.

"Why did you tell her? Why did you tell her everything Charlie, she thinks she understands but she doesn't. . . . I trusted you . . ."

Charlie shakes her head and tries to explain, but I look at Paulie.

"I have to go, I won't give you guys _reasons_ to worry about me anymore."

Charlie grabs my hand and I move it away. Paulie looks at Charlie and I turn around, walking towards the door. I run down the hall and instead of waiting for the elevator, I use the stairs, 26 flights down. I get to the bottom and quickly run out the building and into the street. I grab my keys from my pocket and run across the street, stopping traffic. I get into my car and close the door. I breakdown on my stearing wheel.

Why did Charlie tell her what I was, that I was a mess, that I wasn't alive, they were my safe places. I hated being alone, but I loved to think of Tegan, but still hated it, because memories of her leaving me fill my mind. I never win. She told me she wanted to be here for me, she wanted to help, I didn't need her to be my friend, I needed her to hold me, I needed her to tell me she was never leaving again. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, I lift my head up and sniffle away all the tears. I get my phone and look at the Caller ID Emy. I lean back into my seat and look at the roof. I needed Emy, I needed her to come home and hold me, I need her to tell me she was never leaving me, I needed her to make me forget.

"Hello?"

"Sara, are you sick?"

I stay quiet and let her hear my sobs, my painful sobs.

"BABY WHATS WRONG?"

I look out the window and up Charlies building, the pain swelling in my chest.

"I miss you Emy . . . I need you here with me."

I shake my head and throw it back.

"What happened baby, just tell me?"

"I NEED YOU!"

I beg her, Emy knew I wasn't one to express myself so forward, I always sugar coated shit for people, I was tired of it, I had to let her see what she was doing to me.

"Im on my way home."

She hangs up the phone and I drop it to the car floor. I start the car and look out into the street, when its clear, I get back on the road and make my way home. When I got home, I went straight to my bed, I layed down and buried my face into the sheets, letting my screams and cries be muffled and contained. I reach over and felt my empty sheets, I bunched them up in my fists and closed my eyes.

_"I . . . think I might be in love with you too . . ."_

I open my eyes at Tegans voice, the memory taking over my whole body, I remember the look in her eyes that day, like I was the only person in the world.

_"Your my everything . . ."_

My tears start to stream, the day she first made love to me, her words right after she said she loved me.

_"Everything Sara, I need you so much. You've become my backbone, my purpose, my motivation, my . . . my First Love."_

I was her first love, nothing compares to that moment, the moment she told me that. I open my eyes and see Tegan laying next to me, her little mullet haircut, her black sports bra, her black boyshorts, her little labret, her. I reach out and cup her face, it felt so real, like she was really here, the smile on her face burned into my memory. I blink my eyes and she was gone, I felt my breathing start to heave as I brokedown, silently screaming her name into my pillow. I looked back up and seen her again, only this time It was her now, I shook my head as I watched her get up from the bed, and leave my room, never once looking back, even as a figment of my imagination, I didn't want her to leave me. I close my eyes and feel a pair of arms wrap around me, I open my eyes and see Emy. Shes craddling me, kissing my head. I cling to her and shake my head into her chest.

"Don't ever leave me again. . . please ."

Tegan POV:

_"Tegan I can't see you go . . ."_

_I feel my tears stream down my face, this was the last day I would ever see Sara. I cup her wet jaw, stained from tears and lean into her, kissing her with everything I have in my body. _

_She starts to cry harder and pulls away. I shake my head and look at her._

_"Please don't deny me now. . not when I need you the most."_

_She looks at me and shakes her head. She pulls me into her and wraps her arms around my neck, an embrace I couldn't even fight. I cling to her and bury my head into her chest, feeling it rise and fall with her unstable breaths. _

_"I love you Tegan .. ."_

_I kiss her neck and whisper between sobs._

_"I love you Sara, more than you will ever know."_

_She chokes on a sob and I lay her down on her back, She grabs my face and I lean into her palms, letting them caress my skin. I lean down and take her lips into mines, the saltyness mixing with my saliva. She shakes her head and through silent tears, reaches down and places her finger on my clit. I gasp and she cries harder, I bury my head into her chest and she just keeps shaking her head and whispering to me._

_"Dont go . . . please . . . I need you."_

_Thats all I hear over and over, she pushes two fingers into me and I cry out her name, my tears making my voice crack. She brings her nails to my back and digs deep, drawing blood from my flesh. I lean down and bite on her neck, tasting my own tears on her flesh. She pumps in and out of me, I bring my face over hers and she closes her eyes, I shake my head and whisper._

_"Look at me . . . let me see them one last time."_

_She shakes her head and I sob._

_"Please . . . I need to ."_

_She cries harder as they open up, I lean down and kiss her lips slowly, our cries making it impossible. She keeps thrusting into me and I trail my hands down her body and cup her._

_"Please."_

_Was all I heard before I pushed 3 fingers into her, making her scream out my name with pure exstacy. I cry harder as I feel her walls tighten around my fingers, the feeling so familiar already._

_"Cum with me Tegan . . ."_

_I hover over her face and she breaksdown, I bring my free hand up to her face and press my thumb to her lips, my fingers under her chin._

_"Cum with me . . ."_

_Our bodies start to shake at the same time, and we both give eachother the same thrusts. Our sobs, cries, moans, and groans, filling the room. Our faces scrunch up and for a couple of seconds, we stop crying and let our high hit us. I collapse on her body and we both start to cry again. I was never going to see her again, I was never going to hold her, hear her voice in person, have her hold me, cum with me, it was all over. My month with Sara was gone forever, with only the memory of our moans and spoken words to cary us through life._

_I lift my head and look at her, she shakes her head again and wraps her arms around my neck. Feeling her chest pop up and down._

_"Please don't forget about me . . . Please."_

_I shake my head and make a promise to her._

_"I can never forget you . . .My First Love."_

Sara POV:

When I woke up, Emy was still here. I felt my body ache and my muscles spasm, my body was sore from screaming, using all my might to get them out. I turn over and she looks at me, on the verge of tears. I study her face and notice that shes already cried, but still wants to cry more.

"Is this what happens when I leave you?"

She says low and guilty. I let the tear fall from my eye and onto the sheets.

"Everytime."

She shakes her head and pulls me into her.

"Im sorry . . ."

I nuzzle into her and silently cry, memories from last night taking over. I wasn't crying for her, I was crying because I saw Tegan, I saw her when she was mine, and then I saw her now, when she was gone. I look at Emy and she smiles weakly.

"Im gonna spend more time with you, were gonna be attached at the hip baby, you and I."

I feel my heart what I needed, She couldn't leave me now, she couldnt, if she did, I don't know what I would do.

Emy held me all day, never once letting me go. She made a promise to me without saying the actual words _I Promise _.

Its been 3 days since my breakdown, 3 days since I've talked to Paulie and Charlie, they call but I don't answer it. Emy is trying her best to help me, but for some reason its just not working anymore, I still enjoy her presence, but I don't feel like im fogetting anything, the memory of Tegan is still fresh in my mind. Its like Emys thread had been pulled, and im now unravling. She was trying though and that made me happy, it made me happy to know that she was trying to help. Right now Im thinking of Tegan, Even with Emy just in the other room, I still think about her. Im still confused as to what I want, but I pray that Emy never leaves me alone again.

I hear her footsteps comming down the stairs, I turn around and see Emy. I smile at her and she sits down, she looks stressed.

"Whats wrong?"

She looks at me and shakes her head.

"Jason got fired today . . ."

I look at her, Jason was the top photographer at her Agency, she always came 2nd to him. I shrug and kiss her cheek.

"That a good thing, be happy, you'll get paid more and be top dog."

She looks down and shakes her head.

"I also have to be on call 24/7, like getting called to go to a convention up in Glasgow tomorrow."

I look at her and she shakes her head.

"So what your saying is . . . your leaving?"

She sighs again and places her hand on my thigh.

"Sara, please understand."

She was leaving, just when I needed her company the most. I was going to be alone for days.

"You have to work, I understand."

She kisses my forhead and gives me a butterfly kiss.

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

I nod my head and she kisses my lips. I don't kiss back, I just let her move against pulls away and stands up.

"I have to catch the next train, its in 3 hours."

I keep my focus on the ground and I hear her footsteps walk back to our room. 2 Hours later, I was back in my cacoon. I didn't cry this time, I just watched as she packed and left.

_"Just drop by anytime."_

Tegans words rattled through my mind. I was starting to fall apart again, I needed someone to show me they cared, I needed someone to make me feel loved for a change. I just needed to feel something, this numbness was killing me. I look down to my hands and see Tegans laced with mines, I know their hers and not Emys, Tegan had cute little nails, long slender fingers, Emy had long nails, huge fingers, the thought of our fingers laced together made me smile. I needed to see her, I had to now. The feeling of her by my side, was becoming needed. I get up from my couch and get ready, quickly showering, shaving, and changing. I look around my apartment for anything out of place before I leave, everything was right where it should be. I look into the mirror and see myself, so broken, so old, so skinny, she was what I needed,she always made me feel alive. I grab the car keys and exit my apartment. I got downstairs into the garage parking lot and made my way to the car. I blinked and saw a picture of us, it made me smile for the 2nd time today. I got to the car and got in, straping in my seat belt, and turning on the engine. I reversed and made my way out of the I drove onto the highway, I kept asking myself the same question, was I really going to Tegan? Was I really going to ask her to help me? I have known all this time, that she was the only one who can help me. She had the power over me, to break me, and create me. No one could ever fix me but her, and I was tired of being someone else, I wanted to be me again.

I pull into town and make my way to the familiar street. As I get closer, I can see her shop sign blinking, her last name in the sign. I smile weakly and park my car across the street from her shop. I rest my head on the stearing wheel and finally realize, that this ment I would hurt Emy, I would tear her apart. My actions would speak for themselves, but my lies were worse, knowing your not worth the truth is the hardest part of it all. I turn my head and look into the windows, there she was. I took a moment to look at her through the windows, she had a coffee cup in her hand, sunglasses on and she was talking to a customer. When I seen her smile, thats what got me out of the car. I looked both ways and crossed the street, dragging my feet, hoping that this is the right thing. She walks back behind the curtain with a girl and I open the door. The little bell rings and I walk up to the girl, whos little name tag says Maggie.

"Excuse me?"

She smiles and looks up at me, taking a second to stop typing on her computer.

"What can I do for you?"

I look around and realize where Im at.

"I wanna get a tattoo." I Lie.

She nods and hands me a clip board.

"Just sign your name , the waits about an hour."

I look at the pen and hesitate, I wanted to do this, I wanted to see her. I grab the pen and sign my name. She nods and I turn around, walking back to a seat. I sit down and keep my eyes on the curtain, waiting for her to come out. As I could hear the low buzzing of her ink gun, I reach into my t-shirt and pull out the necklace, I look at it and see everything, me and her, 16 again. I sigh and placed it to my lips, fiddling with it on my lips. After 20 minutes, the curtain opens and I see the girl walk out with two stars on her wrists. She walks up to Maggie and Maggie covers them with the gauze and tape. The girl hands Maggie the exact change and walks across the floor, opening the door and leaving the shop. I see Tegans little figure through the open curtain. I look around and see only 1 other guy in here. Tegan focuses on her hands, drying them, as she walks to the front desk. Maggie hands her the clipboard and I feel my body start to shake.

"Only this guy and this girl left."

Tegan nods and looks at the clipboard, I see her eyes grow wide as she slowly lifts her head and turns to me. She hands Maggie the clipboard and nods lightly.

"I'll get to you when Im done with him."

She says, looking right at me. I sit still and just looks at her. They guy gets up and walks behind the curtain. As Tegan gets in, she turns around and looks at me as she closes the curtain. I feel my body start to tremble, behind that curtain, was the girl who had the hold over me, she was here again.

I hear the sound of her hands being washed, the gloves, the chair being lifted a little, I could hear it all in the soundless room. I heard the buzzing of the gun, and it some what relaxed me. I felt my muscles lightly melt, making my body slouch. As the time went by, it started to get dark. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and I sighed. I reached into my pocket and brang it to my face. The sound of the gun stopped, the sound of gloves being thrown away, the low mumbles of how good she did. I looked back at the screen and hovered my thumb over the info.

1 New Text Message: Emy.

The curtain opens and I look up, the guy walks out with a puma, or jaguar on his arm, just the face only. He goes to Maggie and she wraps it with tape and gauze. He pays her and she gives him back his change, he smiles at me and walks out of the store. I look around, I was the only one left. Maggie smiles at me and Tegan steps out from behind the curtain.

"You can go home Maggie, I got this one."

Maggie looks at me, then back to her.

"Are you sure? I don't mind waiting?"

Tegan nods and Maggie shrugs. She starts to pack up her things, and turn off her computer. I keep my eyes on her as she tells Tegan goodbye and walks out of the front door. When I look over to Tegan, she looks at me and turns her head to the side, wondering if Im going to get the tattoo or not. I look down at my screen, Emy, I look back up, Tegan, I look back down again, then look up. Tegan. She opens up her curtain more and I stand up. I slowly make my way to her, passing her as I get into the room. She closes the curtains, and walks to her chair. She rolls over to her personal sink and washes her hands, she drys them and grabs her gloves. Her backs turned to me, until she turns around, face down, and starts to change the needle on the gun. She lets out a deep breath and I feel my heart shutter.

"Did you mean it . . . when you said you wanted to help me?"

I ask her low, keeping my voice as calm as possible, but still wanting her to hear my feelings in it.

She nods lightly and looks up to me.

"I would do _anything_, if you would just _let _me. . ."

She looks at me and I feel my eyes start to water. I keep my eyes on her as I bring my hands up to my jacket zipper. I grab the metal and pull it down. I take it off and toss it to the floor, she stares at me and I take a couple more steps foward.

"Anything?"

I ask her again, low. Her eyes start to water and mines are silently streaming down my face. I grab at the hem of my shirt and slowly pull it over my head, letting it drop to the floor. She trails her eyes from mines, down to my upper body, my breast still the same size as when I was younger, but my weight loss showing. She scans all my skin, and ends at my eyes again.

"Anything . . ."

I gulp and reach behind my back, getting a good hold on my bra straps. I unhook the little things and pull it off my body, letting it fall to the floor too. Her eyes grow wide as she looks at my breasts. I look in her eyes, waiting for her reaction, I see the Ink Gun in her hand start to shake bad. Another tear falls from her eyes and I look at her,biting my lip.

"Prove it."


	21. Chapter 21

Authors Note: 2 updates in 1 day & Im exhausted, i haven't slept since yesterday, but all for you Quincest lovers. This Chapter is short, but a lot seems to happen, Im hoping to get the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Yes the story will be ending soon, but I will let you guys no when. Also as I said before, I have to listen to songs as I write, today I listened to Sarah Brightman- Deliver Me & Heart Door By Paula Cole. I suggest Listening to Heart Door on repeat, its actually a beautiful song, and its like Tegans songs to Sara, telling her she knows its her fault. So anyways, I love you guys for reviewing & enjoying my writing, I do try my best. If you have any request for stories I do take them, open to everything. Anyways REVIEW & ENJOY (:

Chapter 21: Too Much

Sara POV:

"Prove it"

I let the tears fall freely as she looked at me. She placed her Ink Gun down on the little tray and started taking off her gloves slowly one by one. I was tired of people worrying about me, I was tired of screaming her name into my pillow at night all by myself, she was hear now, I needed her. I needed her to fix me .

Tegan POV:

I looked at her body, it looked like she hadn't eaten in while, her hip bones poped, her rib cage showed a tiny bit, but I still couldn't tear my eyes away from her, she was still beautiful, she was still 16 year old Sara. I take off my gloves one by one, she watches my every move, I stand up and look at her, never once taking my eyes off hers.

"Not that Sara . . ."

The chokes on a sob and shakes her head a little, just like when I left.

"You said . . . _Anything_."

I feel the tears leave my eye and I sigh.

"Thats not what you need me to do . . ."

She closes her eyes and I watch as her heart starts to beat out of her chest. She opens her eyes and shakes her head, bending down and grabbing her jacket. She starts to put it back on, leaving off her shirt.

"How the fuck do you know what I need?"

She looks at me, scorn in her eyes. I give her a look, she knows I know exactly what she needs, she needs me, she doesn't need me to fuck her to her sanity, she needed me in every other way. She starts to shake her head and walk out my curtain. I walk to her and grab her wrists, I spin her around and attach my lips to hers, the familiar tingle passing through my body. I feel her maon and it takes me back, way back, to the night before I left, all she did was kiss me and moan. I pull away from her and look at her.

"Is this what you want Sara? You want me just to fuck you, then you'll be okay?"

She pushes me away and I stumble back.

"Fuck you, you know thats not what I want."

I look at her and feel my walls start to slowly come down.

"Then why are you here, standing in front of me, you shirt on my floor, your jacket unzipped, tell me thats not the only way you need me, tell me what you really need Sara, tell me what Emy won't do to make you forget about me, and I'll do it."

"I don't want to forget you . . ."

She looks down, and turns around, her hand pushing back the curtain. She wipes the tears from her face and breaksdown, slowly wiping away each tears that falls onto her cheek.

"She leaves me Tegan . . . she doesn't know how to hold me, not like you do."

I feel a blow to my chest, she spent 10 years trying to forget me, using someone elses arms, and I was gonna make her remember. I walk up to her, and stay behind her. I place my hands on her waist, her body flinches and I bring my head down to her shoulder. I wrap my arms around her waist, and feel my body ease. It wasn't just helping her, it was helping me too, I was slowly going crazy since the last time I saw her, but I knew it wouldn't be the last time I saw her.

She brings her hand up and starts to hover mines, hesitating if she should lace them together, I turn my palms over and she links them together, the familair flesh on flesh, still sweating, but never parting. I lean down and place a sweet kiss on her neck, her body shutters and I take in her familiar scent.

"Tell me . . . you need me to help you Sara, tell me its my fault your this way . . . tell me to stay."

Thats what I needed to hear, I needed to hear it was my fault, I new it was, but I needed to hear her hurt for me, I need to see it for myself.

"Its your fault Im like this . . . stay."

I pull away from her and she shutters. I slowly make my way to the back of my shop, getting to my door that leads to my room. I open it and she turns around, the sound of the wood scraping the floor. She looks at me and I hold out my hand, I new she needed me, but tonight I was going to give her what she yearned for, what she craved for 10 years, all of me. She started to slowly walk towards me, taking baby steps, I let her. When she finally got to me, she looked at my hand, I looked at hers, she brang it up and I grabed it, I walked backwards into my room, never taking my eyes off her. She let me drag her in. I lead her to my bed and she looked at it, same blankets from 10th grade, same memories. She turns around and looks at me standing behind her. She looks up and scans my face, searching for any hint of pain. She brings her hand up to my face and cups my jaw lightly, I close my eyes and rub my cheek into palm, her familiar touch soothing my whole body.

"I kept my promise . . . "

I whisper to her, she brings her index finger to my lips, and traces them, the shape, the memory.

"I never forgot about you . . ."

I open my eyes and shes smiling, for once. I grab at her jacket and push it off of her shoulders, her bare chest again. I look down and bring my fingers to her collar bones, feeling the delicate bones under my sensative skin. I trail my hand down, in between the cleavage, passed her stomach and to her pants. She closes her eyes, and I lean in , placing my lips to hers, her gentle lips, instantly parting open for me. I slide my tongue in for the first time in 10 years, and she gasps, as I massage her sweet spots, knowing this mouth like that back of my hand. She moans and I feel my body shiver, I bring both of my hands down to her pants and start to unbuckle them, slowly unzipping them. She pulls away and looks at me, she sits down on the bed and lays down on her back. She brings her hands to her waist and starts to slowly push down her pants and underwear. I grab at the hem of my shirt and pull it up and over my head, letting it fall to the floor. I keep my eyes on hers, hers on mines, I unbotton, and unzip my pants. I look down to her naked body, her still creamy skin, her shaved patch between her legs, her boney ankles. Flashbacks of her smiling at me, in my dorm room, laying on my bed naked, signaling for me to come to her, pass through my mind, I would kill to go back to then, to stay that way forever, stay in 10th grade with her forever. I push my pants and underwear down to my ankles, letting them fall to the floor, I step out of them and Sara spreads her legs open. I walk to the edge of the bed, and look down, her shaved pink core, the folds dripping with her cum, slowy falling to my sheets, all so familiar. She looks at me and gives me a look that pleads for me to do this, to release her, to help her, to fix her. She had done her fixing on me years ago, it was time I paid her back.

I crawl onto the bed, and in between her legs, hovering my body over hers, nipple over nipple, neck over neck, lips over lips, heart over heart. She places her hands on my waist and I lower my body down on hers, feeling our nipples harden on eachothers. She gasps and I bring my hand to her face, cupping her jaw, feeling her familiar bone structure on my hand.

"Its my turn . . ."

She knows what I mean, because she starts to cry again, I lean down and attach our lips again, feeling her tongue on mines, massaging eachothers delicately, moans filling the room, whimpers threatening to escape our throats. She brings her hands up to my hair and massages my scalp, making my eyes roll back into my head ten times more. I pull away and rest my forhead to hers, my eyes closed as I brush her nose with mines, she laughs a little, I know the feeling, every eskimo kiss we shared, it felt good. I open my eyes, and see her smile, her teeth shining, her body slightly glowing under my windows moonlight. She was smiling, she was laughing, I was the reason.

I lean my lips down to her neck, slowly sucking on her pulse point, I suck hard, making my mark, wanting her to remember it in the morning, wanting her to remember it when she was in bed with Emy, wanting her to remember where she really needed to be, with me.

"Tee."

The use of my nickname sends shivers up my spine, the way she moaned it into the air. I trailed my lips down further after leaving her two dark hickeys on her pulse point, and down to her collar bones. I bring my tongue out and lay them on her structure, feeling the sharpness under my tongue, the sunk in parts, the dips, the rises, She moans and I feel her heat radiating onto my stomach. I bring my stomach down, making her legs spread more, and feel her wetness seep onto my stomach, right below my belly button. She slowly arches her back and I thrust my stomach into her, feeling her folds rub against my flesh, her hard clit throbbing underneath me.

"Please Tegan . . ."

I nod into her and kiss her all the way down, stopping in front of her dripping core, her legs spread wide for me, letting me see all of her. She looks down at me and I sit up. I reach down and feel under my bed, the familiar phallus in my hands. I grip it and pull it up, sitting myself up. Sara looks at it, then back to me, she has a look of worry in her eyes. I pull on my harness and adjusts the straps, Sara eyeing me like a hawk. I get it all strapped and climb up her, reaching onto my little nightstand, grabbing a condom. I sit back down and start to open it, I never used this strap on without a condom, Sara looks at me and I bring it to the tip.

"Have you used it on any other girls without one . . ."

I shake my head and she reaches for the condom, taking it from my hand and tossing it to the side.

"I wanna cum all over it . . ."

She touches the two kickey on her neck and looks at me.

"You made your mark, now I make mines."

I feel the words hit my skin, making me jolt. I climb over her and she spreads her legs, I hover over her and place my fingers on her clit, she takes in a deep breath and I circle her slowly.

"Uhhh."

She moans and I lean down, situating myself between her. I look up at her and shes squeezeing her eyes shut, waiting. I brush the hair away from her face and she opens her eyes slowly.

"You've never had one inside you before?"

She slightly shakes her head and I lean down and kiss her jaw, I was her first, now Im her first in another way. I grab the base and look at her, she lets out a deep breath and I place the cock at her entrance, she looks at me, and I kiss her lips, slowly and gently pushing it into her. Her back arches and her face scrunches up. She wraps her arms around my neck, and buries her head into my neck. I stop and circle the half thats inside her around, loosing her up. She moans and I can hear the pain in her, I can feel it wrap around me inside her. She drops her head back onto the pillow and looks at me, tears in her eyes from the pain.

_"Does It hurt?"_

She looks into my eyes and blinks, she nods her head and grinds into me slowly, pushing the whole cock inside of her. Her body starts to shake and her breath becomes hitched.

"Please don't leave me this time . . ."

I hear her mumble, I shake my head and lean down, kissing her, I slowly pull back out and I can hear her juices sliding against the phallus. I close my eyes and hear familiar words.

_"Please don't deny me them now . . . not when I need them most."_

I open my eyes and shes smiling weakly, I slowly push back into her and watch as her face goes from smiling to pained. She brings her hand up and places them on my breasts, slowly palming them. I moan and keep my eyes on her, as I slowly start to thrust into her, her face pained with each one.

"Tegan. . ."

She whimpers and I slow down, I don't want to hurt her.

"Don't hold back . . ."

She whimpers again, I look at her face and nod. I start to rock my hips into her, feeling her clench around the cock with each thrust, she starts to moan, the pain now being replaced with pleasure. She wraps her legs around my waist and I brush our noses together, tryin to sooth the rest of the little pain I know is there.

"Do you still love me?"

I ask her, through her moans and she nods. I kiss her cheek and bring my mouth to her ear.

"Tell me how much."

She gasps when I grind my hips into her, she claws at my back, making familiar gashes.

_"Too Much."_

I start my thrusting and I feel her lips on my neck.

"Im gonna cum Tegan . . ."

I nod and kiss her lips, lightly mumbling in her mouth.

"Cum for me Sara."

Her body starts to shake and her hips start to grind, grind hard, pushing the base against my clit. I bury my head into her chest and she grabs it, putting it back over hers.

"Watch me . . . watch what you do to me."

She keeps her hands on my jaw and throws her head back, her veins bulging from her neck, the light sweat forming on her already, her eyes squeezed shut. She bites on her lip and starts to whimper.

"Ahh Tegan."

I thrust a little harder and deeper, she lifts her head and rest her forhead to mines.

"Im cu-"

Her body start to slowy rise, and tremble, her muscles tightening all over. Her mouth flies open and she gasps, her waves crashing down on her. I watch her in amazement, I did that to her, I made her high, I made her head fall back onto the pillow and I made her eyes roll into the back of her head, me. I slow my thrust down and feel her walls pulsing on the phallus, gripping it tight. I start to pull out and she shakes her head.

"Stay . . . remember."

I lay my body down on her, me still inside her, and hear her heartbeat. It was beating fast, it was alive again. I bring my hand up to her side and smoothly trace figure 8's into her skin, waiting for her to come down from her high. After 5 minutes, her body is still shaking and convulsing, I lift my head up and look at her, she opens her eyes and looks out my window, the light rain washing down on London. She starts to smile to herself, she turns to me and I see her pearly whites, shining. I smile and look into her eyes.

"You needed to stop forgeting me Sara . . . and start remembering."

She shakes her head and looks into my eyes, grabbing my face and pulling my body up on hers.

"Then don't leave me ever, so I can keep remembering . . ."

She smiles again and bites her lip, the feeling of being alone leaving her. I peeled our bodies off of eachother and look down to me, still inside her. She grabs the base with her index and thumb, slowly pulling it out of her, her body wincing. I take off the straps and toss it to the floor, leaving her _Mark_ all over it. She scoots over in my bed and goes up against the wall, her former form. I smile and lay down next to her, facing her.

Sara POV:

I was happy, I was happy that I had her again, she said she wouldn't leave me, and Im holding her to that. I look at her laying in front of me, the same figure I saw the other night, suddenly, she sits up, and gets out of the bed, my memory of her leaving my apartment, my figment, it was true. I started shaking my head and she walked out of the room, leaving me alone again. I felt my tears start to form. I heard clanging, glass hitting, and other nooises, she was probably packing to leave back to L.A. I turn on my back, and cover my eyes, was this all just a dream? I feel the matress sink and I uncover my eyes, Tegans sitting on the bed, a bowl in her hands, smiling at me.

"Want some?"

She flashes me her rare gummy smile, I feel my heart crush into a million pieces and start to super glue them selves together fast. I wraped my arms around her neck and slowly bring her down to me, her lips over mines, she gives me the gummy grin again and I kiss her teeth. History was repeating itself, we were in her bed again, eating jello, only this time, It wasn't our first kiss, it was our first reunion. She sits back up after kissing my cheek and grabs a cube, she places it in front of me and I open my mouth letting her place it on my tongue. I felt a vibration on the bed, Tegan and I both looked up and see my butt pocket of my pants light up. She looks at me and grabs it, looking at the screen. She hands it to me and I look.

Call From Emy.

I looked at the nail of my thumb, I had completely forgotten Emy, my partner, my girlfriend of 5 years, the person who held me all those years, but she was also the person who left me all those years, to drown in my memories. I look at Tegan and she nods. I press the answer button and the tears start to fill my eyes.

"Sara, why is Charlie calling me? Shes saying she went to check on you and you weren't home, where are you?"

I look at Tegan and she puts her head down, I sit up and shake my head.

"Emy . . . I, Im . . ."

"What Sara? Were worried sick about you, you have to stop all this, Charlie is crying, telling me she thinks somethings wrong because she can't find you. Where are you?"

Tegan gets up from the bed and walks to her desk in the corner of the room. I watch as she grabs an extra shirt and a pair of boyshorts, putting them on.

"Im here, at Hart-y Tattoos."

I look down and I can hear her breathing,

"Sara its 12:30 at night, Tegans still open? and what are you getting a tattoo of, how come I didn't know?"

I sigh and see Tegan rumiging through some papers, looking around, practically tearing her desk apart.

"I know. . . Im not getting a tattoo Emy. . ."

Theres silence, then I hear the sound of a glass clanging.

"Shit, I dropped the fucking wine."

I sigh and she finally talks to me.

"Then why are you there Sara?"

Tegan walks back to me and sits down the bed and looks at me. I look at her and she looks down when she sees the guilt in my eyes.

"Im with Tegan . . ."

Tegan looks out the paper in her hand, smiling at it a little.

"Your with Tegan . . . what are you two doing Sara?"

I feel a sob escape my mouth and I hear the phone click. I look at my phone.

Call Ended.

I throw my body back down and bury my head into the sheets. I feel my heart hurt, I couldn't be happy, and hurt Emy. She was here for 5 years. I feel a hand on my back and I slowly turn around and Tegan looks at me.

"If you want to be with her Sara . . . I won't stop you."

I look at her and she looks back down to the paper in her hands. She smiles and places it face down on the sheets. I look at her and she drops her head, I grab the paper and turn it around, its not a paper, its our winter formal Picture, the one where Tegan and I couldn't find a position to do for our last frame, when we turned around and looked into eachothers eyes. she just leaned in and kissed me. She smile on both of our faces, I look at her and she smiles weakly.

"Im willing to let you go . . . it'll be hard for me, now that I just got you back, but I can always remember this night, the night I had you for the last time."

A tear slides down her cheek and she looks at me.

"I just want you to be happy . . . Even if its not with me."

I feel the last piece of my heart get super glued back into place, making it start to pump again. I haven't felt this way in years, not even with Emy. I shake my head and tap the sheets. She lays down and faces me, her tears falling to the side.

"I want you, all of you. You see the affect you have on me Tegan, no one compares to you."

She leans in and connects our lips, I moan and feel me body as light as a feather.

"Tegan, Sara?!"

I pull away from Tegan and look at Charlie, the worry in her eyes. Paulie walks in and gasps at us. I grab the covers and pull them over us, Charlie shakes her head and looks at Tegan.

"What did you do to her?"

Tegan eyes her and Charlie walks up to her. Charlie grabs my arm and tries to pull me out of the bed. Tegan wraps her arms around me and I start to cry, Charlies grip hurting me.

"What the fuck are you doing Charlie!"

Paulie screams. Tegan pushes Charlie away and gets in front of me.

"What the fuck is your probelm!"

Charlie starts to cry and shake her head.

"Your the reason shes all fucked up! I told you to be her friend, Not to make her fall for you all over again!"

I look at Charlie and see her body shaking. Paulie walks up to her and grabs her arm.

"Charlie why are you acting this way? Its her business, why do you care so much?"

Charlie looks down and then back to Tegan.

"Because I love her, we spent years trying to fix her, Emy too, and Tegans gonna come in and ruin it for her? Were the ones who have to clean up your mess Tegan, you'll hop a plane tomorrow and leave her, never call her, never text her, you'll forget about her, and shes gonna call us in the night, not anyone else, us."

Charlie was hurt, she was hurt that she put so much effort into me, only for me to be pulled back into the "Problem."

Tegan looks at me and I feel my breathing uneven.

"Your not leaving me right?"

She shakes her head and I look at Charlie.

"Shes not going anywhere, shes staying."

Charlie shakes her head and Paulie walks over to the bed, grabbing the blankets, she accidently kicks the strap on and Charlie looks at it.

"Your fucking sick Tegan . . . I hope you don't leave her, I hope she leaves you . . . I hope she makes you go through what she went through."

Charlie walks away and Paulie wraps the blankets around my naked body and shakes her head.

"Shes right you know."

She walks away and I fall to the ground, my body collapsing like a game of jenga logs. Tegan wraps her arms around me and pulls me into her, she craddles me as I cry. Tegan promised she wouldn't leave, she wouldn't break that.

"I swear Im not going anywhere, and If I do . . . your comming with me."

I nod and keep breaking down in her arms, letting my walls fall.

"I love you Sara."

Was the last thing I heard before my body blacked out.


	22. Chapter 22

Authors Note: Guys, I have decided that The Next Chapter, will be the end. Im sorry for not letting you know sooner, but it has to be done, if I drag the story on, it won't work. This Chapter is somewhat short & somewhat boring, but there is a shocker in here for you, you have to read real good to find it. Also, Im working on a New Story, Just posted the first Chapter Today in the Morning, its called You Deserve Someone Like Me. So if you like my stories, I hope you'll read that one. Next Chapter will have a soundtrack, you must listen to it in order to pull the feelings out of your ribs, so be ready for that. I hope you REVIEW & ENJOY(:

*Chapter 23 hopefully by tomorrow, no promises.

Chapter 22: Find A Thread To Pull & We Can Watch It Unravel

Emy POV:

I hang up my phone and look at my hotel room, Sara was cheating on me, she was cheating on me with some tattoo artist. I let my phone fall to my lap, my tears streaming down my face. When Sara and I met, I noticed that shes was damaged, when she would lay in my bed and bring her hands up to my collar bones, she would trace a different structure into them, never mines. When I locked hands with her, she would always study them, like they were someone elses, I knew Sara had to have suffered a heartbreak, but she wouldn't tell me. I tried my hardest to get through to her for the first 2 years of our relationship, I tried asking her why I would wake up and see her crying, looking at me, like I was someone else, but she always blocked me out, she told me her past was her past, and that she had to try to move on. I accepted that, I had a past of my own. I know I leave Sara alone, I know that shes cries for me, to hold her, be with her, but Photography was my first love, it was one thing that had never let me down. Something Sara won't understand is that I love her, I love her with ever blood cell in my body, Im crazy about her, so crazy about her that I wanted to ask her to marry me, to be my wife, to walk down an aisle with me and say I do. I wanted to break Sara down, I wanted to lay in bed with her and read to her all day, I wanted to kiss her body, I wanted to kiss her soul every morning, but thats all gone. She was with Tegan at her shop, she was cumming all over her, and Tegan was showing her no mercy.

I wipe the tears from my face and look around, I had to get out of glasgow, I had to go home. I stand up from my bed and see the red wine stain I made a couple of minutes ago, I walk to my suitcase and grab some clothes. I quickly change and pack up my things. After straightening up the room as best as I could, I grabed all my things and walked out the door. I walk down the hall and see a couple walking to their door. They looked happy, they looked like they were inceperable, they looked like they were in love. He opens the door and she stands in the hall way, he walks in and pulls her in with him, the sound of their laughs and giggles ringing through the halls. I press the elevator button and wait, tear stains all over my cheeks. The doors open and I ride all the way down to the lobby and check out.

Right now Im in my car, driving back home. She just met Tegan a couple of days ago, how can she do that to me, to us? Was it because I always left her? Because I left her alone 4 days out of the week, sometimes leaving her for weeks? That drove her to cheat on me, I did this. I feel the first of many tears to fall, on my lap. I keep my eyes on the road and shake the thoughts away. What was I going to do? We have an apartment together, I have her engagement ring in my studio at home, I was going to purpose to her, I was going to ask her to be my wife, what now? She was in the arms of another woman, a woman she barley knew, could I forgive her and let her come home? After hours and hours of driving, I finally get back to London, I drove myelf crazy, thinking about them in bed together, Saras eyes rolling into the back of her head, her legs closing on Tegans face, it made me crazy.I get to my apartment building and look up to my floor, already knowing my floor and window, the lights were off and the curtains were closed. She wasn't here, I turn my car back on and drive to the people who I new would help me, Charlie and Paulie. I get back on the highway and make my way into town. I drive through the ghost town, its 4:30 in the morning, I was the only car in sight that was moving. I get to Charlies building and park on the street. I rest my head on the stearing wheel and close my eyes, my life was over, my life was finished. I grab my wallet and phone from my purse, when I see a picture of Sara. I remember this day, It was our 1 year aniversary, Sara and I woke up, made love and stayed in bed all day, I brang my camera out and took pictures of her sleeping, of her laying next to me, of her arms around me. What happened to us, I was always gone, and she was always alone. I pick up the picture and study it more, Saras face, she was asleep but still had a sad look on her face, I never noticed it until now.I get out of my car and cross the street, the picture still in my hands, I get to the building and the door man opens the door for me, I thank him with a weak smile and he nods. I make my way across the lobby and to the elevators,I press the button impatiently, keeping my hand on it and jolting it. When the doors open I step in and press the 26th floor. I look at the picture in my hands again, trying to figure out when exactly I went wrong, when exactly did I drive her to cheat, was this even the first time? The long ride finally ended, opening the doors to Charlies floor. I slowly make my way down the hall, looking at the ground. On memory, I walk to the 6th door and knock on it, After 1 minute of silence, I pound on the door, My tears on the verge. When I hear the sound of the locks turning and the chain being removed, the door opens and I see Paulie. She rubs her eyes and looks at me.

"Emy?"

I let the tears fall freely, she wraps her arms around me, and pulls me into the room, I let her drag me to the couch as she screams out for Charlie. She lays me down and sits on the edge, pushing back all the hair from face.

"Charlie get in here!"

She leans down and kisses my forhead. I close my eyes and cling to her, I wish she was Sara, I wish I could smell her Mango shampoo, the comforting smell. I hear the small footsteps on the hard wood floor, I look up from Paulie shoulder and see Charlie in a pair of boxers and a wife beater. She rubs the sleep from her eyes and yawns, still not seeing me yet.

"Paulie, Im sleepy what is it babe?"

She finally opens her eyes and looks at me, her eyes grow wide and she walks over to me. She sits on the edge with Paulie and reaches for my moves down to the floor and Charlie shakes her head.

"Come here."

I sit up and cling my body to hers, she places her hands on my back and rubs soothing circles into my skin. I bury my head into her shoulder and cry, grabining fistfulls of her thin material.

"Okay . . . Shhh."

She sooths me, I shake my head and mumble into her skin.

"Shes cheating on me Charlie, with some girl she just met!"

I choke on a sob and feel Charlie start to slowly pull away.

"Tegan?"

She asks in a low voice, I look at her face and wonder how she new. I look at Paulie and she puts her head down.

"How did you know her name Charlie?"

I ask her, she sighs and brings her hand to her face, rubing her eyes.

"They didn't just meet Em."

Charlie POV:

"They didn't just meet Em."

Everyone knew the truth, except for Emy. She was the only one who didn't know about Saras past, about Tegan and Saras past.

"Yea they did . . . just the other day?"

I look at Paulie and she shakes her head to Emy.

"They've known eachother since they were 16 Emy."

Paulie says low, looking at Emys face. She looks confused, she looks so confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Emy . . . I have to tell you something."

I look at Paulie and she shakes her head, it was time Emy new.

"Tell me what? Whats going on?"

I squeeze her hand and look at her in the eyes, so much water, so much tears, so much pain.

"Tegan and Sara . . . have a past Emy. They dated in highschool."

Emy looks a little shocked.

"For how long?"

I sigh and think of it, it was a month, a month of pure love, and lust.

"A month."

Paulie answers for me, Emy shrugs and looks at me.

"So it was for a month, why should I have to be worried?"

She had no clue, she really didn't. She didn't know that Sara cried to Emy over Tegan, she didn't know that she wanted Emy to be Tegan, I know because Sara told me.

"In that month Em, they fell in love."

Paulie whispers, I nod and Emy looks at Paulie.

"Okay they were 16, so what?"

I shake my head now frustrated.

"They never stopped loving eachother Emy, they still do. Especially Sara."

Emy pulls her hand away from mines and shakes her head.

"No, Sara just made a mistake, she loves me."

It hurt me, I knew Sara loved Emy, but When it came down to it all, I knew who Sara would chose in a heartbeat, she deserved to know the truth.

"Not like Tegan . . ."

Paulie gasps and I look at her, I shrug and she realizes it too, Emy had to know. Emy still looks confused, shes trying to fight what I just said, but I know its killing her right now.

"Emy, do you remember when you had doubts about Sara, you said she would look at you like you were someone else, she would touch you and trace someone elses bone structure on your body like you were someone else?"

Emy sniffles and a fresh batch of tears come rolling down her face as she looks at Paulie, waiting for her to continue.

"It was Tegan she was thinking of . . . Thats who she was looking at, when she looked at you, when she touched you."

Emy sobs and Paulie puts her head down and I feel Emys hand back in mines.

"Tell me its not true Charlie, tell me she loves me more than Tegan."

What was I suppossed to say, yes or no? If I said yes, I would give Emy hope, hope that would be crushed when she saw the way Sara looked at Tegan, If I say no, then I was just hurting Emy.

I stay quiet, hoping my silence answers the question, it does, because I squeeze my hand and Emy breaks down. I watch her as piece by piece she falls.

In the past 8 years, I've been lying to everyone too. I watched over Sara like a hawk, I made sure shes was always taken care of, I would check on her day and night, call her all day, I started to love her too. I don't know exactly how it happened, especially with Paulie around, but it did, and I've been keeping it a seceret from everyone. Last night it hurt me to see Sara in bed with Tegan, not only because I loved her, but because I knew that I could never compare to Tegan. I knew I could never be with Sara, I wasn't obsessed with her, I was just one of those bestfriends who loves their best friend to much, I could never act on my feelings. Paulie will always be here though, I love Paulie, I loved her then, and I love her now. My little love for Sara couldn't compare to my love for Paulies, Paulie was my first Love, She was my Tegan to Sara. I know that sounds fucked up, I love Sara and Paulie, But again Paulie is the number one. Paulie and I have been through so much together, we've been strong through it all, and Im glad that I can Marry her, and have her on my side for the rest of my life. Now I just needed to take care of Sara, I needed to make sure she was okay, thats why I flipped when I saw her with Tegan, she ran back to the problem. After Tegan left, I thought she would have stayed with Sara, and when I say stayed I mean keep in touch with her, and if she were to let her go slowly, then Sara would be okay, but she just stopped one day. Sara came to me and said that Tegan hadn't texted her for 2 days, and she was worried. She never heard from Tegan after that, thats what I mean when I say she left Sara. I could have moved to China and still would have found a way to talk to Paulie, even if it ment I would have to run on a hamster wheel to get the phone line running, I would.

"So where does this leave me?"

I hear the pain in her voice, the hurt.

"You don't want to hear that answer Emy."

Paulie whispers, it was a blow to Emys chest. She choked on sobs and boke down more.

"Where does this leave me!?"

She asks again, this time with anger, she needed to hear it.

"She won't leave Tegan Emy . . . she's going to chose her, she always will."

I feel like an asshole, I feel like a shit bag friend. She nods and pulls her hands away from mines and Paulies. She stands up and looks down at us. I feel my heart slowly break as she puts one foot in front of the other, walking out of my house and out into the world. Paulie looks at me and I start to cry, I could have said it nicer, I could have comforted her, but I chose to tell her honestly. Paulie wraps her arms around my chest, and snuggles her face into my neck.

"Its not your fault baby . . . She needed to know."

I slowly nod and she pulls away.

"Lets go back to bed."

I nod again and she stands up, she grabs my hand and leads me back down the hall to our bedroom. I walk into the room and she lays down first on her back. I stand at the edge, and she grabs my hand, slowly pulling me down on top of her. I climb between her legs and rest my head on her chest. I felt horrible.

"Let them deal with this on their own now, we've done our part Charlie, for 10 years."

She puts her hands on my hair and slowly massages my scalp, making my eyes shut.

"We have to worry about ourselves now."

She was right, We were in a relationship with Sara and Emy, always helping them, always making love to eachother and getting interrupted by phone calls, it was our time to be together now, No Sara, No Emy. Let them deal with there problems.

Tegan POV:

I open my eyes and look at the ceiling, memories of last night filling my mind. I turn to my side and see her, still asleep, her body snuggled into mines, facing me. I smile and bring my index finger to her nose, lightly tracing it up and down. She wiggles her nose and I smile. I stop and she wiggles it some more, then resumes to sleep. I trace her nose up and down again, and she wiggles it more, this time fluttering her eyes open. She keeps wiggling her nose and I smile, watching her, she lifts her head and looks at me, a smile slowly forming on her lips. I lean down and brush my nose against hers, the feeling of lust taking over my body. I feel her cheeks rub against mines and I feel her cheeks start to rise. She smiles and keeps her mouth to my cheek.

"Good Morning."

I smile against her cheek and rub it again.

"Morning."

I feel her hands on my back and she pulls me into her, I wiggle my way to her, and feel our bodies crash together. She leans down and kisses my neck softly, I lean into her presence and she starts to suck on my neck. I smile and she giggles under my skin. When she pulls away, I feel the spot throb, like she sucked my heart to my skin, and now it was pulsing. She puts her finger on it and looks at me.

"Mark me more."

I look down to her and see the two purple spots on her neck, she puts her hands in my hair and I lean down to her breasts. I take her nipple into my mouth and suck on it hard. She arches into me and pulls my hair.

"More."

I detach my lips and see her nipple, already a dark shade of purple, I move up and take the skin above it, sucking on it hard, lightly biting it.

"Harder."

I sink my teeth in harder and she cries out in pain, I sooth it with my tongue and she calms. I look at the damage, my teeth marks and two huge purple hickeys. I move to the other breasts and take the bottom flesh in my mouth, sucking and sucking.

"Tegan . . ."

I take as much of her breast into my mouth and suck on it, she throws her head back, and I tug on her flesh. I let go of her breast and look at them examining my marks, her breasts covered in purple spots. She looks down at me, and grabs my face, pulling my body up and over hers. She attaches her lips to mines, and I moan.

"Sar."

I straddle her waist and she leans up, lifting up my shirt to my neck and taking my breasts into her mouth, I throw my head back as she sucks on my flesh hard, She bites down on my nipple and I groan, feeling her teeth sink. She brings her hands to my sides and digs her nails down , leaving red marks. I grab her face and tear it away from my nipple, I smash my lips into hers and she massages my tongue.

"I want to feel you."

She whispers, I bite down her lip and reach down, grabbing her hand from my side. I bring it to my underwear and slip our hands inside my boyshorts. I place her hand on my clit and she gasps, my pool forming on her hands, wetter by the second.

"Then feel me."

She starts to slowly circle me and my mouth drops open. She takes my tongue into her mouth and sucks on it, I moan and she bites down on it, making me wince. She sooths it with her tongue and kisses me. She pulls away and looks at me, I whimper, I lean back in and she shakes her head. I cry out and she brings her mouth up to my ear.

"Lay down."

I groan and she smiles, kissing my cheek. I roll onto the bed and she climbs on top of me, pulling down my boyshorts and taking off my t-shirt. She staddles my waist and I bring my hands down to her stomach and feel her skin. She grabs my hands and pins them above my head, I squirm under her as she kisses all around my neck.

"Sara please."

She takes a firm grip on my wrists with one hand, and trails the other down my body, she rubs my thigh and grasps it, pulling it up. She shifts and my leg lays on top of her thigh, the other tucked under hers. She looks down at out cores, inches away from eachother. She looks up at me and leans down, her body never touching except for our thighs.

"I want you to cum with me . . ."

She closes the spaces between our crotchs and I gasp. She smiles and looks down to our crotch's slowly rubbing eachother. She places her other hand back on my wrists and seperates them both straight up. She looks at me and I can see her eyes slowly closing, rolling into the back of her head. I grind my crotch into hers and she brings my wrists back together, using one hand, and placing the other hand on my breasts. I squirm under her and she gives me a hard thrust, I gasp and she leans down, taking my bottom lip in between hers. I feel our cum mixing together and the smell of us as one is driving me crazy. I feel my walls slowly clenching.

"Sara harder. . ."

I whimper as best as I could with my lip between her teeth. She grinds down hard and fast, her breathing getting faster with each starts to bite down on my lip harder and I wince. I wiggle out of her grasps and bring my hand up to her breast, pinching her nipple hard.

"Fuck ."

She whimpers, she lets go of my lip and I suck it into my mouth, she buries her face into my neck and I grind harder into her.

"Im gonna cum ."

She mumbles into my skin, I quickin my grinds and feel her cum starting to slowly pour. My walls start to clench and I know I can't last.

"Shit."

She bites down on my neck and my waves start to crash, I bite down on her shoulder, and we cum. She slows her thrust as she enjoys her high. My body goes limp and I let my high wash over me. Suddenly, I feel Saras fingers enter me, I gasp out loud and she kisses my cheek.

"Cum again."

She pumps in and out of me, I whimper as I feel my second orgasm already on the verge. I grind my hips into her fingers and she brings her thumb up to my swollen, aching button. I wrap my arms around her body and she tugs on my earlobe, letting me hear her breathing.

"Sara, Im gonn- ughhh."

I moan and she quickens her thrust. My body starts to shake and I get a new feeling in my stomach, all my emotions, all my nerves, everything balling up in the pit. I gasp as I claw at her back.

"Cum."

She whispers, on que, I squirt all of my juices onto the bed, my body seizing, I twitch everytime as she slowly rubs my clit to a stop. My body starts to rise on its own, and my eyes are beyond the back of my head. I collapse on the bed, and feel her kissing my neck. I turn my head to the side and she keeps kissing up my jaw.

After a while my body start to get its feeling back, I look down to Sara, her head laying on my chest, her hand cupping my breasts. I bring my hand up and place it in her hair, feeling her soft brown locks in my fingers. She had the cutsest little bowl haircut I had ever seen, it was short and when she parted it to the side, like at the dinner party, she looked adorable. She lifts her head and I see the tears in her eyes. She crawls up my body and buries her head into my neck, her sobs muffled by my skin.

"You here . . ."

She says, I feel my heart slowly melt, I felt sad because I had left her, but happy that I was back with her.

"Im here Sara. . . Im staying."

She chokes on a sob from happiness. Since the day that I left her, I had dreamed about the day I would see her again, she would have moved on with her life and I was still in love with her, but no, when we fell for eachother 16 years ago, we never go back up, we stood on the ground, waiting for one to come back and pick us up.

She slowly pulls away from me and looks at my face. I scan her eyes and she rolls off of me, laying on her side,facing me. I turn to my side and she wraps her leg around my waist, pulling me into her, her crotch on my thigh. She wraps her arms around my neck and brushes my nose with hers.

I look down to her neck, the small little familair pendent, that I didn't notice. It was the same one she gave me the day I left, it was from Winter Formal. I reach up and grab it, she looks down to my hands and smiles.

"How do you have it, if I have it?"

I ask her, she looks at me shocked.

"You have it?"

I nod my head and look over to my wall, the little nail holding up all my jewlery. She climbs over my body and stands up, walking over to the nail. She looks through all the necklaces, until she turns around and smiles, holding up the identical necklace. She walks back to me and straddles my waist. I smile and place my hands on her bare hips, she looks at the pendent and smiles.

"I thought you would have lost it by now."

I shake my head and sit up with her. She sighs and I brush her hand with my nose.

"Put it on me."

She bites her lip and smiles, unhooking the clasps and putting it around my neck. She leans into me and kisses my neck, hooking the clasps together.

She pulls away and cups my face, she leans in and kisses me, another heart stopping pulls away and gives me one peck on my nose. I rest my forhead on hers and she whispers.

"Why wouldn't I understand?."

I open my eyes and she continues.

"You said I wouldn't understand why you stopped calling and texting, tell me what happened."

I pull away slowly and lay my head back down on my pillow, flashbacks of me walking down the streets of L.A, Never knowing where I was, Too high to know who I was with, Falling onto my brothers body, foam all over my mouth, waking up in a hospital bed, it all haunted me.

"I don't want to talk about it . . . "

She looks at me and lets a tear fall from her eyes straight onto my nipple. I feel it slide down the side of my breast, leaving a burning trail of pain behind.

"I thought you could talk to me about anything?"

I close my eyes, more memories.

"Their not good things Sara . . . I don't want you to look at me differently . . ."

She leans down and shakes her head, her lips centimetes from mines, her breath on my lips.

"I could make you forget them . . . you know I can."

She brushes her lips over mines and I open my eyes. Another tear falls onto my skin, only this time on my cheek.

"I was a wreck . . ."

I whimper out.

She kisses my lips and pulls away.

"Tell me."

I had never told anyone what I had gone through in L.A, the things I did, the people I met, the thoughts I hid, it was hard. My past had turned into my story, my story about how I survived, how I lived, and I channeled them into the ink on my skin, each one a different story.

She lays her head down on my chest, and I close my eyes. Everything comming back to me.

"When I got to L.A, I saw my mom for the first time in 3 years . . . in the ground, buried 6 feet under. I never saw her face before she left, I never told her I loved her. When I came back from the cemetary with my Uncle Max, he took me to my dads house. I went to my room and . . . thought of you. You held me when I found out, but you weren't there to hold me then. . . I stayed in my room for days . . I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, and I didn't cry, I just layed in bed, staring at the ceiling. I heard your phone calls, I listened to your voicemails, I read every text from you, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't talk to you knowing I was never going to see you again, so I just stopped. Then when my dad enrolled me into school . . . I remember eating lunch by myself for 2 weeks. I saw couples everyday, I thought about you, it killed me. . . Then I met Jenn, she was your Emy. She helped me forget a lot of things for a while, she helped me try to move on. She was a really big party girl, thats how I got back on my feet, I started to party with her. She would take me along, leave me at times to go with some friends, then she would always come back high and messed up on something. I remember the day she got me hooked, the day she fucked up my life. We were at a party, she left me to go to the bathroom, after a while she didn't come back. I went crazy looking for her. . . I found her in the bathroom with her friends, when I saw her face, she had white powder all over her nose, she was putting it all over her gums and tongue. Then I realized that she was snorting . . . when she saw me, she hugged me and told me I had to try it, that it was the greatest high I could ever imagine, but then she said something that made me try it. She said it would make all my problems go away, she said it would make me forget. After I tried it, I got hooked. I did it at school with her, parties, just hanging out in my room, before sex, after sex, I had to have it. When the high started to fail after I while, I started remembering everything, I remembered you the most . . . how I almost forgot about you, I almost forgot about us."

She grabs my hand and links it with hers. She brings it up to her mouth and kisses it. I let out a deep breath and continue.

" One day, Jenn came back to my house and she pulled out a needle . . . I didn't know what was worse, watching her do it, or her doing it to me. I could feel it going through my blood Sara. I felt my new addiction, it made me feel the high I felt, when you kissed me, touched me . I never messed with cocaine after that day, Jenn and I would spend all our Money of Heroine, she new a guy that we could always get it from. My life was shit, I went high to my dads wedding, I got fucked up,that I got up on stage in front of everyone and told them how Lucy cheated on my father. My dad beat my ass that night, I had bruises all over my body, I had cuts and gashes all over my face, so I ran away. I ran to the girl who was making my life a living hell, I ran to Jenn. I wanted her to hold me, I wanted her to do what you did to me, but instead, she pulled out a tin foil and a lighter. The next day I went back home, I was so dizzy, my head was spinning, my body was so numb, I don't even know how I got there, but I did. My little brother answered the door for me."

I feel the pain in my chest and I blink my eyes, the first tear falling.

"He looked at me, like I was a monster, I had foam on my mouth and tongue . . . and all I remember was feeling dizzy and falling on top of him, crushing him."

Shes looking at me now, A tear in her eye. I was letting it all unfold, I was unraveling right before her eyes, I was melting butter on a pan.

"I woke up in the hospital, I was alone, I was cold, and my chest was killing me, I had all these IV's in me, I tried to take them off but the nurses came in and held me down, they had to sedate me. When I calmed down, my brothers came in to see me, I was happy. Until my little brother Adam told me something that made me change. He said _**Is your life really that bad that you have to do drugs like mom? . . .**_ When he left I broke down, he was right, that was exactly how mom left, she overdosed in front of them too, except she was doing it right in front of them, they watched the needle go into her skin, they watched as she mixed her blood with the drug, they saw everything. Now it was happening to me. I did some stupid things Sara, I did a lot. I had relapses, I was so addicted that I would crave it every second of every day. I didn't graduate highschool because of it, they wouldn't let me go and get my diploma, so I moved in with my Aunt Barbie, her husband was a tattoo artist, he taught me everything I know today."

As everything hits me, I open my eyes. If she would look at me differently, I would die, I trusted her. She lifts her head up from my chest and cups my jaw, her eyes holding back the damn.

"Im sorry . . . I didn't . . I didn't know."

It felt good to vent, I tried to tell my father what I was going through after the whole drug problem, but he just wouldn't listen. I feared everyone else would do the same, . Her hand starts to shake andIf my own father, my flesh and blood, didn't care, why would anyone else? She leans down and I crash my lips to hers and she sobs.

"You were hurting . . . just like me?"

She mumbles. I was.

"Everyday . . ."

She puts her hands in my hair and rubs my scalp, tangling my chocolate locks.

"Im so sorry Tee. ."

She pulls away and buries her head in the crook of my neck. I shake my head and wrap my arms around her naked form, pulling her into me more.

"Your what kept me alive Sara, don't be sorry."

She lifts her head up and I smiles through her tears, her cheeks wet. I brush the bangs from her face and look at her.

"I thought about you everyday."


	23. Chapter 23

FINAL AUTHORS NOTE FOR FIRST LOVE: Guys, what a journey it has been, emotional rollercoasters, love, and heartbreak. I hate that it ended so soon, but It had to be done. This is my favorite story that I have ever written & im pretty sure alot of people loved this story. I cried while writing this chapter, my mom had to tear me away from my computer. I hope that I don't disappoint you, the ending might but Im hoping you'll understand. I wanna thank everyone for reading this and reviewing, but most of all for loving it. I really enjoyed writing this story and Im truly going to miss it, maybe later on in the future, i could do a little sequel, but for now, Im writing new stories. The soundtrack for this chapter, I have decided to let you chose. I would recomend sad songs of course, but you listen to what you want for the start. I am going to tell you what I listened to, in case you would like to know and maybe listen to them. I listened to the theme song** Lifehouse-Everything**, Lifehouse-Broken, Lifehouse-Somewhere In Between, The Sundays- Wild horses, The Goo Goo Dolls- Let love In, Lenny Kravitz-Again & Can't Get You Out Of My Mind, El Perro Del Mar- From The Valley To The Stars, Tattle Tale-Glass Vase Cello Case, Kinnie Starr- Alright and Jane Siberry- Anytime. Again Thank you Everybody & ENJOY.

*** I highly recomend you hear El Perro Del Mar, Tattle Tale, The Sundays, And All The Lifehouse Songs That I Mentioned. For the song Sara sings at the end, please pull it up, Its by DAVE MATHEWS BAND-CRASH INTO ME and read it with the lyrics. Also for the last scene, You MUST listen to STEVIE NICKS-CRYSTAL, Im going to put a little note for you to start it. Its gonna look like this. *STEVIE NICKS-CRYSTAL* **

**REVIEW & ENJOY (:**

Chapter 23: Even after Im Dead, I Still Wouldn't Leave You.

Sara POV:

I open my eyes and look at the ceiling, the sound of knocking waking me.I turn over to Tegan, her naked body wraped in her blankets. The knocking happens again and I hear my phone buzzing. I reach over to the nightstand and grab it, I look at the screen and feel my heart drop. It was Emy, I haven't talked to her in two days, I haven't even been to our apartment, I have really thought about her. The wave of guilt washes over me, I climb over Tegans sleeping figure and walk out of the room. I sit down on her tattoo chair and watch as the phone keeps ringing. Her picture, the picture of her as her Callder ID broke my heart, how could I have done this? Just drop her out of the blue, no explanation, no chance to fight, no signs, knowing her she was heartbroken. I hear 3 lazy knocks, I turn to the curtain and get up from the chair, I make my way to the curtain and pull it back slowly. The image kills me, Emy leaning against the glass door, crying, her eyes closed, as she pounds on the door. I take baby steps, afraid that if I rush, I would scare her into a seizure. When I get to the glass door, her eyes still closed, I lightly tap on the glass with my index finger. She opens her eyes and backs away from the door. She stands still, her body looking lifeless, she also looks like she hasn't slept since she found out. I reach down and slowly unlock the door, if I let her in, this could be it. I could lose her forever, never see her, never hold her, never be with her again, was I ready to give it all up? She helped me, of course Charlie and Paulie did too, but she helped me in a way that I couldn't ask my friends to do, she loved me, more than a friend, she loved me as a wife. The door clicks and I slowly pull it to me, the bell ringing. I look at her and she looks at me, her eyes trailing from mines down to my neck, then I realize, the dark hickeys Tegan gave me last night. I drop my head and hear her sniffle.

"Can we talk . . .?"

Her voice was so unfamiliar, it was low, cold, lifeless, and most of all broken. I bite my lip hard, I feel only the 1 percent of what shes feeling. I look up and nod. She drops her head and sniffles again.

"I'll wait for you out here, you should change."

Her voice was lower when she said it, I look down to my body and my eyes grow wide, I was in Tegans boxers and her wife beater. I close the door and turn around, my eyes looking around. The maroon walls, they slowly started to turn gray, I was lifeless, the color draining from my face, what was I going to say? What was I going to do? What was she going to say? Every question running through my mind. I slowly walk back, I open the curtain and walk to Tegans room. I walk in and smile, she was on her stomach, laying straight down, her face turned to the wall, where I was. I walk up to her and look at her body, her back, her bum, everything, she was where I wanted to be, If it ment me hurting Emy, I had to. Tegan made me happy, she made me alive back then, and now. I was a mess, I was always crying everyday, in the past 2 days, I haven't cried from pain, but from happiness, I want to cry from happiness now everyday. I bring my hand down to her back, using my index finger, tracing her mothers name on her back, the beautiful font running smoothly under my fingertips. I lean down and place a soft kiss on her Ink, the memory of me holding her that day she found out came to mind, I smiled against her skin. I stand back up straight and turn around, walking towards her closet. I look through her clothes and grab a pair of skinny jeans. I look through her shirt drawer and smile, the shock running through my spine. I pick up the old familiar maroon shirt, we had matching ones, I threw mines out, but she kept hers. I bite my lip and remember shopping with her that day. That was a good day, she looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world, the same look she gave me last night. I pull off her wife beater and drop it to the floor, I pull down her boxers and stand naked. I turn around and grab my bra from the floor, I put it on and pull on her shirt, her scent bubbling me in. I reach for her pants and put them on, pulling them up my thin legs. I reach down and grab my maroon converse, slipping them on without socks. I turn around and walk to her nighstand, I look around for my phone and realize that I left it in the tattoo room. I start to head for the door when I realize I forgot something. I turn around and walk back to the bed, I lean down and place another kiss on Tegan, only this time on her head.

"I love you . . . I'll be back later . . . I promise."

I made a promise to come back, I wouldn't leave her, even if it hurt Emy bad, and I felt like the biggest asshole, I wouldn't leave Tegan, not after everything, and what she told me last night, I had to stay, we needed eachother for so long, If I were to leave, we would both surely die. I stand back up and head out the door, turning back one last time, burning the image of her in bed before I leave. I close her door, and walk to the tattoo chair, grabbing my phone. I walk to the curtain and slowly reach for it. I pull back the curtain and see Emy, still standing, her back faced me, looking out into the street. I sigh and slowly make my way to the door. When I open it, and the bell chimes, she drops her head and I feel my heart start to fall. I close the door and walk up behind her. Without looking she turns and walks over to her car, opening my door, I stand frozen, and she walks over to her side, getting in. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I open them and she turns the car on, I make my way to the open door and sit inside. I close the door and she turns up the volume on the radio. My heart finally dropped, the song she dedicated to me came on. It was the first song she ever sang to me over the phone, the first set of lyrics she ever resited to me, it was Lovesong By 311. I turned my head and looked out the window, she pulls onto the street and starts to drive where ever, I keep my eyes on the moving scenery, listening to the lyrics, remembering when she sang them to me. We were laying in bed on our 1 year aniversary, we just finished making love, and she wouldn't stop smiling. She was laying between my legs, her head on my chest, looking up at me. I had my hands in her hair and she was just gazing at me.

_"__However far away, I will always love you  
However long I stay, I will always love you  
Whatever words I say, I will always love you  
I will always love you"_

_I look into her eyes, she ment everyone of those words. She sang that song to me on our 6 month aniversary, she told me it was her song to me. Now shes resiting the lyrics, without the music this time. I love her too, she was the only other person, that I dated, but that I actually loved, she didn't get all of my love though, that was still hidden away. But since Tegan, she has been the only one,shes staying too. I lean down and place a soft kiss on her lips, she smiles and crawls up my body, I wrap my arms around her and she tickles my sides, I laugh and she brushes her cheek against mines._

_"I love you Sara, you mean so much to me, __**Your My Everything.**__"_

_The memory of Tegan passes through my mind, it made my heart crack, Emy had said the words that my First Love had told me. It brought tears to my eyes, now matter how perfect a moment could be with her, I always had to think about Tegan, compare Emy to her. I pull away from her cheek and force a smile through my watery eyes. _

_"All I want to do is sleep today, with you."_

_It was true, I needed her to hold me, I needed her to make me forget. She kisses my cheek and rolled off me, I turned my back to her and she wraped her arms around my waist, pulling me into her, her patch of curls hitting my bum. I snuggle into her and started to compare again. Her hold wasn't like Tegans, hers didn't have a lot of meaning to it, it was a one way thing, she held me with her love, I sat there and thought about someone else, wishing it could be her, but knowing it wasn't. She brings her face into my neck and kisses my skin lightly._

_"Happy Aniversary Hunny, I love you."_

_I could feel her lips curl on my skin, it sent a huge wave of guilt down to my heart. _

_"Happy Aniversary Emy, love you too."_

That morning is still fresh to me, just like every memory with Tegan is fresh to me. I keep my eyes on the window, not wanting Emy to see the tears that are now streaming down my face. I look at the familiar buildings and remember this place, as she drives up the hill, I close my eyes. She had to take me here, the one place where she new I would remember the specific memories. I look down and see the city of london, getting smaller and smaller as we leave it. I keep my eyes closed and remember the image of Tegan this morning, she was my everything. I felt the car turn off and the break being lifted. I heard her muffle around then I heard the car door open and close. I drop my head and open them, I wipe the tears off my cheek and look up. She was sitting on the familiar rock, the huge rock that over looked London. She was just looking at the city, her body slouched, something she never did, in fact she hated it when I slouched, but there she was slouching. She had her head dropped and the winds blowing through her short brown locks, the gray cloud fitting the mood. I reach my hand for the door handle and pull on it, the door popping open. I climb out of the car, and close the door lightly. I look around, the small hilltop, I smile, she new I could not, not remember them, they were the begining of our relationship, I showed her this place, she fell in love with it, she brang me up here every weekend, that was until she got her job and started traveling, we haven't been her since, that was 3 years ago. I sigh and my smile fades, as I put one foot in front of the other, making my way over to her. She was wearing the olive green peacoat I got for her birthday 2 years ago, a pair of black denim jeans, a black and white stripped t-shirt and some black boots. I climb up the rock and sit down next to her, I look at the city and hear her sigh. I watch as the cars drive down the streets, the small tiny ant figures walking around, the small lights from stores, this was always my favorite place.

"This is where I realized I was in love with you . . ."

I look down and see her fiddling with her hands, moving her thumbs around eachother. Emy was always strong, she was never one to get nervous, If she did, she never showed it. It was finally showing, she was feeling ever sad emotion, every emotion to fit with a gloomy day. I look up to her and shes looking at the city still.

"I fell in love with you . . . on this hill top."

I feel my eyes start to water again, she never exactly told me when she fell in love with me, she always said she would tell me, if we made it past 5 years, ironic.

"The first time I touched you, in the backseat of my old car, thats when I fell in love with you Sara."

I feel my bones start to shake and my breathing becomes a workout for me.

"I always new that there was something wrong, that there was a part of you that I couldn't figure out, that I could never have or be apart of."

I look down to my knees and close my eyes, waiting for her to continue.

"It was your past . . . I couldn't be apart of your past."

I bite down on my lip, that was the one thing I denied her of, I never wanted her to hear about me being happy with Tegan, I wanted her to see me as the way I was when she met me, the way she made me feel.

"You made sure I never knew . . . you kept it from me, now I know everything."

My eyes grow wide and I feel the tears slip, no hesitation. I turn to her and she looks at me, directly in the eyes. Her cheeks soaking wet from her silent tears.

"Charlie told me . . . about you and Tegan, Sara."

I sigh and look up to the clouds, she knew. She knew what I felt, knowing Charlie, she told her straight out that I didn't love her like I love Tegan, and that made my eyes burn.

"Is she who you would picture in bed with you, was it her collar bones you would trace into mines, was it her that you wished I was?"

Theres was no hiding, I couldn't run, I couldn't not answer, she deserved to know. I have hidden away this part of me for to long, it was time that I actually told her. I nod my head and she drops hers.

"Say it."

I hear the hurt in her voice and It makes me flinch.

"She was the one I wished you were . . ."

I start to sob, I told her the truth, and instead of her breaking down, I felt my body slowly shut down.

"The nights you cried . . . were they for her too?"

Her voiced sounded calmer, and it made me start to worry, she was calming she wasn't nervous anymore, she was going ot be straight forward, I know it.

I nod my head and she turns to the side, the wind rushing past her, blowing her hair into her face.

"I thought they were for me . . . I thought you missed me so much, that you couldn't live without me."

I feel the knife go into my chest, she felt used. I didn't use her, I loved her too, if she would have never started traveling, I might have been okay now. I might have moved on from Tegan, slowly, but I would have moved on.

"Did you know she was comming back?"

I shake my head and a tear falls onto the back of my hand. I place my index finger over it and spread it around my skin, letting it soak up everything.

"You said you hated hickeys, you never let me suck on your skin."

My eyes grow wide as I remember last night, I begged Tegan to mark me, to show that I was hers, to prove I was there to stay too. I bring my hand up to the two purple spots on my neck, directly over my pulse point. I close my eyes and feel Tegans tongue swirling around them, sucking on my spot.

Emy POV:

I just talked, I let everything from my mind go. She new I needed her to just listen for once, I don't need her to interrupt, I didn't want her to talk, not yet. I seen the hickeys on her neck, they were a dark purple, and I saw them this morning, the ones on her breasts, the dark purple showing through her thin material. I tried to give her them, she always said no, that they were like marking someones property, and she said she wasn't anyones property. But she let Tegan, she let Tegan brand her, she lets Tegan mark her territory.

I look down to my pocket, the small box just sitting in there.

Sara POV:

"Im sorry Emy . . ."

Was all I could say, it was the only set of words that kept passing through my mind. She looks up at the sky and the light roar of thunder makes me jump.

"Do you love me . . . did you ever love me?"

The memories, I said I loved her too, and I did. I ment every I love you to her, whether it was forced or just sprawled out naturally, I had to have felt love in order for me to say it.

"I do love you Emy . . .."

She hangs her head low and turns to me.

"Just not more than Tegan?"

I can't answer that, I already know that its a sure yes, but I couldn't tell her, not straight up.

"Right?"

She keeps her eyes on me and I stay quiet, I can see her getting frustrated, her hands clenching.

"God dammit Sara just say it! You've already hurt me! Just fucking say it! I want to hear it!"

"I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU!"

Her body relaxes and I let my tears fall, streaming down my face, my sobs making me choke. She looks down and I continue.

"Is that what you wanted to hear? I love her Emy . . . I have since I was 16. She was the girl who broke me . . . and I've known since then . . . that she was the only one who could fix me. Shes the only person I can't seem to escape, shes my first and only love Emy. . ."

She bites her lip and more tears come out. She brings her hands to her face and cries into them. She thought she could handle it, but she couldn't. The tough eterior she had built up all these years, the strong side of her was weak, she was falling apart.

"Im sorry."

I hear her mumble into her hands. I wipe the tears from my face and reach my hand over, grabbing hers off her face.

"Why are you sorry?"

She looks at the city and shakes her head.

"I left you alone . . . I left you with a broken heart . . . I left you when you needed me, when you needed someone."

I shake my head and grab her wrists, pulling her into me, she buries her head into my neck and I lay my jaw on her head.

"You helped me more than anyone . . Emy you loved me, thats all I ever wanted . . . Its me who couldn't find it to love you back the way I love her."

She lifts her headup from my neck and rests her forhead to mines. I place my hands on the back of her head, and close my eyes, listening to her cry.

"I love you Emy, for everything you've done, for helping me, and now I need you to prove you love me, I need you to understand . . ."

I open my eyes and shes looking into my eyes, both of our eyes watery beyond puddles.

"I love you Sara . . . "

She leans in and places a kiss on my lips, the taste of cheep booze lingering onto mines. She pulls away and looks at me. She reaches down into her pocket and grabs something. I keep my eyes on her, never leaving them.

"I went yesterday . . . and got another one, . . . If you don't want it I understand."

She pulls away and brings up a red velvet box up to my face. My eyes start to stream again. She wanted to Marry me.

She opens the box and I look down to the sliver little band, plain and simple. I look up to her and shes looking down at it.

"I . . . had originally bought you a diamond band . . . but I just . . . I took that back and got you this. Im not asking you to Marry me anymore . . Im just asking you to do me one favor."

She takes the ring out and hands it to me, I hold it between my fingers and see the words written on the inside.

"Remember me . . ."

I smile and choke on a sob, she understood already, she just wanted me to remember her. I look at her and smile, nodding my head. She smiles weakly and brings her lips to my cheek.

"Always . . . please?"

I lean my forhead to hers and nod.

"Always Emy."

She smiles and reaches down, grabbing my hand. She pulls away and starts to stand up, pulling me up with her. We stand on the rock and she wraps her arms around me and hugs me tight.

"I'm always going to love you."

She kisses my head and I smile, the joy of her understanding. She pulls away and I look down, I smile as I put the ring on my finger, on my right hand. She smiles and starts to walk off the rock. I climb off the rock and we walk back to her car. When we get to our sides, I open my door and sit down in my seat. Emy stands, her lower body showing and I hear her whisper to the hill top.

"Goodbye Sara . . ."

I look down and close my eyes, I was thankful for her, I was so thankful for her. Now all I wanted to do, was go home, Tegan was my home. She climbs into the car and closes her door, turning on the car. I reach for her hand and link them together, she smiles and puts the car in reverse. The whole ride down the hill was silent, the whole ride back into town was silent, we were both okay. When she started driving down the street of Tegans shop,I felt my heart flutter. I could be with her now, I could be happy again, I could feel alive again. Emy parks the car and looks at me.

"I was wondering . . . If I could talk to Tegan, Im not going to hurt her I promise."

I look at the shop doors, still dark inside. I nod my head and she turns off the car. As I start to walk away, thinking Emys behind me, I hear her trunk open.

"Sara."

I turn around and shes holding 2 bags.

"Until we sort the whole thing out with the apartment, I know you should stay here, where you belong."

I smile and walk back to her, grabbing the two bags. She reaches back into the trunk and pulls out a familiar case, my old guitar case, I haven't seen it in years. I hid it away and stopped playing after highschool, but my fingers were already aching, because I knew my motivation, my inspiration was just behind 2 doors and a curtain. She closes her trunk and starst to walk next to me. I open the door and smile as the bell dings. She closes the door and follows me. I open the curtain and set my bags down on the floor. I turn over to Emy and she smiles weakly. I open the door and walk in. I smile when I see Tegan sitting at her desk, sketching out some tattoos. She looks at me and jumps up, running to me and wraping her arms around me. I smile and wrap my arms around her neck. She leans her forhead on mines and sighs.

"I thought you left me . . . ."

She whispers, I smile and shake my head.

"Never."

I lean in and place my lips on hers, she moans and deepens the kiss. My heart stops, my knees go weak, and my mind forgets everything. Her tongue massages mines, and I feel like I did years ago, as light as a feather. We both pull away and she brushe her nose to mines, I smile and close my eyes, the lust taking over.

"Where have you been?"

She whispers, then I remember Emy. I turn around and see Emy standing at the doorway, looking at us. She looks down and I hear Tegans breathing speed up.

"Emy . . ."

Tegan whispers. Emy looks back up and looks at Tegan.

"Can I talk to you Tegan?"

She says it calmly, Tegan unwraps her arms around me, and Emy walks in more. Tegan looks at me, then back to her, she nods and Emy looks at me.

"Do you mind if I talk to her alone?"

I look at Tegan and she smiles, letting me know she was fine. I shake my head and pull away from her. I turn around and head to the door, I close it and walk to her tattoo chair, sitting down, waiting.

Tegan POV:

Emy looks around and I stand awkwardly. What was she going to say? Was she going to attack me? She looks up and me and I can already see the water in her eyes.

"Do you mind if we sit?"

I shake my head and she sits down on the bed, she moves her legs and kicks the strap on, Sara and I forgot to put away. I take in a deep breath and she sighs.

"I understand . . ."

She says in a low voice,looking at her feet. She looks at me and I look at her. You could tell this wasn't easy for her, just a week ago, she had her girlfriend to herself, no worries. Now she was with me, I took Sara from her.

"Shes never kissed me like that before . . ."

She scoffs and I look down. When Sara and I kissed, my world stopped each time, when I was 16, and even now. She was the only one that I felt that with, not even Jenn. She looks down to the floor and reaches down. I watch her as she leans down and grabs the picture of Sara and I at Winter Formal 10 years ago. She looks at Sara and chokes on a sob, but still smiles.

"She looked so happy here . . . she looked healthy, she looked strong . . . she looks like she does now that shes with you . . ."

She sighs and I look down to the picture. She looked so happy, we were both smiling as we kissed. I smile at the memory.

"Tegan . . . I want you to know something."

I look at her and she looks at me dead in the eye.

"I love Sara, and I know that I can't compare to you . . . I see it. She kissed you like the world stopped and it was just you too, but I want you to know that if you ever hurt her again . . ."

I drop my head and look at the ground, I already new, but still listened.

"I want you to think about how much you don't deserve her . . . how much she deserves better, better than you and I. Shes been through alot, and I have watched her for years cry, I thought the tears were for me, but they were for you . . . Just please don't hurt her."

I nod my head and smile. I couldn't hurt her, not anymore, I needed her now, and she needed me, we needed eachother.

"Promise me you won't hurt her, promise me you'll make her . . . her again."

I look at Emy and see the pain, she knows she couldn't help Sara the way I can. I new I was the only one who could help her, I was the one who broke her.

"I promise you I will never hurt her again, I'll take care of her."

She smiles and reaches for my hand, she squeezes it and start to cry and smile at the same time.

"Thank you ."

I smile weakly at her and she stands up. She lets go of my hand and starts to walk for the door. She opens it and I hear her footsteps, then sobs and mumbles. I drop down my head and think about everything, I took Sara from Emy, but Emy was okay with it. I love Sara and I swear to god I will never hurt her, I won't leave her alone, I won't give her reason to not trust me, I will make sure she is taken care off, she deserves it, and I deserve to be the one she spends the rest of her life with. I hear the bell chime above my front door and hear footsteps. I look up and see Sara. She walks up to me and grabs my head, placing it on her stomach. I place my hands on her waist and she massages my scalp.

"I love you."

She whispers, I smile against her stomach and place a light kiss above her belly button. I feel her hands leave my head and suddenly, she starts to pull up her shirt. I pull back and she drops my t-shirt to the floor, she reaches around her back and her bra falls to the floor. I look at her as she moves down to her pants, she unbottons them and slides them down her legs. I look up and down her body, shes so beautiful. She gets on her knees and grabs the hem of my shirt, she pull off my wife beater, and tosses it to the bed. She motions for me to stand up and I do. She grabs my boxers and pulls them down my legs, I step out of them and she stands up. She brings her face centimeters away from mines and looks into my eyes. She looks down and grabs my hand, linking it with hers. She turns around and starts to walk towards the bathroom. I watch her body sway as she opens the door and walks to the shower. She bends down and turns on the water, letting the tub fill. I wrap my arms around her waist and she leans into my presence.

"I love you too."

I kiss her cheek and she smiles. She turns around and I look down, the purple spots on her breasts showing. I lean down and place a kiss on them, slowly swirling my tongue on them, letting her feel the meaning of it. She pulls away and climbs into the tub. She turns off the water and tugs on my hand. I step into the water and sit in front of her, my back against her chest. She kisses my neck and places her hands on my stomach.I lace our fingers together and she smiles. We sit there for a while, letting our skin wrinkle in the warm water. Sara grabs my shampoo and washes me, she washes my whole body, even my private areas. When Its my turn, I do the same thing, sometimes placing kisses on her body. When were all clean, she pulls the plug on the water and it starts to drain. I get out first and grab our towels, we dry eachother in silence, letting eachother focus. As she dries my arms, she goes slow, admiring my ink. She leans down and kisses my tree tattoo, I got it for my mom, I also have her name tattood on my back. She grabs my hand and leads me back out of my bathroom and to my bed. She sits down on the bed and looks up to me, She grabs my hand and pulls me closer to her, her chin on my stomach. I smile down at her, and she presses her lips to my stomach. My body shutters and I feel the tingles run up my spine. She grabs my other hand and lays down on the bed. She pulls me down and I lay on top of her, our legs dangling off the bed. She pushes the wet hair out of my face and cups my jaw.

"Im so in love with you."

She lets the first tear fall and I smile.

"Im so in love with you."

I tell her back. I lean up to her and kiss her lips. She moans and wraps her arms around my neck, the way she used too. I smile and push the wet hair sticking to her forhead back, she pulls away and looks at me. The moonlight lightly shining on her face, She brings her hand up to my cheek and I rub my cheek into her palm.

"How have I gone this long without you . . ."

She searches my face and smiles, more tears falling.

"Never leave me again . . . I wouldn't survive."

I feel my eyes water and I lean down and kiss her again, letting her know, that I wouldn't. Not only did I make promises to people that I wouldn't leave her, and to myself, but I just couldn't.

Sara POV:

Tegan pulls away and looks at me, her eyes watering up.

"Even after Im dead, I still wouldn't leave you . . ."

I crash my lips to hers and she moans. I feel her body start to shake and I smile. I move my thigh between her legs and she gasps, she continues to kiss me and situates her thigh between mines. It was my turn to break the kiss, I gasp loud and she sucks my bottom lip into her mouth. She sucks on it hard, making me whimper.

"Tell me you need me."

She lets go of my lip and I look at her. I grab her face and bring her lips close down to mines.

"I need you."

I tell her, she grinds her thigh into me and I throw my head back. She attacks my neck and sucks on it, creating more dark hickeys. She keeps grinding her thigh into me, putting the perfect amount of preasure on my clit. I wrap my arms around her neck and start to grind my thigh into her. She buries her head into my neck and we rub eachother, her cum coating my thigh, and my cum coating her thigh.

"Tell me you need me."

I whisper to her, needing to hear the words for myself now. She brings her mouth to my ear, and lets me hear her breathing.

"I . . . Need . . . You . . . Every Second . . . of Every . . . day."

She says between breaths, I bring my hands down and slowly palm her breasts, she gasps and buries her head again. I feel my walls slowly starting pulse. I want to drag us along for as long as I can. I stop thrusting and she whimpers. I place my hands on her back and flip us over, so Im on top of her, her thigh still between my legs, thrusting. I lean down and kiss her. She whimpers and I grab her bottom lip with my teeth. I tug on it gently and she smiles, her eyes rolling back. I sit up and straddle her waist, she looks at me and I smile. I bring both of my hands on her chest and trail them down onto her stomach. I massage her abbs,she giggles and I do too.

"Come here."

She smiles and I lean down on her, hovering my face over smiles and I kiss her teeth, she laughs and grabs my sides, laying me down on the bed next to her. I turn so Im facing her and she turns to me. I wrap my leg around her waist and she places her hand on my thigh, rubbing it. I feel her spread her cum and she smirks. She keeps rubbing it and I grab her wrists, I bring her fingers to my face and see her juices on her hand. I open my mouth and take her fingers into my mouth, licking each fingers clean, sucking on them. She watches me and I moan at her taste, she was the sweetest. She pulls her fingers out of my mouth and rests her forhead to mines. I brush my nose to hers and she smiles. She places her hand on my chest between my cleavage, I watch as her eyes follow her hand, slowly making their way down my body. When she gets to my mound she stops. I reach down and grab her hand, placing it on my clit. I close my eyes as she starts to slowly tease me. I bite my bottom lip and gasp when she pushes 3 fingers into me. She uses her other hand and pulls me into her, our heads pushed together. She slowly starts to pump in and put of me, doing little cirlular motions inside me. I bring my hand to her mound and cup her, she starts to breathe faster, her cum already dripping onto my finger tips. I skin the four play and spread her lips, pushing 3 fingers into her.

"Sara!"

She gasps and I crash our lips together. We both pump at a steady rhythm, both huffing and puffing.

"Tegan I . . . I want all of you."

She opens her eyes and I open mines. She looks at me and stops thrusting.

"Get on top of me."

She says, low and husky. I nod and she pulls out of me. My walls pulse, missing her fingers already. I climb onto her lap and straddle her waist. She places her hands on my kness and spreads them further apart, making me do the splits on her lap. I bring my hands up to her face and cup her jaw, bringing my forhead to hers.

"Are you sure you want all of me Sara?"

She whispers. I place a quick peck on her nose and nod.

"Every second of Everyday."

I resite her words to her, she nods and I feel the heat of her hand radiate onto my crotch. I cup her jaw tightly and feel her knuckles at my entrance.

"I love you Sar."

She pushes her fist into me and my mouth flies open.

"UGGGGGHHHHHH"

She places a kiss on my nose and I bury my head into her shoulder. I wrap my arms around her neck and hold on. She starts to slowly pump in and out of me, stopping at the start of her wrists. I gasps with each thrust a new wave of pleasure crashing over my body. She brings her other hand down and starts to circle my clit.

"Oh my god . . . Tegan Im not gonna last long."

I groan in frustration, her fist still making my body jolt.

"Then cum for me, don't hold back."

She kisses my cheek and I start to slowly grind against her fist, I raise my hips up and she keeps her fist in place. I start t ride her first, her finger never leaving my clit. I can hear the sound of my juices rubbing against her fist and my lips, turning me on even more. My walls start to clench and she notices.

"Cum baby."

I start to move faster and faster, boucing on her hand, she groans and I feel the first wave crash.

"Tegan Im cumming."

She kisses my neck and I place my face in front of hers, wanting her to watch me cum. I open my eyes and she can see the pain and pleasure mixed onto my face. She leans in and kisses me, I slide my tongue in her mouth and feel my whole body start to go numb, I start to slow down and Tegan starts to thrust back into me. My groans turn into moans, she rubs my clit and I cum, all over her fist. My walls clench and her fist pushes out of me making my body weak. I callapse in her arms, my eyes rolling into the back of my head. She lays down and I rest my head on her chest. She brings her hands up to my hair and I feel my cheek stick to her chest, the sweat from both of us mixing.

After I catch my breath, and my body goes back to normal, I lift my head and look at Tegan. She has her eyes closed, her hand smoothing my hair, and her other hand on my back. I peel my body off hers and she opens her eyes looking up at me. I smiled at her and I try my best to sit up but wince, I was already new I wanted to give her the same pleasure but She shakes her head and pulls me back down, this time, my neck on her shoulder, our faces together.

"You have your whole life to touch me Sara . . . just let me have this night."

She says the words I said to her the night I first touched her. I feel the tear fall and she looks at me.

"Okay?"

I smile and nod. I listen to the sound of her heartbeat, it was making my eyes close. The sound of each thump, the way it went goo goom, made my eyes fall. But I didn't want to sleep alone, I fought the sleep and waited until I heard Tegan breathing Steady. When It finally happened, I reached down and grabbed her hand, linking it with mines. She was mines forever, she was never going to leave me.

Tegan POV:

I hear the most beautiful strum, the sound of guitar strings being tuned. I open my eyes and look up at the only thing thats there, the ceiling. I hear the now perfectly tuned strings, the sound so peaceful. I prop myself up on my elbows and look around, Sara was sitting on the floor, in the middle of the room, her guitar in her lap, naked. Her back facing me, I sit up and turn to her, watching her as she looks down into a little familiar old book. The book I seen her poetry in, they were lyrics? I smile when I hear the sound of a melody.

_"You've got your ball  
You've got your chain  
Tied to me tight tie me up again  
Who's got their claws  
In you my friend  
Into your heart I'll beat again  
Sweet like candy to my soul  
Sweet you rock  
And sweet you roll  
Lost for you I'm so lost for you "_

She was singing Dave Mathews Band -Crash Into Me. I smile and watch her, the way she strummed with grace, the way her voice naturally picthed itself, making the high notes swoop. She was singing with so much beauty, so much feeling.

_"You come crash into me  
And I come into you  
I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream_

Touch your lips just so I know  
In your eyes, love, it glows so  
I'm bare boned and crazy for you  
When you come crash  
Into me, baby  
And I come into you  
In a boys dream  
In a boys dream

If I've gone overboard  
Then I'm begging you  
To forgive me  
In my haste  
When I'm holding you so girl  
Close to me

Oh and you come crash  
Into me, baby  
And I come into you  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
And show the world to me  
Hike up your skirt a little more  
And show your world to me  
In a boys dream.. In a boys dream

Oh I watch you there  
Through the window  
And I stare at you  
You wear nothing but you  
Wear it so well  
Tied up and twisted  
The way I'd like to be  
For you, for me, come crash  
Into me. "

She drops her head down and I see her jot a couple things down. That was the most amazing cover of that song I had ever heard. She was amazing. She puts her pick into her mouth and picks up the book, shining the gloomy cloud light onto the book. She sets it back down on the floor and keeps writing. I climb off the bed slowly and walk behind her. I sit down quietly. I smile and wrap my arms around her waist, she leans into my presence, and I place a kiss on her back.

***STEVIE NICKS-CRYSTAL***

"That was beautiful . . ."

I say, placing kisses up and down her spine. She smiles and turns her head to the side to see me. She bites her lip and puts the guitar down. She turns her whole body around to me and wraps her legs around my back. Were skin on skin, I smile and she rests her forhead on mines.

"I love you Tegan ."

I smile and brush my nose against hers.

_"How much?"_

She smiles and cups my jaw.

_"Too much."_

I smile as she uses my words. I bring my cheek to hers, she rubs hers against mines and I whisper to her.

"So, what happens when the girl gets the girl shes always wanted?"

I was finally happy, I was waiting for this my whole life. I never thought I would see her again, I thought I would never be happy again, but here I am. Im with Sara, the only girl I have ever loved more than love itself. Looking back on my life, I would have loved to stay with her, but then If I didn't, we probably wouldn't be here, in this exact same time right now, we wouldn't be happy together, we wouldn't have a stronger love then we do now. Im glad that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and Even after I die, Im never going to leave her, I wouldn't.

Sara POV:

My reality for once is better than my dreams, I have dreamed about this day my whole life, and it was never this perfect. I imagined rainbows and unicorns, a sweet reunion, but this is so much better. Were finally together, were finally one, the way we were suppossed to love is so much stronger, we have survived 10 years without eachother, now it was time for us to mend eachother, to re-stich ever single wound we had faced without eachother. It was time for us to finally be happy together, and we are.

I place a sweet peck on her lips and look her in the eyes.

"They live Happily Ever After."


	24. ATTENTION!

**PLEASE READ:**

Hey Guys, I know some of you were jumping out of your seat because you received an email that this got updated, and I'm sorry for that. But, the reason I'm writing this little note, is to tell you a couple of things, and ask for some opinions. As some of you may know, I'm going through a bit of a Writers Block, and I will be honest - it's pretty bad. So for the people who love Drive Me Crazy, I really am sorry about the Delay, I plan on sitting in my room for the entire weekend, possibly picking a fight with the current woman in my _life_, just to feel some sadness, all so I can finish the next chapter. I said it a while back, that I have been pretty happy lately, because things have been going great for me, so it's very hard to write emotions that aren't present, but hopefully I can pull through it, and hopefully my _Lady _understands that the fight is just for my writing, Haha.

**First Topic: This Is Everything.**

For those who love this story, I plan on updating very soon. There will be a little drama, then finally - Their Happy ending. I want to thank all the people who have read this fic, it was actually the first Fan fic I enjoyed writing, all because I love to write about them not as sisters. Also, some of you may have noticed the first three chapters have been edited, no mistakes in them. That's because I have been editing them slowly, taking my time to remodel the story, now that my writing has (Not to Brag), but improved . . .a lot, Haha. So, this is how it's going to work for this story, I'm going to be editing and replacing all the chapters for that story. When I finish editing Chapter 30, the next chapter will of course, be the update. Right now I'm currently working on Chapter 4, putting a little more emotion into the scenes, making it all more juicy. Also, the sex scenes will change, and lets just say . . . I think you're going to like the new and improved, _This is Everything_. Check out the replaced chapters, I'm going to be replacing chapter 4 in two days, so look out for that. Anyways, Thanks you guys, and I hope you enjoy it (:

Second Topic: We're All Messed Up.

For those who love this story, I plan on updating it very soon, too. The story actually only has a couple more chapters to go, probably 4 - the most. I am a writer who believes in Happy endings, and after what they went through in this fic, they deserve it. There really isn't much to say about this fic, except to keep an eye out for an update. Once the story is over though, I will be going through it, just like This Is Everything, and editing it, but only editing it, not changing it. So to those who read this story, Thank you, and keep your eyes open for another update (:

**Third Topic: You Deserve Someone Like Me.**

This story, besides _Drive Me Crazy_, has literally - Drove Me Crazy. I can't seem to find a plot for this idea, and that makes it difficult to write. So until I get out of this slump, I'm going to drop the story, and re-post it once I have either finished it, or found out and actual plot. But it will be back, maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but it will be back, I loved the concept of it. So, please understand, and thanks to those who loved it, I really appreciate that (:

**Fourth Topic: Teen Mom.**

Now this story . . . is probably becoming my favorite, strictly because of the concept. Theres a couple of Fics that involve Tegan and Sara, with a Baby, but none set with them as teenagers . . . _with _a baby. This story is actually sort of personal for me, I once dated a girl at the age of 16, who had a baby. So the story sort of hits a couple of personal ticks, but I think that's what draws it to be my favorite. Also, I want to let you know that since I based this story off of my old relationship, some of the things that you read in here, have actually happened. Some conversations will be the exact same words her and I said to of the sex scenes (Sorry about being so Honest) are real too, so this story is basically my old relationship. I'm Tegan and she's Sara, her son Michael, is Max. I hope you all enjoy it, because I honestly do. One last thing : I'm going to be posting Chapter 2 up tomorrow, so you should check it out. Thanks Guys :D

**AND LAST, BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST -**

**The Fifth and Final Topic: The First Love Sequel.**

Guys, this story is what basically brought me my fame in the Fan fiction world. I have received a numerous amount of PM's from people, telling me how much this story changed their lives. At first I didn't understand why, until two amazing writers wrote to me, telling me how much they loved my story, and how much it hit home for one of them. _**Squeedate & ImNotYourHero **_are the reason you will be getting a Sequel for First Love, so you should be thanking them up the ying yang! It was Squeedate who came to me first, telling me how she couldn't bare to look at the color maroon anymore, and telling me I should do an alternate ending. Now, this is where I need everyone's opinions. Before I even thought about it, I stayed up all night yesterday and Wrote the First Chapter for the Sequel. But, I decided that maybe I wanted to try Squeedates idea and work with an alternate ending, in case some of you guys are confused, I'll explain.

**The Alternate Ending:**

For this Sequel, Squeedate suggested that I keep them in highschool together and put some more drama into it. I wouldn't mind writing an alternate ending at all, I think the idea is fabulous and it will of course come with more sex scenes now, which are always my favorite to write.

**The Future Sequel (First Chapter I have already Written):**

For this Sequel, I was planning on going into 2 years later. But, this would have a little more Drama. I made Emy still in love with Sara, but dating a new partner, who is pretty familiar to all of you guys . . . you'll see. So a lot of mixed emotions and some cheating will go on in this plot, and a couple of familiar faces.

Now this is where you guys come in. I want you to tell me which ending to go with, **The Alternate **or **The Future**. It's entirely up to you, I'm putting this fic in your hands. So drop a review down, telling me which ending you would prefer, and which ever one gets the most , will be the wining Plot. I hope you guys have patience for this Sequel, because I don't. So please, review . . . if you want the Sequel (;

*Also, one last thing: If you chose **The Alternate Ending**, I will be continuing it right from where I left off, on the same story. If you chose **The Future**, it will be given a new name, and a new story line, so chose wisely everyone, look forward to reading your reviews (:

-ComeOnJustifyMyLove


	25. Chapter 25

FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL TO FIRST LOVE IS UP!

The Story is Called _**My Only One.**_

It starts off from the next day after Saras first time, it's the Alternate Ending. Tell me what you guys think, I hope you love it like the first one :3


End file.
